Harry Potter and the Other Potter
by Jacob Potter
Summary: Very AU—What if Harry Potter was not the last remaining Potter, what if there was another? And what will his presence have in store for the outcome of the series and to Hermione’s heart? Epic Rewrite Coming Soon!
1. Prolong

Miles away from any human life, there stood a young man patiently waiting. He couldn't help but look from side to side, he wasn't scared as much as worried at being caught in a place like this, especially with the rumors going around the Wizardry world. As much as Minister Fudge didn't believe in the young Potter that You-Know-Who was back, the young man knew better. The Minister and the Ministry itself was in high alert. And he didn't want to be caught with the very same man they didn't believe was back from the dead, or more like back from hiding.

"You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you." Lord Voldemort commented.

The young man turned to stare at the man that has haunted his very dreams since he could remember.

"You have though. Last time I saw you, you were three feet high and slimy looking. Not that you look any better, but its sure an improvement." the young man responded.

Voldemort didn't look to pleased with his response. "You better watch your tone with me. I'm fully capable of killing you right now."

The young man laughed, "If you wanted me dead I would have dead already. So your threats have no affect on me."

"Don't get to cocky now. The last person who dared to talk to me like that is buried right underneath you." Voldemort warned.

Whether that scared the young man, Voldemort didn't know since his facial expressions gave nothing away.

"Now that you're official shut up. I would want to know if you succeeded in doing what I ordered you to do?"

"If you're asking that I made sure my dearest grandfather found out where Matthew lives than the answer is yes. And if your asking me if Matthew took his offer at attending Hogwarts this year than the answer to that question is unknown since Matt hasn't decided yet. But most likely his answer will be a yes." the young assured Voldemort.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the confidence the young man had, "And what makes you think he'll actually take up Dumbledore's offer?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the young man asked.

Voldemort shook his head.

"He hates your guts. Especially with the death of Crystal, which they traced back to you. What's the best way to get back at you than to help your greatest foe."

"Makes sense. But Matthew isn't much of the revenge seeking type. I'm sure he has something hidden up his sleeve."

The young man thought about that idea and he couldn't help but agree with Voldemort.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Crystal figured out about his true parentage."

The young had met Voldemort a year and a half ago. And since then he had seen him a handful of times. And those times he had witnessed every possible emotion Voldemort could feel, come into play. But he couldn't ever once remember seeing Voldemort look so worried in his life.

"Did she tell him anything of importance?" Voldemort asked.

He thought of the conversation he had overhead between Matthew, and Brian (Crystal's twin brother) three nights ago.

"Not really. Only that he could find everything he needed at Hogwarts. Now I'm not sure if he's actually keen on the whole idea. He hates his family, who ever they are. But he did seem interested in knowing who they are."

"You haven't said anything to anyone about our little arrangement have you?" Voldemort asked the younger man.

"Like anyone would believe a fourteen year old boy could possibly be talking to You-Know-Who, let alone working for him?" the young man asked.

"Not many, especially with what that stupid Minister is allowing the reporters on the Daily Prophet to get away with."

"You know I find it all amusing that the very same boy the Ministry said killed you as a baby is the same they're mocking on the paper. Sure a baby can kill the most dreaded wizard in the planet, yet he can't see him come back to life." The young man shook his head in amusement.

Voldemort only shrugged. The less the Ministry knew about his return, the easier it would be for him to regain his true body back. He just needed a little more time.

The young man noticed the sun was rising. Not young after his friends would awake back at the resort and figure out he was missing.

"I need to leave. I don't want them to know I've been speaking to you." he said.

"I don't want to have to hunt you down like this time. I'm not someone who likes to be kept waiting." Voldemort said.

"What do you want me to do? I can't just up and leave when ever I want without causing any of my friends to suspect anything? I shouldn't even be doing this, your plan isn't going to work anyways." The young man said angrily.

"You have everything because of me, don't forget that. You and I know that if I hadn't found you back at that farm you would have been either killed or miserable for the rest of you entire life. I helped you get out of their and I helped you get your revenge. Don't forget where your loyalties lie." Voldemort said furiously.

"They don't lie with you." The young man spat furiously back.

Voldemort quickly reached for his wand and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

As much as it hurt, the young man did not give Voldemort the satisfaction of yelling out in pain.

Seeing that it was a loss cause, Voldemort put his wand away, and glared at the young man.

"You will soon realize that I'm not a person who should be taken lightly. Don't you ever disrespect me again Thomas. You may be my son, but like I said earlier I can kill you just as well. Look at your sister, I didn't want to kill Crystal but she was snooping in places she wasn't supposed to. And it goes for your brother as well. Brian isn't safe either." Voldemort smirked at the look of pure hatred Thomas was giving him.

"I hate you." Thomas said through gritted teeth.

Voldemort only shrugged his comment away. After all the greatest Dark Lord shouldn't care if his youngest son hated him.

"Hate me all you want Thomas because at the end of the day I'm still your father, and that pisses you off more than anything on this planet. Doesn't it?"

Thomas pulled himself off the ground. "Maybe, but it pisses you of more the fact that you're only male heirs are also Dumbledore's last living descendents."

Seeing Voldemort, his own father, looking so angry brought a thrill through Thomas' body. He enjoyed it.

"Good day _father_." Thomas placed the black hood over his head once again and walked away from his father, his nightmare, his horrible faith.

Once Thomas was out of sight Voldemort quickly turned around to find Pettigrew, in his animigus form.

"You know Wormtail I hate nosy rats." Voldemort bent down and pickled up the squirming grey fat rat by its tail.

"So much that I enjoy killing them. But seeing as I still need you, I wont get that satisfaction. But don't get to comfortable with that idea. If I'm not impressed with your work this year you're good as dead." Voldemort dropped the squirming rat to the ground and walked towards his awaiting carriage.

Voldemort couldn't help but feel a certain thrill about his plan. He would soon have everything he had ever wanted. He just needed Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore dead.

"_You know Tom, you're probably the only man in this planet who can make me feel this special. What I'm really trying to say is that I love you."_

"_And I love you Emily. You're the only girl for me."_

"Master are we heading to Malfoy's manor, or back to the Riddle house?"

Voldemort snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't thought about Emily since her death. It was to painful, or to embarrassing to think of himself as a lovesick fool.

But it didn't mean he enjoyed being interrupted when his thoughts did travel back to the only women in his life that made him feel so great yet so confused in his whole life.

"Where else would we go Wormtail at this time? Sometimes I wonder how could Potter, Black and that werewolf deal with a stupid oaf such as yourself on a day by day basis." Voldemort spat at Peter.

Peter fell to his knees, "I'm sorry my master."

Voldemort kept on walking towards the carriage. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"_How could you do this?! They were my friends!"_

"_You have to understand Emily it was for the best. If not him than me!"_

"_I hate you! I hate what you've become! Go to HELL Tom! That' where you belong anyways!"_

"_Emily! If you leave this house its over, I'm not running after you. This is who I am! I'm Lord Voldemort the greatest wizard in the world!"_

"_Then its over. The man I married was named Tom Riddle. And you're not him. I'm taking the kids and never turning back. Goodbye Tom."_

Yes thinking of Emily Riddle or better known as Emily Dumbledore was way to painful.

_We could have ruled the world my sweet, sweet Emily._


	2. Chapter One: Freedom Has a Price

"**_Freedom has a price, and it is high. Sometimes a man must give all he can, sometimes a man must die."_**

_**Doug Stewart**_

**Chapter One: Freedom Has A Price**

When Thomas apparated back to the beach house and into his room, he was glad his roommate, and his best friend, wasn't awake yet. Tom really didn't' want to explain to Aaron why he was awake at such an early hour.

Feeling disgusted with himself for being part of any scheme involving Lord Voldemort, or his _father_. Tom headed towards the bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

Once he was in the shower, Tom couldn't believe he was even involved in his father's plans. Though Tom knew that without the help of his father, he would have probably still be stuck with his horrible relatives, or more like fake relatives. But Tom wasn't stupid to the point were he didn't know that because of his father he was with them in the first place.

But that still made Tom wonder why his father wanted him in that place to begin with? After all he let Brian and Crystal live with their mother. And if that didn't make Tom curious the fact that his father needed his help for this scheme to actually work. He couldn't understand why his father needed his help now? He had always had Wormtail's help.

Tom wasn't into the things his father was trying to succeed in doing. He wasn't into fighting for the good side either. He was much more into staying neutral when it came down to the war that was soon to come. Though he did prefer for his father and his stupid minions to lose, but he wasn't going to say that to anyone.

Tom exited the shower and got dressed. He headed downstairs and found no one awake yet. He was glad, he just wanted some alone time. So he headed outside to walk around the beach, knowing full well that Jonathan would soon be up to cook everyone breakfast.

Tom loved watching the sunrise. He hadn't known that until he was actually free to watch one. He was thirteen when he was finally allowed to do things for his well being. He was now, or in three weeks to be exact, going to be fourteen. Almost a year ago, he was locked in a basement, with rats, bugs and other unknown creatures as his company.

Tom made sure never to think about his past, but days like these, where he felt he would always be indebt to his father, he would remember why he does the things his father orders him to do.

_**One Year and two months Ago**_

_Tom looked through the small peep hole he had carved out three years prior to look inside the kitchen. He saw the regular Muggleborn staff and their house elf Pitchy._

_To his relief his Uncle Henry and his Aunt Bianca hadn't arrived yet. He quickly went back to digging out his escape hole, that he had been digging since his uncle had accidentally left one of his shovels down in the basement, two years ago. _

_No one knew about it, and Tom wanted it that way. He wasn't that far off. If he spent another three months digging the hole he would finally leave that horrible place._

_Hearing someone descending the steps, Tom quickly crawled out of the hole and covered it with the nearby boxes. _

_He was surprised to see a short, rat faced man standing before him. He was usually use to seeing one of the Muggleborn maids bringing him his usual lunch by that time._

_The short fat man looked nervously around the room. Tom kept a close eye on him._

"_A-are y-you T-Thomas R-Rydel?" the short man nervously asked him._

"_Do you see anyone else in this shit hole?" Tom pointed around the room._

_To Tom's surprise the rat faced man took a step back from him, as if he was scared of him. That made Tom frown._

_**Why would he be scared of me?**_

_Tom wasn't a bad person. He may have lost his temper from time to time. He would even talk back to his uncle and aunt. He could even admit that a while back he had hit his uncle in the back with a Beater bat, but that was because Tom wanted to help Aggie escape, and he succeeded. But not without having a few swings swung at him for the loss of the Rydels' oldest maid._

"_What is wrong with you? I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." Tom assured the short man._

"_M-my m-master t-told m-me I-I would find you here."_

"_Master? Are you talking about my Uncle Henry?" Tom asked, confused._

_The short man shook his head, "No not him. My master, the Dark Lord, told me you would be here."_

"_Look I don't know what you're talking about." Tom looked at him weirdly, something about that man made Tom a bit curious. "Who are you by the way?"_

"_I-I a-am P-Peter P-Pettigrew." He paused for a moment to look if Tom recognized him by the name. As if Tom would, seeing that he continued a lot more confident than when he first spoke, "The Dark Lords most loyal and respected servant." _

"_Okay Peter, who is this master you're going on about?" Tom asked. He wasn't stupid, he had an idea of who Pettigrew was talking about. Tom was just hoping it wasn't that Dark Lord._

"_The Dark Lord, or better known as You-know-who."_

_To Tom's dread and also surprise he was right. "And what does your master want from me?"_

"_He wants to see you in person." _

"_Yeah well last time I checked You-Know-Who was dead." Tom said, hoping the man before him had actually lost his mind._

"_No, not dead, but close to it." Pettigrew corrected him._

_Tom shrugged, "Look I think you've lost your mind. So just get out of here before my Uncle Henry finds you here and fires you on the spot. Merlin knows this farm is the only job you people can find nearby your little town."_

"_I don't work for that pathetic excuse of a Death Eater." Peter said angrily._

"_Death Eater? Uncle Henry a Death Eater, that's bullshit. He doesn't even have the balls to confront his wife." Tom laughed at that thought._

"_He's not your Uncle. This family isn't your family. You are from a better family." Peter said._

_Tom glared at Peter, "Look get the hell out of here. I'm sick and tired of hearing your crap."_

_Tom hated it when they brought up his parentage. Thinking of his father or mother, disgusted Tom to know end. He hated them both for leaving him with such horrible people as the Rydels._

"_N-no. I cannot leave without you. My master wants you with me when I get back to Romania. That's the only way I can be accepted back into his circle without getting killed." Peter said weakly._

_Tom took pity on Peter, "Why does your master want me anyways?"_

_Peter looked at the young man that resembled his master in the physical attributes. All except the eyes. No Thomas Riddle, had Albus Dumbledore's eyes. Which brought a sense of comfort to Peter._

"_My master wants you, because you are his son. And he needs you."_

**Present Time**

Tom shook himself out of his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that day any longer. To this day, Tom didn't know whether that day was the day he was wishing for or the day he would later regret.

Whatever day it was, Tom only knew one thing. Without that day, he wouldn't have been standing there a year later enjoying the fine scenery, or having the friends he did back at the beach house.

When Tom entered the beach house, he wasn't surprised to fine everyone up and ready for another day of fun and games. He took the seat next to Aaron and took the nearest cup of tea.

"Hey Tom have you seen today's headlines on the Prophet?" Aaron asked, who was reading the Sports section of the Daily Prophet.

Tom shook his head, "Nope not really. Why is their anything new, or just the basic Potter bashing?"

Aaron placed down the newspaper and took a drink of his Pumpkin juice, "No not really. I mean yeah it has the typical Potter bashing, but apparently Potter used magic out of school."

"And, don't all Hogwarts students use magic outside of school?" Tom asked, he picked up The London Gazette, ignoring the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah most do, but not to defend themselves by Dementors."

Tom placed down the Gazette to look at Aaron to see if he was messing with him, "You've got to be kidding me? I thought the Dementors never leave Azkaban unless they're ordered to do so?"

"That's what I thought so to. But the Prophet claims that Potter is lying and that he's using magic because he wants attention, and all that crap." Aaron said not quite believing the Prophet.

"So you think Potter is lying or telling the truth?"

"Don't know, but I doubt he'll go this far just to get attention. But you know what I still think the Ministry is hiding something. That or its up to something like Matt said." Aaron shrugged and went back to reading the sports section, hoping his Quidditch team won their game yesterday.

Tom also went back to reading his newspaper, but he still couldn't believe that Potter was yet again being ridiculed by the same newspaper that put him out to be a hero so many years ago.

_May be Matt is right, that the Ministry is up to something._

_**000000**_

Later that day Tom found himself yet again walking around, but instead of the beach, he was walking around the nearest town. He had left Aaron behind with his girlfriend, Alexis Barnes, and decided to shop around.

Tom wasn't much of a social person. May be it had to do with the fact that he wasn't let out much while his stay at the Rydel Farm. And when he was let out, his usual company were the animals around him, since he was usually in charge of taking care of the farm animals' needs.

The only human contact he was allowed to have were with the Muggleborn maids, Mr. and Mrs. Rydel and occasionally their kids. The maids were nice to him, while Henry Rydel was brutal to him. Bianca Rydel was a sick and disgusted women, and when she did talk to Tom, it wasn't much about anything going around the village, more about the affairs she had behind her husband's back. Tom tried not to think about the other things Bianca Rydel said or did to him while his stay at that place. And the their kids weren't any better, they would usually use him as their own personal punching bag.

Tom was glad the day he had left the Rydel farm to go to Romania. He wasn't to glad though when he reached Romania and met his father, or Lord Voldemort as he liked to be called. And Tom had no problem referring to him as Lord Voldemort, especially when he had first laid eyes on the man that was his father.

Tom shivered at the mere memory of that day and how he saw what remained of one of the most evil Dark Lords of their time. He was to caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching were he was going, and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tom began to apologize to the total stranger, when he finally laid eyes on her, he was taken aback by her beauty.

The girl was unaware of his staring, to busy trying to cover the magazine cover from the poor muggles eyes, "Its no problem, I was busy reading that I wasn't watching were I was going."

Tom snapped out of his trance, not sure if he knew what was happening to him. So he nervously said the first thing that came out of his mouth, "You're very pretty."

Or more like say the first thing that he thought of. The girl in front of him blushed a crimson red.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't quite thinking. Well I was thinking that's why I said it, but I really wasn't thinking before I said anything. And now I'm babbling like an idiot." Tom finished, rather embarrassed at himself and how he was acting.

His weird behavior only seemed to make the girl stay a lot longer than leave when she had the chance.

"Your very cute for a muggle that is." She said honestly.

Tom blushed at that comment, but then realized what she had said, "Muggle?"

The girl seemed surprised that she had said that, and even more surprised that he caught it. Before Tom could correct her, he heard someone calling for him. He turned around to see Aaron and Alexis waving him over to a nearby Fish and Chips restaurant. When he turned around he saw the girl walking away from him.

"Hey wait up, just a minute, I didn't catch your name." Tom called out to her.

The girl turned briefly around and smiled at him, "Not like its going to matter, but my name is Luna, and yours?"

"My name is Thomas." He called out to her.

"It was nice meeting you Thomas." She smiled at him.

And it was a beautiful smile at that. Tom was to busy thinking of her smile that he didn't see her run to a man much older than her, dressed as what he assumed a regular muggle would look like with a strange camera around his neck, and how they both just disappeared from the spot.

"Hey Tom didn't you hear us calling for you?" Aaron asked rather annoyed at his best friend for making him walk all the way done were he was.

Tom turned away from looking into space to look at Aaron, "I heard you, I just found something much more interested than lunch."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Aaron asked, not sure what would be more interested than lunch. Seeing as they were in a muggle town.

"A girl that's what." Tom said smiling at the mere memory of the gorgeous girl.

"A girl? Well were is this girl you spotted then?" Aaron asked rather intrigued now.

"She left before I could stop her. She thought I was a muggle." Tom said, his good mood deflating by the second.

"Wait a minute, there was a witch here, and she thought you were a muggle and you didn't get a chance to correct her?" Aaron just couldn't believe that.

"I know its ludicrous. The first time I'm ever into a girl and she thinks I'm a muggle. At least I got her name. But that's not going to help me at all seeing as she could be from anywhere." Tom's shoulders slumped.

Aaron placed his shoulder around his friend, "Well like they say mate, theirs plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah well I wanted that fish." Tom said lamely.

"Well was she a blond or a brunette?"

"She was a blond. And she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"So she was a looker and you let her get a way. If Jonathan ever hears about this he'll laugh." Aaron smirked at the mere thought of what Jonathan would say or do.

"That's why we aren't going to tell no one. Come on lets go, I'm rather hungry." Tom said before entering the restaurant.

Soon the three of them were joined by Jonathan, Chary, Ryan, Kristina, Brian and Matthew.

While everyone was joking and laughing, Tom looked around to look at ever single one of his friends. They all had a sordid past. None of their lives were perfect.

And even though Tom felt guilty for sneaking behind their backs to do favors for Voldemort, he knew deep down inside that if he hadn't agreed to leave the Rydel Farm that day with Pettigrew he wouldn't be sitting here, in that table with his friends.

_Freedom always has its price._


	3. Chapter Two: Fear

"**_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."_**

_**FDR**_

**Chapter Two: The Greatest Fear its Fear Itself**

Normal kids grow up fearing the most simple and common things. Clowns, roller coasters, the dark, monsters under the bed or even in the closet, some even become afraid of a common household bug. But not Jonathan, he wasn't the typical kid. Being found in Knockturn Alley by some homeless women, when he was only a year old. Then being raised by that very same women, living in the deserted alleys and only eating whenever Jonathan succeeded in pick pocketing innocent bystanders.

Jonathan may not have lived a normal life, but he sure thanked whoever made sure he lived through that horrible part of his life. Because without that part of his life, Jonathan didn't know whether he would have been strong enough to survive the real world.

Most people would think that being caught stealing and being sent to an orphanage was a horrible thing, but to Jonathan it was more like a salvation. He was finally free from the clutches of that mad women. To this day Jonathan never knew who she was, let alone know her name. He was only six years old when he was sent to that orphanage. Nothing was great about it, besides having an actual bed to sleep in. He did get a chance to meet Matthew, who was there since he was a baby.

They became friends the first day they had met. They were like brothers, always doing things together. You wouldn't see the one without the other. So when couples showed interest in adopting one or the other, they would both make it clear that they wouldn't live without the other. No one seemed to want to adopt two troubled and abandoned kids, especially one who had a criminal record.

But that didn't bother either one of them. Soon though, when they both had lost hope of leaving that place, Emily De'Varces, who they would later find out was better known as Emily Riddle, walked into that orphanage and fell in love with the both of them.

They were adopted on the stop. They were both eight at the time, way to old to even catch any potential adopter, but Emily saw something in the both of them that no else could.

Jonathan was happy the first time he stepped into Emily's manor. Not only did the size of the place made his head spin with excitement, the news that he would be having his own room made his world tilt into a positive direction.

Didn't mean that Jonathan's life became perfect after he was adopted. He had scars that would take time to heal. When Emily sent him to a therapist, they simply told her that Jonathan was a regular kid that nothing was wrong with him physically. His true problems lied within himself. Jonathan was lacking emotional feelings.

He cared deeply for the people around him. He just wouldn't show it with emotions. With actions and words, he had no problem expressing them. But with a simple smile or a laugh here and there, he found it difficult to do.

Life in the streets at such an early age had made Jonathan into someone who couldn't let himself show what he felt. He was thought to believe that by doing so you would be exposing yourself to strangers who could use that against you with time. Emily made sure he never thought like that. His friends made sure he was finally able to smile and laugh when he felt like it.

He was far from cured, but he was on his way to recovery. Jonathan soon learned how to channel his emotions or lack of them into something productive, or more like dangerous.

Jonathan felt more alive doing something that could cause him some sort of physical injury. He loved the thrill of falling down and scraping his knee or even breaking his leg. Whether it was dirt biking, bull riding, riding a crazed horse, parachuting from an airplane, rock climbing, snowboarding, Jonathan would pretty much do anything that would push him to the edge. He would do the things that people were most afraid of.

Jonathan wasn't scared of anything. He saw the real world for what it was. He experienced the things people feared to do. He saw death in the eye every time he went on those dangerous stunts, and he laughed after he came out of them alive.

No Jonathan wasn't scared of anything, so he made sure he tried everything. To prove to anyone that he wasn't scared. He made sure he tried everything so he wouldn't find anything that would scare him. The simple act of experiencing fear brings dread into his life.

When he became fully aware of the affects girls could have on guys, Jonathan would always say that his greatest fear was to fall in love. But that fear was soon conquered when he had finally laid eyes on Chary. One of his closest friends, aside from Matthew.

She was always someone Jonathan could always talk to, when talking to Matt or the others became to difficult. He never thought of her as someone he could fall in love with.

So every time he had, what Emily would liked to call them the butterflies, when he was around Chary. He convinced himself that it was just his stomach acting up. Of course Jonathan knew he was fooling himself. He had fallen for Chary, and their was no chance of him from stopping. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stop falling for her.

When he was twelve, he had fallen for Chary. When he was thirteen he made sure he started dating, or more seeing, girls who were complete opposites from Chary. And when he was fourteen he finally had the guts to do something about his feelings for a one Charity Barringer.

_**A Year Ago**_

_Jonathan couldn't sleep. He couldn't just forget about how Chary looked that night. He also couldn't forget how that muggle was looking at her. Though he was a tourist from the states, Jonathan knew when Chary found certain guys attracted. Even if she hated tourist. _

_He quietly got up, knowing full well Matthew would easily wake up if he heard any sudden movements, and exited the room to head downstairs. When he opened the slid doors to head outside he accidentally stubbed his toe._

"_Shit." He muttered quietly to himself._

_Ever since Emily had passed away, they all decided that living in their old house wasn't something they would feel comfortable doing. So they all put in some of their inheritance money and decided to buy a nice and very cozy town house in the London area. And everything was good, until they found out that they would all be sharing rooms, something they were not use doing. And if that wasn't a problem, not having Emily around to actually making that place a real home sure was._

_Because whether or not they were use to living in the De'Varces manor, having Emily there was really the only thing that made that place a home. But she was gone and now that had to move on._

_And things like Jonathan stubbing his toe in the dark wasn't something he was use to, seeing as he knew the old manor by heart. But the pain was quickly forgotten when Jonathan looked up to find an amused Chary looking at him from one of the lawn chairs._

_Jonathan glared at her, "That wasn't funny. That really hurt."_

"_I'm sure it did. Seeing you can handle falling from a horse at full speed, yet you can't handle having your toe being stub. Can you sense a big baby moment coming up." Chary said teasingly._

_But Jonathan wasn't in the mood for jokes nor her teasing. After all he had seen the way she was flirting and teasing that Brent guy at the beach earlier that day. _

"_Like I said that wasn't funny." Jonathan said a bit harshly._

_Chary looked at him worriedly, "Okay what's the matter with you? You've been rather moody all day. First you making fun of Ryan and now you talking to me like that. Seriously if theirs something bothering you I'm here for you."_

_Jonathan felt guilty. He knew what he was doing was rather rude and uncaring. And very not him. But he couldn't help himself, when it came to Charity Barringer he could never seem to act right._

"_I'm sorry." Jonathan said lamely._

"_You know I can see right through you. And I have a feeling this whole moody behavior of yours is because of a girl. Am I right?" Chary asked._

_Jonathan gazed up at her. Something about Chary under the moonlight made her even more beautiful than she already was. But he couldn't possibly tell her that. She would most likely laugh at his face. And that would hurt him ten times more than the looks she was giving that Brent guy._

"_So you and Brent seemed to have it off rather well at the beach." Jonathan commented, instead of answering her question._

"_Yeah we did, but what does that have to do with anything? We're discussing you, not him." Chary frowned._

"_Humph. . You say that now. But I bet you when you two start dating you'll think Jonathan-who?" Jonathan said rather coldly._

"_Now you're just being ridiculous. Their isn't any guy in this world that would ever make me say Jonathan-who. You're more important to me than any guy Jonathan." Chary said gently._

"_I would love to believe you Chary, but I can't. You're one incredible girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. And I bet you when they some guy does sweep you of your feet you wont feel the same way. Because you'll love that guy in a different way than the way you love me." Jonathan stated rather miserably._

"_That's never going to happen Johnny." Chary assured him, even going as far as calling him by his childhood nickname._

_It didn't' make him feel any better, it only made him see that she still thought of them as the best friends they once were. Not they weren't best friends. _

_But how can two best friends continue to be one another's best friends if one of them is in love with the other?_

'_Simple, I just wont say anything and hope these feelings will go away.' Jonathan thought to himself._

"_I seriously don't know why you're acting this way. I mean I've never seen you act this way before over a girl. Not that I'm surprise seeing as one day I knew you were going to find a girl that would rock your world and break your heart at the same time. I just didn't know it would be this soon." Chary commented rather squeamishly._

"_You have no idea." Jonathan agreed with her._

"_So who's this lucky lady that has finally caught your heart?" Chary asked rather cheerfully, though to Jonathan it sounded rather forced._

"_Are you sure I'm not the only one with the problem?" Jonathan asked her._

"_Me? Have a problem with your new girlfriend that's nonsense." Chary hurriedly said._

_Jonathan frowned at what Chary had said. "I never said anything about you having a problem about my new girlfriend. I just simply asked if you had a problem."_

"_Um. . .well I heard you wrong then." Chary explained, quite nervously._

"_Okay what's wrong with you? First you were all assuring and so on. And now your acting like you've almost been caught doing something you weren't supposed to do." Jonathan asked._

"_Nothing is wrong with me okay. I'm just rather curious as to who this girl your belongs to now. I mean I do have a right know who's making one of best friends all moody." Chary explained defensibly._

"_Well in a way you don't really need to know who this girl is. I mean it is my life here we're talking about. I really don't feel all that comfortable talking about it." Jonathan said simply._

"_So what, now you can't talk to me about your life because of this girl. I don't' really like the sound the of that." Chary said suspiciously._

"_That's not true. You're just trying to come up with a fault to associate her with. And I assure you she has no faults whatsoever." Jonathan said. He was finding this conversation rather amusing seeing as Chary had no idea he was talking about her and not some other girl._

"_Why would I do such a thing?" Chary asked incredulously that Jonathan would ever think such a thing about her._

"_I don't. Why don't you tell me?"_

"_I don't need to explain myself."_

"_Then don't Chary. Just don't go off and try to make my girl sound bad. Because she's perfect even with all her imperfections."_

"_Seeing the way you talk about this perfect girl, I've come down to the conclusion that you've known her for a long time." Chary stated._

"_You could say that." Jonathan said shortly._

"_So that probably means that she's the real deal. For your age anyways." _

"_For my age? You know love doesn't have a number."_

"_No it doesn't but it sure needs a whole lot of experience in order to find the real thing." Chary said sadly._

"_Real thing? Like what? I mean I thought love was the real thing."_

"_It is, but I'm talking about a whole different type of love. True love to be exact."_

"_And people feel this true love with experience. That just doesn't make any sense." Jonathan argued._

"_Why do you say that?" Chary asked._

"_Because when it comes to anything involving the heart such as love and this true love you speak off, don't you just know? Don't you just feel it inside of you?"_

"_Not many people actually follow what they feel at first." _

_Jonathan gazed up at her and caught her staring at him with a regretful look in her beautiful hazel-green eyes._

"_Why wouldn't most people follow what they're hearts are telling them is right?" Jonathan held her gaze._

"_Maybe because some of these people are scared of putting their true feelings or more like their heart out there to the only person they know can break it just like that." To indicate her point she snapped her fingers._

_Jonathan took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if she was talking himself or herself. But all he did know was that he was scared shitless about what she had just said._

_He had proven time and time again that he wasn't scared of anything besides actually fearing something in general. And now he was finally admitting his one true fear, to love. Not love, but to love someone with all your might, and not have them return it. To love Chary and probably get his heart broken in the long run._

_But Jonathan was all about taking risks. And he wasn't going to stop now, just because it involved risking his heart. Though it sure did make it a lot harder._

"_You asked me a while back who this girl was. The one that made me all moody and such. The girl who makes me happy yet miserable at the same time. The girl who I think, scratch that, know makes my world go round. The girl who makes my heart beat a million miles per hour. The girl I happen to trust with all my might, even with my own heart knowing full well she could break it anytime she wanted, and yet still have it whenever she wanted it. The girl, who I happened to think is perfect, even with her minor imperfections. The girl who happens to be the prettiest girl in this planet, who most likely would put all supermodels to shame. The girl who makes waking up in the morning worth it." Jonathan paused to see if Chary was actually paying attention, that she was fully there both in mind and soul to witness this confession._

_Seeing her staring at him with so much uncertainty, so much trust. Made Jonathan's heart burst, with pure and utter happiness. In some way Jonathan had always known Chary would eventually realize what his true feelings for her where. He just of course wished she would have realized them after he felt them anymore and could have easily brushed it off as an infatuation. But things like timing, or fate, or even destiny didn't' usual go on his side._

_Jonathan took a deep calming breath, which didn't really calm any of his nerves, "That girl who makes me feel all those things. Well she's you. And she'll always be you. I can honestly say Chary, that I love you."_

_Silence was the only thing Jonathan heard after his confession. He had blocked every possible noise around him, not wanting to hear anything but the sound of her voice._

"_And I can honestly say it back, I love you too Jonathan." She whispered into the night, so only he could hear it._

_Still not sure if he could believe this was true, he looked at her, really looked at her. He saw nothing different about her, everything about her was still the same. Her beautiful angelic face was the same, her gorgeous midnight wavy hair was still the same, her stunning green-hazel eyes were still the same, even her dazzling smile was the same. Nothing was different about her, not one thing, which only meant one thing. That all that time he was trying to maintain his feelings for her at bay, she had been loving him openly with no fear._

_And he laughed at all the time he wasted, he could have been with her a year ago, or even two. _

"_Not to ruin this incredible moment here, but don't in some cases such as these were feelings have been confessed, a kiss is shared?" Chary smiled._

_Jonathan hesitated for a bit, not sure if he ever thought he would feel this nervous over a kiss. Especially since his first kiss went without out a thought or care in the world._

_He gently moved closer to her and brought his lips upon hers. One gently brush of the lips was all it took before they both melted into the kiss. _

_When they pulled away, Jonathan rested his forehead against her and he smiled. "That was great."_

"_You can say that again."_

"_Okay then. . .that was great." _

"_I can't believe it took you, Mister brave, so long to finally tell me how much you felt." Chary commented after a moment of silence between the both of them._

"_I can't believe it either. But at my defense, it was rather hard to come out and openly tell you how much I felt. Especially with guys like that Brent falling at your feet at every second. And you flirting back."_

"_I was trying to push you over the edge, to see if maybe you'll finally tell me how you truly felt. Seeing as everyone knew."_

"_If I had known that, maybe I would have. But you could have always told me how you felt."_

"_I could have, but that would have probably sent you running the other direction. I wanted you to come to terms with what you felt." _

_Chary gently ran her hand through Jonathan's short black strands._

"_All in all it worked out well." _

"_And why do you say that?"_

"_Because I have you right in front of me." Jonathan pointed out, bringing his own hand to gently touch her face._

_Chary closed her eyes, enjoying his touch._

"_Yes you do."_

"_This is it, you know that right? No turning back, I don't think I can be just your best friend after this." _

"_I don't think I can let myself only consider you as my best friend. But nothing can change between, except well the kissing, and such."_

"_Love the way your mind works Barringer."_

"_I knew you would. Now shut up and kiss me." Chary demanded._

_And he happy obliged. _

**Present Time**

Every since that day they had been together. They had their typical couple spats, and they did almost break up because of a certain misunderstanding on his part. But all in their relationship was solid. And not once has Jonathan ever regretted taking that step.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Chary asked from the spot next to him on the sunny beach.

Jonathan turned to smile at her, taking off his shades to really look at her, something he never found dull. "Nope nothing is bothering. Not anything that you need to worry about anyways."

"Me not worry about what's going up in that head of yours, I think not. So come spill, you know eventually I'll get it out of you."

"You know I should seriously get use to your taking nothing as an answer policy." Jonathan joked.

"You really should."

"But really Chary nothing is going on. I'm just thinking about things that don't require your worries. Trust me."

Chary gazed at him for what seemed like a long time, when it fact was just seconds, then turned to watch the waves. "Okay I'll leave it alone. But only because I trust you."

"That's my girl." Jonathan moved even closer to her and kissed her.

"Oh come on guys, I seriously don't want to watch you snog each other senseless." Ryan commented behind them.

"Then don't watch." Jonathan said before going for another kiss.

Chary pulled away and sheepishly smiled at Ryan, "Sorry about that Ryan."

"I'm not."

"Its okay Chary, I know how Jonathan can get all excited and in the mood, just by looking at you." Ryan said behind his laptop.

"Yo man are you still on that thing?" Jonathan asked not really understanding why Ryan was now so into the new muggle technology.

"Yup, I'm trying to figure out how these things work. May be I can get Brian to try out that new magic resisting spell he has been working on."

"Doubt you two geeks will ever get that thing running in Diagon Alley."

"Jonathan, that wasn't very nice to say." Chary scowled him.

"Ah come on Chary. . Ryan knows I'm just kidding. Right man?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know I kind of felt offended by that rude comment. And I think Brian would too."

"Apologize to him Jonathan." Chary ordered.

"Are you kidding me?" Jonathan exclaimed, not sure if he was believing Chary at that moment.

"I kid you not."

"Well then I'm not apologizing." Jonathan said firmly.

Chary stood up and picked up her beach towel, "Well then don't, I'll see you two back at the beach house."

"Oh . . come Chary!! I'll apologize, just come back."

But she didn't. Jonathan turned to glare at a laughing Ryan, "Are you happy now, man?"

"I'm sorry but that was just too funny."

"Yeah well not to me. I swear I'll get you back." Jonathan stood up as well.

"Hey were are you going?"

"I'm going for a swim, watch my stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah sure, don't go into deep. They were spotting of sharks last week." Ryan warned him.

Jonathan shrugged the warning away, "Not a big deal. Not like I haven't swam with sharks."

"You had a professional by your side, you nitwit."

"Rather be a nitwit than a big sissy." Jonathan teased.

"Ooh . . .is that's supposed to offend me?"

"Are you two at it again?" Kristina dropped her bag by Ryan's side.

"You know we are. Hey Kris, seeing that you're here I shall leave you two guys to snog one other." Jonathan jogged away from the already happy couple and through himself into the sandy water, enjoying the cool sensation going through his body.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Jonathan wrapped towel around his waist and exited the shower stall. He was rather lucky to have his own room, seeing as the girls and both Aaron and Tom had to share. But that was the perks of being the oldest in their little family. Though Matthew was considered to be the head honcho in their tight family, ever since Emily had passed away.

Not that he appointed himself that title, more like they all relied on him and his judgment. They all considered themselves family. And they made decisions as a family.

After getting dress in his bedtime attire, which were a pair of black sweat pants and a grey wife beater, and headed towards his full size bed.

Though Chary had a room of her own, which she shared with Kristina, Jonathan always seemed to find her under his covers. Which he didn't mind one bit.

"So are you reading anything interested over there?" Jonathan got under the covers and started getting comfortable.

"Nah. . just my mother's second journal."

"How many of those do you got to read through?"

"A whole box worth of them. Right now I'm currently reading her experience getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time." Chary turned the next page.

"By any chance has she mentioned Emily or any potential parents in their?"

"Nope. . she's just mentioned Lucius Malfoy and how rude he was to her when she simply asked him a question." Chary looked up at him and offered him a smile, "But if she happens to mention a handsome boy with grey eyes and a cocky personality I'll tell you."

"Nah its okay. I really don't need to know about him or her for that matter." He said dismissively.

Chary put the journal aside and wormed her way into his arms. "You know theirs nothing wrong with admitting the fact that you want to know your biological parents."

"To me it is. Because in doing so, would be like admitting to myself that I actually care about who they are, and why they left me."

"Its their loss Jonathan. Whoever they are, is their loss. Because they missed out on raising such a caring and loving guy such as yourself."

"You say that now, but I bet you'll change your mind later on when I annoy the hell out of you." Jonathan teased.

"Knew you couldn't go for while without making a joke."

"Hey that's who I am, and yet you still love me."

Chary smiled, "Yes I do."

After they kissed, Chary fell to sleep, leaving Jonathan to stay awake and think about his true parentage.

During his years on the streets Jonathan had always hoped that his mother or father would come along and take him away from the clutches of that mad woman. But after six years of hoping and hearing that woman telling him all kinds of horrible things, Jonathan came to realize that hope was just a stupid notion people believed in.

And he believed that until Emily had proven him wronged. Jonathan had always hoped for a family, and when he finally got one, thanks to Emily, he was happy. Yet his past had always haunted him. Not letting him be happy without thinking the worst had yet to come. He had grown to push such negativities away, but there was always that tiny voice inside in the back of his mind, which sounded a lot like the crazy women, telling him that a pathetic stupid boy like himself didn't deserve the love his friends and Chary were giving him. That he didn't deserve the life that has been handed to him, and so on.

But as quickly as that voice came, Jonathan made sure to push it further back into his mind, not wanting to face it yet.

He gently turned to face Chary. To him their was no one in the world that was as beautiful as she was. Chary was everything to Jonathan, without her, he doubted whether he would be able to be the same guy that he is now.

After one last glance at her, he turned away from her and closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sleep tonight.

Jonathan having his back turned on Chary wasn't aware that she was staring at him with worry written all over her face. She knew something was up with him, and she hoped he would eventually tell her.

_**o0o0o0o**_

"Love what you've done to the boat, Matt." Jonathan admired the vessel his best friend had been spending a lot of time and money trying to restore it to its original state.

Matthew wiped the sweat out of his forehead to also stand back and admire the work he had been doing. "May be I should have taken your advice and just bought a new one."

"Yup. . .you really should have. But its coming out okay. Just put in another year or two and I'm sure you'll be able to get it to float."

Matthew shot him a dirty look, "I don't see you coming in here and lending a hand."

"Theirs a reason for that, I don't usual tend to spend my time trying to fix a piece of junk." Jonathan hopped on the deck. "So how much more do you really need to fix in order for it float on water."

Matthew shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but I have decided to get a professionals opinion on the matter, not his help mind you."

"Well if you need me to be there to ridicule your boat, don't be afraid to ask."

Matthew eyed Jonathan suspiciously, "Not that I mind or anything, but why are you here? You really don't like coming in here."

Jonathan averted Matthew's intense gaze, knowing full well that his friend would see right through him. "I was just bored, and I've realized that you and I haven't spent some time together. You know with all the drama that has been going on these past few months."

"Is that really why you came into the garage for, to spend some time with me? Come on Jonathan that's total bull shit and you know it. So just tell me what's really bothering you, or go tell Chary, because eventually you're going to tell one of us."

Jonathan hopped off the deck angrily, "You know what nothing is bothering me. And I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking that there is something bothering me. It ticks me off."

"Don't get mad Jonathan. We're just worried about you. And I know how you tend to retreat into your own little world. And your world really isn't such a safe place to be in for to long Jonathan. All that negativity you have in there is going to control you."

"You've been reading to much of that psychological crap Brian has been reading." Jonathan commented.

Matthew shrugged, "So what, I find it rather interesting, and so does Brian. But that's beyond the case here Jonathan. So what's going on in that head of yours? Are you still hearing _her _voice? Another nightmare? Have. . ."

"I've been thinking a lot about my parents and who they were." Jonathan admitted quietly.

Matthew was surprised by his admission. Not really knowing what to say to him.

But apparently Jonathan didn't need some advice, more like someone to listen to him.

"I mean why should I right? Seeing as they just dumped me in an alley with no care in the world. But for some reason my curiosity has been eating at me more. Especially since Chary started reading her mother's journal. She's already mentioned Aaron's mother, and his dad, even Kristina's father. It wont be a while until she starts mentioning Brian's mother, your parents and maybe even Tom's. But my parents, well they're an unknown to everyone. Emily didn't even know, or maybe she did know but she didn't' want to tell me because they were horrible people." Jonathan ranted.

"Okay .. hold up a minute their. To much ranting for someone who is still trying to come to terms with your curiosity to find out who your parents are." Matthew cleared his thoughts for a moment before continuing, "So all this pretty much started with the journals Chary has been reading, which belonged to her mother. And so far she's happen to mention Aaron's parents, and Kris' dad. And you're worried about the simple fact that you may never know who your parents are, am I right?"

Jonathan nodded his head, "Yeah pretty much."

"So we just start digging deeper into the Ministry birth files. Every magical baby has to be reported before they are even allowed to leave St. Mungos. No parent can just take their child and leave without giving him a name. We just ask Jason and William to help us out."

"You see I've already thought of that, but theirs this minor problem with that solution."

"And that minor problem is?"

"That maybe those files, just like yours and the rest of ours are being watched, by either Voldemort or Dumbledore. They are both after us, of course for different reasons, but they still want the same thing. And I doubt you'll risk our hide out and our new identities, just so I can find out who my mother and father were." Jonathan stated firmly.

" So you think their dead?"

"Well. . .yeah. I mean I hope they are dead."

"Why would you want them dead?" Matthew asked a bit surprised by Jonathan's comment.

"I don't know really. I mean if they are dead than maybe that's a good reason why they never came looking for me." Jonathan looked away, not really wanting to see the pity expression written on Matthew's face.

But Matthew wasn't feeling pity or any time of sympathy towards Jonathan, after all he knew his best friend well enough to know he didn't want that from anyone, let alone him. He was feeling anger towards Jonathan's parents. They were the ones to abandon him, which led him to spend years and years with that horrible wench, as he liked to call her, and under her horrible guidance and physical as well mental abuse.

"Its their loss. They missed out on raising a great guy." Matthew said loyally.

"Seems like you and Chary have the same line of thinking. She told me that last night."

"Yeah well Chary is one hell of an intelligent girl. You should listen to her more often. Theirs no way you'll ever be wrong under her guidance."

"Are you all hinting that I need to be whooped by my girl? Cause really Jonathan De'Varces doesn't need to be whipped by anyone, let alone his girlfriend." He declared quite confidently.

"And the old Jonathan is back. Whether that's a good thing or not is up for question."

"Very funny Matt, you should be a comedian and not some boat builder. Or whatever they're called."

"So you staying here or are you going to go face the music with Chary?"

Jonathan looked at his wrist match and saw that Chary wouldn't be back for not another hour or two. "I'll just stay here. Knowing her and Kris they'll probably last another hour out shopping. Maybe even two seeing as Ryan went along with them."

"He's buying yet another one of those new muggle devices again isn't he?" Matthew asked, while starting to smooth over the boat's hull with a piece of sand paper.

"Yeah, I don't know why though. They're just a waste of time and money. But you know Ryan he needs to be aware of everything. Even if it involves muggle technology."

Not much for words, only if the other needed to talk about something, the boys fell into a comfortable silence. Both in there own little world.

After a long lapse of silence, Jonathan decided that it was perfect timing to talk to Matthew about something else that was bothering him.

"Hey Matt, I'm curious as to why Dumbledore wants us? I mean he never showed any interest in us while we were out in about. I mean all of a sudden Emily gets killed, and he wants us at Hogwarts. It just doesn't make any sense."

Matthew placed the tool he was currently using, to look at Jonathan, not sure as to how to answer his question. "I really don't know Jonathan. All I do know is that I don't want any of you, or me for that matter, in between Potter and Voldemort's business. Voldemort wants Potter dead, I don't see how that interferes with our lives. A person gets killed every day, and it doesn't affect us. His death wont either."

"But suppose it is true, that Potter is the only who can actually stop Voldemort once and for all? What if he dies, does all of England just fall under Voldemort's command?"

"The Ministry isn't going to put much of a fight if indeed Voldemort has started building up his army once again. And I doubt Dumbledore or his followers, let alone Potter, are going to let him take over. It really is up to Potter and his headmaster to save the day. But if it comes to the point in which they've lost and Voldemort has won, we just move to the states. Eventually the US Ministry will come up with something and end this war."

Jonathan quirked his brow in question, "Are you sure? Cause to be honest with you Matt the states haven't been much help in the past."

"Well of course not. They haven't been affected by Voldemort's evil plots. But trust me when it starts affecting them, they'll join this war. They always do." He said confidently.

"You're putting to much faith in one country."

"I rather put my faith with a country who so far, besides Vietnam, have won every war they've entered. Than to some fifteen year old boy, we barely even know. Let alone trust."

"Are you sure that this indifference to Potter's life has nothing to do with the fact that his parents killed your parents, which led you to be sent to that orphanage with do not speak off?" Jonathan asked.

Matthew dropped the tool he was using and turned to glare at Jonathan, "What are you implying Jonathan? That I'm holding a grudge on Potter because of what his parents did to my parents? Because if you are, than you're wrong. I know the Potters had to do what they did to my parents. My parents were monsters and they were working for the Devil himself. I'm glad I grew up in that orphanage than growing up with the likes of them. I don't hold grudges Jonathan. You should know that."

And Jonathan did know that. Matthew never did let his pride get in the way of anything. Well only when it came down to helping them out, he wouldn't allow any outsider's help. He always claimed that he never needed anyone's help when it came to taking care of his family.

"I know man, and I'm sorry. I just don't know why we have to be incognito, just because some old fool wants us on his side, and some crazed bigot wants us on his own side. It just isn't fair."

Matthew picked up the power grinder on the work bench, "Yeah well life had never been fair to anyone. Especially to people such as ourselves."

Jonathan silently agreed with his friend. Jonathan looked at what his friend was doing and realized that he really wasn't being such a good friend at all. All he was doing was talking about himself and his worries. Yet he hadn't truly asked Matthew what was going on in his life, besides restoring that old sailboat.

"So how are _you _holding up?"

Matthew tensed up and almost dropped the power grinder. "Fine. . well as fine as any guy who's recently lost one of his best friends, who happened to be his girlfriend and at one time in his life considered her to be the one."

Jonathan smiled sadly at his friend, hearing the pain he truly felt.

"I mean I can throw around how I feel just so casually because to be honest Jonathan her death really hasn't hit me yet. I know Crystal's dead, and I already cried all the tears had at the funeral and days after that. But theirs not much I can do anymore. I try to keep busy, so I wont think about her death or that day in general. Nevertheless I still end up thinking about, especially on days that remind me of how much she would have loved to sit on the beach and draw in her sketch book. Or how much she would have enjoyed one of your jokes or Ryan's newest interest, or one of Brian's newest projects, or enjoy the days she spent with Kris and Chary. But my mind always wonders to that day, to that very morning she left, to the day I let her leave. I really do try not to think of the what ifs, but I just can't help it sometimes, they just pop into my head, just like the memories of that day." Matthew finished deeply sadden by his thoughts.

Jonathan mournfully stared at his friend. Matthew had lost plenty of people in his life. First his parents, whether they were Death Eaters or not, they were his parents. Then he lost Emily who to him was both his father and mother. And if that wasn't enough, he lost Crystal, the person who he believed was the one for him. They were all taken from him in some way by the very same man.

"Crystal will always be in our hearts. She's not someone we can forget so easily. She's not someone we would let ourselves forget so easily. But she's also someone who wouldn't want you locking yourself in this garage, fretting over that boat of yours, just so you wont think about her death. That's probably the only reason I'm able to live my life, because I knew Crystal wouldn't have wanted us to mourn her death forever." Jonathan said, hoping he could get to his best friend.

But whether Matthew took in what he said, Jonathan didn't know.

"Can you pass me that belt sander by your side." Matthew extended his hand but never looked at him.

Jonathan sighed and handed him the belt sander. "I think I'll head back to the house. Aaron and Tom did say they were going to try and bring something from that store that has all those old arcade games. May be they bought one of those muggle pinball machines. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

"Yeah. . .okay." Matthew said while going back to work.

Jonathan shook his head sadly. Matthew may not let his pride do the logical thinking for him, but he sure as hell lets it when he needs the help.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Jonathan, who at the moment was trying to shave properly without cutting himself, jumped out of fright when heard his bedroom door being burst opened.

"You know it was locked for a reason!" He called out, rather annoyed at the intruder.

He picked up the razor and brought it back to his chin to continue his shave when yet another door burst open, this time hitting him on his shoulder, which caused him to slide the razor roughly across his cheek.

"OW!!" Jonathan burst out in pain.

Chary, who was fuming mad at the fact that Jonathan had not talked to her all day, and had locked her out of his room, stopped right in her tracks. To shock to even move. Jonathan bleeding at the age ten years old, wasn't as frightening as it was now.

"Oh. . no! I'm so sorry." Chary exclaimed apologetically.

He wiped the blood, angrily away. "You could have knocked, I would have freakin' answered the door."

Now Chary wasn't someone who enjoyed being yelled around, so she was in no way going to let Jonathan yell at her. "Yeah well you shouldn't have locked the door in the first place! Mister Moody!!"

"I'm mister Moody!! Look at you, going off and breaking down doors!!"

"If you hadn't been ignoring me for the past hours or so, maybe I wouldn't have had to burst in here in the first place!!"

Jonathan sighed, this wasn't going to go anywhere, knowing full well Chary was as stubborn as he was. "This isn't going to end anytime soon, and its definitely not going to get me to stop bleeding."

Chary let her defensive guard down and took out her wand. Before they both knew it, she had cast a quick healing charm.

"There that should do it."

Jonathan looked at himself in the mirror, "I don't know, are sure this isn't going to leave a mark?"

Chary brought her hand against his cheek to inspect it a bit more closely. She could faintly see the mark, "I don't know, most likely not. But if does leave a mark you can always conceal it." 

"Yeah I don't do makeup, sorry."

Chary rolled her eyes, "Not makeup you idiot. We have magic for a reason."

Jonathan smiled down at her, he gently took hold of her hand. "I've missed you."

"Humph.. . .you have one hell of a funny way of showing it."

"I know. . .I've been acting like a complete idiot. I'm stupid really, I come out as a highly smart bloke, but really I'm actually stupid."

"You're not stupid. Don't ever call yourself stupid. You know how much I hate it when you use that word to describe yourself."

Jonathan tiredly leaned against the sink counter, "I consider myself stupid because I could have just simply gone to you and told you what was bothering me, instead of making such a huge deal about it."

"So your emotionally restarted? You just have to find a way to deal with your problems in a way I can help you." Chary wrapped her arms around Jonathan's bare waist.

"Hmm . . .is that so. And here I thought I was just not thinking things through. Jeez. .. Chary you sure make my problems seem a whole lot easier than I make it out to be."

"See the thing is Jonathan I understand probably more than you understand yourself." Chary leaned back to see his reaction at that bold statement.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. ..You don't like dealing with your problems because by you dealing with them it would require you to think back. Back to the time when you were scared of so many things. Your greatest fear, is fear itself."

Jonathan let go of Chary to move to his bedroom.

_Could it be that she was actually right?_

"If what you're saying is true? Does that mean something is wrong with me?" Jonathan sat on his side of the bed, covering his face with his hands.

Chary sat next to him and placed her arm around him, "No Jonathan it doesn't mean something is wrong with you. It just means you've had to deal with a lot of things that you shouldn't have. Which made you the strong and brave person that you are."

Jonathan removed his hands to look at Chary, "Do you sometimes wish I wasn't like this? That . . .I don't know . . .could be normal?"

Chary shook her head leaned up to bring her lips against his. Once she pulled apart she gazed up at his silver orbs, which were a tad darker than they would have been if he was in a better mood, "I wouldn't have you any other way. I fell for the dysfunctional mess that you are. Just like you fell for the dysfunctional mess that I am."

"But you're a very beautiful dysfunctional mess. I'm just a mess, period." Jonathan leaned back bring them both to lay on the bed.

"Well have you ever heard of the Beauty and the Beast? That could be our story." Chary placed the covers around them, and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes but I seriously don't think you're a beast."

Chary smacked him hard on his chest, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Keep it up Jonathan. You won't be laughing this hard when I send you to sleep on the couch."

Jonathan stopped laughing to look at Chary in disbelief, "But this is my room." 

"Like you'll ever contradict me."

Jonathan was going to respond to that, but Chary quickly kissed him. When she pulled away to shut off the lamp on his nightstand, Jonathan was gazing out the window, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Goodnight Jonathan, and do try to get some sleep."

"I will don't worry to much Chary. Goodnight to you too." Jonathan closed his eyes, he was starting to feel a bit sleepy.

"You know if we were at Hogwarts you would have been placed in Godric Gryffindor's house." Chary said after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"You don't say." Jonathan replied sleepily.

"Hmm."

That was the last thing she had said before she was completely knocked out. Jonathan lay awake for a while after her comment to watch her sleep.

Maybe she was right, that his greatest fear of fear itself. But losing her was one of his fears, whether it was his greatest, he wasn't sure.

The only thing he was indeed sure of, was that his life wouldn't have been this great if it wasn't for the mere fact that he was abandon in that deserted alley. He did hate his parents for doing that, but he knew without that horrible moment in his life, it would have led him to meet a great person such as Emily. Or met such great friends like the ones he had now.

So fear was his greatest fear, so be it. He still had a lot more time to be able to conquer that. And Chary would be there for ever step of the way.

After all love does conquer all. Even fear.


	4. Chapter Three: Destiny

"_Our destiny exercises its influence over us even when, as yet, we have not learned its nature: it is our future that lays down the law of our today"_

_**-Friedrich Nietzsche **_

**Chapter Three: Harry's Unknown Destiny**

Harry Potter wasn't someone who would be considered a hero as of date. Now Harry never liked being under the public eye. Being famous wasn't something he liked, but he dealt with the best way he could, ignoring it at all cost. That didn't' do much good, seeing as he always winded up landing himself in the newspaper. Well that wasn't the case when he was younger, but once he reached his fourth year at Hogwarts and was the fourth Triwizard champion, he couldn't seem to get himself out of Rita Seeker's journalistic eye.

Once the whole Triwizard tournament was over, the Daily Prophet had taken on a different tone when it came down to talking about him. Issue after issue, Harry was ridiculed and called names, all which were false.

But Harry wasn't much into what they were saying, he had stopped caring about what they were saying a long time ago. Maybe it had to do with the numbing feeling in his entire body since Voldemort had returned, or the nightmares that he couldn't see to stop having since Cedric had died, but he found himself not caring about anything. All except one thing, Harry cared about one thing, on what Voldemort's return meant for his life and the lives of his friends and their families.

"Hey mate. . .its your turn." Ron mumbled distractedly, to engrossed in the chess match to notice the troubled expression that Harry had on.

"Um . .sorry. Knight to D5." Harry watched his last remaining Knight magically move to its destination.

"Great move Harry. . .just not the wisest of moves. Pawn to D5." Ron smirked at seeing his Pawn victoriously slice Harry's knight in half.

Still seeing that they had at least ten more minutes to the game, knowing full well Ron would end up winning, Harry stood up from his seat, "I'm not really up for chess right now."

Ron looked at Harry rather confused at his best friend's departure from their game, "I don't get it, you were into the idea an hour ago."

"Yeah I know, at that time I was up for anything but doing homework like Hermione suggested." He explained.

"Okay then." Ron seemed to find that as a perfectly excuse for Harry not want to play anymore, "Just let me pack up the board and we'll do something else."

For some reason Ron didn't seem to understand that Harry wanted to be on his own for awhile. Then again, Harry hadn't really told Ron that.

"Ahh. .. that's okay Ron. I'm just going up to my room to get something. I'll meet you in the kitchen, I think your mum made some chocolate chip biscuits." Harry said, adding to food part to push Ron in that direction.

"Really? Hopefully they're still warm. Mum makes the best biscuits in the whole world." Ron quickly stood up and left towards the kitchen.

Harry mentally patted himself on the back. He silently walked passed Mrs. Black's portrait and headed upstairs to the bedroom he and Ron were sharing.

But half way up to the third floor, Harry stopped in his tracks when he heard Ginny, and oddly enough, Hermione talking about a subject he would have never expected Hermione Granger to be apart of: boys.

"I'm telling you Hermione you're one lucky girl. I wish I could leave this house or the Burrow and head off to some beach just like that. Imagine all the cute boys, splashing around. Just the thought of them, makes me envy you."

"Okay Ginny I doubt muggle boys splash around. And normally I would be happy to go off on some trip with my parents, but I'm not really that thrilled on taking this trip."

"Why? Is it because of Harry and his up coming trial?" Ginny asked.

Harry hoped Hermione wasn't thinking of staying and not going with her parents, just because of him.

"No of course not. Its more like me not wanting to go to my Aunt's beach house and spend two weeks hearing about my cousin's newest boyfriend." Harry could tell that Hermione didn't get along quite well with her cousin.

"Hmm. ..is she a horrible cow?"

"When it comes to her personality, yes she's a cow. But when it comes to her looks, not so much. She's my complete opposite."

"I see. . .so she's tall, blond and drop dead gorgeous. Everything a boy would want and a girl would envy."

"Exactly, and if that's not all, I would have to lie once again to my Aunt and Uncle about my school."

"So you haven't told them about you being a witch yet?"

"No one besides my parents, know I'm a witch. And that's good, because they all already think I'm a bit off, but that's never bothered me."

"Well if you don't enjoy your get together with your family at least you'll get to see some very cute boys."

To Harry's dismay, both girls giggled at that. _So not the Hermione I'm use to._

Not really wanting to stay and hear the rest of that conversation, Harry kept on his original path up to his room. When he entered his room he was a bit surprised to find Sirius up there. He was even more surprise to find him looking at his photo album, that held all his priced photos of his parents and of his friends.

Hearing the door creek open, Sirius looked up from the album to see Harry looking at him. He gently closed the album and stood up from where he was seated.

"Hey there Harry. Didn't mean to go through your things, but Hagrid mentioned he gave you an album full of your parents pictures, and seeing as all my possessions were confiscated by the Ministry I had none left." Sirius explained rather nervously, something Harry wasn't use to seeing in his godfather.

Then again Harry hadn't seen nor spend time with his godfather for a long time, so he wasn't so sure how he acted on a daily basis.

"Its okay. . . I don't mind." Harry sat on Ron's bed, watching his godfather closely.

Sirius smiled at him, "See I knew you wouldn't mind. Then again I was hoping I would find you here to ask for permission. Knowing full well how you Potters could get if anyone dare search through your stuff."

Harry stared at him quizzically. He had no problem with anyone who he was close with to go through his stuff if by any weird chance they needed anything from his trunk.

Noticing his quizzical look Sirius went on to explain, "You see your dad hated when people went through his stuff without asking for permission first. He was very big on his personal space. It had to do with him being the only child and not being use to anyone going through his stuff."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Well at the Dursleys I really don't have much of a personal space or privacy for that matter. So I'm rather use to my Aunt Petunia, or my Uncle Vernon, and on most occasions Dudley going through my things."

"I still can't believe Albus would let stay at that place with those people, after all they've done to you." Sirius said angrily.

Harry thought of that every time, and it angered him too. But he at that moment he didn't really care. For the first time since he boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He would rather spend his life living with the Dursleys as a muggle than to go back to the wizardry world.

His life at the Dursleys was never and probably would never be as wonderful as his life at Hogwarts, but as of now, any place was better than the wizardry world.

"Its okay, I'm use to it."

Harry noticed the angry expression fade from Sirius' face, and was replaced by a much more worried look. He couldn't help grow angry at that expression. Not only was he getting it from his friends and the Order members, he was getting them by Sirius too.

"Umm . . . Harry I know you much be asked this question a lot, but as of yet you haven't answered it. So are you feeling okay?" Sirius asked cautiously.

Which made Harry even more angry. _Why is everyone assuming I'm going to blow up on them?_

"Yes Sirius I'm feeling quite alright. I mean two months ago I saw Cedric die and Voldemort return, how else should I feel?" Harry said sarcastically.

Sirius was a bit taken aback by Harry's tone. Not quite use to seeing him this way.

"I'm not sure Harry, but it would do you great if you were to let it out. We are all here for you. We'll understand." Sirius pressed on.

Harry stood up rather quickly and angrily stared at his godfather, "You think you'll understand what I went through that night in the cemetery?!! You think you'll be able to understand the feelings that are going through me right this minute?!! Because I doubt any of you will be able to understand what I'm feeling or went through!! SO PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND STOP TRYING TO!!" Harry burst out angrily.

To Sirius' surprise, the windows around the bedroom burst and glass shattered all over the room. The things Harry was saying would have hurt him, but seeing the angry unshed tears in his eyes, Sirius knew that Harry was hurting, and the only way he knew how to express himself was to hurt others, but even that was hurting him.

Sirius didn't know what to say to Harry, he wasn't cut out to be a father. He knew that after all he was solely responsible for losing his only son to one of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

The mere thought of his son, brought a different type of pain in his heart. So far what he was told by Dumbledore years ago, when the elderly man came to pay him a visit, was that his son was in a safe place, with a person he once trusted and still did. No other information was given for the safety of there whereabouts. But years later, his son was no where to be found, he and his friends had been wiped out of the face of the world. He tried not to think to much about it, he couldn't really bare the pain.

Harry tiredly slumped back onto Ron's bed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was getting into him. He never lost control like this. Yes he did blow up Aunt Marge, but that was because she had pushed him to far. But this new feelings of rage, hate, resentment, the desire to cause pain, the thirst for revenge, were feelings he had never ever felt. And if that wasn't it strange, the weird feeling that his mind was being penetrated, sure was.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to say those things to you. And I really didn't mean to blow up your windows." _But you did Harry, you know you did. _

Harry bolted up from the bed to stare around the room, frantically searching for the person responsible for that voice.

"Harry what's wrong?" Sirius walked closer to his godson.

He looked around the room one last time, but seeing nothing, he turned to look at Sirius. He was hearing voices again, but this time he was sure it didn't belong to no huge basilisk.

"Ahh . . .Sirius your parents never owned a basilisk did they?" Harry asked just to make sure.

Sirius arched his brow questionably, "Not that I remember. I know Narcissa owned a pet snake once and lost it around the manor, but that old thing should be dead by now. Why you do you ask?"

Harry felt ridiculous thinking there was a basilisk in this house, yet alone a snake. Mrs. Weasley would have found them by and would have had them thrown away. "No reason, just curious."

Sirius was about to say something, when their was a knock on the door, followed by a huge bang, as if someone had tripped over and hit themselves against the wall. Sure enough when Sirius called out that it was open, Remus came through first, followed by Tonks who was gently rubbing her hand on the side of her head, where she most likely had hit herself.

"Sorry to interrupt but Albus would like to see us in the den. Apparently they found them." Remus informed Sirius.

Harry watched the two old friends smile broadly at one another. Something was up, and he knew it involved him. But who were the ones they referred to as _them_? That was something Harry was going to find out.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Tonks bobbed her head, "Yup. Now come on."

"What uh. . .happened here?" Remus asked looking around the room.

"Nothing, I just got a bit carried away with showing Harry this spell that we use to use at Hogwarts in are good old days." Sirius lied.

Remus not buying that excuse, let it go. They had other things to deal with. "Alright if you say so. Come on Albus and Minerva are waiting for us."

Sirius followed Remus out of the room. Harry walked towards his discarded photo album and sat on his bed.

"You know I think I was five when I met your parents. They were in their twenties. Your father was very kind to me. Your mother even more. I think they were planning their wedding at that time. Not sure, but they seemed very happy." Tonks said after seeing Harry looking at the main picture of his album, of the three of them.

Harry looked up at her, not sure if he could possibly trust yet another adult in his life. "Did you see them again after that day?"

Tonks smiled, happy to see that Harry was talking to her, "Yeah they invited me to their wedding and I attended. It was a very simple ceremony, with all their close friends and family. Of course while the whole ceremony was beautiful, the party after was the best part, especially with Sirius' best man speech. He had the whole room in laughs. Your mother and Sirius both had different sense of humor, but he had her laughing as well."

Harry smiled at the thought of his parents. "I always wanted to know who they were. Till this day I still don't know much of them."

Tonks placed a gently hand on his shoulder, "I wish I could tell you every single detail of their lives, but I didn't know them that well. Just ask Sirius or Remus, I'm sure they'll tell you everything you want to know about them."

"I think I might do that."

Tonks looked around the room Harry shared with Ron and took out her wand, "I once came to this house, I wasn't welcomed, I was kicked out right away. Its still as creepy as I remembered."

Harry looked at Tonks fix the windows and clean the mess with a wave of her wand. "Did you ever wanted to be part of the family Sirius detested?"

"No, not really. Why would anyone want to be part of a family such as the Black family. But not all of them were evil and cruel. Sirius turned out fine. It was more like I wanted to fit in somewhere. To have a family. My parents never tried for another child, and I just wanted someone to play with, someone to care for me that wasn't just my parents." Tonks confessed.

"I always wanted a sibling as well. You know someone to help me get through the tough times at the Dursleys." Harry too confessed.

The door opened and Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in the room. All three of them were surprised to see Tonks there.

"Ahh. . mate are we interrupting something?" Ron asked nervously looking between Tonks and Harry.

"Ron of course we interrupted something. I told you we should've knocked." Hermione said looking embarrassed yet annoyed at Ron.

But that wasn't anything new with them, Harry thought.

"Nah you guys didn't interrupt anything." He assured his friends.

Harry looked at Tonks and noticed that she seemed rather pensive and serious, two things she wasn't around them.

"I think its best I just leave you all to do your thing, I have a meeting to attend to." And with that Tonks left the room. Of course she left with a bang, accidentally tripping her own feet going down the stairs.

Ron shook his head, amused at the young Auror. "She gives a new meaning to the stealth program at the Auror department."

Hermione rolled her eyes at what Ron considered humor, "That's not very nice Ron. Just because she doesn't have the whole stealth thing working for her, that doesn't mean she can't do anything else."

"Relax Hermione, I didn't mean anything offensive by it." Ron said, not knowing why she always seemed to lose her patience with him.

"Yes well you shouldn't go around and saying things like that then."

Both Harry and Ginny tuned them out, knowing full well they were going to start arguing again. But instead of talking to one another, as they would normally have done, Ginny had placed her attention to the letter she had received earlier from someone Harry did not know, and really did not care. So he put his own attention out the window, and thought of what his life would have been like if he indeed had a brother.

_Would his life be any different?_

_Would he want his life to be any different?_

"You infuriate me Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah well you annoy the hell out me!" Ron spat back.

Harry turned to watch his two best friends argue once again, and he had to smile at that. Everything in his world was changing, yet those two would remain the same.

"So Hermione when is Remus going to take you to your parents house?" Harry directed her attention to him, not really wanting to deal with those two at that very moment.

Hermione averted her gaze from Ron and looked at Harry, mildly surprise that he was actually talking, "Um. . .I should be going in a hour. But I'll be back before this month ends."

"Hanging out with your muggle relatives doesn't sound any fun. I mean what can muggles do that doesn't require any magic and be considered fun?" Ron asked not understanding how anyone could live without magic.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "You know muggles can and have survived centuries without the need of magic. And they will continue doing so for a long, and I do mean long time."

"Yes I get that, but still muggles don't seem to have any fun. I've seen Harry's relatives before and they are rather boring, if I do say so myself." Ron pointed out.

"Of course Harry's relatives are boring, they don't seem to have tolerance for things that are not normal. Most muggles are like that. But other muggles can be fully tolerant over things that are different, like my parents for example, they accepted that I was witch."

"But why do muggles hate anything that isn't considered normal to their standards?" Ron asked, still not getting anything of the muggle culture.

"Because they where brought up by parents and lived and still live in a society that believe that being different is weird. And its not just the muggle world who goes by those unspoken rules. So does our world. Look at the wizard and witches who don't like muggle-borns, half-bloods, half-breeds, and so on, just because they are different from there pureblood." Hermione said.

Harry watched Hermione rather closely, knowing full well that this subject, of equal rights and treatments, was something she was rather passionately about. Ron also knowing this, decided not to say anything else.

"Well you don't have to worry about spending all your summer with these two as your only company. You'll have a chance to meet extremely cute muggle boys while you visit your Aunt and Uncle." Ginny said, while still rereading the letter that she held in her hand.

Hermione blushed at Ginny's comment.

"Muggle boys?" Ron asked, "You are leaving us behind so you can meet muggle boys? What ever happened to Vicky."

Harry frowned at Ron's comment. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker and the second champion of the Triwizard Tournament. A great bloke if Harry said so, but the mere mention of him brought back memories he wished he could block out. He was the fourth champion, Fleur was the first champion and Cedric was the third.

"His name is Viktor. And honestly Ron why do you say his name with so much disgust, you once admired him. Having a small figuring of him flying around your dormitory and such."

Thinking of Cedric brought back images, Harry wished he had never seen.

"He's a bloody wanker and that's why I call him Vicky."

Pettigrew coming out of the shadows. Voldemort ordering him to kill the spare. Cedric's lifeless body falling to the ground. Watching Pettigrew bringing back Voldemort to his old form. Dueling with the very same monster who killed his parents. Seeing briefly his parents and Cedric. Taking his body back to his parents, having to deal with the outcome of his death, with no one to understand.

"You don't even know him, for Merlin's sakes."

"I don't need to know that git, in order to know he's a wanker."

Harry closed his eyes, growing tired and rather angry at his two best friends.

"Typical Ron Weasley behavior, always judging people before getting to know them."

"That may be me, but I'm always right. Off the bat I knew you would a insufferable know it all. And look see I was right."

Harry had, had enough, "SHUT UP!! THE BOTH OF YOU!!"

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw both Ron and Hermione staring at him in shock. He didn't know why they were surprised by his outburst. Harry thought they would have gotten use to it by now.

"Jeez mate, you didn't have to yell at us." Ron said quietly.

Harry refused to feel guilty for yelling. They weren't going to shut up anytime soon, so he did them all a favor and ended the argument before it escalated onto stronger and harsher comments.

"Yes well next time know when to just keep your mouths closed and your comments to yourself. You both claim to be friends, and there you go fighting like animals."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, after being referred to as an animal.

"What?" Harry asked, "Am I not correct?"

Before Hermione could answer the door to the boys' bedroom opened.

"Hermione dear its time." Mrs. Weasley said to the brunette.

Hermione hesitated, looking at Harry and back to Ron. Harry knew what she was thinking about. She didn't want to leave him nor Ron behind.

"Just go Hermione. Have fun, have fun for the rest of us who are stuck here. If we need you by any chance I'll send Hedwig right away." Harry assured her with a smile.

It seemed to work since Hermione smiled back at him and followed Mrs. Weasley down to her room to pick up her stuff. When they heard the front door shut close, they headed for the window to see Hermione touching an aluminum can, in mere seconds she had disappeared.

"Um.. . mate? Are these muggle boys rather interesting? Are they types that Hermione might fancy." Ron asked nervously after Ginny had stepped out of the room.

Harry tried to contain his laughter, "I don't know Ron. But I highly doubt that Hermione will find anyone that she'll fancy."

"I hope so." Though Ron said this not expecting Harry to hear, he was mistaken.

Harry rubbed at his temples, knowing full well the day that he would find out about his best friend's crush on his other best friend. He was just hoping it wouldn't have come now, at a time when he did not need anymore problems in his life.

_For your sake Ron, I hope Hermione doesn't find any muggle to fancy._

_**o0o0o0o**_

"So how to we go about doing this?" McGonagall asked the Order Members, "We cannot just simply barge into there house bring them to Grimmauld."

"But we may not have any other choice here Minerva. If what young Crystal has told Albus about the training Emily made sure they received, they may be to much trouble." Alasto Moody said.

"But Minerva is right, we cannot just force them into this world. They would have to come by their own choice." Mrs. Weasley said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt scoffed at that comment, "They are spoiled children who from the first day they came upon Emily's welcoming hands were given everything. How much trouble can they really be."

"See that's where you're wrong Kingsley, they are not just spoiled children as you so put it. These teenagers have been harboring a lot of resentment, anger, frustration, and the sole desire to get vengeance on the people responsible for putting those feelings into them in the first place. So to answer your question in simple terms, they can cause a lot of trouble if they sense us coming." Albus Dumbledore said calmly.

"Are they really needed to win this war against You-know-who?" Hestia Jones inquired, not sure if eight teenagers could possibly offer them some type of victory.

"Needed as much as Harry, no. Needed because they are our only chance of defeating Voldemort, no. These eight teenagers have the same ability, intelligence, integrity and bravery as the rest of us. They are needed to make sure Harry is prepared for the challenge up ahead. And what better way for him to learn than to be taught by his own peers." Dumbledore said reasonably.

"That or you mean by his own brother?" Severus Snape questioned

The room full of Order members became quiet. No one wanted to talk about the second Potter child. All in the room had believed he had died the night the Death Eaters had taken him.

"Severus you are also correct. I believe that if Harry is being taught by his own brother he would learn more, and would have a lot more patience when it comes to following his advice." Dumbledore said after a brief moment of silence.

"I don't see how we are going to get Harry to understand let alone believe that he has a twin brother. Secrets like this one can push the boy more overboard than he already is." Arthur Weasley said.

"No one knows how we will address this to Harry, nor to the rest. But right now that isn't much of importance. If Severus is correct about Lucius Malfoy being in charge of searching for the teens, than we don't have much time to act."

"So we do it tonight. Just give me three to four men, and I can handle those children." Moody said confidently.

"Oh yes like you can take on six male teenagers who have the intelligence of any professor at Hogwarts and training as any Auror in the Ministry's department? You let Pettigrew take you down with the help of course of Barty Crouch Junior, but still they got the best of you." Snape sneered at them all.

Sirius glared at Snape, "Well finally you admit that mere teenagers can be a lot smarter than you."

Snape angrily stood up, "As perhaps that mere teenagers, or more like your son grew up ten times better than you did."

Sirius also stood up, but unlike Snape, he took out his wand and pointed it at the potions professor. "If I was you Snape, I would keep my mouth shut involving things you know nothing about."

Snape smirked, "What makes you think I don't know nothing about your child Black. After all who do you think Emily asked to help teach the children all about Potions and Occlumency."

Sirius turned from Snape to look at Dumbledore, to get any time of conformation that he was lying. He saw none in the older man's face.

"That's not possible. Emily would never trust you with all those kids." Remus said, not believing Emily would trust a Death Eater like Snape, even though he was on there side.

"Believe what you want, but Emily did indeed ask for my help. Thanks to me your children and the children of the rest of your friends know the arts of Potions and Occlumency." Snape said rather arrogantly.

"That's enough from the both of you. Yes, Severus is telling the truth about the favor Emily asked of him. But now we must find a way to get into there compound and bring them here. Without force, we want them to come by choice." Dumbledore addressed the Order.

"Well that's going to be rather difficult don't you think, I mean these teenagers didn't want to be found for a reason. I doubt they'll want to come with us if we just ask them." Tonks said, knowing full well how teenagers can react.

"Nymphadora has a point." Remus agreed.

Tonks shot him a look, "The name's Tonks."

"Sorry, I mean to say that Tonks is right." Remus corrected his earlier mistake.

"So force it is." Mad-Eye said rather enthusiastically.

Snape shook his head, not believing the things they where all saying. "None of you seem to know how they work. I advise you all to keep close eye on them all, and see how they are, to note their weakness, their strengths, in order for you to take them down, or in this case bring them here."

Sirius hated to admit that what Snape was saying was actually right. He wasn't the only one who thought he was right, the elderly Order members where nodding there heads in agreement.

"Severus idea makes perfectly sense in this situation. We keep close eye on them until we believe its time to go in for them. Voldemort will act according to the previous plan Severus told us a few meetings ago. He will wait until the birthday of one Thomas Rydel. Which is in two weeks, that will give us enough time to get to know them a bit more. I believe this meeting is over." Dumbledore finished off the meeting, dismissing all the Order Members.

Snape headed towards the fireplace, when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and to his surprise Sirius, Remus and Tonks where there.

"And what do I owe for this unpleasant gathering?"

"Shut up Snape, and tell me all you know about my son." Sirius said impatiently.

Remus shot him a look, "What he means to say Severus is that we would like to know certain things about our sons."

"Yes I gather from your friends previous order. But there is really nothing I could tell you that will help you out when you all tell them the truth of their parentage. They actually seem to hate you, without even knowing you. That's probably why we seemed to get along quite well. Though you should give Emily credit, she did try to tell them that their parents where actually great wizards and witches, but they didn't believe her and she just stopped pushing it." Snape said, enjoying the look of fatherly pain in both Sirius and Remus' face.

"Look Snape are you sure you have nothing that will possibly help this two out?" Tonks asked, not liking the crest fallen look on Remus' handsome face.

"No, like I said before, there is nothing that could possibly be at use to them. Now I'm leaving, I have more important things to do than to talk to the likes of you." Snape said hotly, not liking to be interrupted from his schedule.

Once Snape had disappeared from the fireplace, Sirius sat on the next available armchair, feeling rather miserable.

"You know I told myself not to let my hopes up. That maybe my son could possibly love me, even though if what Dumbledore said was true, he thought I abandon him." Sirius quietly said.

"May be Snape is lying to us. He seems to rather enjoy having the upper hand in certain things involving us. And he enjoys making you feel miserable and worthless. Don't jump to any conclusions or false statements involving our children. Emily would never have let them get away with talking ill about us." Remus tried to comfort his friend, but he also tried to comfort himself. His son was the only thing he had that he could call family.

"I hope you're right. For my sake and for yours." Sirius said gazing at the red and orange flames in the fireplace.

His mind wondering off into space, thinking of what his son might be doing at that exact moment. Wondering if his son was too watching the flames in his fireplace. But those thoughts he quickly brushed away from his mind. He needed to think of something more important. Harry's well being for one. He had made a promise to Lily and James that he would watch over him if anything happened to them. And he was going to keep to that promise.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Hermione looked around yet another clothing store. Her stay at Brighton was taking a toll on her. Not only could she not read any of her school books, she couldn't read any of her muggle books either. Always being dragged along to shopping excursions with her Aunt, mother and dear cousin. Now Hermione loved to shop, just not for clothes. She didn't see the purpose of them, may be because she had to wear the school's uniform five days out of the week, that or may be because she just didn't need to impress anyone at Hogwarts to worry about her attire for the evening.

All in all Hermione hated to go shopping for clothes, especially with her Aunt and cousin, who seemed to find ways to pin point her lack of style. Of course her Aunt sugarcoated her harsh remarks with family love, her cousin on the other hand just said what was on her mind, she really didn't care if her comments hurt.

To Hermione's disdain she spotted a blouse she actually found rather nice. She quickly averted her attention from anything related to clothes, actually scared that she might turn out like her cousin a clothes addict.

"Look Hermione this is something you would wear, it has bookish and geek written all over it." Her cousin Susan said holding up a rather plain brown blouse.

Hermione ignored her and went on her way to search for what her Aunt called a perfect outfit. But nothing in that store, besides the blouse she had spotted earlier, interested her. She looked out the store's window and to her joy she spotted a bookstore right across the street. She quickly scanned the clothing store and spotted her mother over by the handbag section.

"Mum can I just go right across the street?" Hermione asked her mother.

Jane Granger looked away from the handbag she was inspecting to look at where Hermione wanted to go, she smiled at her daughter, "Go ahead Hermione, but be back here in twenty minutes. I believe your Aunt Grace and Susan would want to go across town to the shoe store."

Hermione sighed, "You got to be kidding me? Didn't they buy a pair of very expensive shoes yesterday?"

"Yes they did, but you know them Hermione, they love to shop and waste the money your Uncle Charles earns." Jane said calmly, understanding why her daughter thought the life her relatives lived rather ludicrous. "Now go on Hermione and get as many books you want. Just charge it to your father's credit."

Hermione did as her mother told her and went on her way to the bookstore across the street. Ever since Hermione could remember, books had been her passion and her only friends. That all changed once she entered Hogwarts and met Harry and Ron.

When she entered _Scott's Books For All_, she was for the first time coming to Brighton happy. She went from aisle to aisle searching for the perfect books she hadn't read. Once she had what she knew would occupied her for at least three days she went to the front and paid for her items. When she exited the bookstore she headed back to the clothing store.

But not even stepping three feet out of the store she heard, "HEY WATCH OUT!!"

She quickly stopped to see person, correction boy, who yelled out the warning, try to control his bicycle in order not to hit her. But it went to avail since he ended up crashing into the mailbox and landed square in road.

Hermione once getting out of her shock, walked towards him, "Stupid question really, but are you okay? Do you need any medical attention?"

The boy gently stood up and after checking everything was okay with him, he turned around to look at her, "No its okay. No broken bones or anything. Are you okay, did I hit you?"

Hermione would have answered his question, if she wasn't speechless. Right in front of her was a boy, a bit older than her, or maybe her exact age, that took her breath away. Now Hermione knew the male specimen. She saw enough boys at Hogwarts to know what was cute, gorgeous, sexy and so on. But unlike the boys at Hogwarts they couldn't hold a candle on the one right in front of her.

With his intense blue eyes, short black hair, tall athletic figure and the air quality of maturity that surrounded him. She doubted anyone could hold a candle to him.

So when she said this to him, it was no surprise Hermione wanted the earth to eat her up right then and there, "No me hit."

Apparently the boy right in front of her found that rather amusing and he laughed.

"I may not have hit you, but I think I shook you up. I'm rather sorry, I was a bit distracted. No excuse of course, I should be watching where I peddle that damn thing. My friends always tell me to buy a new bike, one that its brakes work fine, but I can't seem to get rid of it. And now I'm rambling." The blue eyed hottie said nervously.

His nervously for some reason calmed Hermione's own nerves.

"It's okay really, I tend to ramble from time to time. And it's a rather nice bike, don't see why you should get rid of it, if you like it so much." Hermione said.

The boy eyed Hermione's bags full of thick books and then back at her. Hermione inwardly scolded herself. _Great now he knows you're a geek._

"You like to read I gather? I like to read too. Its rather calming, to leave your world and troubles behind to enter a new one with far more excitement than our lives."

To Hermione's surprise that's exactly what she felt when she read any form of literature.

"That's exactly the way I feel. Though its rather hard to explain to my fellow classmates as to why I rather enjoy reading books than reading the latest fashion or gossip magazine."

"Yeah I have that same problem with my friend Jonathan. He's a smart guy but he only reads magazines that revolve around cars, motorcycles, or any type of race or sport."

Hermione was actually surprised he had stayed to even talk to her, but she wasn't going to think about that to much, she would rather spend all her energy to talk to him.

"Its rather rude of me, but I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Matthew Philips." He extended his hand.

Hermione met his hand with her own and shook it, "And my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you by the way."

"Nice to meet you too. By the way you have a beautiful name. Parents huge Shakespeare fans?" Matthew asked.

"Yes they are. They met in a class production of the play that holds my name as one of its characters." Hermione answered, a bit impress that he knew her name to come from a Shakespeare play.

"The Winter's Tale is by far one of my favorite plays ever written, A Mid Summer Night's Dream is close second and Romeo and Juliet is third last." Matthew surprisingly confessesed.

"A true William Shakespeare fan. I can honestly say I have never met one who has openly confessed to that."

"Oh well, I'm the first then." Matthew shrugged.

"Hermione dear come along."

Both Matthew and Hermione turn to look at the three ladies in front of the clothing store.

"She's your mother?" Matthew asked looking at the tall and beautiful brunette waving at her.

"Yes she is, how did you figure?"

"You look like her. That and the brown hair was a given, seeing as the other two ladies are blonds."

Hermione felt stupid, of course he'll put that together.

"Of course you'll see that. Anyway its best I leave, my aunt and cousin are probably eager to go shopping for more shoes. It was nice talking to you." Hermione forced herself to walk towards her mother.

She really didn't want to leave Matthew behind. Not when they where getting a long so well.

"Ahh. . .Hermione if you don't have nothing else to do after your Aunt and cousin's shoe hunting expedition, would you mind joining me for tea over a meaningful discussion of the English literature?" Matthew asked.

Hermione smiled at his offer, "I would love too. Where should I meet you?"

"Well I will be here in town for at least another two hours, that will be enough time for your aunt and cousin to head back from the end of town. We could meet at _Rosie's Café _two blocks down, if that's okay with you?" 

Hermione took a moment before she could give her response, not wanting to sound to eager, "That sounds great. See you in two hours."

"Come on Hermione, say goodbye to your little boyfriend and tell him you'll talk to him later to plan your future dates!!" Susan yelled impatiently.

Hermione didn't even bother to turn back to see Matthew's reaction, to embarrassed to even look at him.

If she had turned around to see him, she would have seen the smile on his face, fall at the mention of the words _boyfriend_ and _date_.

_**o0o0o0o**_

Matthew looked around the boatyard's supply and maintains shop. He was waiting for the part he had ordered by the phone three hours ago. He should have been there forty minutes ago, but he was obviously delayed. Though if wasn't thinking to much of what Hermione's cousin had said, he would have admitted to himself that it was a good delay.

"Here you go Mr. Philips, one newly carved boat wheel for you liking." The employee handed Matthew the package.

"Thank you, and tell your manager that so far I've been pleased with the way he's managed to help me find all the supplies I needed for my boat." Matthew said taking the package, which to his surprise was a bit heavy, from the employee's hand.

"I will do so, Mr. Philips. Would like me to charge all this to your credit card?"

"Yes that would be fine."

"All done, I hope all your boat needs have been satisfied for today."

Matthew exited the boatyard's supplies and maintains store and headed for his bike. He was a bit surprised to find a black convertible right in front of the boatyard.

"I thought I told Jonathan to get rid of that car?" Matthew asked no one in particular.

"I told him to get rid of it, he says its his baby. He also said that if I'm allowed to have my personal library, he should be allowed to have his garage and his car."

Matthew turned around and spotted Brian, his other best friend, sitting in a nearby bench.

"How long have you been waiting?" Matthew placed the package right next to Brian.

"Not to long. I came out of Lucy's Market right when you entered the shop. Saw that you only brought that piece of junk and I knew that you wouldn't be able to possibly carry the boat wheel and steer that thing at the same time. You're not that talented." Brian said matter-of-factly.

"Seems like we know who's the smart one in our group of pure misfits." Matthew joked.

"So it seems." Brian laughed.

Matthew's smile faded, "You know that's actually the first time I've heard you laugh since Crystal's death."

"Yeah I know. Its probably the first time I've seen you smile since her death." Brian said solemnly, the death of his twin sister still brought a pain in his heart, that he doubted he would ever get over.

Matthew took the seat next to his package, "You would think, knowing that Crystal would have hated us being like this, we would be off doing something fun and adventurous, just to make her happy."

"Its easier said than done, you know to get over someone you loved and cared about. Its rather different for me than for you, but its almost exactly the same. You loved her for many reasons. I loved her for many reasons as well, one of which she was my sister, my only sister for that matter. To lose her, almost a year after losing my mother, it was just the final straw really. Made me realize I'm the last remaining heir of Riddle family. And that doesn't necessarily bring me any comfort either." Brian said sadly.

"Which part, the whole last heir, or the heir to the Riddle family?"

"Both parts. None of them bring me any joy. I was reading a book a while back, not sure what the title was nor who wrote it, but he plainly said that our destiny has been written before we even touched the earth surface. Now you know me, I'm a firm believer that we make our own destiny and so on. But thinking about everything that has happen, with my mother, with Crystal, with Voldemort's return and how everything is playing out. Are we really in control of our lives anymore? Or are we just following the plan that has already been written for us?" Brian asked, not sure if he was making any sense at all.

The only thing he did know was that these questions had made him lose countless hours of sleep, though none of his friends knew that. And he wasn't going to tell them either.

Matthew stared at his best friend. Brian to Matthew was more than a best friend, he was like a brother to him. They all where if he thought about it. And he knew them all to know when something was bothering them. He knew now that something, besides the death of Crystal and Emily was bothering Brian.

"Destiny to me is a load of bullshit Brian and you know that. Not once have you let any of the crap those _loyal servants_ to your _father_ have said to you get to you. Why now?"

"Because Matt they are right. I'm his son, and I will follow in his footsteps. For the second time in my life I've felt this need, no this desire to kill. And not just kill but torture. I want the Death Eaters responsible for my sister and mother's death to suffer and pay for what they have done. Those thoughts consume me in my darkest moments Matt. Those thoughts are what connect me to my father." Brian confessed, to tired to hold his secret, his fear any longer.

Matthew took the disturbing news and tossed them away, "I know you Brian. And you have to much of a heart to stoop to your father's level. You may look like him in ever way, minus the hair of course, but you are not him. You will never be him. And if we do indeed have a destiny, a plan already written for us. I assure you that your path doesn't go down the same way your father's path went. You wont let yourself fall in that direction. We wont let you fall in that direction."

Brian looked at Matthew and smiled, "You really do think way to much of all of us."

Matthew shrugged, "Yes well you and the rest have never let me down. And I doubt you guys will. Now come on I need help to take this back home."

Brian stood up and followed Matthew lead the way back to Jonathan's convertible.

"How did you get Jonathan to let you borrow his car?" Matthew asked while placing the package gently in the passenger seat.

Brian shrugged, "Don't know really, all I really did was ask for it to come and pick up some groceries. He was probably to shocked at the mere presence of me that he just handed me the keys."

"Well you have been locked in that library of your for the past couple of weeks. Only come out to eat and sleep. Though I doubt you've been sleeping." Matthew said.

Brian rolled his eyes knowing full well nothing would have gone past Matthew. "So you going back to the house with you bike?"

"Um. . .not really. I mean yeah I'll be heading back home with my trustful bike, but not now. I'm going for some tea before I head back." Matthew said frowning at himself for lying and being nervous at Brian's question.

He wasn't the only one frowning at his odd behavior, Brian was too. "Okay spill, what is going on? It has to be important in order for you to lie about it."

"Its not really that important. Its more like confusing."

"How so?"

"I know I haven't gone out on a date since I asked your sister to the theater a while back when we where just starting our relationship. And than after we broke up six months ago, I kind of you still hadn't moved on. But when did asking a girl for tea to discuss literature became a date?" Matthew asked helplessly.

Brian was actually amused at that, "I wouldn't really know Matt. Dating really isn't my thing. I myself haven't' been on a date since Katherine broke up with me a while back. You should really talk to Jonathan about that. But even if it was a date, why the big deal?"

Matthew looked at Brian as if he grown another head, "Have you not been listening to me? I may or may not be going on a date."

"I heard you, but if you want any form of jealousy from my part you wont be getting any, I really prefer the female species." Brian joked.

Though Matthew's glare indicated that he did not find any of it amusing. And then it hit Brian.

"Are you in some way asking me if I'm okay with you going out on a date with another girl who isn't my sister?" Brian asked the million dollar question.

Matthew sighed, "Yes. . .No. I'm not sure really. But if this was indeed a date, I would be in fact feeling a whole lot of guilt."

"Why?" Brian asked puzzled as to why Matthew would feel guilty by going on a simply, rather innocent date.

"Um . . .does your sister ring a bell?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

And with that it became a whole lot clearer to Brian, and a bit complicated.

"Yeah, Crystal, my sister, your ex-girlfriend. Or more like your dead ex-girlfriend who in some you still love. Now that makes sense." Brian paused not sure what to tell Matthew, so he decided to tell him what Crystal would have told him if she was here, "I think you should go on this may not, may be date with this girl. I personally think that Crystal would have pushed to go if she was here. She always wanted you to be happy, even if that happiness came from someone else and not her."

Matthew stared off into the ocean waters, "You know she was the only one who knew the reason as to why I wanted to build a boat, aside from your mother, she was the only who knew."

Brian entered the car and looked at Matthew, "If you are not ready to move on, then don't flirt with this girl, treat her as if you would treat Kris or Chary. I'll see you at the house. Jonathan is making his famous Fish and Chips."

Matthew rubbed his stomach, "Mmm. . .I can't wait. See you later."

After seeing Brian ride off, he looked at his watch and calculated that he only had ten minutes until he met up with Hermione Granger.

Even her name brought a smile to his face, as well as another feeling in his heart, something he hadn't quite felt since the first day he realized that Crystal made him feel this way.

_This is not a date. This is not a date. _Matthew told himself repeatedly throughout the whole ride to the café. When he got there and entered the café and was told by the waitress that Hermione was already there waiting for him.

When he spotted her waiting for him in a nearby booth by the windows, his stomach did a few back flips and front flips. And yet he smiled, he liked that feeling.

_This is not a date. _But it didn't mean Matthew didn't want to have one with Hermione Granger.

_**o0o0o0o**_

_Running down the steps, as if he was being chased, Harry made a turn. Not sure where he was, yet knowing where he wanted to go. Another endless hallway, with doors leading to Merlin's knows where, and no prospect of escape._

_But for some reason Harry didn't' want to escape, he had a purpose. He made another turn, but this time to his left, and as if he knew that's where he wanted to be, he stopped. He spotted a door all the way at the end of the hallway, the door wasn't hard to spot, seeing as it was the only door there._

_Not thinking things through, knowing that nothing beyond that door would harm him, he opened it and entered. Files among files where there. He closed the door behind him and went straight to the file cabinet filed under, Top Secret._

_He had to smirk at that. The Ministry wasn't very good at covering up secrets, or in this case hiding very important and valuable information._

_With the swish of his wand, Harry opened the cabinet, expecting millions of files to be hidden there, they were only twenty or less. But that wasn't important, the biggest file in there what was important._

_He quickly took it and brought it up for inspection. It was the file, the one he needed to find, the one he was ordered to find. He looked through it, trying to find that one valuable information. And then he found it, the address as to were they where located at. He quickly read it over and over again to remember it. Once that was done he put everything back in its place. His job was done._

_And like that he left, going back to where he came from. After leaving the Ministry of Magic, he headed towards the deserted alley nearby. He stopped right in front of two hooded men._

"_Did you get it?" asked one of the masked men._

_Harry nodded his head. _

"_Good, the master will be please. Now what is it?" ordered the other masked man._

_Harry repeated the address by memory. The men seemed to be pleased, congratulating themselves on a job well done._

"_Well then seeing as we are done here and we have retrieved what our master has wanted, we don't really need you anymore. __Avada Kedavra!!" _

_The green jet of light hit Harry square in the chest, yet even after seeing the body fall he could still faintly see the cloaked men. They where laughing._

"_We are going to get rewarded for this." _

"_But what if the master figures this whole thing out. That we didn't do as we where told because we where scared to get caught?"_

"_Don't worry about anything involving this. I will have it under control. He'll never figure me out."_

"_Don't sound to confident, Cortez. The master doesn't like to be lied too." Said another figure, but this time he wasn't masked, yet he had a black cloak identical to the others._

"_Malfoy what are you doing here?" _

"_The master sent me. You see he too used someone to enter the Department of Secrets, the very same one you used. So he has been spying on you for the past hour. Now he would have let you off with a job well done, but hearing your last comments, he just doesn't have any room for your ego Cortez. Seeing as Turner over here didn't go against our master, your life is spared. On one condition though." Lucius Malfoy emerged from the darken alley and faced both men._

"_Anything, I'll do anything." Turner said weakly._

_Malfoy smirked, "Even kill your friend?"_

_Turner and Cortez looked at one another, though both where masked, Harry could tell one was in deep thought and the other was tense._

"_Yes, even kill my friend."_

"_No, you can't do this, you wouldn't have known about Voldemort and his return if it wasn't for me! I helped you when you needed it.!"_

"_Kill him!"_

"_No, what about my family?! Don't do this!!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!"_

_**Did you see anything you liked Harry? **_

Harry bolted up from his bed and gasped for air. He frantically looked around his bedroom, looking for what he did not know.

Once he regain his breath, Harry realized that he did not know why he awoke in such manner. If he had a nightmare, he would have remembered what he had dreamt, but even that Harry couldn't recall.

All Harry did remember of dream or nightmare he had, was that he wasn't himself, that he wasn't in his own body and that he had no control.

Which meant only one thing to Harry, the one thing that terrified him the most. The possibility that he and Voldemort held a connect aside from scar on his forehead and his mother's protection running in their veins.

And if that was true, Harry thought to himself, he had only one option, to accept that Voldemort was going to have a major part in his life. But knowing himself so well he wasn't going to accept that.


	5. Chapter Four: Resentment and Forgiveness

"_**Anger will never disappear so long as thoughts of resentment are cherished in the mind. Anger will disappear just as soon as thoughts of resentment are forgotten."   
-- **__**John Dryden**_

**Chapter Four: Resentment and Forgiveness**

_The howling echo's through the cave. He quickly turns around and starts running as fast as his little legs can let him. Jumping over rocks and branches, not letting himself turn back, knowing from watching to many old horror films that it only meant bad news._

_He ran and ran, yet he couldn't shake the four legged animal. He reached the end of the woods, he saw his house at the end of the flat landing. If he had faster he would reach it without getting caught. He turned around and to his dismay the four legged creature was behind him. He tried to start to run again, but his fear, his shock stopped him from taking any step._

_The closer the creature got, the more he could see of him. His sharp teeth was the first thing he noticed. Shortly after the rest of its furry body came into view._

_He wanted to scream for help, but nothing would come out. He slowly walked backwards, thinking that maybe the werewolf wouldn't follow. He knew it was a werewolf because no wolf would be that huge._

_But not noticing the rocks behind him, he tripped and fell flat on his back. The werewolf howled at him. The werewolf came closer, wanting to smell his midnight snack._

_He covered in fear, he knew that escaping the werewolf now was impossible. But instead of being eaten up in bits like he suspected, he felt the wolf's bite in his leg. Just as the pain hit in, the werewolf retreated._

_He looked down at his wound, the tears openly falling from his eyes. His once perfect leg was now bleeding, but that wasn't what made him scream in agony. No he screamed because he was seeing his leg, and himself transform into the very thing that he feared._

_He was becoming a werewolf. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Ryan awoke in an instant. He bolted up in bed and touched his leg, the leg he had witnessed in his nightmare be bitten. Nothing, no mark, no scar.

He knew that, he knew that this nightmare wasn't reality, but was his greatest fear. Yet he always checked his leg just in case.

Ryan tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't. His asthma was kicking in again. He reached for his inhaler under his pillow. Once that was out of the way he tried to calm himself. He really did not want to wake up Kris, who was sleeping peacefully by his side.

After he regain his composure, Ryan gently got up and put on his sneakers, knowing full well that he wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon. He exited out of his room as quietly as he could and went downstairs. He passed the kitchen, and went out the backdoor. Something about a deserted beach always seemed to calm him down.

Then again anything that involved being deserted calmed him down. To many people made him edgy. Crowded places made him lose his breath.

All that was in his head, Ryan knew that. He didn't need a therapist telling him that.

His fear for crowded places went way back if Ryan thought about it. Back to the orphanage he spent his early years in. He hardly remembered anything about it, only that there was no room for him to walk around, which meant to him not enough clean air to prevent him from getting his asthma attacks.

Having a muggle sickness, as the people in charge of the orphanage had classified his asthma attacks, was a huge turn off when it came down for him to be adopted. Some would say that when two total strangers entered the orphanage looking for a child old enough to walk on his own, no matter what, that he was rather lucky for getting a chance like that.

And Ryan thought so too, he thought he was finally going to have a family of his own. A place he could call his own.

That of course was a lie the people that adopted him told the agency so they could get a healthy child to work for free in their little magical freak show for the muggles.

Ryan could still remember the odd jobs they would make him do. One of which was to take care of their caged human. At first Ryan would find it strange to see a grown man locked up, but when the full moon came and he was forced to take his food to him, he knew exactly why he was part of the show and why he only came on once a month. He was a werewolf.

His fear for werewolves and becoming one didn't come until one day, the eldest child of his adoptive parents became overly jealous, for no reason since Ryan didn't get any special treatments whatsoever, and locked him in with the human form of the werewolf.

The man was to tired to help him out, and when he finally transformed, Ryan was terrified out of his mind. He was so terrified, that he magically burst the lock off the sealed door, and fled, but not without letting lose the caged werewolf.

Ryan ran and ran, never looking back. He was only six years old when he left his adoptive parents house and he never returned. Thanks to the help of many muggles along the way, he was able to reach the city of London. Once he was there he found away to get into Diagon Alley. But being penniless and parentless, had its disadvantages. For one he no longer had his inhaler, nor did have any place to eat and sleep. He had become a beggar over night. But Ryan refused to turn himself into an orphanage.

With time Ryan grew to hate the people responsible for putting him in a place such as the orphanage who pretty much let anyone adopt children. He at such the tender age of six, had so much hate in his body, he would make himself sick just so he would feel something else.

That all changed one day during his hunt for a free meal or spare change.

Ryan sadly smiled at the memory of that day. It was the first time he had met Kristina, as well as Crystal, Brian, Chary, Aaron and Emily.

_**Nine Years Ago**_

Six year old Ryan was running down the street, being chased by two local beggars who wanted the galleon he was given. He knew if he was caught he would be beat to a pulp, and that wasn't something he wanted, especially without an inhaler to help him recover after the beat down. He took a shortcut that would lead him straight to the heart of Diagon Alley.

After hiding behind another alley, until he believed it was safe for him to come out, he did. He took out his money and saw that in fact that today was a good day for him. Not only did he get a galleon, he also got ten sickles and five knuts. Ryan quickly calculated in his head how much he would need to save in order to buy an inhaler in the muggle clinic. He already had twenty sickles and eight knuts saved in his secret hideout, which would never grow since he would always end up buying food in order for him to eat.

Ryan was to busy looking for his money, that he wasn't where he was going, or more like who was in front of him that he was surprised when he was forcefully shoved to the ground.

"HEY!" Ryan yelled at the tall boy.

"If I was you Ryan, I would shut up. Boys get the coins." He ordered to his tired goons, who where chasing Ryan a while back.

Ryan looked at his scattered coins and knew he could do not do nothing about them taking it. But it didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight.

"Look Colin that belongs to me. I worked hard for that!"

Colin rolled his eyes, "You worked hard for this? You're a beggar. Theirs really nothing hard about that. You hear this load of crap boys, he worked hard for his. You crack me up Ryan."

Ryan hated when people laughed at him. Without thinking he got up as quickly as possible and ran towards the older boy. But Colin was much more faster than the six year old and grabbed him from his worn out shirt.

"You little piece of shit. You honestly thought you could manage a swing at me? You're pathetic to even think that." Colin threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

Ryan yelped in pain. He wanted to scream for bloody murder, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"It seems little Ryan over here didn't get the full experience of one of my kicks." Colin kicked him again, this time with much more force.

Tears where falling out of Ryan's hazel-green eyes. Yet he still did not yell.

Colin's enjoyment was starting to fade. He was getting angry. "I've been doing this business since I was five, Ryan. Now I'm a twelve year old boy, who should actually be at Hogwarts, but I don't have enough money to attend. So if I was you stop fighting me, and start yelling. It will a whole lot painful for you and a whole lot easier for me."

"N-no." Was all Ryan could muster.

Colin rolled up his sleeves, "Okay you asked for it, boys grab him."

They did as they where told and they brought Ryan to his feet. They lifted him up in the air so he could match Colin's height.

"I really didn't want to go through all this trouble Ryan. But you kind of asked for it. Next time you earn anything remotely close to a galleon you give it to me. That's the rule here, these are my streets."

Colin brought his arm back, Ryan closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain to come.

"If I was you, I would leave him alone. Or else I'll be forced to call the authority on you." Said a small female voice behind Colin.

He stopped mid swing and turned around to see who dared speak to him with such authority. Ryan opened his eyes as well to see who was stupid enough to stick up for him. When he saw the little girl, not much older than his age, with her beautiful white summer dress, with sunflowers printed all over, he had to contain a smile. The girl was what they called the higher class, the girl oozed money. And if Colin was really thinking with his brain he would have asked her for her little hang bag that was wrapped around her wrist, instead of thinking with his pride.

"Who the hell do you think you are, little girl, to talk to me like that?" Colin arrogantly asked her.

To Ryan's surprise the girl instead of quivering in fear, looked at Colin dead in the face and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Kristina Merrick, and if you don't let him go, I will make you get in trouble with your parents." She said with such confidence, Ryan did not bother laughing at the parent bit.

Though that didn't stop Colin and his goons from not laughing. And by Kristina's own surprised look she couldn't believe that threatening them with their parents didn't take on the affect she expected.

"You heard that boys, she's going to tell on me to my parents." Colin laughed even harder.

Ryan shook his head, "I think its best you just leave, Ms. Merrick, I'm not worth defending."

Kristina locked eyes with him, and something in her blue eyes, made Ryan look away. No one ever bothered to look at him for more than a second.

"Yes well you don't decide for me. I make my own decisions."

Colin smirked at the girl, "Listen to her Ryan, she's just like the rest of those snobbish rich kids out there. Thinking they're better than us. Well sorry to burst your little bubble, but in this world. There is no such thing as authority, or parents. We are what they call homeless, parentless. We live on our own, we don't have anyone telling us what to do. And its best you leave with understanding the way things are here, before I make sure . . . ."

"You don't scare me, and its best you let him go before I do something that will leave you with the understanding of how things really work in this world." Kristina interrupted him, with her own warning.

Colin did not like that one bit. "Okay I gave you a fair chance, boys let that little shit go and grab her. Its about time I teach those rich kids what the real world is."

Ryan was quickly dropped and he watched as the girl was roughly grabbed. She was scared, that evident in how her blue eyes started looking helpless. Ryan looked at the odds and he knew he would either get his ass kicked right then and there without helping her. But by an off chance he could possibly get her. Ryan of course wasn't fooling himself one bit.

He looked around his surroundings and saw nothing that could possibly help, only trash and rocks. He picked up the biggest rock he could find and aimed it at the main head. The only one who pretty much did all the thinking for the three of them. He threw it as hard as he could. Ryan was surprised that he managed to hit his target. Colin was too, he angrily turned around to glare at him.

"You will regret ever doing that! Just for that spoil little bitch!" Colin yelled at him.

"Stop hating on the children of those who have money, its not their fault their parents actually love them enough to make their lives better."

Colin advanced towards him, "You think those rich bastards care for anything that doesn't revolve around money? They don't give a damn about anything, nor anyone. Now just shut up and take your beating like the little shit that you are."

When Colin tried to grab his arm, Ryan ran out of his reach and ran towards Kristina, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the alley, "Come on! Keep running!"

He could hear Colin ordering his two goons to go after them, but it was no use, they couldn't catch up to him, nor Kristina. When they finally hit the busiest and richest part of Diagon Alley, Ryan let go of her hand.

"There you should be safe now." Ryan said after looking around and not finding Colin or his goons.

"Thanks to you of course."

Ryan quickly turned to look at her, "I didn't do anything. I just got you out of there."

She shook her head, not agreeing with him, "You helped me, no one in your position would have helped me."

Ryan frowned at her, "My position? Just because I have no parents does not mean I'm like Colin."

"Oh no, that's not what I was trying. . ."

"Kristina! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere. You just don't go wandering around a crowded place like Diagon Alley."

Ryan looked over Kristina's shoulder at the older blond women heading there way. She wasn't on her own, she was holding onto a blond haired boy who looked a lot younger than the boy following close by her with the dirty blond hair. The younger girls, one who oddly enough held some resemblance to both the older lady and Kristina and the other who had dark black hair.

"Sorry aunt Emily, I was just so curious to explore Diagon Alley that I wandered off a bit. I promise it wont ever happen again." Kristina said quietly.

Ryan had to smirk at that, she wasn't that quiet back there.

To his surprise her Aunt Emily only sighed and brushed it away. He became aware then that someone was watching him, he looked away from the them to see the dirty blond haired boy, who was looking at him. The intensity of his blue eyes made him oddly at ease, which made him then feel uncomfortable.

"So who is your little friend over there Kris?" Ryan heard Kristina's aunt ask her.

Kristina looked at him and smiled, "He's a local boy who helped me from a very tough situation Aunt Emily. His name is Ryan."

Ryan looked down at his dirty sneakers, not wanting to look at anymore people. He wasn't use to this much attention put on him. No one would ever bother looking at him for more than a second, it only took half just to toss him any lose change.

"Well what did you need help with that you couldn't possibly handle on your own, Ms. Independent?"

Ryan stole a quick glance at Kristina who seemed to be even more embarrassed by the teasing her aunt was doing.

"I-I-I. . .he-he. . . ."

Noting that she did not know what to say, Ryan spoke up, something was odd about that girl that made him do things he wouldn't have normally done, "You see ma'am I was having a bit of trouble when she came to my help. So it was more like she helped me out of a tough situation."

Ryan looked away from Kristina's aunt's gaze to look at the young girl who had helped him out and he too helped her out. She smiled at him, her confident spark back in her blue eyes.

"Whatever the story is, thank you Ryan for your help. If there is any way I can compensate your trouble, please tell me."

Ryan was confused at what Kristina's aunt was telling him. He knew in some way what she was saying, he just didn't seem to understand.

"What my mother is trying to say is that if you need anything go ahead and tell her." Said the boy with the much darker blond hair.

"I. . .I don't need anything, really." Ryan assured them. Not really liking any sort of help from strangers.

Kristina frowned at him, "Are you sure, because earlier you said you had no parents."

Ryan's eyes shot up, not believing Kristina had said. He looked up at her aunt, who was also in shock at what her niece had said.

"Is that true?" Emily asked him.

Ryan looked around and saw a clear way for him to run, but before he could run he felt someone hold his arm. He looked at the small delicate hand and saw that it belonged none other than to Kristina.

"Just tell her the truth, she'll help you find your parents."

Ryan glared at her, "No! I don't need your help nor your aunt's. I don't need to find my parents. They where the ones who put me in this horrible place in the first place."

"Kristina, let me talk to him." Emily said calmly to her niece.

"Theirs nothing that you can tell me that I haven't heard already. I know I'm to young to be out here all by myself, but I've done fine without anyone's help so far, and I will continue doing fine." Ryan said defiantly.

Emily nodded as if agreeing with him, "I understand Ryan. I really do, but you have to understand that I as a person cannot and will not let you stay out here by yourself. That's who I am, and that's who I will continue to be. Now you're welcome to come with us to our house and stay as long as you need to. If you want to leave, you're free to go."

Ryan looked anywhere but at their little group. He did not want to be their charity case.

He heard Emily sigh and turn to her children, "Come on then children. If Ryan doesn't want to come then I can't force him."

"But mum, you can't just let him stay all by himself. That's not right." Said the same boy from earlier.

"I know Brian but I can't force him. That would be kidnapping."

"But mum its not kidnapping if you don't steal him from his parents." Said the blond haired girl.

"Crystal, its still called kidnapping whether you take them away from their parents or not."

Ryan looked at Kristina, who was trying to laugh at her cousins exchange with their mother. For some unknown reason seeing that amused look on her face made him feel some sort of comfort.

"What?" she asked him, noting that she did not feel right being stared at.

Ryan shook himself out of that trance, "Nothing, really."

"You should take my aunt's offer. At least until you find a better place to stay. My aunt loves children."

"How can I trust her?"

Ryan could tell that Kristina did not know how to answer that. He did not realize that Emily was looking at the both of them.

After a moment Kristina just shrugged, "I don't know, but you can trust me."

She extended her hand out to him. Ryan looked at it, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. But he knew he was tired of living the life he was living now.

"Alright, I'll trust you." Ryan took her hand and she led him towards her family.

Emily did not say anything to him, she only smiled and took hold of Aaron's hand and led the way to their house, soon to be his home as well.

_**Present Time**_

Ryan smiled sadly at that memory. It had taken him months to get use the lavish life he was living. It had taken him over a year to let go of some of the hate he had in his heart. Not all of it had gone away, and Ryan knew having it bottled up inside wouldn't make it go away. But he liked holding onto that hate that he reserved for his adoptive parents and his real ones.

His friendships with Brian, Crystal, Aaron, Chary and Kristina grew throughout the years they had spent together. Soon after, or more like two years after he was brought into the De'Varces household, he had met Matthew and Jonathan. Who in some way he related to the most. They all grew closer with the years that came. They where what normal families would call them dysfunctional, but they where happy that way.

Though Ryan's happiness did not last to long. After years of wondering who his parents where, he had asked Emily to help him know where he came from. Not knowing his past made him uneasy. It took a while for Emily to find anything about him and his family, but when she did, to Ryan's surprise she didn't say anything. She couldn't seeing as she had made him promise that he would not do anything rash when she told him. He couldn't promise that, and he told her he did not want to know anything about his family seeing as he already had his true family right in front of him.

That of course did not stop him from searching on his own. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked or more like bribed a certain person who worked at the orphanage he was placed. Names of his parents where not given, seeing as Ryan had not asked for them, but their occupations and their place in society where asked for. He needed to know from what kind of people he came from.

At first hearing that his biological mother was a lawyer that defended the rights Muggleborn's and Magical Creature's brought a sense of pride in him. Even finding out that his biological father was a school teacher, brought out some sort of relief that he was indeed from good people. But that I was all brushed aside when the bribed employer told him that his father was pretty much a low life in society seeing as he was a werewolf.

Ryan did not and would not believe him until he went to his personal doctor and ask if indeed he had werewolf blood running through his veins. And to his shame and disgust he did. He couldn't look at himself for days, and he wouldn't let anyone, especially Kristina near him.

That didn't stop her though. And Ryan had to smirk at that, nothing would ever stop Kristina, not the barrier of a wooden door, or the barrier around his heart.

_**Three Years Ago**_

Ryan tossed yet another book he had finished and looked around his overly large room. With its fine wooden floor and the lavish floor carpet. With its fireplace and two fine armchairs. A bed big enough to fit four people, covered in the finest blue Egyptian cotton linens that money could buy. A bathroom to call his own, with its own tub that seemed like a pool and shower stall that served as another option.

He eyed ever luxury that he possessed and felt sick to his stomach. Someone of his kind did not deserve any of this. Someone of his kind did not deserve to walk alongside the pure and the normal.

Needing to stretch his legs, he stood up and walked towards his bookcase. He had read almost every book he had. Ryan was bored out of his mind, but not enough to make him reread all of them. He thought of going to their library to get more books but he knew he would run into Brian or any of them. He wasn't going to risk being cornered into talking to any of them. Not now, not when they who he really was.

Angry at himself and at his situation Ryan grabbed the nearest book he could and threw it at the wall. Hearing something crash behind him, Ryan turned around and saw that he had thrown the book directly at his bedroom window.

He walked towards it, not really wanting to call out for Walt to order him to clean up the mess, so he bent down and picked up the pieces. To distracted to handle broken glass, Ryan accidentally cut himself.

"Fuck!" Ryan cursed dropping the large broken glass.

Seeing the blood dripping from his hand he looked at his palm and saw the small but deep gash. He quickly ran to the bathroom sink and rinsed off the blood. To into what he was doing, he didn't hear anyone burst into his room to investigate the noise.

When Ryan stepped out of the bathroom he was surprised at seeing Brian there, in his room, repairing the broken window.

Not bothering to even look at him, Brian spoke, "Don't tell mum I'm doing this. She'll go mad if she were to find out I'm using my wand."

"What are you doing in here? Didn't I say that no one was to bother me?"

Brian turned to look at him, "I didn't actually think you meant it."

"Yeah because I don't normally go around telling people to leave me alone and not to bother me." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well you don't. That's more Matt's territory."

"And how is our lone hero?" Ryan said bitterly.

"Are you still mad at him for putting you on the spot today? Because if you are that's reasonable, but you also have to understand that you were out of line as well." Brian said calmly.

"I'm not angry, just resentful. I know he was right in putting me on the spot like that. I shouldn't have said the things I said. But I'm a freak, how else am I going to react?" Ryan tiredly sat on his bed.

"Your father wasn't a werewolf by birth Ryan. And if I remember correctly from your file he was bitten at a young age. Which means you don't carry the werewolf gene. Plus even if he was fathered by a werewolf, nothing could have been passed to you or him." Brian explained.

"That's beside the point Brian. If anyone were to find out I will shun from the wizardry world. They hate any kind of werewolf or werewolf related wizards."

"No one's going to find out. Your secret is safe with us. We don't even care about this. You're the only one who thinks it matters."

"Because it does matter."

Brian shook his head, "No it only matters to you. None of give a damn about who your father was. We know who _you_ are and that matters."

"Yeah well that makes me feel loads better."

Brian shook his head in annoyance, "I'm a patient person Ryan but you're never going to see reason until you realize that you're not this pesticide in this world. So until then, just wallow in your self pity."

Ryan watched as Brian left his room, turning away when he saw the door closing, he half expected him to slam the door.

Soon after Brian left, his door burst open once again. "You come back here to convince me I'm this great guy?"

"No I came inside here to tell you that I love you."

Ryan quickly turned around and saw Kristina standing there looking at him with her heart on her sleeve.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself. What could he say to that?

So he said the only thing he could think of, "What?"

"What I said, I love you."

Ryan shook his head, "Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Did Jonathan put you up to this?"

"No, no, and no."

"Than why say it? For crying out loud Kristina where're twelve years old? Those words mean to much."

She only shrugged, "To you they mean to much. But to me, they're just that. Its how I feel for you. That's how I felt for you even before you found out about your father's condition. And that's how I will feel for you for a long time."

Ryan was stumped, he didn't know what to say to her.

"So when you're ready to get out of this funk your in, we'll be waiting for you downstairs. Aunt Emily decided today that she wants to go off to Sydney. Apparently she misses the down under. Our portkey leaves in two hours." With that said she turned to leave.

"Wait just one minute. You barge into my room and tell me you love me, just like that. Without thinking of what this is going to do to our friendship, to our lives. And then just leave?" Ryan asked still confused by her behavior.

Kristina laughed at his confusion, something that drove Ryan crazy. "I'm not going to analyze my feelings for you Ryan. And about our friendship, nothing can possibly break it or make it any different. I love you, so what if you don't love me back."

Before he could stop himself Ryan said, "What makes you think I don't feel anything for you?"

That seemed to change Kristina's demeanor. "Don't Ryan, don't go there."

"Go where?" Ryan asked, liking the control he had now. He walked towards her, not really knowing what he was going to do when he reached her, but knowing that he just needed to get close to her.

"I said I love you Ryan. I don't expect you to say it back or feel anything along those lines towards me." As he got closer, he could sense the confidence she had when she entered his room falter. And for some reason it pleased him. He was always a blubbering idiot when he was around her, he always lost control of his demeanor. And he liked knowing he had that affect on her as well.

"Again Kris what makes you think I would never feel the way you feel for me?" When Ryan finally reached her, he didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, he just didn't think he had the confidence she had.

"B-because I'm just your best friend." She said quietly.

"I've never just thought of you as my best friend Kris." Ryan said softly, loving how her blue eyes widen at his comment. He reached for her hand and held it.

"Y-you haven't." Kristina whispered.

Ryan smiled at her and brought his other hand to caress her cheek. "Nope. I thought of you as so much more than that. You're my savior, you're my guardian angel. You where the one who found me."

As Ryan finished he saw Kristina's eyes water. And he felt pained by that, he hated seeing her cry.

"Kris don't cry that wasn't my intention." Ryan said soothingly. Reaching to brush away the few tears that leaked out.

Kristina sniffed and smiled, "How can I not cry at that little speech you just did?"

Ryan knew that question did not need an answer, so he simply shrugged.

After a while of silence and waiting for Kristina to get back to her usual self, Kristina spoke up again.

"So what now?"

Ryan looked deeply into her eyes and he knew she did not expect him to say those three little words back. And even though Ryan knew he could say them back, he wasn't ready to tell her, especially with the way he felt about himself.

"I don't know Kris. I mean how can I love you when I don't even love myself?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer.

Kristina brought her hand and caressed his cheek, just like he had done earlier before to her. "I don't Ryan. All I can say is that I love you and that maybe with time you'll learn how to love yourself and love me."

"Loving you is not the problem. Getting over the fact that I'm related to a cursed man who has probably condemned me as well, is the problem." He said, anger already taking control of his tone.

"See that's the problem with your Ryan. You're thinking like those stupid purebloods who think they're better than anyone who is not pure. And I know for a fact that is not who you are." Kristina said trying to hold back her anger at him and his train of thought.

Ryan pulled away from her, knowing full well she was right, but not really wanting to listen to her. Once he was away from her, he instantly regretted it. He missed her already, and she was only a few feet away.

_Oh bloody fucken great. I'm going to become those love sick teens, Jonathan and I ridicule._

"You know its easy for you to just stand there and tell me you love me for who I am, werewolf father be damn. After all your dad was some pureblood Death Eater who meant something in this world. My father means nothing!" When those words left his mouth, Ryan instantly regretted them. Seeing the look on Kristina's face made it so much worse.

She quickly walked towards him and slapped him square in the face. He deserved it, he knew that. Mentioning her father was a very sore subject when it came to her. If the situation wasn't so tense he would have laughed. They had yet another thing in common. They both had daddy issues. For different reasons of course. Her father died in a crossfire between Aurors and Death Eaters defending the name of the Dark Lord, while his father who happened to be a werewolf, abandoned him.

"Don't you ever mentioned my father to me like that ever again." She said furiously.

The other difference between them of course was that she loved her father, unlike him who happened to despise his father more and more as the day went by.

"Kris. . .I didn't mean. . ." Ryan paused not knowing what to say to her.

Her lower lip started to tremble, the only sign that prove to them all she was going to start to cry. "You don't have to say anything Ryan. Just please let me in."

Ryan gently brought her to him and embraced her. Not wanting to see her cry, but also not wanting to let her go. As she buried her face in his neck, he felt the small tears soak his t-shirt. The every same t-shirt she had bought him months ago. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her golden blond locks.

"I'll try." He whispered in her ear.

_**Present Time**_

And Ryan did let her in, with time of course and a lot of communication between the both of them. While they never said I love you to one another for a long time after that. Much to Ryan's fault of course, never really having the guts to come out and say it. He did eventually, which proved to Kristina that he was ready.

Ryan looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting time for Kristina to wake up for her morning jog. Not really wanting to come back to his room to see her pacing around worrying over him. He turned back around and started running towards the beach house.

Forgetting to do his breathing excises before he started to run, he was quickly out of breath by the time he reached the beach house. Trying to control his breathing, Ryan reached for his inhaler, but when his hand went into his pajama bottoms' pocket, nothing was there. He searched in his other pocket, but found nothing there either.

_Damn! You stupid idiot, you left the damn house without bringing your inhaler. You scary twit!_

"You know the rules Ryan."

Ryan to out of breath to even look up at Kristina reached out to grab his inhaler from her palm.

After regaining his breath, he looked up at her, "Sorry, I kind of forgot."

Kristina nodded her head, looking beyond his shoulder towards the rising sun, "Understandable seeing as you left the room in a hurry. Not even bothering to tell me where you were off to."

"See I can explain that. . ." Ryan began, but he knew very well that Kristina wasn't going to buy any of his crap, so he stopped himself from making up any excuses.

She smirked at him as he started walking back towards the house, "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Kristina meant nothing by saying that, expecting Ryan to take it as a joke, but he just couldn't find anything remotely funny about it. Sensing the tension in the air, Kristina turned around to look at him.

Not really wanting to go there at the moment, Ryan smiled at her, trying his best not to make it seem like his smile was false.

Knowing her full well, Ryan stopped smiling and grabbed her hold of her hand and held it in his own. "Don't worry Kris, it was a funny comment, just not to me. You know the whole dog, werewolf thing is rather a sensitive subject for me."

"I know, I just thought you would have. . . ."

Ryan smirked at the positive thoughts his girlfriend had, "Gotten over it by now? Sorry love, but that isn't happening anytime soon. Werewolf blood runs through my veins. And unless they find a cure for that sort of genetics, than I'm far from getting over it."

Kristina not really wanting to go there so early in the morning, let it go for now. Ryan was glad for that. They both walked back to the beach house hand in hand. When they reached the back porch Ryan led her towards the comfy chairs they had outback. He sat on the nearest one and gently pulled her to sit on his lap.

"You know what I was thinking about while on my walk back there?" Ryan asked her.

He felt her shake her head as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I was thinking about that day you just barged into my room and told you me how you felt. Very brave of you."

Kristina chuckled, "Yeah well you always told me I was extremely brave. To brave for your liking of course."

"What can I say Kris, I worry to much about you."

"Well you need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself. Seriously Ryan, forgetting your inhaler, what were you thinking?" Kristina asked, pulling away from their embrace.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you? I mean come on Kris I made a simple mistake. I thought I had my inhaler in my pocket. I guess I was wrong." Ryan simply said. Not really seeing the big deal.

"And there you go having that indifference behavior when it comes to your asthma. Come on Ryan, what if I hadn't woken up and found that you had forgotten it? You would have been back at the beach losing your breath. That's what would have happened." Kristina said, angry at how callous Ryan was being towards his sickness.

"Look Kris I'm not going to worry about anything that didn't happen. If you hadn't woken up when you did, than I would have pulled out my wand and called for it."

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Haven't you been listening to anything Matt has been saying. We can't use magic, or else Dumbledore and his men, or Voldemort and his men, will find us."

"Yes I have been listening to what Matt has been saying for the past few months, but haven't you been living with me for the past nine years? Remember every time I get a new inhaler I magically program it to come to my beck and call when I need it." Ryan finished his rant by gently tapping her on her forehead.

Kristina looked away from him, embarrassed at her tirade. "I was just so worried that I just completely forgot."

"Does it look like I have a death wish? I seriously don't want to die anytime soon."

"Yeah I know. But you will do anything to change your parentage. Your genes. I know you to well Ryan."

Ryan avoided her gaze, knowing that in fact she did know him to well.

"Look if I promise to never leave without it again, will you forget about this incident?"

Kristina sighed, "Fine I let it go. But another incident like that and I swear to you Ryan I'll find a spell to make sure you will never be able to leave any room without that damn inhaler following you around."

Ryan only nodded as he brought Kristina back into his embrace. He wished he could see why it was such a big deal for her to take care of him. To take care of the son of a demon, of a monster.

And that was the problem between them. He could never see how much his life meant to her.

"Basically all I know about Matt's mysterious girl, is that she's a brunette who loves to read." Chary said, while trying out some new imported jeans from Paris.

Kristina wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk about Matthew seeing a new girl. Especially with her cousins death only months before.

"Are you sure he's even seeing this girl? For all we know Jonathan maybe exaggerating a bit."

Chary stepped out of the dressing room carrying five hundred dollars worth of jeans, "Yeah maybe. But Jonathan would never tell me a lie."

Kristina stopped searching for her own clothes to try out, to give her best friend a skeptical look.

The dark head witch looked away, "Okay he has lied to me from time to time. But nothing involving himself."

"I know, its just weird thinking that Matt is dating some girl just like that, after spending months and months mourning and brooding over Crystal's death."

Chary stopped searching for blouses and tops to go with her new jeans to stare at her friend. Crystal's death had been hard on everyone, but it hit Brian, Matthew and Kristina harder than the rest of the group.

"You're not mad are you?"

Kristina wanted to tell Chary that in fact she was mad, pissed off even. She couldn't believe Matthew was dating already. Mind you she knew he and Crystal had stopped being a couple long before she had died.

_But still that is not right. She had died only months before. So very male to get over the ones they 'supposedly' love rather quickly._

But Kristina knew better than to tell Chary that she was mad at Matthew. Her younger friend adored Matthew as a little sister would to their older brother.

"Of course not, why would I be? Matthew is a grown teenage boy. He can date whoever he wants." She lied instead.

She heard Chary sigh in relief, "Good because I seriously did not want to deal with anymore drama at the moment. Anyways I doubt a couple of lunch and tea dates can mean anything serious. He hasn't even introduced us to her."

"Yes well it took him three months to introduce us to Darla." Kristina reminded her.

"Ah. . . Darla what ever happened to her?"

Kristina shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. Last I heard of her she was at Hogwarts, running around with the future group of Death Eaters."

"Didn't she date Lucius Malfoy's spawn?"

"Who Draco?" 

Chary nodded her head.

"I believe she did. But their relationship didn't last long. He wasn't her type, so she said. Why did Matt and her brake up, again?" Kristina asked.

"Don't remember much of their torrid love affair, because that what it was really, purely physical. Merlin did I hate having to wake up and find her in the kitchen snuggled up with Matt and having her and Jonathan laugh at those ridiculous muggle theories of magic." Chary said, the memories of Darla already getting her annoyed.

"Crystal hated her too, but that was the typical ex-girlfriend behavior."

As both girls headed back to the main counter to pay for all the clothes they had picked out, Kristina spotted a familiar brunette waiting outside the clothing shop.

"How long do you think he's been out there?"

Chary looked outside the shop windows to spot Ryan leaning against Jonathan's car. "Probably for quite a while. He looks like he's ready to leave us behind."

"I told him to come get us at two-thirty."

Chary looked down at her silver wrist watch that Jonathan had gotten her for her birthday in May. "Yeah well its three-fifteen."

"Shit, he's not going to let this one go." Kristina handed the cashier her muggle credit card.

"You don't say. At least he didn't bring Jonathan to tag along."

Kristina looked past Ryan to spot the familiar dark haired, temperamental silver-eyed wizard, eating what seemed to be his favorite food, something greasy and spicy.

"You should really tell Jonathan not to be eating to many greasy foods."

Chary almost dropped the bags the cashier had handed over to them. "What? He's here?"

"Yup, but he doesn't seem like he's angry. He's rather happy right now, seeing as he's stuffing his face."

When they finally exited the clothing store, they smiled sweetly at their boyfriends.

Ryan frowned, "Now you see that look does not work for me anymore Kris. You told me that I was to pick you up at _Madam Josephine's _at two-thirty. It is now three-twenty."

"Okay now let me tell you Ryan it wasn't easy for me to just come in here and pick out clothes. They had so many new things imported from the states and from Paris, Spain, Germany, and Italy. And the prices were so great."

Jonathan wiped his hands and mouth clean and walked over to Chary. "Hey babe, had a nice time?"

Chary looked down at her bags and then to her gorgeous boyfriend, "You can say that."

"Here let me get these for you." Jonathan gently took the bags from Chary's hands and walked over to the trunk of his black convertible. "Hey Ryan pop the trunk open for me, yeah?"

After successfully placing both girls' shopping bags into the trunk, both Jonathan and Ryan opened the doors and pulled the seats back, so their girlfriends could enter the car.

"Such gentlemen you both have become." Kristina teased.

Jonathan smirked at her teasing, "Hmm. . you can say that again. I mean its hard being this nice to girls. I remember like it was yesterday, how we use to all shove one another to the ground, simply because we were boys and you were girls."

Both girls placed their black shades over their eyes, as Jonathan started the convertible.

"So where exactly are we going?" Chary asked her boyfriend.

"Well at first we were going back home. But you see Aaron and Tom where walking by and told us that they spotted Matt and this new girl he's been seeing down by the pear. So we're heading down there this minute. Maybe we can catch a good look at this girl." Jonathan told them.

Kristina and Chary both shared a look of mild interest and shock. This was going to be one hell of a meeting.

Matthew aimed the small ball that he was given and shot it right through the tower of cans, knocking every single one down.

"Wow that was some shot, kid." The elder man said, his American accent rather clear to both Matthew and Hermione. "So what does your pretty girlfriend want?" The man asked pointing to the verity of American stuff figures.

"Go ahead Hermione pick one." Matthew urged her. He wasn't much of a stuff animal guy, so he really wasn't doing this for his own personal gain.

Hermione shook her head, not really wanting to seem like the type of girl who wanted someone to win her something. Even though that said someone was a tall, dark haired, blue eyed male. "Its okay Matt you pick one. After all you won it."

"I know I won it Hermione, but what will I do with a stuff figure. I'm way to old for one and I don't even know half of these characters."

Hermione found that odd to believe. After all Matthew was the typical teenage muggle boy.

"How can that be, these are the heroes teenage boys such as you worship?"

Matthew mentally slapped himself, "Um . . .yeah well you see I hardly watch any television and comic books really are not my thing. I usual stick to the classics."

Of course Matthew knew everything their was to know about such muggle characters like Batman the Dark Knight, Superman and even Spiderman along with the X-men. But the characters he was seeing were not exactly the comic book heroes he was use to.

_Maybe I should buy the new versions of the comics. _

Hermione easily brushed her suspicions away. Matthew wasn't like most typical muggle boys. Nor was he like most of the wizards at Hogwarts. He was uniquely himself. Of course his difference added to a lot of questions she wanted to ask him, but had not yet found the courage to do so.

_Very Gryffindor like Hermione. What would Godric Gryffindor say if he say you acting like a cowardly girl because of a muggle boy? _

"Hello earth to Hermione Granger." Matthew waved tall rabbit in front of her. "He seems familiar to me. Here take him."

Hermione took the light grey rabbit that she to recognized as Bugs Bunny from the old cartoons she rarely enjoyed when she was a younger kid. Before books and magic became her world.

"Thanks. Just so you know I'm not those type of girls who go around begging for their boyfriends to win them something." Hermione assured him. But of course she realized what she had said and blushed.

She had used the term boyfriend. She couldn't believe she had gone as far as to call him that. They were simply on another date or outing. They hadn't even held hands, let alone kissed. Their were a few hugs between them, and a lot of long awkward stares before saying goodnight.

Matthew to was in shock at what Hermione had referred to him as. It had been a long time since he was a boyfriend. His last girlfriend wasn't what he would really call a girlfriend, more like a physical partner, who he had cared deeply about.

"Um. . .I didn't mean. . ."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to." Matthew finished for her. "It kind of just slipped. Look Hermione I know what we have its kind of confusing. Seeing as this is what normal teenagers do at our age. Of course we aren't exactly dating. You're someone I can talk to that is not connected to my life back home. I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . ."

"We're friends." Hermione said quietly.

Matthew nodded his head, glad that she understood, but at the same time he was confused about his own feelings towards the intelligent and rather pretty brunette.

"Yeah friends." He concluded to them both. "So I'm rather hungry, are you up for some good English fish n' chips?"

"That sounds good." Hermione agreed and followed him towards the small restaurant across the street from the pier. She didn't' want to look to disappointed at having Matthew as a friend. But at the same time she couldn't be happy about it. After all she already had to male friends back in her magical world. She was hoping that maybe she would have had something different with Matthew.

_Its better this way anyways. Not like I can explain to him why there are owls dropping by his house giving him letters written on parchment paper._

"She's not all that pretty if you think about it. I mean she does have the potential to be pretty. But with those worn out, and definitely out of style clothes and hairdo she's just the typical plain Jane." Kristina commented about the mystery girl their best friend was currently trying to win her a stuff animal.

Jonathan, who had switched places with Kristina, draped his arm over Chary and leaned closer to get a better look at the brunette. "I don't know Kris, she seems pretty cute from this vantage point. Looks like a pure bookworm, but a cute bookworm."

Chary eyed the girl her boyfriend was referring to cute, and couldn't help but agree with him. "Jonathan has a point. But still she doesn't seem at all Matthew's type."

Ryan had to laugh at that, "Of course not. She's far from being a tall, gorgeous blond."

"Then again Matt may be trying to date a complete opposite of all the girls he has dated these past few years." Jonathan said, not really believing what he had just said.

"Well we aren't going to find out anymore about this girl, unless we go and ask Matthew." Chary said.

Kristina nodded her head in agreement, "Chary's got a point. Plus I am rather in the mood for some fish n' chips."

Both Ryan and Jonathan were surprised at that.

"Are you sure Kris?"

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Yes Ryan I'm sure. As of late I've been having cravings of greasy foods for some odd reason."

Jonathan wasn't a complete idiot on a lot of things relating to females and sex. For the most part he was actually the only one in the house who knew more about both subjects than the rest of his friends.

"What have you two done something that shouldn't have been done until after you two were married?"

Ryan glared at him, "If you're asking if Kris and I have divulged into the sexual part of any healthy teenage relationship, the answer does not concern you."

"The answer is no, Jonathan. And why would you even be asking that silly question?" Kristina asked.

Jonathan shrugged, "I don't know maybe because you are all of a sudden having cravings of foods you normally stay away from. Seeing as you've turned into one of those health freaks we see on the muggle telly."

Ryan, who was catching up on his reading time, turned around and threw the book at Jonathan. Both girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends, knowing full well that this was going to lead to one of their usual fights.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"You don't say? You called Kristina a freak.!"

"Yeah well come on, I can't cook any of my usual food because we have to follow the health chart she has pinned up in the refrigerator."

"Its for are health. Especially seeing as we can't get sick."

"Did you have to throw that damn thick book at me?!"

"Yes I did, that's the only way you'll ever understand. . . .HEY!! That bloody hurt you little bastard!"

"Now you know how it feels you moron!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Chary yelled over the two angry teenage boys.

Jonathan snapped his attention to his angered girlfriend, while Ryan turned to face Kristina who was smiling smugly at him.

"I swear you two act like a bunch of five year olds." Kristina said amused about their behavior but also a bit annoyed by it.

"Yeah well he started it."

"No I didn't. Plus I was trying to defend you Kris. That has to count for something."

Jonathan was silently mimicking him, when Chary slapped him behind his head. "Ow!"

"Stop acting like a baby."

Jonathan rubbed the back of his head, before leaning towards Chary, "Can I be your baby?"

Chary smiled and nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in for a gentle kiss.

Both Ryan and Kristina turned away from their friends public affection.

"You know I'm kind of hungry." Ryan said to Kristina, trying really hard to ignore Jonathan and Chary's now intensifying kisses.

Kristina very much uncomfortable with the situation nodded her head and stepped out of the care. "Me too, there's that fish n' chips place you boys are very fond about."

Ryan frantically got out of the car and slammed the door shut, making both Jonathan and Chary part form their passionate lip lock. "We're going into Willy's to get something to eat."

Jonathan jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Chary, "Okay, we're coming with. Plus looks like Matt over there is heading there too."

"Hey guys wait up!"

The four of them turned around and saw Tom and Aaron running across the street towards them, with a very reluctant Brian behind them.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Jonathan a bit surprised at the three of them, especially with Brian being out and about.

Brian pointed at Tom and Aaron, "These two dragged me out of my den so I could invite them to lunch. Mind you I could have given them my muggle credit card, but they wanted me to tag along. So I'm here against my own will."

"Well seeing as you guys are here might as well join us in operation find out who Matt's mystery girl is." Ryan said leading the group into the restaurant.

Brian frowned at that, "Why in the world would any of you care who this girl Matt is seeing?"

"Because he hasn't mentioned her or introduced us to her. And we need to know." Kristina said.

"Isn't that being a bit noisy on all your parts?" Brian asked, still not believing his friends and his dear cousin would go to such lengths.

Chary shrugged, "Maybe, but we're already here, might as well take advantage of it."

Brian wasn't about to argue with all of them. He didn't really want to be out here in the first place. But deep down he had to admit he was rather curious about this girl Matt had been spending time with.

"Okay whatever. But when this all comes crashing down in all your faces, please tell Matt that I had nothing to do with this."

Jonathan grinned putting his arm around Brian's shoulder and led him into _Willy's_, "Sure thing buddy. Now put a smile on that face. We don't' want to scare of the poor little muggle girl."

Once Matthew finished placing both their orders to the local waitress, he went back to listening to Hermione's tales of her school. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"So where did I left off at?" Hermione asked after taking a sip of her drink.

Matthew thought about it for a moment before he remembered, "You where talking about your friends Harold and Ronald. By the way do you call them like that all the time? You don't shorten their names at all?"

Hermione wanted to tell him that she did in fact call her friends by another name, their real names, but she didn't want to risk telling a total stranger that she was friends with Harry Potter.

"Well what you call them if you knew them?"

Matthew placed his drink back down and smirked at her, "For one I would call them a bunch of idiots. I mean come on don't they ever listen to you? From what I've gathered from the stories you've told me, you have repeatedly told them not to do stupid things and they go off and do those said stupid things."

"Yeah well even after I warned them, I still went along with them. So what does that make me?" Hermione asked.

"A good friend." Matthew said simply, smiling at her.

She tried hard not to blush as this comment and his intense stare.

"Isn't this one hell of a small world Matt."

Hermione looked behind Matthew's shoulder and noticed a group of teens around her age.

Matthew turned around and saw Jonathan and the rest of his little group, staring at the both of him.

"What-what are you guys doing here?"

Jonathan looked away from the brunette who was looking back and forward between Matt and himself.

"Oh you know me, I was starving so I decided to invite all of us for some much needed lunch. We were looking for you, but we just couldn't find you. Not until now of course. Hi my name's Jonathan Sanders."

Matthew frowned at that, _Sanders?_

"Nice to meet you, my name's Hermione Granger." She stayed put, not knowing if she should extend her hand out to the dark haired boy or not.

"So your parents are Shakespeare fanatics?"

Hermione turned to look at the boy behind the rest of the group, the one that looked uncomfortable to be their, but still looking at her with mild interest.

"Yeah you can say that, and you are?"

The dark blond haired boy looked back down at his feet and muttered his name, "I'm Brian, Brian Hawkins."

Matthew wanted to laugh out loud. He couldn't believe his friends where changing their last names right in front of him.

_Sanders? Hawkins? Where do they come up with these names?_

After all the introductions were made, with surnames changed from: Merrick to Bennet, Barringer to Burke, De'Varces to Deveaux, Rydel to Wilcox, and Banks to Parkman. Hermione stared at the group of teens who were taking seats around the round table. Matthew was not so pleased with them being there. He knew Jonathan had something up his sleeve. He just hoped he didn't do anything stupid. Which was something he would most likely do. Seeing as he was Jonathan De'Varces, not wait he was now Jonathan Sanders.

"So are all of you related?" Hermione asked, not sure why she felt uncomfortable all of sudden.

The boy she knew as Aaron shook his head, "Nah we're just friends. Are parents knew one another, they sent us here to spend our summer vacation and to stay out of trouble."

Matthew was impressed with Aaron's lying skills. He was getting better, which was a good thing, but also a bad thing if he thought about it.

"So Hermione why are you here?" the girl she knew as Kristina asked.

"I'm here visiting my family before I go off to school." Hermione answered simply. She wasn't going to into great detail with total strangers.

"How did you guys meet again?"

Hermione turned from looking at the boy named Ryan to look at Matthew, not believing he wouldn't tell his friends about her.

_Then again why should he tell anything about me? I'm just his friend._

Matthew glared at Ryan, still not believing his friends were doing this to him. At least Chary, Brian and Tom were feeling some sort of discomfort at being there.

"We. . . ah. . .met a couple of days ago right in front of the local bookstore." Hermione answered as best she could, not knowing why she was sadden and furious at the same time.

Matthew wanted to tell his friends off for doing this, and he wanted to explain to Hermione why he hadn't really went into great detail about his friends and their lack of knowledge about her.

"You're the girl who he almost ran over with his sad excuse of a bike." Beside him Brian spoke up.

Hermione was now even more confused, especially after Brian had said that almost all of his friends looked at him strangely, as if he held something important from them all.

Not really wanting to be around them much longer, she quickly stood up and tried to smile at them all,

"Look Matt thanks for today and for the uneaten lunch, but I kinda forgot that I have this thing with my dad. So I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you all." Not bothering to stay much longer she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Matthew was pissed off as he watched Hermione leave the restaurant. He turned to his right and glared at Jonathan.

"I cannot believe you all would stoop this low. All you guys had to ask."

Jonathan shrugged, "What do you want us to say Matt, sorry? Cause it's a bit to late for that."

Matthew shook his head, "You know what I expected this type of behavior from you Jonathan, and even Ryan. But the rest of you guys. I'm surprised and disappointed with you all."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Sorry _dad_."

"You think this is funny Ryan? For crying out loud you all but freaked her out. I don't want anymore attention on us than their already is. But you go off and pull a stunt like this. And I may sound like a father, but that's because I'm probably the only responsible one here."

Brian stood up, not really wanting to be part of this argument. "Look I'll see you all later at the house."

"Where are you going?" Matthew asked, concerned for his shy and quiet friend.

Brian fought the urge to yell at them. They were all looking at him as if he was planning on taking his own life.

"I'm going to the local bookstore, I ran out of books to read. I'll probably be home before any of you. But if I'm not, don't worry."

They all watched Brian leave the restaurant, when the door shut behind his retreating back, Matthew turned back to glare at his friends.

Before he said anything else, Jonathan interrupted him, "Stop right there Matt, you may be angry, but we did this not to scare of you little _girlfriend_, we were just concern about this mysterious girl. She could be plant sent here to spy on us."

Matthew noticed right away that all his friends, minus Jonathan, tensed at the word _girlfriend_, he himself tensed as well.

"Hermione is not my girlfriend. We're just friends." Matthew explained, and he was hit with a wave of déjà vu.

He wasn't the only one either. His friends were too, except Tom who wasn't part of their little dysfunctional group when he had fallen for Crystal and they were spending way to much time with one another.

After a few more moments of silence between his friends, Matthew spoke, "Look she thinks I'm a regular muggle teenage boy. There is no doubt in my mind that Hermione is working for either Dumbledore or Voldemort. Our secrete is safe."

When the waitress came back with Matthew's orders, he pushed his plate aside not all hungry anymore. Jonathan took advantage of that and started digging in his food, sharing with Chary every once in while. Both Tom and Aaron ate out of Hermione's platter, while Ryan and Kristina placed their own orders. Not really paying any attention to his friends he stared across the table were Hermione was seated before her quick retreat. He was looking at the stuff bunny he had given her.

_We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less._

Kristina walked into her room that she shared with Ryan later that night, to find Ryan laying on the bed fast asleep. It wasn't odd to find her boyfriend so tired after one of his little episodes, as Jonathan liked to call them. But she was actually hoping he would awake so they could discuss something that has been bothering her for the past weeks.

Ever since Chary had found her mother's diaries, she was becoming more and more curious of her own mother's back story. All Kristina really knew of her mother, was that she was a great and smart witch and that she loved her and her long lost older brother.

Kristina hated herself for thinking of her mother and her brother. Her mother was not dead as the wizardry world thought. She was in New York being treated by one of the best wizardry mental hospitals in the world, better than St. Mungos mental ward. Her father was dead and buried six feet under in one of the wizardry cemeteries around Godric Hollow. And her older brother, nothing was known of him. Only that her father had sold him into Voldemort's ranks as one of his future loyal Death Eaters. Whether that was true or not, Kristina didn't know. Her mother was to crazy to talk, her father was dead, and her brother was long gone.

The only family she had ever had and known was with her under the very same roof they shared. Brian was the only one she had that was connected with her by blood.

Not wanting to wake Ryan up, she left her room and headed downstairs, knowing full well were her cousin was at. She didn't bother to knock on his bedroom door before she entered.

Kristina was a bit surprised at how clean Brian kept his room, especially with all the books scattered around, it still managed to look clean.

"Most people knock before they barge into someone's private room."

Kristina turned away from the core of his room, and looked into the adjacent room. When she entered she saw him sitting in the middle of the room, his legs perched up on top of his desk, with a thick and very old tome on his lap.

"I'm your cousin, you should better than to think I would knock."

Brian shook his head and closed the book and placed it back on his desk as he sat up right. "Is something the matter?"

Kristina looked away from him and started running her fingers through the spines of the books surrounding the room. "Why would something be wrong? Can I just want to come in and borrow a book from you?"

Brian took off his reading glasses and looked at her, "You can, but I doubt any of my books would interest you. I lack romance novels."

Kristina glared at him, "I do not read romance novels."

"Oh really? Because Ryan a long time ago that it was hard for him to compete with the men in those novels you read."

"Look I didn't come here to discuss my reading genres. I came down here to ask you if by any chance you were able to unlock your mother's journal." Kristina said, getting right down to business.

Brian shook his head, "No I haven't been able to open it. Magic isn't sealing it shut. A lock is."

"A lock? That's all that its keeping it shut. Then use your wand to open it."

"I can't use magic Kris. None of us can. They're watching us and they're definitely looking out for our magical vibes." Brian lectured her. "And even if we could use magic I wouldn't open it."

Kristina was shocked, "Why not?"

"Because it wasn't meant for me to read it. It was given to Crystal. She was the only one who was supposed to read it. She died with the key in her hand. We buried her with the key." Brian said sadly.

Kristina wanted to be angry at him, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry Brian. Its just that I want know so badly. I want to know about my mother and my father."

Brian stood up from his seat and walked towards her, "Its understandable. I want to know about my mother as well. I want to know why she would even give a man like father a second glance. I want to know why she made us like we are now. But I can't let myself do it this way. If she wanted me to know, than she would have given me the diary and not Crystal."

When Brian approached her, Kristina thought he was going to hug her, to comfort her. But instead, in true Brian form, he handed her a book.

"What is this? And don't say a book." She warned him, taking the book from his hand.

"Its not your mother's diary or journal. But in some way it belonged to your father. His name is right there." He said pointing to the bottom of black cover.

Kristina wanted to cry as she traced her father's name, _Brandon Liam Merrick. _

"_Liam_? I never knew his middle name was Liam."

"He was part Irish. His mother was from Ireland, his father was from grand ole' London." Brian said, going back to his desk.

"And how do you know this?"

"Its in the book. Just read it Kristina. It might help you get some sleep. And a peace of mind."

"And when are you going to get some peace of mind?" Kristina asked him, worried about him.

Brian stayed silent for a moment, "I'll get my peace of mind when my heart doesn't hurt anymore."

Knowing that she was pushing her welcome into his sanctuary, Kristina exited his room and headed to the living room. She sat in her favorite armchair by the window overlooking their private pool and the garage. By dim light coming from the garage she knew Matthew was still up, working on his boat.

Looking down at the book, she opened it to find what seemed like her father's handwriting.

_September 1__st__, 1971_

_I find myself starring at the outskirts of England. I miss my home, and I miss my mother. Hogwarts, my father tells me, is a fine school and I will learn everything I will need to succeed in the wizardry world, just like him. But I don't want to just like him. I know what he does, I know that he was responsible for my mother's death. I know way to much. That's why I'm not even staying at his house, with his other children and his new wife. I'm spending my time in the house of his mistress, with her bastard children._

_I'm only eleven years old, and I'm alone. The Hogwarts Express is slowing down. Its made record time, the light is still out. I wish I could run away from here and go back to Ireland. Maybe then I could see my step father and my half sister. But I can't. I promised my mother before she passed away that I would come to the very same school she came to. So I will keep my promise. _

_Six years to go, till I pay off my promise to her._

"What are you reading?"

Kristina closed the book with a snap, frighten by Matthew's question.

"I-I was just-just reading. . ."

Matthew raised his hand, indicating for her to stop explaining, "Its okay Kris. You can read whatever you want. I was just curious as to what got your attention. Is it another romance novel?"

Kristina regained her composer and glared at the back of Matthew's dark head, as he headed towards the kitchen. "For your information I read other books that don't revolve around romance."

Matthew turned from washing his hands, to look at Kristina as she entered the kitchen behind, "I didn't imply that you didn't. I just know when you're into a certain book, that it must be one of those novels that the delivery owls bring you every month. So what is this one about?"

Kristina didn't know whether she should tell him about the journal that belonged to her father. If the Death Eater records were right, Brandon Merrick was the one who recruited Emerson Philips, Matthew's father. Though Matthew never mentioned again after they found out, she had a feeling that his feelings for her father weren't entirely neutral.

"Oh you know the basic love story between the broody vampire and the daughter of a wannabe Van Helsing." Kristina lied.

Matthew laughed at the ridiculous story idea, "Do they just sit around a room and discuss what they should write about? I mean come on a vampire falling madly in love with a human is impossible."

"Not really, I mean I know of a couple like that. Except with the whole my father wants to kill him, dilemma."

Matthew shrugged, "I guess. Maybe I'm starting to become a cynic when it comes to love."

"Yeah well you haven't had much luck in that department."

Matthew headed towards the fridge, knowing full well that Jonathan had put away some of the leftovers from dinner. "I guess some people aren't as lucky as you, Ryan, Chary and Jonathan."

Kristina placed her father's book on one of the stools and sat on the next available one, looking at Matthew with a bemused expression on her face, "You think love is luck. Its far from it. You don't know what Chary and I have to go through with are very emotional boyfriends."

"I know love isn't luck Kris. It just takes a very lucky person to find someone that special at such a young age."

Kristina wanted to laugh at how serious he was being, but she had to agree with him, "I guess so. But you're only fifteen, you'll have plenty of time to find someone you can spend forever with."

"Uh. .. not to burst your bubble but you're fifteen to. Matter of fact, besides Tom and Aaron, we're all fifteen. How is it different between you guys and me?"

"Merlin Matt I don't know. All I do know is that you really have to stop questioning everything." Kristina said, becoming frustrated with the dark haired wizard.

Matthew placed his fork down and looked out the slide doors that led to the small deck and into their private part of the beach. "I guess its just hard not to question everything that's going on around us. Sometimes I just wished I could find a safe place for all of. A place we wouldn't have to look over our shoulders every second of the day. A place we could learn to trust people. I don't know maybe I'm asking for to much."

Kristina shook her head, "No Matt you are not asking for to much. You're asking for what we deserve. We just don't have much luck in that department."

After placing his empty plate in the sink, with the promise that he was going to wash it later, Matthew walked towards Kristina and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his determined expression plastered on his face, "One day I promise, I'm going to give us the lives we deserve. I'll find a way to make sure Dumbledore and his men as well as Voldemort and his Death Eaters, will never find us. I just need a little bit more time."

Not bothering to stay behind to hear what she had to say, Matthew left the kitchen and headed towards his bedroom. Looking at the oven clock she saw that it was getting late. She quickly turned off all the lights and headed for Ryan's room.

Once she was inside, she changed into her nightly attire and pulled the covers over both their bodies. Sleep quickly took over her, as she snuggled into Ryan's warm embrace.

Harry tried to go to sleep, but Ron's constant snoring was making it harder for him to go to sleep. The nightmares that he was having had stopped, they no longer plagued his mind when he slept. But other thoughts did. Memories that did not belong to him, were entering his mind, his self conscious.

At first when they started Harry wanted them to continue. But then when those memories started becoming personal he wanted them to stop. He couldn't bare to see the faceless wizards and witches in his dreams have a happy life and then have the darkness, or in some cases the light, take it all away.

This dreams, his new nightmares, were making him even more confused. Harry was stupid and naïve to think that it was simple choosing from what was right and from what was wrong. But it wasn't. He knew that now. Seeing innocent people die by the hands of Death Eaters who were threaten by Voldemort. Seeing the people he always thought fought for good, killing people who were bad but killing their families as well. Those images were going to make Harry lose his mind.

If only he wasn't starting to already.

Not bothering to be at all courteous to Ron's sleeping form, Harry got up from his bed and exited his room. He had no doubt in his mind that Ron wouldn't even notice if he was gone.

Ron had his own problems to deal with. For one Harry suspected that Ron was a ticking time bomb ready to explode the second Hermione entered through the front doors of Grimmauld Place. Having Ginny constantly tease him about Hermione's tall, dark and gorgeous mystery man wasn't lessening his temper.

Harry wasn't worried about Hermione's new found friend. He didn't see any potential danger in the muggle teenager. In fact Harry resented Hermione's normal friend, and what he had that Harry himself would never have, a normal, quiet and spoiled life.

_Sometimes I wish I just didn't care anymore. To just sit back and let other people deal with Voldemort's obsession to take over the wizardry world and kill off every muggle being._

Harry tried not to shiver at the cold thoughts that had been plaguing his mind as of late. He tried to brush them aside, telling himself that stress was making him think like that. But if he was completely honest with himself, Harry would realize that he in fact meant them.

Finally reaching the kitchen without waking Mrs. Weasley, who to Harry's annoyance was constantly watching him. He knew she meant well, but he didn't need anymore hawk eyes on him. Silently as he could, he pushed the kitchen door open, hoping that Kreacher wasn't lurking around. He headed straight for the ice box, hoping to warm up some milk without making a disturbance.

Before Harry could reach the ice box and grab the milk carton, he heard footsteps getting nearer to the kitchen. Not really wanting to deal with anymore, Harry quickly looked around for a place to hide. Finding none, he crawled under the table, silently taking Mrs. Weasley for making the table cloth long enough for it to block anyone's view.

Laboring his breath, so it wouldn't be heard, Harry waited for the faceless intruders to get on with what they were doing so they could leave.

Sirius Black was not at all pleased with what Snape was telling him. If he hadn't moved the conversation to a much more secluded place, like the basement kitchen, Sirius knew the whole house would be awaken by his shouts.

Severus Snape was not at all happy. He hated following the likes of Sirius Black.

"Unlike you Black I have more important things to do than to waste my time talking to likes of you."

Sirius turned around after pushing the door open, looking inside the kitchen seeing if anyone was still lurking around, seeing no one, he entered, "You don't say? Do tell me _Snivellus _what would a slimy, greasy haired _man_ such as yourself be doing that is so important?"

Snape clenched his hands into fists, wanting to forcefully wipe the arrogant smirk off Sirius' face. But having more control than Black and Potter put together, he unclenched them, knowing full well what to say next to push Black over the edge.

"Why should I even waste my time explaining to Potter's _babysitter_, anything that doesn't concern you? I mean if Albus wanted you to know about what I was assigned to do, he would have. But he didn't, so neither am I."

Sirius quickly reached for his coat pocket, searching for his wand, but he didn't feel it, he cursed himself, knowing that he forgot it upstairs.

"Seems like you will never change Black. Always trying to find a reason to fight me. If you weren't so pathetic, I would feel sorry for you." Snape said cruelly.

"Watch what you say Snape, because I wont hesitate to knock some respect into you." Sirius threaten.

Snape walked passed Sirius and sat down on the empty chair, "I recall coming to Grimmauld Place the very same day your Mother kicked you out, I found rather enjoyable to watch."

Sirius angrily sat down on the opposite side of Snape, "That was one of the best days of my life. I didn't have to be surrounded by bigot wizard such as you, anymore."

"I'm far from being a bigot Black."

"I highly doubt that Snape. The way you treat your students who are not from Slytherin, proves you wrong."

"Figures Potter's spawn would come running to you complaining about the lack of special treatment that he doesn't receive in my class." Snape said, trying hard not to show any sort of emotion.

"Harry doesn't want any special treatment from anyone, let alone you." Sirius whispered angrily, not at believing what was coming out of Snape's mouth.

"That's what you say Black. But let me tell you this. Potter is exactly like his father, never taking anything seriously. All the boy cares about is Quidditch and trying to humiliate every Slytherin student."

"I doubt we're talking about the same boy here Snape."

Snape shrugged, not really wanting to discuss Potter's son. Simply looking at the boy brought back memories about his youth that he did not want to think about.

"I did not decide to stay here to talk about your attention seeking godson, Black. I stayed to answer your questions about the _other_ boys." Snape reminded him.

"I don't need to be reminded of that. They've been on my mind for the past years." Sirius said angrily.

Snape folded his arms and smirked at the dark haired man. _No correction, boy. _"If that was true, why spend the past two years taking care of your godson, instead of looking for your actual _son_."

Sirius couldn't take Snape's goading anymore. He jumped from his seat, and into Snape's solid body, knocking Snape out from his own chair, and into the stone kitchen floor. The hesitating one bit, he punched Snape right in the face.

"YOU. . .DON'T. . .KNOW. . .ANYTHING. . .ABOUT. . .MY. . .SITIUATION!" With every word Sirius yelled at Snape, he met it with a forceful strike.

Memories of beatings such as these from his youth, Snape became angry, back then he couldn't stop them, not physically anyways. So with all the force he could muster, he shoved Sirius' form away from him.

Snape stood up as quickly as he could and Sirius following his exact move moments.

"Lets get this straight Black, you lay a hand on me again and I wont hesitate to tell the Ministry where you are. Dumbledore and the Order be damn. You're nothing but Potter's babysitter. A crappy one at that seeing as you can't do anything for the boy. I wont hit you, not because I can't possibly harm you, but because I'm more civilized than you." Snape threaten Sirius, brushing off the dust that his long robes had gathered from the floor.

"You're threats don't mean anything to me Snape." Sirius shot back, not liking that Snape had a say in his freedom.

"Well they should Black. Because at the end of the day I maybe loyal to Albus, but I'm not loyal to you nor Potter. I don't care what happens to you. You can die tomorrow and I wouldn't feel one ounce of regret."

"Get out of my house. And don't you dare set a foot in here unless Albus invites you. You're not welcomed here." Sirius said angrily, pointing to the kitchen door.

Snape shrugged his shoulders not feeling at all sorry for what he said or did.

"My pleasure Black. But before I go, let me tell you something. Those boys will hate you. No matter what you and your _friends_ do to make them feel part of the _family_, they will hate you. And I'm going to enjoy seeing that."

With that said Snape exited the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

Sirius furiously exited the kitchen, leaving towards his room.

Both men had been so busy being angry at one another that they failed to notice Harry under the table listening to everything they said.

When Harry went back up to his room, he realized that he was even more confused now than before. Instead of getting his questions answered, he was getting more questions.

_When is this madness going to end? When am I going to get the truth for once?_

Closing his eyes to get the sleep his body and mind were begging for, Harry could faintly hear a menacing voice whisper inside of his head.

_Soon Harry, soon you'll get all the answer you want._


	6. Chapter Five: Hope and Reality

_**"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."  
- **__**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

**Chapter Five: Hope and Reality Two Different Worlds**

_October 31__st_

_Halloween has finally arrived. Since my first day at Hogwarts I've been waiting for this day. The Halloween feast had always interested me. You see my cousin Ally had always bragged about how she was able to enjoy the feast, while I stayed at home watching the muggles and their ridiculous costumes._

_But now I finally get to enjoy them, and she is no longer here. She's off to the states trying to be a famous witch model. As if, she's not even that pretty. _

_I sometimes wish I had decided to go into Gryffindor House instead of Ravenclaw. There is no fun in our house. All we do is read and study. At first I thought that was what I wanted. Not anymore. If t wasn't for my best friends Victoria and Julia, I would be bored out of my mind._

_I feel horribly bad about what happened to Severus Snape, but I think the little greasy git deserved everything James and Sirius did to him. But I must remain neutral, I don't want Lily to become angry at me. She defends the lonely boy with her last breath. No one understands the little red head. That's probably why she hardly has any friends, aside from Snape. Becky and Emily try to get her to hang out with us, but she refuses every time she sees James and Sirius among our group. But who really cares, we already have to many new friends at it is. Though I don't mind Remus hanging around, I find it quite strange that he is not going to attend the feast with the rest of us._

_Lewis Barringer and I have become Potions partners for the remaining of the week. I don't mind, the boy is smart and he's very into what he does. He's to quiet though, maybe it has to do with him being a Muggleborn and not understanding how our world works. He only seems to talk to Daniel and Brandon. He's part of our old group to. I don't mind him hanging around either. Peter Pettigrew on the other hand gets me on my nerves. The boy is such a follower. I'm surprised James, Sirius and Remus can handle him._

_The rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins is becoming very tense. Ever since this morning when Snape was embarrassed in front of the whole first years broom training, the Slytherins have been wanting to get back at the Gryffindors. We as Ravenclaws don't care. We're neutral on the matter, but I can't help but worry about my Gryffindor friends. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies do not back done easily._

"Whatcha doing?"

Chary snapped her mother's diary shut to look up at her boyfriend's handsome face.

"Just reading my mum's diary."

Jonathan leaped over the couch and sat on the available cushion by her side, "Anything interesting and juicy?"

"You just want to know if there is any drama going on in my mother's life."

"Well she did live in the seventies, I'm rather curious as to how they went about their lives during that time period." Jonathan said.

"Sure. . . but so far nothing of any interest has come up. She's still a first year. I should just skip this one and go for her fifth year."

Jonathan put his arm around her, "You could do that, but I doubt it. Just keep on reading, you'll find something out. Now for the question of the day, what do you want me to cook today?"

Chary smiled happily at him, "I don't know, something Italian."

"Should have known you would say that. Alright then I'll let you get back to your mother's diary." Jonathan gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chary asked, curious at his early departure.

"To the market, I need some ingredients for what I'm cooking. I wont be long."

Watching him exit through the front doors, Chary had to clench her desire to join him. Being with him for over a year now, she couldn't help but want to be near him twenty-four seven.

Chary wasn't a needy person, she knew she could live without Jonathan being around her for more than a day. But it didn't mean she liked the idea of him gone. Even if he was going to the market.

Passing through the isles, Jonathan reached out for the items he needed to prepare today's dinner. He wanted to make everyone, especially Chary, something special. He wasn't much of a feeling type of guy, but he tried expressing his feelings of gratitude and content with his cooking.

Not bothering to look up from the list that contained all the items he needed to buy, he accidentally crashed his cart with someone else's.

"Sorry about that I wasn't watching were I was going. . . Hermione Granger?" Jonathan asked, looking at the brunette, surprised at meeting her there.

Hermione quickly looked up from the ground were she had accidentally dropped the item she was holding, to find one of Matthew's friends there.

"Sanders, right? Jonathan Sanders?" she asked him, just to make sure. After all Matthew had a lot of friends.

Jonathan fought the urge to smirk at Matthew's _friend_, "Yeah that's me. I'm rather surprised to find you here."

Hermione tried not to get defensive towards the grey-eyed boy. "And why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem like the type to wander into markets."

"And what type do you think I am?" Hermione asked, already getting defensive of the way she was being portrayed in the younger man's mind.

"You're the type to pretend to be friends with someone, while secretly fancying them from afar." Jonathan answered her.

His answer to Hermione's question made her heart stop beating for a nanosecond, she didn't know what to say to that.

Jonathan was pleased with his success in putting the brunette in her place. He didn't trust her, not by a long shot. She seemed way to familiar, as if he had seen her before.

"No need to deny your feelings for best friend Granger, its rather obvious when you two are in the same room. Whether he fancies you or not that's not the problem. The problem is that I don't trust you. Theirs something about you, that reeks of. . ."

"Hey Hermy have you got what my mum asked you to get? Ooh. . . who's the hottie?"

Jonathan looked behind Granger's shoulder to see a girl around both their ages looking at him with hungry eyes. The boy that he was a long time ago, before his love for Chary was spoken, stirred with excitement, with desire.

_Down boy, we have a girl ten times better looking back home. And she's worth all the wait. _

"Sarah what did I tell you about calling me that? My name is Hermione, and I don't do nicknames. I'm beyond that."

Jonathan watched the girl known as Sarah roll her eyes at Granger.

_Muggles and their family issues, their rather pointless if I say so myself. Why don't they just curse each other. It works in the wizardry world._

"The names' Jonathan."

Hermione watched her cousin with disdain as she got closer to Jonathan.

_Great now that's what I need for Sarah to fall for Matthew's cryptic and annoying best friend._

"Well Jonathan has anyone told that you are one good looking bloke?" Sarah asked shamelessly flirting with him.

"Yeah a couple of times. But hearing it from my _girlfriend_ is ten times better." Jonathan said, emphasizing the term girlfriend.

But apparently the fact that he was taken only made her more interested in him.

"Well she wont mind if you and I go out for a couple of hours." She reached out for him, trying to be seductive, when in fact it made her look pathetic.

"Look Granger tell your cousin to keep her paws off me. And in fact Chary would indeed mind." Jonathan said, brushing off Sarah's attempts.

Hermione angrily pulled Sarah away from the irritated dark haired boy. "Sarah go back to your mum."

"Whatever, its not like you're all that good looking." Sarah said hotly.

Jonathan smirked at her retreating form, "I hope you're not like that. Matt doesn't like girls who throw themselves at him."

"Just shut up okay. You don't know me. And even if you did, its none of your business whether or not I fancy your best friend. Now I'm off, I would say hope to see you again, but I rather not. Seeing as you are not someone I exactly ever want to see in my whole life." Hermione turned around and followed her cousin towards the check out stands.

Jonathan watched her leave, with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He hoped he was wrong about the brunette for Matthew's sake and for them all. But Jonathan was rarely wrong about reading people. And he had a feeling Hermione wasn't exactly a plain muggle Matthew made her out to be.

_December 25__th_

_Hogwarts is rather slow and quiet on Christmas. Not that I'm complaining. Its actually nice not having to study in a crowded library, or rush for the better spots around the common room. But at the same time I hate being alone. I'm not alone, alone, I still have the guys here. Theirs nothing wrong with having Lewis, Brandon and Daniel around. The problem is that I miss Victoria and Julia. I can even go as far and say that I miss Evans. Though she's getting on my nerves, as well as everyone else's._

_She had the nerve to hit James because of Snape. I mean of all the people to defend she had to go and defend that wanker._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm all for peace between the houses. But the dared to call Lewis the M word. I mean come on that is so not necessary. Last the I checked Evans was a Muggleborn to. _

_Of course we all know Snape has a thing for Evans. To bad James isn't doing a good job showing her that she's better off with Gryffindors. Not that those two belong together. They hate one another with a passion. Hopefully James learns to fall for someone of his own class. Emily has been putting out hints that's she's crushing after her best friend. But no one is going to say anything to James, he has to open his eyes and notice her. Not that Emily isn't pretty, her looks pass Evans by a long shot._

_No her problem is that she's Potter's best friend. Best friends from the female variety are usually ignored. Well that's to bad for her._

_I received my mother and my father's typical expensive presents. Not that I'm complaining about that either. Expensive presents are a huge plus when it comes to making me happy. But I hate not being able to spend the holidays with them. I had to spend my summer at Emily and Becky's house. Not that I don't mind spending time with them, its just that's the headmaster's manor. It was weird having him check in on us. I might as well be parentless, it would hurt less. Being the only child of a rich family who rather spend all their free time and money on lavish trips, was not something I was happy about._

_Though I shouldn't be complaining, Lewis' parents are not at all accepting of his magical status. He's not welcomed back home. Headmaster Dumbledore has connections with the wizard school boards and have put him in a better household. Not that he seems happy about that. I guess no one can replace your parents, even when your parents are a bunch of bigots like his._

_As much as I love not having to wake up earlier and rushing down to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom, I hope the holidays end already. I hate being alone. And if I have to listen to the three boys talk about Quidditch one more time I'm going to yell. _

Chary couldn't help but imagine a much younger version of the women in the picture on her nightstand, on Christmas day all by herself while her parents were off enjoying themselves. It angered her, but at the same time it sadden her at the thought of her mother feeling alone.

What she remembered about the talks her, Kristina, Crystal and Emily had about their respected mothers, Bridget Wayborne was far from a lonely girl. She had made friends, she had a normal and happy life.

Of course that was before it was taken from her. To love a Muggleborn was going against the rules of any Pureblood family aligned with Lord Voldemort. All Emily knew about her father and mother deaths, was that her dear grandfather couldn't accept that his only daughter was seeing a _Mudblood_, like Lewis Barringer.

Not that his father didn't develop an acceptance in her mother's society. Working countless hours at St. Mungos, as one of their top healers, Lewis Barringer's pockets and his Gringotts account was never empty of galleons.

That wasn't enough for her grandfather. No her father had to be Pureblood at that. Apparently what she remembered, Emily had mentioned to her that her mother was to marry some Pureblood wizard that was the son of some associate of her grandfather.

When she eloped and got married with Chary's father, it was a slap to her family's name as well as a slap to the unknown man's family.

Not wanting to be humiliated in front of anyone, let alone be killed by Voldemort's henchmen, her grandfather paid a huge amount of galleons to have Lewis Barringer killed. He hadn't planned for his only daughter to intervene and get herself killed in the process.

As if her mother knew she was going to die, she had written a letter indicating that she wanted Rebecca Merrick to take care of her daughter. Originally Victoria Rose was to take her, but she had passed away a year before that, after giving birth. Julia Banks was to take her in if Victoria couldn't take her, but she to had died months before that. So Rebecca Merrick was the lucky one to take her in and raise her as her own, alongside her daughter.

That didn't last long before Rebecca Merrick lost her mind as well as her husband. She was put under the care of Emily Riddle. Just like Kristina and Aaron.

That was the only family she knew. What she heard of her grandparents was that they died of natural causes, leaving all their money to her. Thinking that money would compensate her parents deaths. It didn't, but having twenty million galleons, sickles and knuts around sure as hell helped ease the worries of financial burdens. She hadn't touched her inheritance from her grandparents, nor her parents.

It was blood money to her. That money was tainted with so much death, lies and betrayal, she couldn't touch it, even if her life depended on it. Emily's inheritance was the only money she was able to spend. And she rarely used it. The public funds that Emily set up for them all was what they used.

"Is this some sort of new hobby you and Kris have gotten into?"

Chary was snapped out of her thoughts to look at Matthew who had just came from his usual run down the beach.

"What do you mean?"

Matthew pointed at the worn out book on her lap, "Reading. You two seem a bit more interested in literature. Moreso than before."

"Just because we're not into the world's greatest written work like you and Brian. Doesn't me we don't enjoy reading."

"I'm not saying anything. You're more of an artist than anything else. I'm just a bit surprised that you're not out their with your canvas and paints doing what you do best. I personally think we need more of your art to brighten this place up." Matthew pointed out one of her latest work hanging above the fireplace.

Chary smiled sadly up at it. She had painted a few days before Emily's death. It was the manor they had all grown up in. Though they traveled from country to country, exploring the world, that was their home. However the whole manor was the artwork, she was able to paint small figures of each and everyone of them. She had recently fixed it, adding Tom along to their group.

"I can't paint right now. My muse is off buying groceries. He's taking his time, I guess he wants some sort of alone time." Chary said, noticing that it had been two hours since Jonathan had left to the local market.

"He's at the farmers' market down by the pear. We all know how he likes to use fresh ingredients." Matthew said, knowing full well that Chary didn't like being apart from Jonathan for to long.

It seemed like a long time ago that he could relate to that feeling. The need to have the love of your life, your soulmate their by your side. Crystal was far from being either of those. She would constantly tell him that. And every time she did, it shattered his heart into pieces.

"Are you okay?" Chary asked noticing the pained expression on his handsome face.

Matthew shook all thoughts from Crystal out of his mind, "Yeah, why you ask?"

Chary shrugged, "You seemed a bit distracted, and you had you're usual Crystal face."

He rolled his eyes at the their joke of his brooding face. "Can you guys just stop calling it that. I don't have a Crystal face."

"Okay buddy."

"Believe what you want, I don't have any particular face. Now I'm off I have to get showered and ready."

Chary frowned, not liking at all Matthew's choice in the certain brunette. "You got a hot date with that Granger girl."

"Her name is Hermione. And no its not a date, not like that. We're just hanging out. As friends and nothing more. How many times do I have to say this?" Matthew asked, getting annoyed at his friends for constantly trying to make something of his and Hermione's relationship.

Not bothering to stay back and listen to their usual reasons why they thought it couldn't be more than just friends between himself and Hermione, he got up and left the room.

"What's crawled up his arse?"

Chary turned away from Matthew's angry retreating form to stare at Ryan. "Oh you know the simple _we're just friends, nothing more_, argument."

"I had my suspicions that it might be that. Mind giving me a hand with this stuff?" Ryan asked, pointing to the boxes he was trying to balance.

"You and Brian went to the storage compounds?" Chary took the two smaller boxes from the top of the pile.

Ryan followed her towards the bare dining room. The beach house was fairly bigger than most normal beach houses around the neighborhood. Though they were a huge group, they preferred eating outdoors on the deck, then finding themselves sitting tightly close together around the kitchen table. The dining room was off limits, constantly reminding them of how much time they all had spent seated side by side next to a long wooden polished table eating like a family, like they use when Emily and Crystal were still alive. Emily might have been dead for two years, but Crystal made sure they didn't stop what her mother had placed into their heads. When Crystal died, everything that Emily had done to make them seem and feel like a normal family went with her. So dining room became off limits, it was only used to place items that had nowhere to go until they figured out what to do with them.

"Yeah we had to. Matt didn't want to continue paying for them. Apparently muggle credit cards are also used for tracking muggles. Who would have thought?"

Chary shrugged, she really didn't care about what was behind the small plastic card. She just liked using it. _What can I say, I love to shop._

"So how many more of these boxes are there?"

"Not much more." Brian said, holding his own unbalance pile of boxes. Placing them down on top of the table.

"I'll go get the rest." Ryan said leaving the room as quickly as he could. He like everyone else didn't want to retreat back into the last day they were all in this room.

"_We found a girl around your age not far from here. We believe she was murdered in the most inhuman way. We just need for you all to identify her."_

Ryan shivered remembering the cold voice of the muggle police officer telling them all Crystal was dead. They all knew it even before the muggle cop had come to them, and before he showed them the gruesome pictures of her bloodied body and beautiful face.

"You okay Ryan? You're not getting sick again are you?" Brian asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine just got cold all of a sudden. Goes to show that something as great as summer can't last forever." Ryan reassured his friend before leaving the dinning room.

Chary watched both boys exchange uncomfortable replies. She had a feeling Brian was also thinking exactly why this room had become such an ice box to the very sensitive half werewolf. Chary tried to smirk at what Ryan's reaction would be if she called him that out loud.

_Hmm. . . he'll probably throw an outrageous fit like Jonathan or brood like Matt._

"Not to sound like a broken record, but are you alright?" Chary asked Brian after seeing him stare at an old brown box, written on every flat surface in black ink in a girlish cursive _Crystal_.

Snapping his attention from his sister's box, he looked up at the concern green-grayish eyes of his friend. Not at all liking the fact that they no longer shined with happiness as they once did. But then again neither did Kristina's crystal blue orbs. Crystal's turquoise dead and cold eyes flashed in his mind, and he realized that neither would hers.

_Why couldn't she have stayed? Why couldn't it had been me?_

"BRIAN!"

Chary's frantic yell had done its job. Brian no longer had that anguish look on his handsome face anymore. He seemed like he was back to their world. Even though she knew their world wasn't any better.

"I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to scare you." Brian apologized, pushing aside his sister's box.

_No use crying and begging anyone who would be listening that it should have been me buried six feet under next to my mother._

"No need to apologize Brian. You have every right to mourn Crystal, to mourn your mother. We all deal with loss differently. I tend to become needy and push aside my art. Ryan tends to bury himself in his own problems, seeing as those are much more easier to deal with than to deal with the ones he has no familiarity with. Kris deals by putting Ryan first, smothering the poor boy at the same time. Jonathan becomes the homemaker, cooking for us and so on. Aaron buries himself in his fantasy world, which now includes muggle television and games. Tom. . .well we don't know him that long but he was attached to Crystal as if she was his sister too, and what I think is that he just stays even more silent. And last but not least Matt, and we all know how he deals with everything. He broods like there is no tomorrow, and then he becomes guilt ridden. So don't apologize for being mister moody. So far you've lost two most important women of your life. I'll be worried if you didn't." Chary finished, turning her attention back to the boxes that needed to be stacked.

Brian silently did the same. Chary's words still lingered in his mind, just like Crystal and his mother's funeral.

_Will the pain ever fade?_

Much later in the afternoon Chary found herself not able to stop reading her mother's journals. But much to her chagrin, she was getting tired of reading her mother's younger years. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted to get to the good stuff, just like Jonathan had told her earlier when she barged into the kitchen to watch him cook.

"_Look love, you must have patience. You can't just skip to the good stuff." He calmly as he stirred the ingredients into his secret sauce._

_She gave him her irresistible pout that always got him to cave in to her whims and desires. Well not ALL her desires. But that was a work in process._

"_You don't need my permission babe. If you want to and skip a couple of years into your mother's life go ahead. But don't get angry if you don't understand what the hell is going on."_

Jonathan was right, but it didn't stop the nagging feeling in the pit of her conscious that she needed to know something.

_Well here goes. Hopefully the whole, curiosity killed the cat does not fit in into my life._

Matthew glared at his jumpy leg. When had he ever become nervous, when it came to girls? Let alone Hermione Granger?

It took a lot of his self control not to yell at the waitresses coming up to him asking him if he was sure he wouldn't be more comfortable sitting in a table reserved for one. He didn't want to think that Hermione had stood him up.

Of course he didn't want to admit to himself what would that mean if she did.

_Nothing it would mean absolutely nothing._

Looking down at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, he was surprised that he was sadden by the thought that Hermione might have in fact stood him up.

_Now that has to mean something. But Merlin I hope it doesn't._

"Sorry I'm late."

Matthew turned around in his chair to stare at an embarrassed Hermione.

"Nah. . .its okay. I didn't really notice." _Smooth Matt very smooth._

"Oh. . ."

Matthew not noticing the pain in her brown orbs, stood up from his seat and pointed to the next available seat next to him, "I hope you're hungry for some chocolate. Because this place has the best tasting fudge in the whole of England."

"And you would know this how?" Hermione took her seat and looked down at the menu.

"When you travel as much I have, you tend to take things with you. Like the taste of chocolate. To remember places by."

"So what every summer you and your friends travel from places to places, while your parents go off and do their own thing?" Hermione asked, placing the menu back down.

Matthew gazed down at his own menu, not wanting to lie to her, but at the same time not wanting give her any information on his friends, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Well that's good, you all living the life of the rich and selfish." Hermione said angrily.

Matthew was utterly confused by her change of attitude, "Excuse me?"

"Lets just say one of your friends ran into me today. I wont say where and when, but that I ran into one of them. And you know what Matt I think its best this. . ." She waved her hand between the both of them before continuing, ". . .thing between us ends right now. Its not like you need anymore friends and I for sure don't need anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Not bothering to say anymore Hermione stood up from her seat and left Matthew gaping at her empty seat. Snapping out of his confuse thoughts, he also stood up and headed out the exit. Spotting Hermione angrily walking a few feet away, Matthew ran to catch up with her.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

This only encouraged her to walk faster away from him. Matthew tried to contain his anger, he did not like to chance anyone for his attention. Grabbing a hold of her arm, before she decided to run to her destination, he waited for her to shove him off. But this got her attention.

"Thank you for stopping. I'll pretend that for the past block and half you weren't exactly trying to ignore me."

Matthew waited to see if she wanted to say anything or even apologize for her behavior, but he got a blank stare instead.

"Okay seeing as you don't want to talk, exactly why were you all bitchy back there?"

Hermione glared at him, "Let me guess you've spent some time in the states."

"Look I know you're not mad at me because I have money. Seeing as you yourself have plenty of it. So lets get down to business, why don't you want to be my friend? And what exactly did Jonathan say to you?"

"Jonathan? How did you know it was Jonathan? It could have been any of your friends." Hermione asked.

Matthew shrugged, "It was a lucky guess. That and he tends to do that."

"What? Harass your new friends?"

"A second ago you didn't want to be my friend and I have a feeling it has nothing to do with yours and Jonathan's little chat."

Matthew watched Hermione look everywhere but at him. He had a feeling this was going to happen. He just wished it hadn't come down to this.

"Look Hermione I get it. I don't make a good friend. Seeing as I don't tell you much about my life or anything surrounding it. I just hoped maybe you could see past my mysterious life and just talk and hang around. But that's asking way to much of you." Matthew said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I-I g-guess you're right. I wish it was different. But its not like I'm forth coming in a lot of facts revolving in my life. It was nice knowing you Matt." Hermione said after a while of tense silence.

Matthew smiles sadly at her, reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to her. "That's our home address. If you ever want to send me a letter you can send it there."

Hermione takes it and looks at the fine handwriting. _Figures he would have perfect handwriting. Couldn't he be like all normal boys._

"Maybe. . .anyways I better go my mum is probably waiting for me back at my aunt's house." Not bothering to reach out for some sort of physical contact between them, knowing it would be a lot harder for her not to let him go and return him to his family, she turned around and left him standing alone in the shadows.

A place Matthew was not at all foreign to, but not since a long time ago, when he had to watch another girl walk out of his life for the last time.

"Hey Brian you don't mind if I head out for a while? I want to see if maybe Jonathan has finally finished the fudge pudding he was making earlier." Chary asked behind the stack of dust covered boxes.

Brian looked up from the classic books his mother owned to answer Chary's question, "Yeah go ahead. I got everything covered."

"Thanks you're the best."

Not bothering to say anything else, Brian went back to rummaging through the box that held dust covered tomes and novels his mother possessed. Stacking them in two piles, the ones he knew his mother loved to read over and over to his right, and the ones she was currently reading before she was brutally killed on his left. Finishing with that mundane task he discarded the empty box and replaced it with another dust covered box, this one containing Crystal's possessions.

Brian hesitated before ripping the duck tape and opening the flaps. Months ago they had all taken turns putting Crystal's personal belongings away. The process was more painful than walking by her room and seeing them scattered around as if she had just been inside her room.

He took out framed pictures of their little family of almost all their trips around the world.

_We were so young and innocent back then. Or as much as my mother made us believe we were._

Brian dug deeper and took out some of her sister's favorite novels. Leafing through her least favorite novel _A Tale of Two Cities__ by Charles Dickens_, but the one she read over and over again, he was surprised a nicely folded parchment fell out.

He quickly kneeled down and picked up the thin parchment.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Brian leaped out of his position on the ground and shoved the piece of folded paper into his back pocket, before turning around to face Matthew.

"Hey Matthew you should knock or give out some sort of warning that you're here." Brian said nervously.

Matthew arched his brow questioningly at him, "Are you okay Brian?"

To avoid looking straight at him, Brian turned around and went back to the stack of books and framed pictures he was working on, before his best friend came in through those doors looking like a wounded puppy who lost his owner.

Not that his sister was by any chance his owner.

_Maybe I should use another example. . .like a baby without its mother. . . NO that's way to disgusting. . .Oh like he lost his soulmate. . .Way to romance novel for Matt and Crystal. . .Perhaps though it might fit them. . ._

"Brian! Hello! Anyone in there? Or are you talking to yourself again?" Matthew asked while snapping his fingers to grab his attention.

Brian snapped out of his conversation with his overly active brain, and tuned in back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Matthew crossed his arms and stared openly at him, "I don't know, but seeing you all pale while you hold Crystal's copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_, kinda gives me a good hint that something isn't so well with you."

"_If only you knew." _Brian muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"You sure about that, because from where I'm standing it didn't sound like nothing."

Brian tried not to lose his nerves when it came to lying to Matthew, or lying in general.

"Well if you're sure of exactly what I said than why ask in the first place?"

He knew that being a smartass with Matthew wasn't a good idea, but Brian was surprised that Matthew had let it go.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Being a bit paranoid right now."

"No problem mate." And it really wasn't a problem, seeing as he was hiding something from him of great importance. "So how was your date with that Granger girl?" Brian asked, trying to take Matthew's attention from Crystal's death, knowing full well it would take his best friend down a dark tunnel in which no light would be seen for miles.

Of course Brian should have waited to bring up Hermione Granger when Matthew wasn't holding a picture of himself with Crystal, in which it showed the happy couple sharing a kiss in the Rockefeller ice rink, having the overly large Christmas tree as their backdrop.

The mere mention of Hermione' name, made Matthew put the picture down, not having the heart to look at it anymore.

"Seeing as I'm here with you, it didn't go so well. Its for the best, I mean I don't need anymore friends. I got you guys. . . and even if I did need another friend, she wouldn't be right. She's a muggle for crying out loud. I can't send her one of our owls and hope she'll understand that our kind don't tend to use a mail carrier."

"I see. . .so in other words no more Hermione Granger?" Brian hoped he didn't sound to happy about that thought.

"Nope, she's long gone."

Brian tried as hard as he could to ignore the sadness that laced Matthew's answer.

"Well I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before I came to interrupt you. I need to go have a talk with Johnny anyways. He owes we one hell of an explanation."

"Why? What did he do this time?" Brian asked, liking the change of subject.

Matthew tiredly sighed, "He didn't do anything serious, its more like he got involve in something that didn't concern him, nor his sixth sense."

Brian confused by what Matthew had said, watched as he walked out of the dinning room.

_Well for once I don't wish I was in Jonathan's shoes._

"I hate this!"

Both Jonathan and Brian looked up from their chess game to see Chary burst into his room. Noticing Brian in Jonathan's room to witness her outburst, she blushed.

"I-I didn't know you were in here Brian."

Brian stared back down at the chess board, trying not to get frustrated at the shocked expressions of his friends at seeing him out of his room.

_It's a lot easier being alone with my books._

"Yeah dear Brian boy wanted to challenge me to a game of muggle chess. You see our friends think they still can beat me. But it is impossible. Check mate."

Brian blinked away his frustration and looked at the move Jonathan made. He couldn't believe he won yet again.

"So what's that Jonathan five hundred and thirty, and Riddle fifty-five. Jonathan did good. He did really good." Jonathan smirked at Brian.

"Can you please not talk about yourself in third person. It makes you sound crazy."

Brian chuckled at Chary's blunt statement. Jonathan's smile faltered.

"Okay great way to ruin my arrogant rant."

Chary rolled her eyes at Jonathan's pout. On normal days it would have made her knees weak and her heart ache. But this was not a normal day.

"Look right now I'm not in a good mood okay. I mean come on were people that dense back then?"

Brian gave Jonathan a look, silently asking him if he knew what she was talking about. But the look of utter confusion plastered on his face, answered him.

"Um . . .sweetie not trying to ruin your rant time. Because I mean every girl has a right to rant about anything they want to her boyfriend and her friends. But what exactly are you talking about?" Jonathan asked her cautiously, not really wanting to upset her.

Just because Charity Barringer was a small girl didn't mean she couldn't kick some ass.

"What I mean is that guess who made an appearance in my mother's youthful years. I mean seriously guess."

Not bothering to let them answer, Chary spoke up again, "Brian's dad, that who's."

"Do you mean Tom Riddle dad or Lord Voldemort dad?" Jonathan asked.

Brian shook his head, not believing his father played a part in Chary's mother's life.

_Great I bet he was the reason she's dead. Everyone's parents' deaths are my father's fault._

"Tom Riddle. I mean that's what my mother wrote, that along with good looking, charming and the perfect man. That was really weird by the way." Chary said sitting down on their bed.

Jonathan frowned, "I'm not judging your mother by anyway, but your mom must have matured rather quickly. I mean what kind of eleven year old gets that intense."

"She was sixteen. I skipped a couple of diaries. Which reminds me I need to read the diary previous to this one. That's the year her and my dad got together."

Brian stood up from his seat, not really wanting to be around anyone anymore. "I'll see you two later. I'm going back to my room."

Jonathan also stood up, not liking Brian's retreat, "Hey come on Brian, no one's telling you to leave. Stay, lets talk."

"About what?" Brian asked him.

Jonathan shrugged, "I don't know really. We could talk about any girl that has caught your eye."

"That's something that I avoid talking to you about."

"What? Since when? I mean I may not be romantic like Ryan. Or have this sense of understanding towards women like Matt. But I have some pointers that outsmart those two love struck fools."

"Exactly what pointers are you talking about? And who let you use this pointers?" Chary asked, not at all liking Jonathan mentioning his past encounters with the female population.

Jonathan mentally slapped himself.

_Pure genius, mentioning my past with the opposite sex. If Chary's past encounter didn't get her pissed off, this sure will._

"Lets not go there right now, all you need to know is that I love you."

Brian decided it was best for his health to leave the room. He had witnessed a pissed off Chary before, but a pissed off Chary with jealously thrown in the mixed wasn't someone to mess with. Not that anyone noticed his quick departure, he headed downstairs.

He spotted Aaron and Tom watching the muggle television Ryan convinced Matthew to buy. Brian had to stop himself from thinking about those two boys trying to find a way to use it, it was to amusing.

He was a bit surprised to see Matthew in the living room, dressed into his sleepwear, gazing off out the darken beach.

"Hey you two, isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" Brian asked the younger boys.

Though their was no curfew while they were all inside the house. Brian found it a bit comforting that some of what his mother had taught them all about a goodnight of rest, stuck. Or else they would all be lacking sleep.

"Come on Brian, its way to early to go up to bed." Aaron complained, not at all liking the prospect of going to sleep. The recent visions he had been having were not at all comforting. But he wasn't going to tell them that, the least they all had to worry about, the better their lives would be.

_Plus its not like I can really tell them anything about my visions. They're not exactly up front with what the danger is._

Brian brought his wrist to look at his watch and noticed that it was ten thirty.

"Just let them finish watching that program, Brian. Kids their age should at least have that normal past time." Matthew said, turning away from the window to look at Brian.

Brain relented, "I guess your right. We can't really deny them from being annoying fourteen year olds."

Tom who always managed to avoid looking straight into Brian's eyes, scared that the older boy would notice that he too had the same shade of blue, rolled his eyes.

"I'm not yet fourteen, remember." Tom reminded them.

"Oh they know Tom. They're just messing with you." Aaron said, knowing full well what their older friends had up their sleeves for the youngest of their group.

Tom was confused but he wasn't going to get into asking them any questions. He was way to into the muggle program they were watching.

Matthew shot Aaron a warning gaze, not wanting the blond boy to tell Tom about the birthday party they were having for him.

Ever since he found out that Tom hadn't had a birthday party nor a birthday cake, it hit him hard. It was like those eight years at the orphanage, all over again. But Matthew was lucky and Tom wasn't.

_That's all going to change. Tom's part of our group, part of our family. And he'll get the same treatment they all did._

"So what got you pensive a while back?" Brian asked him, taking the armchair across from him.

"Besides having Hermione come up to me to tell me she's leaving? Apparently her stay at her aunts' house has ended. She needs to go back home to prepare for school."

Brian wasn't so sure if he wanted to have this conversation anymore. He was well aware that he encouraged Matthew to go out with Hermione. But thinking about it now, he wasn't so sure he was really into the whole idea of Matthew moving on to someone else.

Especially with the letter he found earlier buried deep into Crystal's belongings. It was addressed to Matthew, but the curiosity got to him. He wanted to know what his sister had to say. If they were in fact her last words. But they weren't. The letter indicated that she had written more letters, letters for everyone.

"Listen Matt I have to tell you something." Brian said seriously, not wanting to hold onto the secret of the letter Crystal left him.

Before Matthew was able to tell him that he was in fact listening, he heard Kristina scream.

"Turn off the television, now!" Matthew commanded, reaching out for his wand, which was tied to his right ankle

Brian took hold of his own wand. Both Aaron and Tom did the same. They were ready to climb the stairs when they heard Jonathan yell out spell after spell.

"JONATHAN!"

Matthew saw one of the men blast Jonathan with a stunning spell, causing him to fall down the stairs. Chary was beside herself, not knowing what to do.

Before Matthew or the rest could react to sudden attack, the front doors burst open, distracting the four boys, making sure the men behind them to knock them out.

The last thing Matthew saw was a man with a disfigured face, and a magical eye whirling around madly.

"_Told you Severus, they're just a bunch of kids. Piece of cake."_

23


	7. Chapter Six: Where are We?

_**"We need not worry so much about what man descends from it's what he descends to  
that shames the human race."  
-- Hal Boyle**_

**Chapter Six: Where Are We?**

"_Brian wake up."_

Brian turned over and tighten his hold on the covers. He felt at peace, waking up would ruin that.

"_Come on Brian if you don't wake up, mum wont make us pancakes."_

Not bothering to open his eyes, he lifted up the pillow and covered his face. He needed sleep, and Merlin be damn, Crystal wasn't going to take it away from him.

"_How can I take your sleep away silly? I'm dead remember? Our father killed me."_

With that Brian pushed himself off the bed and looked around his surroundings. This wasn't his room back at the beach house. And it definitely wasn't his room back at his old manor.

And Crystal, dead or alive was nowhere in sight.

"About time you came back to the world of the living. You didn't want to wake up."

Brian's eyes took a while to adjust to the darken room, only lighted by the small burnt out candle on the far off nightstand.

"Where are we Matt?"

Matthew who was sitting on the floor stood up and went towards the small window, "I think we're in an attic that belongs to some old manor. The old fashion ones."

Brian wanted to get up, but he felt a little disoriented.

"That's the affect of their little magic." Matthew spat angrily, "So don't get up to soon. That's why I was on the ground."

"Is that's why the rest haven't awakened?" Brian pointed at the rest of the beds that contained their unconscious friends.

"Yeah I guess. They got more spells thrown their way. We actually went down rather fast." Matthew said without taking his eyes off the window.

Brian pulled himself up straight, wanting to do something instead of laying down. His legs were still a bit weak, but he managed.

"_You are a true Riddle, of course you would manage."_

Brian spun around and glared at Matthew, "Why did you say. . . fuck. . .Ow?"

Matthew turned to look at Brian sprawled on the floor, staring angrily at him, "Uh. . .you okay down there?"

Brian shot him an other angry look, "What do you think?"

"Okay personally I think you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But in this case I think you woke up on the wrong bed."

Both boys turned their heads to look at a now awaken Jonathan.

"How long have you been awake?" Matthew asked.

"Well after hearing a huge thud on these weak ass wooden floors. . .by the way Brian your ass makes one hell of a sound when it hits solid ground, you should really check that out."

If their situation wasn't so dire, Brian would have actually found that quite funny, Matthew sure as hell did. But there situation was just that, dire, so it wasn't funny.

"Now is not the time for your jokes Jonathan. Man what the hell did they throw at us."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "How come you're always putting down my jokes Ryan? And when did you wake up?"

Ryan like the rest of them tried to get up, but he couldn't quite manage to move any of his muscles, "Because they're never funny. Where the hell are we? And why can't I move?"

"You have no sense of humor, that's why you're so emotional."

"Emotional? I'm not emotional. Take that back, or else. . . ."

"Or else what? You'll glare me to death. Because I hear that is very effective."

Both Brian and Matthew rolled their eyes at the two of them. 

"Those two could have had a silencing spell cast on them and they would still find a way to argue with one another." Matthew said and he extended his hand to pull Brian up on his feet.

"Oy!"

"I'm extremely offended by that."

"Oh can you two just shut up." Matthew barked, annoyed by their constant nagging, complaining and bickering.

Ryan shut his mouth, not really wanting to piss Matthew off when they were in such close quarters and he still couldn't move.

Jonathan wasn't that smart, that or he just simply knew that Matthew wouldn't lay one finger on him, nor spell seeing as their captors probably had taken their wands.

"That was done right rude you know. You could just as simply told me that I was being a nuisance."

"Interesting, Jonathan knows more than one word." Ryan mused to himself out loud.

Brian shook his head and walked towards the window Matthew was looking through minutes before Jonathan and Ryan had joined them.

_Where the hell are we?_

* * *

Patrick Doyle was not a smart man. He was always told this by his family and friends. Not wanting to prove them right, he made sure he made something of himself. And he did. 

Of course he never knew that making something of himself required so much death and destruction. Becoming a Death Eater was not his number one goal. He hardly knew anything about You-Know-Who. Only that Harry Potter managed to live through the killing spell unscarred, while the Master of darkness disappeared out of thin air.

_Hmm. . ._ _De master av darkness? oi wonder if yer man wud loike ter be called dat_

He doubted, the man, if you could call him that did not have a sense of humor. Which brought him to why he was not a smart man. Of all the things he could have done, coming to England and running into Lucius Malfoy was one of the things he wish he hadn't done. Leaving Ireland was not an easy choice, especially with no money in his pockets. But he was sick and tired of being harassed by his own family. 

_If yisser family does not belie__ve in yer, well yer only 'av yerself._

He spent two weeks wondering the streets of London. A week of which he was starving. That was until he walked through a darken alley and found the most shocking thing imaginable. Lucius Malfoy having what you would call a special moment with a female who wasn't his wife.

Later he would find out that she was a Muggleborn.

_Naw wait correcshun a mudblood __Oi really must learn ter say dat_

Patrick wasn't a man of hatred. Yes he was a Pureblood, born and raised as one. But his family wasn't stuck on the beliefs that their bloodline would last any longer if they kept up with how things were back in the good _auld _days. But Malfoy was planning on giving him his own loft, with furniture and a stable, well paid job. 

Who could have said no to that?

_Apparently not me. oi'm such an' eejit._

Now he wasn't' a man to back down of anything he set his mind to. But after having to prove to the rest of his fellow Death Eaters that he could manage the job and the honor of being one of them, he wasn't to keen on staying in England at all.

He could still remember the color drain out of the poor girls eyes. That wasn't what made him sick to his stomach. Yes the girl's death was horrible, and he would always see those crystal blue orbs staring back at him with so much confusion and fear when he closed his eyes. No the part that made him sick was that he was forced to kill Voldemort's daughter.

_Wat kind av man wud send someone ter kill 'is flesh an' blud_

Patrick though had already established that You-Know-Who wasn't a man at all. He was a monster. But he was marked, and there was no escape for him. Only death, and as much as Patrick would always see her death play in his head, he would rather live with that for the rest of his life than to see his own death from hell.

_Cos really their is only wan place for a man loike me. . .Hell_

"Seems like Dumbledore and his stupid men have gotten to them first."

Patrick spun around to see the rest of his fellow Death Eaters. All who have taken off their masks.

"He wont be pleased. But then again he wont be surprised." Lucius said behind him.

"Does yer man 'av a plan for everythin'?" Patrick asked.

Lucius as the rest of the men ignored his question, as they always did. He wasn't trusted by them. They feared he would become a threat to their plans.

"He has a few planned out for those boys though. He has two men working for him on the inside." 

Everyone turned to glare at Peter Pettigrew. Of course Patrick knew they would all prefer him over the mousy man.

"Can't you keep that huge mouth of yours shut?" Macnair spat at him.

Like a true rat, Patrick saw him retreat to his corner.

"Wat is so speshal aboyt dohs boys?" Patrick curiously asked.

After all he was forced to keep an eye on them every now and then when it was his turn on watch duty. It wasn't pleasant to do, but it beat killing innocents.

"To the common eye they are nothing special. But to the Dark Lord they are his secret weapons. They have so much hate, anger and fear that make their magic incredible." 

Nott's explanation brought a shiver down his spine.

He saw Malfoy smirk at him, "Don't worry about them Patrick. They will never find out about how you murdered one of theirs."

"Oi'm not shuk. oi'm jist wonderin' wat wud de great Albus Dumbledore nade dem for?"

"Not for weapons of course. He wants them so they could protect Potter and his gang of idiots." Rookwood said as he desended the stairs empty handed, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Of course he'll make them believe they're very important to their cause, and make their deaths seem heroic. But unlike Potter and his friends, those boys were raised not to be naive and foolish. If the Dark Lord's spies are correct, those boys will use Dumbledore instead of the other way around." Lucius said, convinced with himself that their was no other way.

Patrick hoped he was right, "You nu wat, oi tink we shud head oyt. Dis place gives me de creeps."

"Irish over there has a point. Lets get out of here. We have to check in with the Dark Lord and tell him plan B should be in motion as we speak." Avery agreed.

Lucius placing back his mask lead the rest of the men out. Patrick taking one last look at the beach house, followed him as well.

_Oi wonder whe__ dohs boys are?_

* * *

"I'm telling you Ginny this place is haunted."

Harry looked up from his Transfiguration book, to see Ron and Ginny enter his room.

"Seriously Ron I'm not ten anymore. Those lies aren't going to cut it." She said while taking a seat at the end of Harry's bed.

"I wish I was lying. But last night I heard several voices coming from the attic. I'm not the only one. Fred and George can vouch for me." Ron said trying to convince his sister.

This got Harry's attention, "Wasn't your mum spending a lot of time up there last week?"

"Yeah she was. But she was just cleaning and arranging the mess up there." Ginny answered his question, with out looking up from the Teen Witch magazine she was engrossed in.

"Well that was last week. Last night though is another story."

"You said it yourself Ron, a story. Now leave it alone and move on. I think Hermione needs to get back here to keep the both of you sane."

Both Harry and Ron glared at Ginny. Not liking her implications. As if they couldn't live or survive without Hermione Granger by their side.

Of course they both missed their brown-haired friend, Ron more than Harry. Seeing as he had a few things on his mind. One of them being all the secrets Sirius, Dumbledore and the damn Order was keeping from him.

"When is Hermione getting back from her Aunt's house?" Ron asked laying down on Harry's bed.

"Just so you both know I just made that." Harry said.

"Well aside from just sitting up here in that chair of yours and doing your homework, you have nothing else to do up here. Though you shouldn't even bother making your bed, mum can do it for you." Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can manage to do my own bed, Ron."

"I never said you couldn't. I just said you shouldn't."

"Both of you should just stop this. No need to get grouchy at one another." Ginny intervened, not wanting yet another episode between Harry and Ron to occur.

_I wonder how can Hermione deal with this. Then again Ron and Hermione are the ones who bicker while Harry tries to make sure they don't kill one another._

"Hey I'm not the one who bloody started this. He did. I mean I'm only trying to make his life a bit easier." Ron said, turning crimson red with fury.

Harry snapped his book shut and stood up from his chair rapidly, knocking it down to the ground, "Well stop. I'm not an invalid. So I saw Cedric get killed, so I saw my worst nightmare come true and the world thinks I'm full of it. I don't need anymore babying from your mother or Sirius, let alone you."

Not liking the way Harry had been treating everyone around him, Ron stood up as well and faced his best friend, who at that moment was being such an arse. "We would all stop treating you as a baby if you stopped acting like one. Yeah you saw Diggory die. And yeah the whole wizardry world thinks you're a bit nutter. But guess what Harry we're still here. We believe you."

Before Harry could respond to that, Mrs. Wesley came into the room, "Is everything alright here? Do you need anything Harry?"

Again before Harry could answer that, Ron beat him to it, "Hey mum let him be. He can take care of himself."

"Ronald do watch your tone with me. I am your mother for Merlin's sakes."

Ron turned beet red in embarrassment, "Sorry mum."

Finding that apology acceptable Mrs. Weasley smiled at them all, "I came up here not just to see how you were doing Harry, I came up here to tell you all that a friend of yours is downstairs."

Ginny stood up from Harry's bed and smiled, "About time she's back. I've been driven mad with all these boys in this house."

"Hermione's back? Already?" Ron asked with false casualness.

Harry looked at him silently questioning his calm attitude.

_What happened to the depressed boy who was missing her terribly? Guess he's trying to play it off. Not getting involve here._

"Well lets go see how her trip went." Harry offered.

He would rather have everyone interested in Hermione's life than his own, even if it only lasted a few minutes.

"If we really must. I mean do we really care what she did with her muggle relatives?" Ron asked them casually.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her immature brother.

"Maybe you don't care, but I sure do. I mean muggle boys are rather attractive. Add them in a beach topless, you have yourself a dream come true."

Both Harry and Ron had a disgusted expression plastered on their faces. Which Ginny ignored them and walked pass them towards the staircase.

"You don't honestly think Hermione would find muggle boys attractive would you Harry?" Ron asked, his previous casualness washed away and replaced by his insecurities.

"How would I know? Hermione doesn't really divulge a lot of her interests when it comes to boys. Not that we would listen anyways." Harry answered him as best he could.

He didn't want to remind Ron that she in fact enjoyed her time last year at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Not because it would ease Ron, but because it would ease him. Thinking about anything involving last year, did not have a good effect on him.

"You're right Harry, I doubt Hermione spent her time laying around the beach talking to muggles. She's Hermione Granger for crying out loud. The only thing she finds fascinating are books and homework." Ron said confidently.

When both boys entered the living room, they were surprised at what they saw or more like what they heard.

"You couldn't believe how handsome he was Ginny. He had the deepest blue eyes you can ever gaze into. And his smile, well lets just say, you know how some guys tend to just light up the room with just being there?"

"I honestly wish I could say yes, but I can't. So tell me more about this guy, what's his name for starters?"

"Matthew Philips."

"Good strong name. So besides his eyes and smile, is good looking?"

Having heard enough Harry followed Ron into the living room to interrupt further inquiry of Hermione's new. . . well for Ron's sakes Harry hoped it was her new friend.

_Highly doubt it though. . . I never heard her talk about me or Ron in that particular way._

And he really didn't want to walk into _that_ conversation.

"I would ask how your trip went, but I guess you having a new muggle _friend_ answers that question." Ron said angrily.

Hermione's cheerful expression changed rapidly when she heard Ron's tone, and looked at Harry confused and rather hurt by Ron's actions.

"Not wanting to interrupt anyone's homecoming."

"By the way happy to see you Hermione."

All four occupants turned to look at Fred and George.

"But Fred and I have great news."

Ron angrily sat on the farthest armchair away from Hermione and his sister. 

"What can be so bloody great about your news?"

"Now, now Ronniekins don't get your knickers in a twist." Fred teased his younger brother, not knowing what got him in such a sour mood, but enjoying every minute of it.

"Don't call me that. I hate when you call me that." 

"Like we ever listen. Now like my better half was saying, we have great news."

Harry sat next to Hermione, giving her a brief smile, then turning back his attention to the twins, "You've already said that."

"Good point Harry, and we would have gotten to the point if it wasn't with all these interruptions and negative tension in this room." George said.

"Okay now listen up, with no interruptions." Fred says looking straight at his younger brother to emphasize his point, "George and I have been doing a little spy work of our own."

"Mind you all it hasn't been easy. Mum and Dad could have caught us at any moment." 

"But of course the cunning and smart wizards that we are, they didn't."

"We are rather brilliant aren't we Fred?"

Fred smiled at his twin, "Yes we are George."

Hermione was losing patience with them both, "Oh for crying out loud can you two just continue please."

"Alright, you don't have to yell." George said.

"You didn't get enough of those sunny rays at that muggle beach you visited?" Fred asked.

Ron glared at both his brothers, "She had plenty."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron, "What makes you so sure?"

"Two words. . .Matthew Philips."

Both Fred and George grinned at that. Before Hermione could say anything else on that matter, the twins broke out in chorus.

"Ohhhhhh. . . Hermione got herself a new boyfriend." 

If Ron wasn't angry before, he sure was now. Hermione turned beat red with embarrassment. Both Ginny and Harry just watched the whole thing unravel before them.

"Why don't you two just shut up and continue with what you were saying." Ron ordered his brothers.

"Well what do you want us to do Ron?" Fred asked.

"Shut up or continue talking?" George asked, "Because its really hard to do both. Let me tell you that."

Harry knowing full well the twins weren't going to go nowhere with whatever bit of news they had, stood up, "That's it, you two are just wasting our times. I'm off to my room. I have some homework to finish up."

"Harry has a point. I have some revisions to do and some unpacking to do as well. Want to join me Ginny?" Hermione said, also standing up.

The Weasley twins seeing that they were losing their audience decided to just to tell them their huge discovery.

"The Order of the Phoenix have captured their first prisoners."

Both twins smiled triumphantly at each other for the speechless response they got from their oh-so-talkative audience.

But as soon as the initial reaction passed, both twins were thrown away by all the questions that came there way.

"Who are they?"

"What did they do to get caught?"

"Are they Death Eaters?"

"Hermione that's a stupid question to ask. Of course they're Death Eaters. They wouldn't be the Order's prisoners if they weren't evil." Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "It wasn't a stupid question to ask. And not everyone who decides to be evil are Death Eaters."

"I hate to agree with Ronniekins over there, but come on Hermione we are talking about prisoners here, they wouldn't be here if they weren't Death Eaters." Fred said.

"And I'm not saying that's not a possibility. But we can't just assume just because someone does something they're automatically Death Eaters. I did a bit of research during the summer. . "

"Don't you always." Ron muttered to himself.

". . .if you wanted me not to hear that Ron you should have lowered your voice a bit more." Hermione said hotly.

Ron's ears turned red with shame and irritation.

"Like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," Hermione shot Ron a look, "I did some research over the summer about Death Eaters and who they were before You-Know-Who started recruiting them. And most of the Death Eaters were the typical rich, powerful and influential Pureblood wizards and witches. But the other half, the ones that got to do most of the damage were the ones with no ties to them. Some of them of course wanted to be part of You-Know-Who's team but weren't allowed because of their blood lines. The rest were there because they were simply scared for their lives or the lives of their love ones."

"So what you're basically saying Hermione is that You-Know-Who is very picky when it comes for him to decide who should bare his mark?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." 

Ron, Fred and George laughed at that.

"Come off whatever cloud you're floating on Hermione. You-Know-Who only wants wizards and witches who can manage a wand. He doesn't have interviews with people to see if they qualify for his grand plan." Ron said.

"I'm not floating on some cloud Ron. And in order for You-Know-Who to have success in his grand plan as you put it, he has to have a few things. Money and power are some of those things." Hermione said.

Harry who was having a hard time keeping up with Hermione's logic on how Voldemort dealt with things, decided to say something on that matter, "If what you're saying is true Hermione, then whoever the Order have captured must be in important to Voldemort's grand plan."

Hermione shook her head, "We don't know that. All we do know is that the Order has captured their first prisoners."

"Well theirs something else to." Fred said smugly.

"Something you lot didn't let us get out, because you were to busy trying to argue and defend your points." George said.

"What is it?" Harry asked, trying to get to the point.

"They're being held right above us." Fred pointed to the ceiling.

All heads looked up and where Fred was pointing at.

"That's in possible. If they were being held in the library we would know." Hermione said.

Fred and George shook their heads at the small brunette.

"No not the second floor library. They're being held in the attic."

* * *

"Okay now that we're all awake and moving we can discuss our chances of escape." Jonathan said looking around the small crowded attic.

"Seeing as we've tried to open the door with and without magic more than ten times I think our chances of getting out of here without whoever put us in here's consent is out of the question." Ryan pointed out.

"I just hope whoever decided to kidnap us isn't working for Voldemort." Kristina said while looking through the old boxes that were pushed into the corners.

Chary who was by her side going through the same boxes, pulled out a black robe, "What do you think, a Death Eater robe?"

Matthew shook his head, he and Brian were looking through over photo albums. So far they still had no clue who the house belonged to, "I don't think so. If they were Death Eater robes they would have been hung."

"I don't know Matt, Voldemort has been out of commission for years. I doubt any of his crazy followers would have hung up their robes and mask for the whole world to see." Jonathan said as he took the robe from Chary's hands to inspect it more closely.

"If only one of us knew how to make one of those muggle bombs to blow this door up." Aaron said, while examining the door more closely.

"Sorry to brake your 007 dream Aaron, but if we did have a muggle bomb up here and detonate it we would all be blown away." Brian said, not looking up from the photo album. 

"Whoever belonged to these robes went to Hogwarts." Jonathan said holding up the robe and pointing at the school's logo.

Matthew glared at the logo, "What house did the owner belong to?"

Jonathan looked down at is and traced the red and gold letter H and the lion behind it, "Godric Gryffindors." Not carrying as to where the robe has been, he put it around himself. "How do I look."

Chary turned to look at her boyfriend and smiled at him, "You look ravishing. Though I must say your t-shirt doesn't go well with it."

"I always thought grey and black made a great combo."

Ryan smirked at Jonathan, "Who would have thought that Johnny boy would become a _fashionista_."

"Sod off you wanker." 

Matthew placed the photo album he was looking through and stood up, "Give me the robe Jonathan."

"I don't want to. I mean seriously its pretty chilly up here. Aside from Chary, Brian and myself, you all are wearing your pajamas." Jonathan said, but even as he was saying this he was taking of the school robe and handing it to Matthew.

Once Matthew had the Hogwarts school robe he pulled out the label, "Who the hell names their child Padfoot?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Beats me. I doubt anybody was right with their minds during the sixties or seventies. Bet you his mum was all doped up on the _happy grass_."

"Happy grass? Seriously Jonathan that's the best you can come up with?" Ryan asked.

"Okay that's it you brown haired bitch. . .oh wait that's the politically correct word to describe your mum." 

Ryan pushed aside the stack of papers he was looking through and threw himself at Jonathan. Knocking both of them on the ground.

"Jonathan!" Chary yelled at her boyfriend.

"Ryan seriously stop that." Kristina said to her boyfriend.

Matthew dropped the robe and tried to pull them both off each other, "Tom, Aaron come help out over here."

Both boys, who were trying hard to pick the lock, dropped what they were doing and rushed to help Matthew pull Ryan and Jonathan off each other.

Everyone failed to notice the paled expression on Brian's face and the moving picture of a group of a happily married couple surrounded by friends and family. He didn't have to turn it around to read the names of the happy couple. It was already burned to his memory. 

He could remember the first time he came face to face with the first real image of his father.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or better known as Lord Voldemort.

_**Three Years Ago**_

Brian hated to play hide and seek in the manor. If it was anywhere else, he didn't mind, but the manor just gave him the creeps. Ryan was supposed to be looking for all of them, but as Brian hid behind a few dusted boxes in the basement of the manor, he knew that Ryan was only interested in looking for Jonathan.

He could still remember Jonathan taunting Ryan at his lack of finding skills. That had made Ryan more determined to find Jonathan, who's hiding place was hard to find. Deciding there and there, Brian stood up and started walking around the basement.

_Its not like Ryan is going to come looking for me._

He had only been down in the basement once, and that was because of a dare. Of all the rooms in the manor, Brian considered the basement less frightening. Something about it made it comforting. He knew if he told that to anyone they would find him crazy. But Brian always found being in the dark, alone was relaxing.

Of course knowing that their house-elf was living down there in the small, but very spacious closet, made the basement less lonely. 

"Master Brian what are you doing down there in the dirty floor?"

"AH!" Brian yelled as he ran into a couple of boxes, which blocked his fall down the ground.

He could hear Andy's little feet bounding towards him, "Oh.. . I'm so sorry Master Brian."

Brian felt foolish as he laid there on the ground looking into Andy's huge round eyes, "Its okay Andy, I'm fine really."

He quickly stood up and allowed Andy to help him pick up the boxes and the fallen memorabilia from the ground.

_Or else he'll throw a fit and then I have to explain to Mum why Andy is so beaten up._

"Oh no, no, no."

Brian turned around to see Andy in tears, holding a framed photograph, "Andy what's wrong."

Andy lifted the picture to show Brian what had him so worked up, "It broke Master Brian. Misses Emily will not be happy."

Brian took the picture from the quivering house-elf and flipped it over to see the shattered framed. But he soon lost interest to the shattered glass and paid more attention to the moving people on the picture. He did not recognized anyone from the group of people in the picture, he only knew the women dressed in a wedding gown holding a young man her age or older in a loving embrace.

"That's my mum's wedding picture." Brian said to himself.

Andy let out a whimper, "I know Master Brian, the photograph is of great importance to Misses Emily and Andy broke it. Am so, so very sorry. I shall go and punish myself this instance."

Brian who wasn't paying attention to Andy, quickly looked away from the picture and turned to look at the house elf. As the house-elf was reaching for the nearest hard object to hurt himself with, Brian took hold of his bony arm.

"As your master I forbid you to hit yourself." Brian said, though not at all liking himself for going down that road.

_But it's the only way he wont hurt himself._

He reminded himself, even though he hated using the word _master _when it came to referring to himself.

Andy bowed to him, "As you wish Master Brian. I shall go inform Misses Emily about the broken picture and to carry out her punishment to me."

Brian shook his head, "No Andy its fine. I'll go tell her about it. After all it was my fault. I shouldn't have been down here in the first place. If you happened to see Ryan or any of the others please tell them that I am no longer in the game."

"Again as you wish Master Brian."

Brian quickly walked up the steps and headed past the kitchen, where he spotted Aaron trying to sneak in a few biscuits before lunch. Not bothering to warn him that his mother counted them before going into her study.

_He probably ate more than five already. A few more isn't going to change his punishment._

When he reached the brown oak doors that lead into his mother's private study, Brian hesitated to knock. His mother was a kind women with a big heart. And not once had she ever directed her temper to any of them. But he knew how angry she got whenever anyone from her past came into the manor to pay a visit. 

Brian was only twelve years old, but he already knew that his mother's past life wasn't something that should be brought up unless you wanted to die a slow and painful death. 

He could still remember the last time Mr. Malfoy came to pay a visit. He wasn't even pass the foyer before his mother kicked him out.

_Then again Mr. Malfoy shouldn't have mentioned You-Know-Who._

Brian took a deep breath and braced himself before his fist hit the oak doors.

"Who is it?" Brian heard his mother's patient voice ask him through the doors.

"Its me mum, Brian."

Without a moment of thought she responded, "Come in sweetie."

Brian took hold of the doorknob and gently pushed the door open. He loved his mother's study. It was full of so many books and ancient antiques as well as magical artifacts. Her mother's study was like a small museum full of so many facts and history. But for the first time Brian noticed that his mother's study was deprived of any personal photos that did not include any of the children.

"I thought you kids were playing hide and seek?" She asked him.

Brian took his attention away from the his mother's room, to look directly at her. Like every child who was in love with their parents, Brian though of his mother as beautiful angel that was carved by some famous artist. Seeing as she was a blond with startling blue eyes made her look even more like an angel. He could never see anything of himself when he saw her. He supposed he had gotten all of his darken features from his father, whoever he was.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

Brian lost his train of thought and looked down at his hand that was holding the broken frame.

"I. . .um. . . yeah I'm fine." Brian answered her.

His mother looked at him with a concerned expression, "Are you sure? You don't seem fine?"

"Well I'm okay if that's what you're asking. Its just I found something that's caught my interest." Brian said as calmly as he could, without showing her how nervous he really was.

He watched his mother lean back on her leather office chair and look at him with curious eyes.

"You've found something that has sprung your curiosity into full swing...hmm…where would you say you found this incredible object?" She asked him nicely.

His mother was always encouraging them to come to her if they ever needed questions answered, or they all simply wanted to talk. This of course was always emphasized to Ryan, Jonathan and Matthew. Not that she had any preferences. Emily Riddle loved all the children under her care the same way.

"I found it in one of the boxes down in the basement and before you get angry, let me just say we were playing hide and seek and every hiding place I could imagine was taken." Brian rushed out to explain.

His mother gave him a pointed look, "Every hiding place you could have imagined was taken already? Last I remembered your imagination ran wild. I doubt that there wasn't any place besides the basement that you couldn't have hidden in. After all this manor is rather huge. Even I get lost once in a while."

"I thought you grew up here?" Brian asked her.

His noticed that his mother's smile wavered a bit, but it didn't disappear, "I did in fact say that. So what did you find?"

Instead of telling her Brian placed the broken picture frame on her desk, the back of the frame facing her instead of the picture.

She looked down at the frame and then at him, she was amused by is antics, "Brian what is this? I mean seriously you don't need to be afraid."

Brian held his breath as she flipped over the picture. As she laid her eyes on it, he saw how her previous smile had vanished. She had become pale, losing all her color, and looking to him as if she was sick.

"Mum I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have brought this to you. But I saw it and only thought came to my mind. And that was, who is that man she's holding on so tight too. I want to know if he's my father." Brian rushed out and said what he had to say. The worst had already passed.

Or so he thought.

_**Present Time**_

"Not to sound childish, but seriously Ryan started it." Jonathan said, pointing his finger at Ryan, who was tilting his head back trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his best friend, "What is wrong with the two of you? I mean I get that this is how you two have been since the beginning, but come on you guys can't even behave during a very serious situation."

"He's the one who goes to damn far." Ryan tried to say as clearly as he could without letting go of his nose.

Kristina extended her hand to Matthew, "Here Matt hand over the robe."

As he was handing the robe to her, Brian snapped out of his train of thoughts down memory lane.

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at him.

_Figures they all forgot about me being in the room._

"Hand over the robe. I need to confirm something." Brian said extending his hand to Matthew.

"Alright, here you go." Matthew handed him the robe while at the same time looking at him curiously.

Brian grabbed the robe and as quickly as he could he located the tag. And written clearly below _Padfoot_, were the initials _S.B._

"I know who this belongs to. And I think I know where we're at."

At hearing that everyone turned their attention at Brian and the black Hogwarts robe.

"Not to ruin the tense moment an all, but can you get with the answers." Jonathan said breaking the silence, "Please." He added for good measure.

"Well since he said please." Ryan sarcastically said.

Jonathan opened his mouth to respond, but Brian beat him to it, "Sirius Black. The initials stand for Sirius Black."

Matthew looked from Brian and the robe with shock, "Let me see that."

As Matthew took the robe, Brian took noticed that his friend had become rather pale.

"Not to ruin your revelation Brian, but how did you come to that conclusion? Anybody at Hogwarts can have the initials _S.B_. It could even stand for Steven Bond." Aaron asked.

"_Bond?_ Seriously Aaron that's the best last name you could come up for the letter _B_? You and Tom have been watching way to much American films." Jonathan said.

Both Tom and Aaron glared at him.

Tom, who had remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, spoke up, "For your information Jonathan we haven't watched the American version of James Bond, we've read the novels."

"Well I've actually watched one the other day." Aaron said quietly.

Everyone turned to him and gave him a look, "What? I thought they would've been good."

"Not to interrupt this popular culture discussion, but Brian was just about to tell us how he came to this conclusion." Matthew said after regaining his composure.

Brian quickly turned around and pulled out the wedding picture and held it out for them all to see, "I know that at least some of you will remember this picture. It's the same one I showed to some of you that day I found out who my father was."

"What does that picture have to do with us being held captive by a bunch of psychos?" Ryan asked.

"If you think about it, why would their be a copy of my mother's wedding day in this strange attic?" Brian asked him.

"You're right Brian. There wouldn't be a copy, unless whoever is in that picture besides your mum and dad is in it too." Ryan said his thoughts out loud.

Brian flinched when Ryan put Voldemort into a word that he did not even come close to describing his role in his life, _dad_.

_**Three Years Ago**_

As Brian waited for his mother to give him the answers he so desired to hear, he noticed that tears where welling in her eyes.

_Great not only did I stick this on her without warning, now I made her cry. I am the worst possible son in the world._

Brian took a step back from his mother's desk, he could bear living without the knowledge of who his father was, but he couldn't bear to live with knowing he caused his mother pain.

"I'm sorry mum, I promise I wont ask you anymore questions concerning my father. I was out of place and out of line for doing so." He apologized before turning his back and walking towards the door.

"No Brian you're wrong. You have every right to know about your father. You and Crystal do. Its wrong of me to keep this from you. You're old enough to know. And if you knew where to look you would have already figured out who your father is."

Brian turned around to look at his mother, her attention was still on the picture, "So that man in the photo, that's my father."

He saw her mother smile, even though he could see the trails of her tears, "Yes that was your father."

Brian always had a feeling deep down that his father wasn't dead, that he was out somewhere participating in a world changing adventure. He of course never told his mother this, because he figured if in fact he was right, she would have told him so, instead of making sure he never existed.

"Who is he? I mean what's his name?" He eagerly asked her.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." She simply answered him.

Brian frowned; he was hoping that his mother would divulge more information on his father's identity. He was about to ask her another question when they both heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She said quickly, giving Brian the impression that she had hoped for someone to interrupt them.

Andy's small form entered the room, "Misses Emily you have a visitor. I told Mr. Malfoy that you would not see him, but he insisted on wanting to you see Miss. Andy tried really hard Misses Emily, but he wouldn't listen."

Brian wasn't surprised to see his mother so angry at Mr. Malfoy paying a visit. He always did when he got word that they had gotten back from there stay at whatever country his mother wanted to visit.

"I can't believe him. Andy go inform . . . you know what never mind I'll go personally and tell him to get out of my house. You just go and inform all the children that its time for lunch." She said, getting up from behind her desk and walking out of her personal study.

"Master Brian are you not coming to eat?" Andy quietly asked him.

"Yes Andy I'll be right there, I just need to go wash my hands." Brian said as he exited his mother's study, but instead of going to the restroom as he told Andy he would, he went straight to the foyer, knowing full well that's where his mother would be.

When he reached the main hall leading to the foyer, he stopped, not wanting to alert his mother that anyone was nearby. He could clearly hear what they where discussing from his vantage point.

"You have no right to come to my house Malfoy and demand to see me. I'm no longer _his _wife, so using that load of bullshit isn't going to work anymore." 

Brian was surprised to hear his mother talk to anyone like that, let alone Mr. Malfoy.

"Now, now Emily don't go raising your voice at me. Like you said you are no longer our Lord's wife, so I could do with you as I please."

He wasn't liking the tone Mr. Malfoy was using on his mother, it was bordering on threatening.

"Don't you dare threaten me Malfoy, you are no one special to do so. And to be quite frank you're just wasting your breath. You're a sorry excuse for a wizard, and I'm not scared of you."

Brian felt an urge of pride to call Emily De'Varces his mother.

"Well you should be Emily. I can simply ruin the life you have built for yourself and those _children _you claim as your own. The Dark Lord would not be happy to see his children running amuck with those _street rats_."

He was angered at what Mr. Malfoy was saying about his family. Yes granted Matthew, Jonathan, Ryan, Chary and Aaron were not his family by blood, but that didn't matter to him. They were his family where it counted, in his heart.

It didn't go to well with his mother either, seeing as the next thing he heard was a hard slap to someone's face, and by the outrage that underlined Mr. Malfoy's tone, Brian knew who was the one that got hit.

"Don't you ever dare refer to those kids as streets rats. They have more class and honor than you will ever possess. And like I said before Malfoy you're running out of empty threats."

"That's what you think Emily. With the snap of my fingers I could easily make sure the presses find out about the Dark Lord's secret life. You may not care what the presses would say about that. But Crystal and Brian would sure care. After all isn't their father supposed to be dead."

Brian was confused at what Mr. Malfoy was saying. Though he had thought his father wasn't dead, he had brushed those thoughts as wishful thinking. His father couldn't possibly be alive.

_That can't be. Why would mum lie about that? Why would mum lie to Crystal and I?_

"He is dead. The man that I fell in love with, the man I married, is dead. He died that night he chose immortality over his own family."

"You're wrong about that Emily. He just changed into a much better man."

"Man? He didn't become a man, he became a monster."

"The Dark Lord is not a monster. No matter what you say to yourself Emily, it isn't going to erase one simple truth. Just because you and your father found a way to prove that he died, making your marriage over. Doesn't mean you two can find a way to make sure that bond that he has to his children disappear. His last orders where to make sure his children knew who their father was. And I'm going to fulfill those orders."

"He's dead Malfoy, he died that night he tried to kill Harry. His final plan failed. And your last orders are useless. When the time comes I will tell Brian and Crystal all about their father. And the man he truly was, before he became what destroyed him."

Brian wanted to know now. He needed to know. 

"Then you will be telling them lies. They need to know that their father wasn't some pencil pushing lawyer for the Ministry. They need to know that their father was the greatest wizard that ever walked this earth. Your children need to know this, so they could follow in his footsteps."

"There is no way in hell my children will lead the life he lead. As long as I live Malfoy I'll make sure you and the rest of his delusional followers fail at what he planned for Brian and Crystal. Now get out of my house and don't you dare come back here again. Because I'll make sure the truth comes out about your life. And I don't think Narcissa would like to hear what I have to say."

_What the hell are they talking about? Following my father's footsteps, what he wanted me to be a lawyer? What's so bad about that? And wait wasn't he alive a few minutes ago according to Mr. Malfoy, but now he's dead? I'm so confused_.

"Well then Emily so be it, if it takes for you to die in order for us to succeed, then watch your back. Because we sure will. And you don't know anything about the secrets I keep. If I was you I would tell your kids about who their father truly is before someone else does. After all no one would like to wake up one morning thinking their father was some low class lawyer, when in fact he was the Dark Lord himself. Isn't that right Brian?"

As Brian heard Mr. Malfoy say his name, and watched as his mother whirled around to look at him, all of that didn't matter to him though. What mattered to him was what Mr. Malfoy had said. His father wasn't a lawyer, or some hero off on some adventure, or even dead. No his father was a monster, a killer. He was the Dark Lord, he was You-Know-Who, he was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Brian!" He heard his mother yell.

But he wasn't listening, he wasn't even aware that he was throwing up the vile and disgust he was feeling towards a man he did not know, and as of now never wanted to know.

_**Present Time**_

Regaining back his composure, Brian held his back straight and cleared his throat.

"You're right Ryan. One of those men, aside my _father_, owns this house. And seeing as the Hogwarts robe belongs to Sirius Black, we are most likely in the attic of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Brian finished his explanation making the whole room even quieter.

After a few moments in which everyone thought about what Brian had said, Jonathan as it was his nature tired to break the tension, "I bet you can't say that ten times without catching a breath."

"There you go and open your big mouth as if half the things you say are funny." Ryan responded.

"Like I said its not my fault you weren't born with a sense of humor."

"Jonathan do shut up." Chary said.

"Oh so you're taking wolf boy's side."

"I'm not a wolf you idiot."

"Ryan for once just don't go there. And don't call him an idiot." Kristina said trying to make sure this argument didn't go farther than name calling.

"So you're taking his side." 

Brian shook his head, not really believing they couldn't put their differences for once and see the situation they where in.

"I guess those two will never change." He heard Matthew say behind him, clutching the robe as if its owner was wearing it.

"I don't think by choking the robe you can kill Sirius Black."

Matthew loosened his hold, "He's not the one I want to kill. I can't believe I let this happened."

"Its not your fault Matt. Sooner or later we both knew Dumbledore would find us. We of course hoped it would be later." Brian said, trying to make him feel better.

"How insensitive am I being right now? You're stuck right down in the middle between both Dumbledore and Voldemort, I should be asking how you're dealing with that, I mean seeing your grandfather again has to mean something."

"It's not like he's my real grandfather." Brian said trying to hide his true feelings on the matter concerning Albus Dumbledore.

"Come off it Brian. You haven't seen him since that day you asked him to talk you about your . . . well you know what I'm talking about." Matthew said.

Brian knew exactly what he was talking about. After he had recovered from the shock that Lord Voldemort was his father he had locked himself in his room. Thinking about it now he hated himself for the way he had acted during that time.

_**Three Years Ago**_

Brian watched from his bedroom window as he saw his family get in the limo his mother had requested for their night out on the town. He closed the thick blue drapes, before his mother turned around to look at him. He had been ignoring and avoiding her for the past months.

He could still hear Lucius Malfoy's cold voice in his head telling him that You-Know-Who was his father.

The knock on his bedroom door, had stopped Brian from becoming sick once again. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Master Brian." He heard Andy's quiet voice say. 

_Master_ was not a word he wanted to hear ever to be associated with his name. "Come in."

Andy didn't even bother to open the door, he just Apparated himself in, "Master Brian you told Andy sir, to tell you when Missus Emily and the rest of the children had left."

"Thank you Andy, you can leave me alone now." Brian said, not bothering to look into the house elf's huge innocent eyes as his mother had raised them to do if they ever found themselves asking Andy or any house elf for a favor.

_I wonder how many house elves did my father use for his cause? Did he ordered them to kill for him, or did he not even bother to consider them in his grand plan?_

"As you wish Master Brian." 

From the corner of his eye he could see Andy bow at him. Brian couldn't control himself, he was standing on uneven ground since Malfoy's shocking confession. He whirled around and walked towards the crouching house elf and grabbed him by his shoulders. He then lifted him up so they could be face to face.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Andy, if you ever bow to me again, or call me Master, I will personally give you one of my clothes." He then let him go in mid air, and he watched as Andy fell to the ground.

Seeing Andy picking himself off the ground and watching him walk away without saying anything but a simple, "Yes sir." Made Brian even more sick to his stomach.

_I can't believe I did that to Andy. If I'm capable of losing control, what else am I capable of?_

There was only one place he knew where he could find the answer he was seeking for, and that was at Hogwarts. Of course Brian had no means of going there. And he really didn't want to. He could still remember going there to visit him as a favor to his mother, and his own curiosity to meet his Grandfather Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Though Brian knew, as well as the whole Wizardry World, that his mother Emily De'Varces and his Aunt Rebecca De'Varces were adopted by Albus Dumbledore as a favor and deep affection for the De'Varces family.

Brian wasn't a hundred percent sure about his mother's family history, the only thing that he was sure was that Gellert Grindelwald had murdered his biological grandparents and the rest of the De'Varces line, because their allegiance with Albus Dumbledore.

His mother and his aunt were to young to remember who their biological parents were, but Dumbledore had always been honest with them about their lineage. His mother had told him when he was younger that Dumbledore was a great father to her and her sister, that he took them in when he could have just let them be put into the London orphanage system.

She had also told him that she had named him after her two fathers, Brian Abraham Riddle. 

When he had met the Great Albus Dumbledore in person, he was nervous. He was nine years old, and had practically read all he could about him. Brian couldn't believe that this great and powerful wizard who had done such great things, called himself his grandfather.

Their meeting had gone great. So great that he would stop by every now and then when it wasn't so crazy at Hogwarts. His mother was even happy at seeing her adoptive father reunite with her children. Of course it didn't last, Dumbledore had started talking to them about Hogwarts, getting them excited for when they would receive their own acceptance letter.

His mother was not pleased with that. Emily De'Varces valued education, she admired the professors out there making a difference in each child's life. Before she had gotten married, she was going to University to get her teaching credentials. So when she told Dumbledore that none of her children where going to step foot at Hogwarts, all hell broke lose.

It had started with the constant owls delivering their acceptance letters, it didn't matter where his mother would take them, those Hogwarts owls would find them. They stopped when his mother went straight to Hogwarts and had a long discussion with her father. Brian had never found out what happened during their little meeting, the only thing he did know was that Albus Dumbledore was no longer welcome at their house, and he was no longer his grandfather.

_I hope he keeps the promise he made me a long time ago._

Brian rushed downstairs to his mother's study. When he burst through her doors he headed for her desk. He took a piece of parchment paper, a quill and an ink bottle and began writing.

_Dear __Professor Dumbledore,_

_Its me Brian. A long time ago you told me that even though we do not come from the same family tree, you still considered me your grandson. You also told that if I ever needed your help you would do everything in your power to do so. As of three months ago I found out a terrible secret. A secret that I believe you know a great deal about. A secret concerning the true identity of my father. I know you are extremely busy, seeing as the school year is coming to an end. But I honestly need to talk to someone that will come fort with the truth. And I don't think my mother or Mr. Malfoy will. _

_Brian A. Riddle_

As quickly as he could he rolled up the parchment and ran towards the owlery. When he reached outside he ran passed the gardens, the fountains, the pool, as he saw the birdhouse coming his way, he picked up his speed. When he entered the owlery, he ran to the nearest end, where his own owl Skyler was resting.

"Hey Sky wake up, I need you to deliver this to Dumbledore at Hogwarts right away. Its important."

Skyler was none to please being roused up from his rest, but he extended his legs for Brian. When he finished tying the letter securely, he waited until Skyler attached himself to his arm. He took him outside and watched as he flew into the light cloudless London sky. 

Brian had waited until the sun had fallen over the horizon, when he didn't see Skyler or any of the familiar school owls coming to give a response, he went back inside and locked himself in his room.

He couldn't believe that he had let himself think that Dumbledore, a man who had no ties to him whatsoever, would drop everything he was doing to come to his rescue.

_I'm no one to him, I'm simply the son of his enemy._

As he closed his door and turned on the lights in his room, he was surprised at who he saw.

"You came?"

Standing in his room was Albus Dumbledore, looking much bigger than Brian remembered.

"Of course I came, you needed my help and I had a promise to maintain." He said smiling down at him.

"I figured you wouldn't want to come, seeing as you and I are not really related." Brian said as he got closer to were Dumbledore was standing.

"That may be, but I still love your mother as if she was my very own daughter, so that makes you and Crystal my grandchildren. Nothing is going to change that." He said placing a comforting hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Not even the true identity of who my father was?" Brian asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Your father is not Lord Voldemort."

"But I heard my mother and Mr. Malfoy talking. And Mr. Malfoy said rather clearly for me to hear that You-Know-Who was my father."

"Well Lucius never did know how to keep his mouth shut. And last I remembered your mother told you never to listen in on her conversations."

Brian angrily shook of the hold Dumbledore had on his shoulder, "If you're not going to help me, then you should leave. Merlin knows if my mother where to find you here, she would throw a fit."

"I am here to help you Brian. You just haven't told me what you need my help with." Dumbledore said patiently, unfazed at his behavior.

"I wrote it in that damn letter. I need to know the truth about my father." Brian said losing his control once again.

"Alright then, I can help you with that. I knew your father way before he came to Hogwarts. You see Armando Dippet, the Headmaster before me, told me that a young orphaned boy was not receiving his letters. . . ."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy here? Because it sounds oddly familiar, its like I've heard this all before. . . yeah I read it in the Daily Prophet. I don't want to know about Harry Potter. I want to know about my father." Brian said, rather annoyed at Dumbledore's attempt to lie to him.

He thought he saw worry flash in Dumbledore's eyes at the mention of his supposed father's story and the similarities it had with Harry Potter. Of course it passed just as quickly, because he was chuckling at him.

"So you're mother has thought you to keep up with the current events?"

"Not really, I don't care about what's going on in the Wizardry World at the moment. I was just caught by surprise that one time when I saw Potter's face splattered on the front page." Brian said.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes well Mr. Potter is an important figure in the wizardry world."

"Don't you think I know that already? He defeated You-Know-Who, and he was just a baby at the time."

"And that doesn't bother you? That he defeated Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Why would it bother me? Because he's my father? That man. . . .no correction, that monster did horrible things, he killed innocent people. I figure no one should have the right to live after that." Brian said passionately.

"I told you already Brian, Voldemort is not your father." 

Brian glared at him, "And I told you that I heard Mr. Malfoy tell my mother rather clearly, that he was."

"No Brian he isn't. Your father was Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort is who he let himself become. There is a huge difference between them." Dumbledore said calmly.

Brian shook his head, "No theirs no difference between himself. If Tom Riddle let himself become You-Know-Who, than obviously he was already evil."

"Why do you call him by what people referrer to him, why don't you call him by his real name?" Dumbledore asked him.

Brian avoided looking at his penetrating gaze, "Because I'm not ready to call him by his name. To be honest I don't know what to call him. If you're right and there is a difference between who my father was, and who he later became, I have a chance of not. . .well you know."

"Actually I do not know, Brian." Dumbledore said, still looking at him intently.

Brian shook his head, "No it doesn't matter. You shouldn't have come, I'm just wasting your time. I'm sure they are more important things happening at Hogwarts right now that need your attention."

"Don't worry about Hogwarts and what I left behind, I told Minerva. . . .you do remember Minerva right?" Brian nodded his response, "Yes well I told her to tell anyone who needed me that I was called into London for an emergency, and that I wouldn't be available till tomorrow. So I'm here, my full attention is devoted to you, my grandson." He said adding the last part to make him feel better.

And it did, Brian smiled for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

"I'm scarred." He finally admitted to himself and to Dumbledore.

He couldn't look up, afraid that a brave man like Dumbledore would find it shameful to call himself a grandfather to such a coward.

Brian wasn't aware that Dumbledore was approaching him, he wasn't even aware that he was crouched down to his level, not until he felt both his arms holding onto his shoulders. That's when he looked up and found himself face to face with him.

"Its common for a boy your age Brian to feel scared of things that your mind and your heart cannot understand. I'm an adult wizard, and sometimes I find myself scared. But I don't think fear is what scares you, does it?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No I'm not scared of fear, that's Jonathan's problem. No I'm more scared of becoming _him_." 

"You're scared of becoming Tom Riddle or Voldemort?"

Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Who else do you think I'm talking about? I mean really becoming a lawyer isn't really something to be scared off."

"Like I said before Brian, I met your father when he was your age, a bit younger to be exact, and he was . . .well rather unique for a young boy of his age. He knew that he was different, that he was special. His powers were quite remarkable for his age. If his mind wasn't so set on darker things, he would have been a much greater wizard than anyone on this planet." Dumbledore explained to Brian.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

Dumbledore stood up and headed towards the mantel located above his fireplace, he took a picture frame in which held a moving picture of his family, "I see all of you have grown since the last time I saw you. How are Crystal and Kristina doing?"

Brian followed and stood by his side, watching Dumbledore looking at the picture intently, to intently for his liking.

"They're doing fine. Crystal, Kris, and Chary have been acting a bit weird around us, they no longer want to roughhouse with us." 

Dumbledore chuckled at that, "Yes well young girls do mature faster than boys."

"You know I understand why you want to hear about your other grandchildren, but we were having an important conversation here." Brian said losing his impatience once again.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he placed the picture right where he took it from, "And you're quite right. Did your mother ever tell you anything about your father?"

"No she rarely talked about him. These past few months I've been ignoring her, I hardly leave my room."

"Well Emily never did plan on you finding out so soon about your father. She wanted to tell you when the time was right. That's partly the reason why she didn't want you all to go to Hogwarts this year."

Brian was surprised about hearing that, "Why? Do people aside from you and the free Death Eaters know of who my father was?"

"No not many know who your father was before he became disfigured and started calling himself Lord Voldemort. But some did know him as Tom Riddle. Many of the professors at Hogwarts who are still teaching know, some of my fellow comrades know." At the look of worry on his face, Dumbledore rushed to put him at ease, "Do not worry they have sworn to take this secret to their graves. Other than that no one of high power who is not foolish enough to admit any alliance to Voldemort knows about the identity of your father."

Brian let out a sigh of relief, "That's good, but if that's the case than why would my mum not want us to go to Hogwarts?"

"Because she believes that if word did eventually come out, some of the students would turn on you, your sister, your cousin and basically your whole family. I of course told her that, that wouldn't happen under my watch but she told me that there will come a time when all my attention will be devoted to someone else. And I think she's quite right on that matter." 

"Is there something going on at Hogwarts?" Brian asked worriedly.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Nothing that I can't take care off. But like I was saying before, your father knew something was off about him that he was different from the rest of the children at the orphanage he was living in."

"Wait orphanage? He was an orphaned? What happened to his parents?" Brian asked.

As Dumbledore went into great detail of Tom Marvolo Riddle's life, Brian couldn't believe what his life would have been if he didn't have his mother with him. And that made him regret his behavior towards her. All she really was trying to do was protect her.

"So don't you see Brian you can't possibly turn out like your father." He finished explaining.

Brian waited until he took everything Dumbledore had said to him. Though he felt as if Dumbledore wasn't exactly telling him the whole story concerning his father.

"No I don't see." Brian said honestly not understanding.

"Okay lets try another approach." Dumbledore said as he looked around his room, when his gaze landed back at the picture he was looking at he turned to look at Brian, "You see that picture right there?"

Brian didn't have to struggle to see the picture, for his age he was rather tall, "Yeah what about it? I mean that's just us on our winter vacation to New York City."

"By the picture it seems you all were having fun." 

"Well yeah we were on vacation. People who go on vacations usually have fun." Brian said still not understanding were this was going.

"Of course, what I'm trying to say Brian is that you were born into a life full luxuries, privileges and above all else love," said Dumbledore. "Your father was not."

Brian looked at the photo of his family laughing and waving their souvenirs at the camera. He knew beforehand that he was lucky. Growing up with Matthew, Ryan and Jonathan had proven that. And even before they had come along, he was aware he had what most people would kill for. Even then though Brian saw a fault to Dumbledore's reason.

"Just because you had a crappy childhood doesn't mean you just become evil. He had everything and he threw it away for nothing."

Dumbledore placed at comforting hand on his shoulder, "You're twelve years old and you already value what's important in life. You grew around it, he didn't. And because you grew up learning what's important, and he didn't that's why you're not going to be like him. Everyone has a choice in this life to make, at the end your father choice the wrong one."

"And you think I'll chose responsibly?" Brian asked.

Dumbledore pointed at the smiling faces of his family, "I think you will. But if not I'm sure they'll put you in place."

Brian smiled at him and at the picture. "Thank you for coming."

"I told you Brian if you ever needed me, I would come." He said gently still gazing at the picture.

"You can have the picture if you want, we have loads of copies."

Dumbledore smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling, "I would love that. Minerva has been dying to see pictures of you all."

As he took the picture and put into his cloak, Brian something light up in his other pocket.

"Um. . .something's glowing in your cloak." 

All the color had washed away from Dumbledore's face as he pulled out an object that Brian had never seen before.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I am needed back at Hogwarts. I promise you, we'll get together soon, all of us, to just talk."

Before Brian could say his goodbyes, Dumbledore had disappeared before his very own eyes.

"That's strange."

"What's strange?"

He turned around and saw his mother looking at worriedly. She had a few bags in her arms.

"That I didn't hear you come in." Brian lied.

"Ah. . .yes about that, I would have knocked but your door was already opened." She said pointing to his door, she then lifted up the bags in her hands, "I got you a few things."

Once she finished putting the bags on his bed, she turned to look at him, "I know you have enough clothes as it is, but I figured you needed new summer clothes."

"Mum?"

"Yes Brian?"

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did these past few months. I was just angry and hurt, but most of all I was scared. I still am."

"I understand completely. I shouldn't have kept this from you or your sister. That's why I told Crystal earlier today about your father. She took the news a bit hard, just like you but we got to talking, and she's fine. Though she wants to talk to you. We both agreed to tell the rest when you're ready." Said his mother, "But wait why were you scared?"

"Because mum I thought that I would be just like him. I mean you know what they say the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." 

His mother rushed to him and hugged him to her, "You will not become your father Brian. You are to much of a caring and gentle boy to become like him. If theirs something I'm sure of, that's one of them."

As Brian stood there hugging his mother, he couldn't help but feel that everything she and his grandfather had said was true. Even though he felt as if Dumbledore was not telling him everything he knew about Tom Riddle.

_**Present**_

Dumbledore had kept his promise and had come to see them two years after that, but under different circumstances than to catch up with them. He came to witness his adoptive daughter's funeral. And the following year after that he came again to pay his respects to his granddaughter's funeral.

"That's not true, I saw him on the day of Crystal's funeral. He stayed away from us out of respect for you and the rest of us." Said Brian.

Once he had though he had wished he hadn't.

"He what?" Asked Matthew, "How dare he come to her funeral? He was the one responsible for her death. Him and his crazy ideas."

"Well they're not so crazy anymore seeing as he was right that Voldemort was building up his army once again. And you know what he wasn't to happy about being there either. He came as any grieving grandfather would. Not once did he mention the war or his damn Order." Said Brian, losing the small control he had over his feelings.

"And you believed him?" Matthew asked outraged at how naïve he thought Brian was being believing his own grandfather.

_Adoptive grandfather, he really isn't anything to me. And I'm not anything to him either, not anymore anyways. I'm just his secret weapon against my father. I'm just another one of his pawns his needs for the greater good._

"Yes I believed him. I'm sorry I wasn't playing twenty questions with him. But for crying out loud Matt I was watching them bury my sister, right next to my mother." Brian paused willing away the tears that wanted to come out at the mere mention of them, "I'm sorry if I wasn't my usual self when I was around him."

Once he regain his composure he felt horrible for putting all his anger on the current situation on Matthew.

_He's my friend and I treated him like crap just because I can't keep my emotions in check._

"_**You're weak my boy. And you call yourself my son."**_

Brian shook his head, he really didn't want to be hearing his father's voice right now.

_Not only am I stuck here hearing my DEAD sister's voice, I'm also going to be hearing my father's. I wish I was normal, because living in a world run my magic makes hearing voices possible._

"Matt, I was out of line. I shouldn't have . . ."

Matthew raised his hand to stop him from continuing, "You had every right to tell me all that. I was the one out of line, I was the one asking for to much. I guess every time I see or hear anything about that man, I get blinded by rage."

"Its funny really how I can't hardly remember a day in which I didn't hate him." Brian admitted.

"That's not true, you admired him when you were a kid. The thought of him being your grandfather was the greatest thing in the world." Matthew said.

"Yeah well that seems so far off now." 

Matthew smirked at him, "I know what you mean. Aside from the great times I had since Emily adopted me, I can't hardly remember anything about being a kid at that orphanage. The only thing I can remember is the smell of that place and a flash of green light. But that probably has to do with my parents' deaths."

"I kind of forgot your own ties with my so-called grandfather." Brian said thoughtfully.

Matthew shrugged he was over his parents' deaths since a long time ago, "I don't blame Dumbledore for my parents' deaths. He ordered his people to take them out. If Potter's parents were as great as the public made them out to be, then maybe they'll still be alive rotting in Azkaban."

Both boys were so into their conversation that they didn't see Aaron grab his head in pain. They did see however, was Aaron collapsing to the ground his body shaking as if he was having a seizure.

"He's having a vision!" Tom yelled to them all as he rushed to make sure his friend didn't hurt himself anymore.

Chary and Kristina rushed to Aaron as well. Kristina took hold of his arms as Chary held his legs.

Jonathan rushed to get the discarded robe, he ripped a part of it and handed it to Tom so he could pressure on Aaron's already bleeding nose. 

"Hold his head back." Ryan instructed Tom.

But that was a bad idea, seeing as Aaron was trying to speak.

"They're coming. . . two figures are coming for us . . .armed with their own wands. . . intent on damage. . ." And with that Aaron lost all conscious.

"They're getting worse." Jonathan said as he watched Tom clean the blood from Aaron's face.

Matthew turned to look at him, "How can you tell?"

"The nose bleeds are coming faster, his visions are getting shorter, and he's losing conscious a lot quicker." Jonathan pointed out.

Brian nodded his head in agreement, "We need to find a way for him to control them, or else he'll start to lose way to much blood, or he'll slip into a comma."

"Don't worry we'll find a way. Once we get out of here, that's our first priority." Matthew assured them all.

"Yeah well we need to find a way out of here before we go around doing that." Said Jonathan pointing at the magically locked door. "And like Ryan said earlier, we're not getting out until they let us."

Brian saw Matthew's face lighten up with the look that he could only describe as _the plan _face.

_And he wonders why we call him our leader._

"Well didn't you hear Aaron? Two figures are coming with their wands intending on causing some damage. Very unlike Dumbledore, but maybe he's on a new set of plans. So this is what we're going to do . . ."

**Patrick Doyle's Lines translated into English**

Its in Gaelic Irish means: The Master of Darkness? I wonder if the man would like to be called that?

Means: If your family does not believe in you, well you only have yourself.

Means: No wait, correction a mudblood. I must really learn how to say that.

Means: Old.

Means: Apparently not me. I'm such an idiot.

What kind of man would send someone to kill his own flesh and blood?

Means, what is so special about those boys?

Means, I'm not worried, I'm just wondering what would the great Albus Dumbledore need them for?

Means, you know what, I think we should head out. This place gives me the creeps.

Means, I wonder where those boys are?


	8. Chapter Seven: Future Unclear

**_"We do not remember days; we remember moments _****_"We do not remember days; we remember moments."  
--Cesar Chapter _**

**Seven: Future Unclear**

Harry was not exactly in a good mood that day. He had hardly gotten any sleep the past couple of months, to be exact he had not had a good nights sleep since he came back from the cemetery holding Cedric's dead body and having Voldemort's full human form imprinted in his mind.

_Not that he looked at all like a human to me._

But dreams to Harry had gotten a bit different every passing day. From seeing flashes of green light and hearing who he thought was his mother yelling in pain, the nightmares were becoming more vivid. They were becoming less dreamlike and more like memories. Not just anyone's memories, to Harry they seemed like Voldemort's. And that frighten Harry His connection to Voldemort was getting much stronger.

"So Harry are you going to join us or what?" Fred asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Join you two in what exactly? What's your plan?" Harry asked them both, surprising everyone by his rational response.

"Plan? Do we have a plan? What kind of question is that?" George asked incredulously.

Ron shook his head as if that would make his reaction to Fred's question go away, "Bloody hell mate, the Order has captured Death Eaters, don't you want to go find them and. . . ."

"And what Ron, interrogate them? Because if in fact they are Death Eaters, don't you think Voldemort has trained them well enough to handle themselves in situations like these." Harry said reasonably.

He was getting rather annoyed at the Weasley brothers for looking at him as if he had lost his mind. The only ones who weren't judging him were Hermione and Ginny. Hermione even seemed rather proud of him.

"Harry is right Ron. We can't go into this blindly. Plus we can't do magic that could possibly get us into the attic or get us to make them talk. You know if they were in fact Death Eaters." Said Hermione matter-of-factly.

Before Ron could response to Hermione's comment, Fred intervened, "Look it doesn't matter whether they're evil Death Eaters, or just plain wizards they picked up randomly on the streets."

"No what matters is that we're not being told anything. They're keeping us out of this war. And if we're going to fight alongside Harry, we need to know everything." Said George.

Fred nodded his head in agreement to what his twin said.

"Its time we found out what's behind the secrets they're hiding from use. Its time we see past the safe and comfortable lives we're living and see the true face of what we're fighting." Fred said seriously.

Harry could still remember the true face they were fighting, a flash of Voldemort's red slitted eyes looking right at him came to his mind.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. And you don't know what you're messing with." Harry said to Fred and George.

Both twins were yet again surprised at his behavior.

"Yes we do Harry, we're talking about You-Know-Who." George said.

Harry stood up and angrily stared at him, "YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN FACE HIM AND HIS MEN?"

Before either twin could respond to him, Harry left the living room. Leaving all his friends bewildered at his reaction.

"We were just trying to help him find some answers." Fred said.

George nodded his head, "We know how much he hates it when they keep him in the dark."

Hermione smiled sadly at them, "I know you two meant well, but I don't think Harry's ready to face what happened at that cemetery."

Ron angrily crossed his arms, "Yes well he better start getting ready. Because I may be his best mate, but if he continues acting like that I might end up giving him a shiner."

"You better not Ron, because last time I checked Harry was understanding of your idiotic behavior last year." Hermione said threateningly.

Ron turned red in the face at Hermione's mention of his jealous, that almost ruined his friendship with Harry.

"Alright I wont give him a shiner, but I swear if he screams at me or anyone else, he'll have hell to pay."

As Hermione, Ron and Ginny left the living room, they failed to notice both Fred and George huddled together whispering to one another.

**000000**

After placing Aaron in one of the beds, both Kristina and Chary went on with the task Matthew had assigned them.

"You think this could do some damage?" Chary asked her holding up a rusty silver candle holder.

"I guess, but I think this will do more damage." Kristina said grasping a beater's bat.

Jonathan came up to her and took it from her, "Thanks Kris, I can definitely use this."

"Why do you get the sensible weapon?" Ryan asked him as Chary gave him the candle holder.

"Because I'm a natural with this, after all I was born to be a beater. You on the other hand have chaser hands." Jonathan said taking a swing with the bat.

Ryan put aside the candle holder and walked towards the small table, he kicked one of the legs off.

Everyone turned to look at the noise and the mess he had made.

"What?" Ryan asked holding the broken table's leg.

"Sorry to break this to you Ryan but we're fighting Dumbledore's men, not vampires." Jonathan said mockingly.

Ryan glared at him, "I happen to know that Jonathan."

"If I were you Jonathan I wouldn't respond to that." Chary said to her boyfriend.

"Man I can never do nothing without getting in trouble." Jonathan whined, as he walked away from the little group.

He spotted Matthew sitting in one of the beds nearest to the door.

"Hey Matt what are you looking at?" Jonathan asked as he saw his friend gazing at something.

Matthew handed Jonathan the moving picture of Emily's wedding day.

"Damn she sure seemed happy." Jonathan said smiling at the picture.

"To bad years later that son of a bitch would be the one to kill her." Matthew said angrily with a hint of sadness.

"What son of a bitch are we talking about here? Voldemort or Dumbledore?" Jonathan asked, looking down at the happy groom and father.

"Does it matter? They both are responsible. Neither one of them couldn't let her go." Matthew said taking the picture from his grasp.

"Are we talking about Emily here, or are we talking about Crystal?"

"Both I guess. If this plan works, we're going to be facing Dumbledore for the first time in a long time. And I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Jonathan stared at his friend and then at his choice of weapon, "So this is more like a suicidal mission, than a get out of here with our lives intact mission? Because if it is this is the time we say our final words."

"Dumbledore isn't going to hurt us. I'm not even going to try any attempt to hurt him. I just want to tell him how I hate him and how I will never take his side in a war that does not concern us." Matthew said assuring him that he wasn't going to do anything stupid or rash.

"No offense Matt, but this war does concern us. We were brought into it when Crystal was brutally taken from us. Personally I think it was way before that, when Emily was killed for no good reason. Now I'm not here to say lets all die for Potter, because I don't die for no one, except for one of you guys."

"Then what exactly are you saying Jonathan? Because if we join Dumbledore's Order we might as well say goodbye to the comfortable life we're living, and say hello to the constant dread of who's going to die next." Matthew said trying not to get angry at his best friend for changing his mind.

Jonathan took a step back from his friend, "Okay man you know what I'll just wait until we're out of this room so we can have this talk."

Before Matthew could say anything else Jonathan walked back to where Chary and the rest where at.

_Great now I'm pushing them away because they don't agree with me. What kind of leader am I?_

Matthew turned to look at Aaron on the next bed, and saw that the young blond wizard was still unconscious. Though every now and then his closed eyelids would twitch, a clear sign that he was dreaming.

_I wonder what's going on in that mind of yours Aaron._

_**Three Years Ago**_

Aaron tugged at his black tie that Emily picked out for him. He couldn't believe he had let her talk him into this meeting with his grandparents.

"You shouldn't mess with it Aaron." Emily said.

Aaron looked at his side of the muggle car she had recently bought so she wouldn't have to be renting, "But it bothers me. Why do I have to wear one of these anyways?"

"Because your grandfather would want to see you wearing one. That and they're taking you to a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley that requires you to wear a tie." Emily told him.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked hopefully.

Emily briefly turned to look at him and smiled at him sadly, "I wish I could but I have a few things I must take care off at Diagon Alley. But I'll be there when you three finish your lunch."

Aaron crossed his arms and glared at the front of the car. Seeing him in a sour mood, Emily ran her hand through his short blond locks and messed up his hear.

"There your hair is messed up just as you like it. Now you wont look to much like a preppy."

Aaron beamed at her, "Thanks Emily. You don't think they'll get mad?"

"Trust me they'll be more mad when they see me pull up in this muggle car, then seeing your messy hair." Emily assured him.

"I don't get why they want to see me now after all this time." Aaron wondered.

"The only thing I know about your grandparents Aaron is that they were rather controlling over your father."

Aaron turned his attention at the quaint village, "Where exactly are we? I thought magical cemeteries were hidden from the muggle eye."

"Well there really aren't anymore magical villages, aside from Hogsmeade in Great Britain. Villages such as Godric's Hollow have been populated with both muggles and wizards."

Aaron's eyes widen in amazement, "Wait we're at Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes we are, why have you wanted to come here?" Emily asked smiling at him.

"Of course, I mean Godric Gryffindor himself once lived here. Why aren't you as a star struck as I am?" Aaron asked.

Emily smiled sadly as she drove by the town square, "I've been here before. Rebecca and I once lived here as well. Before and after our parents were killed."

"But I thought you grew up at the manor?"

"I did grow up there, but all my fondest memories took place here. There use to be a private grammar school on the outskirts of the village. Rebecca and I went there until we went to Hogwarts. Most of our friends went there too."

"What happened to the magical grammar school you went to?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing it just got more funding and was moved to London. And I mean literally moved."

Aaron gazed out the window and saw the suburban houses, "Did I live in a village like this before you took me in?"

"No you lived in London in a town house. But you had your own playground." Emily said.

"Not that it was much use, I was only three weeks old when they were killed." Aaron said bitterly.

"Three weeks your parents cherished with all their hearts. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to either of them. Trust me Aaron when I tell you, your parents loved you." Emily said trying to comfort him.

_Why did they have to die?_

"We're here." Emily said as she pulled the car over.

Aaron looked at the cemetery's gates and couldn't help but feel dread creep into his mind.

"What if they don't like me?" Aaron asked once they both exited the car.

Emily started fixing his black suit, making sure he was presentable, "Who wont like you?"

"My grandparents. What if I'm not what they were expecting?" Aaron asked nervously.

"They would be crazy if they didn't see what a bright and wonderful young man you have become." Emily said as she fixed his tie.

Aaron tired to push aside his fear, "I don't see them. I thought they would be Apparating here."

"Relax Aaron they're probably running late. Your grandmother was known for her grand entrances." Emily said reassuringly.

He started running his hand through his hair to make it look more respectable.

"Aaron what are you doing? I thought you didn't want to look like a pansy?" Emily asked teasingly.

"I'm just trying to sell the decent young man image." Aaron said timidly.

Emily frowned at his odd behavior, "The way you're acting now is exactly the way your father use to act every time his father would come to Hogwarts for a surprise visit."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean a son being like his father." Aaron asked as he started flatting down the invincible wrinkles on his black coat.

Emily grimaced at the way he was fretting over meeting his grandparents, "In most cases a son becoming like the father is a good thing. But trust me when I tell you Aaron, Daniel wouldn't have liked to see you so worked up over your grandparents approval."

"Why not?" Aaron asked surprised to hear that.

"Because like I said before your grandparents were extremely controlling over your father's life. So controlling that if your father had not gotten the courage to elope with your mother, you wouldn't be here right now." Emily said honestly.

He couldn't believe what Emily was saying, could his grandparents really be that controlling?

"Emily why are you telling me this?"

Aaron watched her look around their surroundings to see if anyone was coming their way. Seeing that it was safely cleared she turned her attention back to him.

"Its because I know your grandfather has a way with controlling the situations surrounding certain people's emotions. He tends to manipulate people into believing what he thinks is the truth."

"If he's such a great manipulator why did make agree to see them? Did he manipulate you into this?" Aaron asked.

"No he didn't manipulate me. He has no power over the strong minded." Emily said.

"So what I'm weak?" Aaron asked not at all liking that thought.

"No of course not. You are a very strong minded boy." Emily quickly assured him.

"Then why are you worried about this now? I can handle myself Emily."

She hugged him as a loving mother would hug her child, "I know Aaron, and trust me I know you can handle yourself. Its just there are certain truths in life that no one should learn at such a young age."

Aaron pulled away from comforting embrace and stared at her confused at what she was saying, "What truths? You're keeping things from me? Its not because its as bad as Brian's, is it?"

_What can be worst than having You-Know-Who as your father?_

Before Emily could answer Aaron's questions they heard two unmistakable sounds behind them. They both turned their attention to the two figures standing mere feet away from them. He couldn't help but become fearful of the two approaching figures.

Aaron couldn't possibly believe he was related to two serious looking people. Right away at first glance he could tell his grandfather was a no nonsense kind of man. He would have easily been a good looking man if he didn't have that superior scowl on his face. His piercing cold grey eyes were yet another quality of his that could have been great if they weren't so cold. He stood tall and thin as he walked towards them in an uptight step that showed how truly important and powerful he was.

_How am going to survive the day with this man constantly looking at me?_

He turned to look at his grandmother, to see if he was better off with her. But he had no such luck. She was far from the dotting, caring grandmothers you read in children's books. No she was the complete opposite. Her face had the similar superior scowl that her husband possessed, her tall frame and the way she carried herself was evidence enough that she came from a great upbringing. She would have been just as attractive as her husband if it wasn't for the icy vibes she was throwing.

_My father lived with these people for seventeen years of his life and he managed to survive, how did he accomplish that?_

"Well hello there Mrs. Riddle." His grandfather greeted her with his casual cold tone.

Emily tried to smile, but was clearly having a hard time, "Hello there Mr. Banks."

Aaron wondered why she hadn't corrected him when he called her Mrs. Riddle.

"Dear you look a bit off color." Was his grandmother's greeting to her.

Emily turned red, whether of anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure, "Hello to you to, Mrs. Banks."

Aaron looked down at his brand new black loafers. He knew both his grandparents eyes were upon him, but he did not want to look into their cold faces. He was supposed to have the story book grandfather and grandmother, but instead he got them.

"Are you going to be starring at your shoes for the rest of the day Aaron?" He heard his grandfather ask.

Emily gently nudged him, "Aaron introduce yourself to your grandparents."

He took a deep breath before he looked up at them. He wished he was a bit taller than his five inch stand. Emily had assured him that he would be quite tall, seeing as his father was six inches even.

_I bet I look like a cowering child to this man._

Aaron extended his hand to his grandfather, "Hello I am Aaron Banks your grandson."

His grandfather took hold of his hand and shook it tightly, "Nice to meet you Aaron. Piece of advice young man, when you shake someone's hand to grip it firmly."

Aaron took back his hand and tried not to feel incompetent. He then turned his attention to his grandmother, "Hello grandmother I am Aaron Banks."

He gently shook her hand, he was relieved when she didn't comment on his lack of grip.

"You look rather dashing, just like your father did when he was your age." She commented.

Though to Aaron it seemed to cold to be taken as a compliment, "Thank you."

She then started to inspect his clothing. Aaron looked at Emily for an explanation at his grandmother's behavior.

"Emily dear you have him wearing last years fashion. I would think that with the high class you were raised in, would have made you a bit more aware of these things." She said coldly.

Aaron frowned at his clothes, "They're new, we went to buy them yesterday."

He was surprised to see the alarm expression on his grandmother's face.

"Didn't you teach the boy manners Emily?" His grandfather asked her icily.

Emily coldly stared at him, "As of matter of fact _Demetrius_ I did teach him manners. But I also taught him how to speak his mind. And if you must know _Olivia _the clothes Aaron is wearing is not last season."

Aaron smiled at how Emily defended herself and him. His smile of course vanished when his grandfather gave him a pointed look.

"Now, now Emily no need to lose your temper." Demetrius said cruelly.

Emily shook her head and ignored Mr. Banks as she turned her attention to Aaron.

"I'll be leaving now, but don't worry you'll be find. I'll see you in front of Gringotts at four?" She directed her question at Demetrius.

His grandfather pulled out his gold pocket watch from inside his coat, "Yes four o'clock will do. Come along Aaron we don't have all day."

Aaron was glad none of the boys had come with Emily as he hugged her goodbye. Being the youngest of the whole group was becoming a bother to him.

"Bye Emily."

"Aaron do please hurry." His grandmother said impatiently.

Emily waved him goodbye as he turned around and followed both his grandparents into the cemetery. From behind him he heard Emily's muggle car drive away.

"What a horrid thing those muggles invented. All that noise." Olivia said distastefully.

"Muggles and their idiotic ideas. It's a wonder how they managed to survive without magic." Demetrius said.

Aaron struggled to keep up with both of them, as they walked passed tombstones. He didn't want to step on anyone's graves so he was watching his steps. He was to into what he was doing that he didn't notice his grandfather stop in his tracks, so he ran into his back.

"What are you doing Aaron?"

Aaron stepped back from his tall form and looked up at him, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm trying not to step on anyone's grave."

Demetrius sneered at him, "Why are you going through all that trouble for . . ." he looked down at one of the tombstones, ". . . a muggle?"

Aaron looked down at the tombstone his grandfather had read, _Hilda Penn_.

"How do you know she's a muggle?"

His grandmother stepped in to answer, "Because my boy muggles and wizards are not buried together. They are buried pass those trees over there. We can't have our kind mixed with theirs."

"You haven't answered my question Aaron, why go through all that trouble for muggles?" Demetrius asked again.

"Because you have to respect the dead. Even if they are muggles." Aaron said confidently.

Though his confidence vanished when his grandfather roughly grabbed hold of his shoulder, "What is your name?"

"Demetrius I do not think this is the time or the place to educate the boy." Olivia said eyeing the empty cemetery as if someone they knew might come along.

"Do be quiet Olivia. I can do what I please. Now answer the question boy."

Aaron tried to pull his shoulder out of his strong grasp, but Demetrius was to strong, "You already know my name."

"Just answer the question." His hold became tighter.

"My name is Aaron Banks." He said trying not to let his fear out.

"Your whole name."

Aaron looked at the tall man that called himself his grandfather and wished he could hit him, "Aaron Daniel Banks."

"You are the last remaining heir of the Banks and Pryce family. You come from a bloodline so powerful and pure that would make the Malfoy Family look like a joke. And because you were born into this family, you have to behave as a true Banks would." Demetrius said as he let go of his shoulder, "That means no more giving_ respect _to a bunch of dead _muggles_."

Aaron held his sore shoulder as he watched his grandfather straighten up, "Now Aaron lead the way."

He angrily walked passed him, he took a glimpse at his grandmother to see if she was at all horrified at what her husband had done to an eleven year old boy, but she was looking the other way as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

_I wonder how many times she looked away when her husband did this to her only child._

As he stepped on the graves belonging to the unknown muggles his grandfather detested, he silently apologized to them. Once they passed the line of trees that separated the muggles from the magical folk, his grandfather took the lead. Luckily for Aaron the path to his parents graves was not to far and he didn't have to step on anymore graves.

But as they reached his parents tombstones, he was hit by a wave of sadness and loneliness. As much as Aaron viewed Emily as his mother, it didn't mean he wouldn't have traded all of his possessions to have a minute with his real mother. The same with his father.

_Unless he's like my grandfather over there, then maybe not._

Both Demetrius and Olivia stopped right in front of two well kept graves. Aaron wondered if they visited quite often, but he doubted his coldhearted grandfather would make the trip all the way over here to pay his respects. He didn't seem the type to care, neither did his grandmother. Aaron looked at the black marble headstone that both his parents shared.

**Daniel William Banks**

Born 11 February 1960

Died 30 October 1981

**Julia Marilyn Banks**

Born 20 May 1960

Died 30 October 1981

_**If our survival caused another to perish, then death would be sweeter and more beloved.**_

Aaron read the written passage written on his parents headstone out loud to himself, "If my survival caused another to perish, then death would be sweeter and more beloved."

"Yes I know it is a rather ridiculous saying. But Albus Dumbledore insisted on putting it on there. I originally planned to put the Banks Family Motto."

"We have a family motto?" Aaron asked amazed by that fact.

His grandfather nodded his head proudly, "Aut vincam aut periam_._ Either win or perish."

Aaron's excitement wavered. _Some motto._

"My parents knew Brian's grandfather?"

"Of course not, Abraham De'Varces was long dead before your father could have any recollection of ever meeting him." Demetrius said.

Aaron shook his head, "No I wasn't talking about his biological grandfather, I was talking about the great Albus Dumbledore."

Demetrius smirked at him, "Don't be so quick to call him great, Aaron. And Dumbledore is not your little friend's grandfather. But yes your father and your mother knew him."

Aaron didn't bother to rehash some of Dumbledore's greatest accomplishments, like defeating Grindelwald. Instead he stood and watched as his grandmother magically decorated the headstone with flowers.

"Now Olivia don't overdue it, a bouquet of flowers would do fine." Demetrius said to his wife, to Aaron it seemed more like an order that his grandmother followed.

"You are simply right, how does it look Aaron?" She asked him, not at really interested in his opinion.

He forced a smile, "It looks lovely."

"Seeing as we're done here, lets head off to lunch, our reservations are at exactly two o'clock and I don't want to keep them waiting." Demetrius said glancing at his pocket watch again.

"Here Aaron hold my hand so I can Apparate you." His grandmother said extending her gloved hand to him.

Aaron was hoping they could have stayed much longer, he had so much to say to them. Though he probably wouldn't have been able to, seeing as his grandfather would have interrupted him. As he took hold of his grandmother's hand he looked at his parents graves and silently paid his respects.

_I wish I had gotten to know you, and I love you both._

He felt the tale tell signs of apparition that he closed his eyes not really liking that form of transportation.

_It beats a portkey._

When he opened his eyes he was standing right next to his grandmother and alongside his grandfather in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Why must it be swarming with children?" She asked out loud, giving Aaron the impression she did not want an answer.

He watched as his grandfather glared at the passing teenagers with distaste, "Parents these days give children to much freedom. In my day when the wizardry world was ran properly, children were just that children."

Aaron suppressed the urge not to roll his eyes as he followed his grandparents. He couldn't help but envy the kids he passed by who were having a lot more fun than he was. He'd been to Diagon Alley so many times that he was surprised when they reached the restaurant.

_Since when has that been there?_

"Am I the only one who doesn't see a door handle?" Aaron asked his grandparents.

Both Demetrius and Olivia chuckled at him.

"Aaron my boy, this is an exclusive restaurant, _The Angelic_, only serves a special clientele." He said arrogantly, as he pulled out his wand and waved it at the door, muttering some sort of word or phrase he couldn't hear.

And like magic, the door was open by a well dress man who wore a huge smile on his face. Whether it was fake or real, it was hard to tell.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Banks."

Aaron followed his grandparents into the waiting lounge, the host following every single one of their steps.

"Its good to be back Evan, how is business today?" Demetrius asked.

Evan with his smile still plastered on his face snapped his fingers and two female waitresses came walking through the door, "Ladies do please take Mr. and Mrs. Banks' coats as well as their guest. And business is doing just fine sir, your table is ready."

Aaron watched as his grandfather took off his coat but without taking his eyes off the young blond waitress. His grandmother was to busy giving the brunette waitress her coat to notice her husband openly admiring the young women.

Whatever appetite Aaron had, it was completely gone.

"And who is this handsome young man?" The blond waitress asked him in a phony voice.

His grandfather came to his side and proudly placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is my grandson, Aaron. Its his first time coming here."

The host quickly caught on to what his grandfather was implying and rushed to their side once again.

"And we'll make sure his first time here will be a grand time for the young man here."

Aaron took of his coat and handed it to the blond bimbo.

"What do you say to the nice lady Aaron?" His grandfather asked not taking his eyes off her.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

The host caught on quickly as to what was happening between the hired help and one of their important customers, "Seeing as you girls have done your job, check those in the coat room. Now if you please Mr. and Mrs. Banks follow me."

The grand doors that lead to the main service area opened up with yet another few words from the host. Aaron was actually impressed when he entered the room. And he understood now why they called it _The Angelic_. Clearly going with a theme, the restaurant was decorated as if they were on some cloud in the skies. The main floor was decked out in white, from the walls, to the tables and chairs, even to the harp in the corner stage. The stairs leading to the second floor reserved only for the special guest, was much the same way, just less crowded with wait staff.

Some of the faces Aaron happened to see he recognized them from news articles Emily read from the Daily Prophet. Many were politicians who worked close with the Minister of Magic.

As they took their seats and were handed the menus, Aaron couldn't help but feel nervous once again. He wasn't use to places like these. Not that they didn't have the money to offered coming into establishments such as these, it was more like they didn't have the atmosphere Emily liked to be around in.

"Whatever you need Mr. Banks don't hesitate to ask, all of us here at _The Angelic_ are at your disposal." Evan said before he turned around and headed back to his post.

"What a very nice man, to bad he is stuck working here." His grandmother said opening her menu.

Taking his own menu and opening it, his grandfather nodded his head in agreement, "Yes with that bloodline he could have chosen a better career."

Aaron peered over his menu to look at his grandparents, "What happened to him? Why is he working here if he could've been anything he wanted?"

Demetrius placed his menu flat on the table and stared at him, "I cannot divulge to much information on that matter, I'm not much for gossip anyways. But all I can say is that it was all Potter's fault."

If his grandfather hadn't said in such a serious manner, Aaron would have laughed at the thought that Potter was to be blamed for anyone's future, let alone Evan's.

"Seriously? Harry Potter is the reason why he's working here?"

His grandfather glared at him, "This is not a joking matter, and no I was not referring to _that_ Potter, I was talking about his grandfather, Nathaniel Potter."

"Wait I heard about him, wasn't he going to be the Minister of Magic if Mr. Fudge had refused." Aaron said, actually grateful he had listened to his History of Magic tutor.

Olivia smiled at him, "You silly boy, of course not, Nathaniel Potter declined being part of the Ministry way before that. He was more inclined to enter the world of business."

"Yes like your grandmother said, the Potter's were more into making money than doing anything remotely helpful to their world." Demetrius said angrily.

Aaron frowned at that, "Are you sure, because I heard they helped out a lot of people. They were even responsible for starting up the Muggle-born fund at Hogwarts, that lets any low income muggle-born's a chance to study there."

"And how exactly is allowing muggle borns into our world, helpful?" Demetrius asked him.

Aaron wasn't sure why he was taken aback by his grandfather's hate of muggles or anything to do with them, seeing as he showed him how he felt about them in the cemetery. But he was and he wasn't sure he liked being related to someone like that.

"Demetrius do change the subject, they are still some purebloods who don't completely agree with your views." Olivia said eyeing their secluded area, as if someone was listening to them.

_Paranoid much?_

"In this place Olivia almost everyone agrees with my views, they just wont openly admit it." Demetrius said arrogantly.

"I still don't get why Mr. Potter had anything to do with Evan working here." Aaron said trying to stir the muggle-hate topic away from his mind.

"Its rather simple really, Potter was a conniving son of bitch when it came to getting his way. Evan's grandfather, Jackson was making arraignments to help out a dear friend of his, of course unbeknownst to him his friend was working alongside You-Know-Who. To make a dreadful story short, Evan's family was ruined, the Ministry took hold of everything." Demetrius finished explaining.

Aaron of course was even more confused, "But how is this Mr. Potter's fault. If in fact Evan's grandfather was helping out an old friend, the Ministry wouldn't have taken such drastic measures."

"You tend to ask a lot of stupid questions Aaron. Potter had everything to do with the demise of Evan's family. He was the one who went directly to his dear old friend Albus Dumbledore and supplied him with the proper information to take them down. No one bothered to question either of their word, seeing as they were respectable magical citizens." His grandfather said impatiently.

"Still it seems to rash, the Ministry wouldn't take away everything they owned unless they were in fact working with You-Know-Who." Aaron said, he knew he was pushing his grandfather's buttons, but he wanted to understand.

Demetrius angrily slammed his palm on the table, making it rattle and making his wife jump in fright, "It does not matter if they were in fact working with the Dark Lord or not, what matters is that no Pureblood family should betray the other. They are rarely any pureblood families left, and the ones that are left, are quickly dying out or mixing with other types."

"Did you just call You-Know-Who, Dark Lord?" Aaron asked utterly surprised at how quickly things had turned from bad to worst.

His grandfather smirked at him, "Is their a problem with that?"

_**Present**_

Harry hesitated entering the kitchen, he could hear a few murmurs coming from behind the close doors. He had over stepped his boundaries with his friends, and he felt completely horrible and ashamed by it. But Harry felt like he no longer had any control of his feelings, let alone his life.

_Not like I ever did have any control of anything in my life._

Taking a calming breath he pushed the door open. Much to his relief the kitchen was only occupied by Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

" . . . I think its time we take some sort of lunch to them." Sirius said eyeing the clock behind Remus' back.

"We will just as soon as Albus gets back from Hogwarts." Remus said.

Harry eyed the two of them, "Lunch to who?"

All three adults leaped out of their seats and turned to stare at him.

"Harry how long were you standing over there for?" Tonks asked him, trying to labor her breath.

He frowned at their odd behavior, "I just got in . . . what exactly were you three talking about?"

Sirius waved his hand in the air as if it would brush the ideas out of Harry's mind, "Nothing of great importance Harry."

Of course Sirius should have told Tonks not to say anything and leave it all up to him to deal with.

"We were talking about you guys, and how we need to feed you." Tonks said at the same time.

All three men turned to look at her. Harry separated himself from his already boiling anger and turned to stare at his godfather.

"What exactly is going on here? And please tell me the truth, because I'm sick and tired of being lied to."

Sirius and Remus eyed one another, they both knew telling Harry anything would ruin Dumbledore's plans, and theirs as well.

"Harry really theirs nothing going on that involves you directly." Remus said calmly.

"That involves me directly? Then it involves me in some other way? I want to know." Harry demanded.

Sirius let out a tired sigh, everything was becoming to damn hard to keep mum about, especially with Harry's curiosity peeking at all time high.

_Can't blame the boy, James and Lily were exactly the same._

"Harry I promise you when the right time comes, everything will be revealed, but right now there are to many factors we have to deal with, and one of them is you and your safety."

"And the other has to be with those Death Eaters you have locked up in the attic." Harry said matter-of-fact.

"What did you say?" Remus asked him.

Harry didn't hesitate one moment, he didn't care if he got in trouble for knowing to much. What would they do to him even if he did?

_Probably deny everything._

"You know what I said, I really don't have to repeat myself. The Order has captured a bunch of Death Eaters and they're keeping them locked up in the attic."

Tonks started to giggle.

Sirius and Remus gave her a look, while Harry became offended at being laughed at.

"This is not funny Tonks, I'm being serious. I know what you guys have been hiding up there."

Remus shook his head, "Actually Harry you don't. And Tonks isn't laughing at you, she's laughing at your wild imagination."

"My wild imagination?" Harry asked, already feeling his control slipping.

Remus raised his hands in defense, "Wait Harry I didn't mean it that way."

"Harry relax, Remus didn't mean anything of what he said. Its just really where did you get such a crazy idea like that? Death Eaters in the attic, that's just ridiculous. We would never put you or your friends in danger." Sirius said jumping in the conversation.

"But there are people being held in the attic, I haven't heard either one of you deny that." Harry said.

All three adults eyed each other nervously. Harry took a seat and eyed everyone of them with a knowing look.

"So who's up there, and what do they have to do with me?"

**000000**

Meanwhile a few floors up Fred and George were eyeing the stairwell that lead to the attic.

"You know for Gryffindors we are taking a long time walking up those steps."

George glared at his brother, "We're not hesitating, we're just taking our time. I mean we really don't have to rush anything."

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, its not like they're expecting us or anything."

**000000**

_I probably look like a stupid idiot doing this._

Ryan had his ear pressed against the door trying to catch any noise or hint that someone was coming up the stairs. So far he hadn't heard anything worthy of mention.

"Anything suspicious?" Jonathan asked taking a seat by him.

Ryan looked at him suspiciously, "Aside from you not taking a crack at me for taking the short straw in watch duty, nope nothing."

"Hey can't a guy just be nice without his so called friends biting his head off?" Jonathan asked getting annoyed for having the third degree shoved down his throat everywhere he went.

Ryan turned to his side to look at Matthew, "He probably didn't mean anything he said."

"That's the thing Ryan, he does mean what he says. Matt still hasn't come around to the notion that maybe we do belong in this war."

Ryan shook his head, "No Jonathan you have it wrong, we don't belong in this battle. And even if we did, we have to decide on our own to fight and not by force. Seeing as we're locked up in here, we're not given that luxury."

"Sometimes Ryan people aren't given that luxury, especially in time of something as big as You-Know-Who's return." Jonathan said turning his gaze to where Chary was standing.

Ryan followed his gaze and saw Kristina handing Chary an old dagger.

"Seems like the girls got better weapons than either one of us." Ryan said looking down at his lame piece of wood.

Jonathan smirked down at his own choice of weapon, "Figures they'll find something better."

Ryan was about to agree with him when he caught sound of something coming through the magically shut door. He turned to look at Jonathan, who also caught the sound.

"Uh . . . guys I think Aaron's vision is happening." Ryan said to everyone in the room

_**Three Years Ago**_

Aaron struggled hard to maintain some sort of control over the situation at hand. Not that it was easy for an eleven year old to deal with this sort of information.

_Okay if I run out of here I'm sure I'll be able to find my way to Emily or back to the manor._

"Demetrius I don't think it was wise to tell the boy about your views, he was raised differently than Daniel." Olivia said to her husband.

Aaron was taken aback by what his grandmother had said.

_Maybe I was wrong about her._

"My views? When did they just become my views? Last I checked Olivia you and I weren't exactly raised any differently." Demetrius harshly asked his wife.

Olivia looked down at her lap, "I apologize Demetrius, I didn't mean to imply that our views concerning the Dark Lord were different."

_Then again maybe I was right._

"You know what I don't care about your views or you bigotry concerning muggle-borns. All I care about is leaving this place and you two behind." Aaron said pushing his chair back ready to flee the table and the restaurant.

"If you have any manners Aaron, or brains for that matter, I would advise you to sit down. You do not know the whole truth concerning your past, so don't be to quick to judge." Demetrius said.

Aaron shook his head, "I am not going to listen to this anymore. You have nothing remotely interesting to say to me that I would find useful, truth or no truth, I'm out of here."

"Are you sure about that Aaron, because last I checked Emily hasn't exactly told you how your parents died, or more correctly put, how they were killed."

Olivia paled at what her husband was doing, "Demetrius you shouldn't tell the boy. He's to young to understand any of this."

"Leave us Olivia, the boy and I have certain things to discuss." Demetrius said, dismissing his wife with the wave of his hand.

Aaron watched rooted to his seat as his grandmother without saying anything else left them alone. She did turn to gaze at him with some sort of sympathy engraved in her cold eyes.

"Aaron there is going to be a time that you will have to marry, and I do hope you do not let Emily or any of your friends influence you to do so out of the pureblood community."

He was utterly confused, first his grandfather was talking about You-Know-Who, then about his loyalties to the Dark Lord, followed by the truth behind his parents' deaths, and now he was talking about marriage.

_What in the magical world is going on here?_

"You're not making any sense? Are you sure you're not like those muggle grandfather's who are slowly but surely losing their mind?" Aaron asked.

Demetrius arched his brow, "Was that a joke? Because it was not funny, and I do not like to be compared to a muggle."

"Okay I'm not much for jokes, I usually leave that for Jonathan, but you're honestly confusing the hell out me. Can we please stick to one topic at a time? I prefer if you talk about my parents." Aaron said trying to reason with his grandfather.

"You must have patience Aaron, everything that I've been saying will make complete sense to you just as I finish." He said patiently.

Not bothering to say anything to that, Aaron let his grandfather go on with his odd history lesson.

"I don't know whether Emily has said anything about your mother's blood lineage, but if I'm correct in thinking that things like that are no concern to her, than most likely that's a no."

Aaron silently agreed, nodding his head in yes.

"What I'm going to tell you Aaron, might devastate you. Your mother was a half-blood." His grandfather said in a serious manner.

Aaron wanted to laugh at how much his grandfather took this seriously. As if finding out his mother was a half blood going to change his life. But he didn't laugh, he just sat there listening to him, not wanting to get him furious.

"Your father fell in love with her during their time at Hogwarts. They were both in the same house, Ravenclaw."

Even Aaron had to make a dissatisfying face to that. He had hoped his father and mother were Gryffindor's like both Kristina's parents.

"I know, I had hoped your father would have followed in my steps and been placed in Slytherin." Demetrius said, misinterpreting his displeasure.

He of course didn't bother to correct him, it would be a loss cause.

"When they married, your grandmother and I disowned your father. It was for his own good, but he soon got into our good graces. He joined the Dark Lord."

Whatever he was expecting to hear about his father, that was not one of them.

"What? That's impossible, Emily would have never spoken so highly of them if that was true." Aaron said protesting to the lies his grandfather was telling him.

"Of course she wouldn't tell you who your father truly supported. Then she would have to tell you how her _father_ was responsible for your parent's deaths."

Aaron may not know a lot about his parents or their deaths, but he knew enough to know that Death Eaters were the ones responsible.

"You're lying, I know for a fact that they were killed by Death Eaters. Which makes the story of my father being part of You-Know-Who's army false. They wouldn't kill their own." Aaron said a bit more sure of himself.

"Death Eaters have killed their own since the beginning. Its frowned upon, but if done with good reason the Dark Lord will look away. And that's a lie. A lie Dumbledore and his precious secret order made up to hide the fact that they had in fact a secret group of powerful wizards taking orders from him."

Aaron refused to believe him, "No, Albus Dumbledore would never do such a thing. He's on the side of good, and so were my parents. And even if it were true, You-Know-Who would never have taken my father into his group of mass murderers, after all he married a half blood."

"The Banks family bloodline runs through your veins, you posses more of your father's blood than of your mother. You're a pureblood, and nothing is going to change that. That's why I paid so much money to change your mother's bloodline. With doing that, it gave your father the chance to prove his true worthiness to the Dark Lord and to his cause."

"Yeah well I guess you didn't pay enough, seeing as those Death Eaters found out about their lies and made sure they made an example out of them." Aaron said still refusing to accept what his grandfather was telling him.

Leaning forward into his seat, his grandfather scowled at him, "For the last time Aaron, the Death Eaters had nothing to do with your parents' deaths. Ask Emily and she will tell you the same thing."

After a few moments between them both of complete silence, in were Aaron spent most if trying to deny this conversation never happened.

"Aaron you're so young, you really only see the world as black and white. You must not forget that in this world, everyone lives in the shade of grey. Your parents where not killed by the side of evil. Your father was a proud member of You-Know-Who's party. He was a fine Death Eater, and I was extremely proud of him for that."

"Yeah, whatever." Aaron said disinterested in whatever he was saying.

Finally taking notice of his feelings, his grandfather smirked at him, "I find it rather amusing Aaron that you refuse to believe me."

"I refuse to believe you, because Emily would have told me."

"No she wouldn't have. She wants you think of your father as the way she and all of his old friends had thought of him. When in fact your father had changed into a very powerful Pureblood wizard who was proud to bare the Dark Lord's mark."

"You're delusional, I may not know my father but I know he would never be part of a prejudice group like them. My father is not like Mr. Malfoy and his band of stupid friends. I refuse to believe that." Aaron said stubbornly.

Demetrius leaned back into his seat and took hold of his tea cup that had magically appeared during their heated discussion, "As you wish Aaron, but one day you will come to believe me. Evil didn't kill your father Aaron, the side you so naively believe in did. A man who worked for Albus Dumbledore killed your father, and your mother. And if nothing stinks with you after our little conversation, I hope you never forget his name, Arthur Weasley."

_**Present**_

After minutes of hearing two male voices arguing about who should be the first to enter, and a few mishaps with their respective spells, the locked doors burst open.

It took a moment for anyone to see through the debris of the wooden door and the dust. But when their area was cleared out, two identical red headed men came forward, their wands at ready.

Matthew right away knew that those two were amateurs.

_Oh I hope to Merlin these two were not part of the group that captured us._

The look both Jonathan and Ryan gave him, told him they were hoping that as well. The two red heads had their wands pointed at both Chary and Kristina who were guarding Aaron.

Tom and Brian were hidden behind the stacked boxes by the corner, just in case they were more than two wizards coming for them.

One of the twins took a few steps closer towards the two girls, the other following close by. Matthew knew it took a lot of both Jonathan and Ryan's will power not to attack them, especially as they grew closer to their respective girlfriends.

"Who are you guys?" The red head closer to girls asked.

"What kind of question is that Fred?" The other nameless brother asked.

"What question would you prefer I ask, George?" The red head named Fred said.

Fred's twin took a few step towards Chary and Kristina, "Who do you work for? That's a pretty decent one for sure."

"I have to agree with you on that one."

Taking quiet steps towards them, Matthew gently tapped Fred's shoulder. Not expecting anyone behind them, the taller red head turned midway before he caught on to what was happening. But by then Matthew had took hold of his right shoulder and had twisted his wand off his hand. Jonathan had done the same to George, as Ryan went towards the girls.

Having their respective wands pointed at their throats, gave Matthew the control he needed.

"For now lets just say we work for no one." Matthew said pushing Fred forward, as he lead them out of their prison.


	9. Chapter Eight: Half Truths, Half Lies

_**"Truth is incontrovertible, malice may attack it and ignorance may deride it, but, in the end, there it is." Sir Winston Churchill**_

**Chapter Eight: Half Truths, Half Lies**

Harry stood back and observed both his godfather and Remus. They were both silently arguing with one another to see whether or not they should speak up and tell him everything, or deny Harry's crazy assumptions.

It was a surprise to them all when Tonks spoke up instead.

"Harry the kids upstairs don't have anything to do with you, not exactly anyways."

"Not exactly? What does that mean?" Harry asked her confused of her choice of words.

Remus intervened when Tonks was going to respond to his question, "Tonks it is best we wait for Dumbledore to tell him. It's not our place."

"It's not your place to tell me the truth?" Harry asked them, outraged at their behavior, "Because if that's the case some friends of my parents you all turned out to be."

The tense silence that followed made Harry realize what he had just said. What he had just implied to the closest people to his parents.

"Harry, I will not tolerate you questioning our friendship and loyalty to your parents." Sirius said after calming himself down. He was angry at him for the first time in their whole relationship.

"We understand your anger and irritation towards all the secrecy concerning your life, Harry. And you may not understand it or like it but for now you must have to deal with it." Remus said calmly trying to hold back his own anger.

Harry had the decency to look and feel ashamed for his actions and choice of words, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Harry in a sense you are right about the fact that there is no way for any of us to understand what you've been through the past few weeks, for that matter the past few years." Sirius said being reasonable towards his feelings, "But it also doesn't give you the right to treat us the way you do. We believe you, and we are on your side. That's all that should matter."

_Why must they always be on your case, Harry? They never gave a damn about you, until they got word that killing you would mean my success. Some friends of yours._

He snapped his evil thoughts away from his mind. As of late he couldn't stop himself from hearing that voice whispering to his deep subconscious, but he could stop himself from actually believing them. Most of the time anyways.

Harry knew he should tell them all about the voice inside of his head, but he knew it would only make them fuss over him more. And he had it under control, it was nothing but his insecurities speaking to him. Or so he told himself the first time he heard it.

"I just want to know what's going on for once; it's not much to ask is it?" Harry asked dejectedly taking his seat.

Sirius took the seat alongside him and placed his arm around his shoulders, "Trust me Harry when I say to you that if I could tell you everything I would. But there are some things no person—especially someone who has been through so much as you—should know. Not right now anyways. Lets just focus on you having a normal year for once. Let me at least accomplish one wish your old man wanted for you."

"And that is?" Harry asked interested by anything that involved his parents.

"Well he wanted for you to rule the halls of Hogwarts like we once did, but with all the Potter hate going around, that's out of the question. So we'll just go for having one hell of a fifth year. I mean Prefect badges should be arriving any day now. When we got word Remus received one, we knew of the bat that our fifth year was going to be one hell of year." Sirius said enjoying his journey down memory lane.

Harry noticed that Remus to was enjoying where the conversation was heading. Sirius started telling him short stories of the adventures all three of them got themselves into during that year, he couldn't help but take notice at how they both excluded Wormtail. And he didn't blame them, the mere mention of the rat face traitor made Harry's blood boil.

_**A Few Years Ago**_

"I'm telling you James theirs no need for any of this."

James took his attention out of the book he was reading to gaze at one of his best friends. He noticed how much his up coming transformation was taking a toll on him and his health.

"And I'm telling you that there is. Plus we are eventually going to learn how to do this anyways. The sooner the better I say"

"I doubt Professor McGonagall is going to be teaching this in Advance Transfiguration next year." Sirius said slamming his book shut, "I'm rather starve lets go knick a few snacks from the kitchens."

"I-I a-agree w-with S-Sirius." Peter stuttered excitedly at the thought of food.

"You two go right ahead, I'm still not quite getting this part of the text." James said turning off their offer.

"Come on Jimmy my boy." Sirius said trying to sway his decision, "I mean Remus over here is coming with us."

"I never said that I was." Remus said placing down his own textbook to watch one of his best friends make a fool of himself once again.

"Anyways we're all going, so there is no need for you to stay all by yourself and just join us." Sirius said ignoring Remus' previous comment.

Sharing amused glances, both James and Remus followed Sirius and Peter out of the library, hiding their research behind a nook in the library before leaving. Half way through their journey they spotted two figures coming their way.

"Hide, it could be Malfoy and Narcissa." Remus whispered to them as the figures came closer to them.

James quickly led Sirius and Peter into a nearby broom closet.

"We're not going to fit." Sirius whispered to James, pointedly looking at Peter.

"Sorry." Peter whispered apologetically.

James shot Sirius a warning look, "Ignore him Peter, Sirius is just speaking out of his ass."

"Hey I recent that."

Once the three found a way to fit inside, James quietly closed the door. They heard a few muffled voices talking to Remus, one sounding a bit familiar to James.

"Is that Evans out there?" James quietly asked them.

Sirius shrugged, accidentally pushing Peter more into the wall, "Wouldn't know mate, I don't spend most of my free time listening to what she has to say. But if she's out there, most likely Snivellus is with her."

James did his best to hold any of his usual comments about Evans and Snape's close but bizarre friendship. It was becoming way to obvious to his friends were his true feelings for the red headed beauty laid.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Was all James managed to say about that matter.

A small knock on the wooden door was their signal to exit the broom closet. Sirius was the first to get out.

"Thank Merlin, I mean could that conversation of yours have gone on longer?" Sirius asked in between gasp of air, exaggerating at their duration in the closet.

Remus rolled his eyes at his dramatics, "I do apologize for being polite to a friend of mine."

"Snivellus is a friend of yours?" Peter asked confused.

"No you idiot, he meant Evans." Sirius said shaking his head at the short boy.

"You know Sirius the way you act at being locked up, makes me think you're scared of small spaces." Remus said jokingly.

Sirius buffed up his chest, "Does it look like I'm the kind of man to be frighten by a little broom closet."

James slapped him hard in his stomach, making him breath out, "I don't know Sirius, Remus might be catching on to your bad boy façade."

"Come on guys, I'm Sirius Black, I'm known around here for my adventures behind those close doors. Ask any witch at Hogwarts, I'm way to preoccupied in their luscious lips to care about the small space. I'll even go as far to say, the smaller the closet, the better." Sirius said shaking off their taunts.

"Then explain your small freak out back there." James said pointing at the broom closet in question.

"Simple, I just don't like being locked up against my will. It has to do with living at Grimmauld Place, and playing hide and seek with my dear and lovely cousins." Sirius said sarcastically, but painting an exact picture to the sadistic things Narcissa and Bellatrix would get away with doing to him.

"Don't worry Sirius, one of these days you'll leave that shit hole, hopefully sooner. I'll talk to my Mum and Dad. They'll let you stay at Godric's Hollow." James said reassuringly.

"Well I hope so, because I'm seriously getting tired of hearing how much Regulus is so much better than me, just because he was sorted in Slytherin."

Not much could be said between the four of them. The Black family and their views was always a tense subject between them all. They continued on their way towards the kitchen. Only stopping every now and then to allow the prefects who were patrolling to pass them by. Once they entered the kitchens they were instantly swarmed by the eager house elves.

They were given almost all the leftovers of tonight's dinner. Though once they had their full they bid the elves a goodnight and a thank you, and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Along the way they had ran into Lucius Malfoy, who was not accompanied by Narcissa but by a younger, and naïve Slytherin girl.

"And there goes the man my dear cousin deems worthy to be called her husband." Sirius said sarcastically to them.

James had to admit that their was a lot of hate between himself and Narcissa Black, but not because of the obvious reasons.

"Hey Malfoy shouldn't you be with Narcissa?" James found himself saying out loud.

Both Remus and Sirius turned to stare at him; they were both caught by surprise by his outburst.

"What the hell?" Lucius asked turning to face the four of them, but his gaze was directed straight at James.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Sirius said to everyone, "Nina I expected a lot from you, I thought you had better taste than the likes of Malfoy."

James and Remus snickered at his response. The young Slytherin became red in the face.

"Ignore the blood traitor; he has nothing important to say." Lucius said to the young girl.

Sirius knew that he was pushing his luck by tormenting Narcissa's husband to be, but he just didn't have any control over what his mouth wanted to say.

"I don't think that's true Malfoy, you see James and I know very well what kind of women you like."

It was James' turn to be caught by surprise by what Sirius was saying. They had both agreed not to say anything about Malfoy's deepest, darkest secret until it benefited them.

"What are you doing?" James asked coming to stand by his best friend's side.

"I'm doing my cousin a favor. I may not like her that much, but no person deserves to be treated like an idiot." Sirius said sincerely, causing Malfoy to laugh harshly at him.

"You think you're going to do Narcissa a favor by telling her about my exploits with the younger girls? She already knows, and guess what she doesn't care. Not as long as it stays a secret. So go right ahead and tell the world about it, the only thing you'll succeed in doing is humiliating her and your family." He said indifferently.

By then Nina was driven beyond the point of unease, "I think I should go it's almost time for Professor Slughorn's last round."

"Don't worry I'll tell him you were helping me with something." Lucius said off handily.

"Run along little Nina before you end up like the rest of his little exploits." James advised her.

"Stay out of this Potter. You don't even bloody give a shit about Narcissa."

"You may be right Malfoy, but she isn't as stupid as you think." James found himself saying more than he was supposed to.

Now he had all eyes on him. Which on most days it wouldn't be a problem, but right now he felt like a deer caught by a muggle's car headlights.

"What the hell are you talking about Potter?" Malfoy asked confused out of his mind.

He wasn't the only one, so was Sirius. But his confusion was overshadowed by realization.

"Narcissa is the girl you've been helping out every Sunday." Sirius stated without bothering to ask first.

James watched with utter amazement at Malfoy reacted to Sirius simple but loud statement.

"Before you perform any kind of magic on James, be aware that I am a Prefect and I can report this." Remus said eyeing Malfoy's wand.

"Do whatever you want Lupin, but as Head Boy I have more say and authority than you do. So I doubt your word will be taken before mine." Malfoy said smugly, pointing his wand at James.

Not someone who stands behind and lets his friends take all violent threats, Sirius took out his wand as well, "Malfoy don't make this a duel between James and yourself. He's just her tutor nothing more, right James?"

James did not hesitate to answer, even if he was lying to his best friend, "Not that it matters to you, after all its rightfully justified seeing as you're with Nina, but Narcissa is just someone I help every Sundays with Transfiguration."

"You think I'm stupid Potter?" Malfoy asked, but he quickly spoke before either James or Sirius could answer, "I know for a fact that something is going on in those tutoring sessions. There is no way transfiguration is something that gets Narcissa all hot and bothered."

"Well if she has a boyfriend such as you who only seems to get turned on by muggle-borns I wouldn't be surprised if she got turned on by the likes of Snape." James said shooting below the belt.

Aside from Nina's surprised gasp from the background, James only heard one thing, and that was Malfoy angry outburst before he sent him flying across the hall. Luckily for him Remus was smart enough to act for him and charmed the nearest wall to softly bounce him off. Of course he fell hard on his ass.

James opened his eyes, not knowing of course that he had them closed, to find a comical scene in front of him. Sirius had successfully levitated Malfoy off the floor and turned him upside down.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it Malfoy?" Sirius asked mocking him.

"I told you Lily, Lupin over there was hiding his friends in a nearby broom closet."

James rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should have expected Snape to show his ugly mug sooner or later. He was just hoping that Evans wasn't with him. Gazing up to stare at her was something James shouldn't have done. Her emerald green eyes were staring straight at his. They both quickly looked away, but James noticed that her gaze was clouded with not only the loathing she had for him, but also with a spark of disgust.

"I guess Snivellus deserves a treat." James said causing an uproar of laughter from Sirius and Peter, who as of now hadn't made himself seen or heard.

"Do you want to land on the opposite side of the hall Potter? I assure you I'll make it harder for Lupin to protect your impact." Snape said threateningly.

James would have stood up and faced him, but his back was still a bit sore. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Evans and her loyal lap dog.

"Your threats are nothing to me Snivellus, after all you're a good boy when Evans is around. I guess you like playing the sympathy card a bit to much."

He watched with utter distaste at how Evans held Snape's shoulder. That simply touch stopped Snape in his tracks.

"He's not worth it Severus. Potter is just sore that Malfoy got the best of him."

James wanted to retort her statement, but her attention was turned elsewhere.

"Nina head off to your dormitory before you get in trouble with Professor Slughorn. You too Remus, take Peter with you." Lily said making it rather clear that their was no room for arguing.

Of course Sirius didn't get the picture, "Look Evans just run along and pretend you didn't see this."

"I've taken what you said in consideration Black, but I don't agree. So put Malfoy down." Lily ordered.

"Or what Evans?" Sirius challenged.

Even James knew his best friend shouldn't have done that.

"Sometimes Sirius I wish you were a bit more smarter when it came to doing simple things, like taking advise." Lily said sincerely.

James closed his eyes as he saw her take out her wand and mutter a spell. McGonagall or Dumbledore would be there any moment.

"Thanks a lot Evans." Sirius said angrily, "Now James won't be allowed to play in next weeks match."

"Well good riddance, Slytherin needs to take hold of cup once again." Snape said smugly.

Sirius glared at Snape, "I guess the only way your house could win if a girl stands up for you. I'm curious Snivellus, how does your father sleep at night knowing his only son is a coward."

It was all happening very fast, James could see that Evans' soft touch wasn't going to hold Snape back. Snape's wand was pointed at Sirius, the jinx was in mid chant. James quickly reacted as he slammed his foot against Snape's leg, causing him to fall over and the spell to hit a nearby mirror. Knowing full well were the curse was heading, James stood up and pushed Evans to the grown, landing on top of her.

"I guess this is when you tell me thank you." James whispered to her when she opened her eyes to look at him.

It took her a while to respond, but when she did she was just as breathless as he was, "Get off."

James sighed in frustration, he had actually been foolish enough to believe that maybe he was finally getting to her, "You know manners should have been the first thing your mum and dad should have taught you."

"What in heavens is going on here?"

Having heard that voice with that tone directed at him so many times now, James knew for a fact who that was. He didn't even have to look at Lily's panicked expression on her face as she shoved him off of her. James watched from the floor as Snape helped Lily up to her feet, all the while though he was glaring at him. That lifted up his mood a bit, so to make Snape even angrier James plastered his trademark smirk on his face. Sure enough Snape's pasty face had turned a light shade of pink.

"Mr. Black please put Mr. Malfoy down." McGonagall ordered.

"I believe Minerva you should have worded that a bit differently." Professor Dumbledore said behind her.

Sure enough Sirius did exactly what he was told, dropping Malfoy hard on the ground.

"Thank you Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall said dryly.

"Your welcome Professor."

"Now can someone explain to me why you are all out of bed?" McGonagall asked looking directly at Lily and Snape.

"Well you see Professor, Lily and I were patrolling when we happened upon Potter and his friends . . . ."

"Potter and his friends were trying to help Remus catch up on his rounds. You see he wasn't exactly up for patrolling earlier, but as a Prefect it is mandatory, so they volunteered to help out." Lily said interrupting Snape much to everyone's surprise.

Rising up to his feet, James couldn't help but take his eyes off of her.

"Now that's a lie Professor." Malfoy said outraged, "Tell them Snape."

James followed Lily's gaze to stare at Snape, she was silently pleading with him to agree with her. But even before he answered James knew who Snape was going to side with.

"Everything that Evans is saying is true Professor, but she left out Black's assault on Lucius. Even after we told him repeatedly to put him down. Potter was encouraging him the whole time." As Snape said this his attention was solemnly focused on McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I guess once a Slytherin always a Slytherin." James muttered to himself, but loud enough for both Lily and Snape to hear. Which they did, and he received two death glares from them both.

"What exactly did you say Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"I said that Sirius and I are guilty for everything that _Severus _was kind enough to share. Remus and Peter had nothing to do with it. Also Nina over there was trying to head back to her dormitory after spending most of her time in the library, but Malfoy was harassing her." James figured he might as well take the blame, at least then he could bring Malfoy down with him.

"Well then I believe we got our answer Minerva. It is best we all go back to our dormitories to rest for the night. Tomorrow morning I would like to see you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter in my office." Professor Dumbledore said to them all before walking down the hall with Professor McGonagall by his side.

"You'll see what's going to happen tomorrow Black. There is no way your parents will allow one more embarrassment from you. Come along Nina." Malfoy said furiously as he to walked away.

Nina—who was pressed against the farthest wall away from all the drama—followed Malfoy down the hall, but not as close as he would have liked.

"Aren't you going to follow your master Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"You're forgetting he only takes orders from Evans. But seriously Evans here I thought he was house broken." James said cruelly.

"That's it I'm sick and tired of your dog jokes Potter." Snape said stepping forward with his fist clenched.

James too stepped closer to the slimy git. This confrontation between the two had a long time coming, he was glad it was going to go down right now.

"Both of you two stop it. Snape just go, right now you're not exactly my favorite person." Lily commanded, not looking at either boy as she left them all there.

"Well if that wasn't a direct order from your master, we don't know what was?" Sirius said smirking at the hurt look on Snape's pasty face.

"Run along Snivellus before the sun comes out. Evans wouldn't want you to burst into flames." James taunted him.

Not bothering to fight them, Snape left in the same direction Malfoy and Nina had gone. That only left the four of them.

"I hope you two were fully satisfied with today's midnight snack. Because if Lily wasn't kind enough to take our side we would have had hell to pay tomorrow morning." Remus said seriously taking the lead towards Gryffindor tower.

"Relax Remus, the worst Dumbledore would do to us is contact our parents and give us detention." James said not at all bothered by tomorrow morning.

"Yeah well the holidays are approaching and if Dumbledore does in fact contact our parents you might as well kiss my bloody behind goodbye." Sirius said already knowing full well what his mother and father would do if they heard that he assaulted their niece's husband to be.

"Well you can spend Christmas with my Mum and me." Peter said excited by the idea of having his friends over.

"No thanks Peter, your mother can't cook for shite."

"Beggars can't be choosers, remember that Sirius." Remus said gently shoving him for his hurtful remark.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I wasn't being _serious_, get it."

Both Remus and James shared a look before rolling their eyes.

"That joke of yours is so played out it is not even funny." James said causing Sirius to glare at him.

"You know you shouldn't even be trying to talk to me."

Remus noticing what was going on between the two of them, decided to push Peter and himself ahead of their group.

"I don't see what's wrong with me and Narcissa talking." James said not at all getting his overreaction to something so innocent.

"You and I both know if it was just talking between the two of you I wouldn't be acting like this. But the fact that I know you so well, makes me doubt you." Sirius said frankly.

James frowned at his implications, "You're doubting my word over your wild imagination. There is nothing going on between Narcissa and me. And even if there was something going on between the two of us I would think I'm a much better option than Malfoy."

"You see I knew it, the way you talk about it like your doing me a favor by joining my family. You're a Potter by mixing with girls like Narcissa you will be spitting on the reputation your ancestors have tried so hard to build." Sirius said pointing out James mistake.

"For someone who claims he secretly likes his cousin you have a way of showing it. She and I just talk. She tells me things she can't tell anyone. I'm just a friend to her. Not once have she and I done anything to comprise her marriage to Malfoy or my friendship to you." James said telling the truth in the most part, hoping that Sirius would not be angry when he did in fact tell him the whole truth.

Sirius stared at him trying to read him, whether James managed to convince him or not he did not know, seeing as he just walked away.

"You want some James?"

James shook his head at Peter's offer of a piece of cheese, "No thanks Pete, ask Sirius he way want some."

He walked next to Remus once he caught up with them. Peter rushed forward to eagerly ask Sirius.

"Of all the tasteful snacks you could have brought you chose cheese. I mean seriously Peter sometimes I think you might be part rat or something." Sirius said looking down at the cheese he was offering him and shaking his head in mild disappointment.

"My mother has always said that cheese helps a young boy grow into a big strong wizard." Peter said sincerely believing what his mother had told him.

Sirius eyed him from head to two, "I guess she's right on that part."

James walked behind them as Remus headed to slap Sirius behind the head. Peter just watched the two argue about boundaries. He hoped Sirius would forgive him or at least understand him once he told him the whole truth. After all the four of them were great friends, he would hate to be the reason to split them all up.

_**Present**_

"So my mum managed to get my dad out of trouble?" Harry asked.

Sirius had left out a huge part of the whole story, not wanting to confuse Harry anymore than he already was. Remus had caught on with his plan, knowing just as well that it was best for him not to know how his parents acted with one another during their younger years.

"Yeah she saved his arse that time. It wouldn't be the last time though. James always did managed to get himself in trouble, and Lily always managed to be a few feet away to witness it." Sirius said with a humorous smile on his face.

It was contagious because it got Harry, Remus and Tonks smiling as well.

"It actually reminds me about the time we were in fourth year, when James wanted to impress Rebecca during one of his Quidditch matches."

"Who's Rebecca?" Harry asked mystified by the name.

"She was a good friend of ours. Your dad knew her and her twin sister Emily since they were toddlers. During a brief time during fourth year your dad thought he was in love with her. This was comical because Rebecca knew for a fact that your dad fancied your mum. To make this story short, your dad tried to make this complicated interception. Midway through this a bludger hits the corner of his broom; he loses control and ends up crashing into the Gryffindor stands." Sirius explained.

"Luckily all those Gryffindors were there to prevent him from hurting himself." Remus said taking over from Sirius, "Mind you the one person he lands on is your mother. She wasn't at all pleased by it."

"There was also that time during our training for the Order that your dad tried so hard to impress Dumbledore he completely made himself look like a fool. Lily and Madison could not stop themselves from laughing at him. Throughout the whole day they picked on him, until your mother managed to fail a stealth exam. That's when the tables turned on her." Remus said giving another example. This time though he had mentioned a bit to much.

"Who's Madison?" Harry asked curious yet again by all the new names he was hearing. He was to engrossed in watching Remus, that he failed to see Sirius paled expression.

"She was an old friend of your mother." Remus said quickly not wanting Harry's attention to wander off to Sirius.

"Was my mother friends with that Rebecca girl as well?"

"Yeah she was. Lily always had a bunch of friends by her side. She was loved and respected by many of her peers." Remus said truthfully.

"But she could be a pain in the arse sometimes, especially when your father and I were up to no good." Sirius said after regaining his composure, "If you want to picture your mom at a young age just watch Hermione in action."

"Watch me in action, why would Harry want to do that?"

Harry turned around to see Hermione followed by Ron and Ginny come through the kitchen doors.

Ron starred at him suspiciously, "Yeah why would Harry be interested in Hermione?"

Both Harry and Hermione blushed at Ron's obvious implication.

"They were just talking about Harry's mother. Sirius was just using Hermione as an example." Tonks explained, seeing as Remus and Sirius were both sharing amused looks with one another.

"Ohh . . . that clearly makes more sense." Ron managed to say before taking his seat rather quickly. His ears were bright red from Harry's vantage point.

"I honestly cannot find your brothers anywhere." Mrs. Weasley said bursting through the doors, followed by Mr. Weasley, and Bill.

"Maybe they're off at the Burrow. You know how they love to take advantage of their Apparating skills." Mr. Weasley said optimistically, "Hello everyone."

"Just ask Mad-Eye to locate them when he arrives." Bill said taking a seat next to his father, "Have Hogwarts' letters arrived; prefect badges should be arriving for one of you three soon."

Hermione beamed at the prospect of getting a badge. Ron just shrugged not all bothered by it. Harry was torn on the matter, that and he had way more things on his mind.

"Bill was the first prefect in our family." Mrs. Weasley said proudly as she magically set the table.

Harry could tell that Ron was starting to become uncomfortable at were the conversation was going to end up.

"So aside from what you told me before what exactly does the Order of the Phoenix do? Is it part of the history of the previous war?" Harry found himself asking, surprising himself and the occupants around him.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to compose herself, "Harry dear you are way to young to be asking such secretive questions. When you are of age and have graduated from Hogwarts an opening in the Order will be specifically waiting for you. Now would you care for some stew?"

Harry found himself once again losing his patience.

"He may not be of age to join the Order, but there are no rules against letting him know what he's going to get himself into." Sirius said intervening.

Mrs. Weasley was red in the face with anger, but she did not say anything more. She instead focused her attention serving them all. Harry and everyone else noticed how hard she slammed the bowl of stew in front of Sirius. His godfather on the other hand took it all with stride.

_I guess he's use to women being mad at him._

"So what do you want to know Harry?" Sirius asked after taking a spoonful of Mrs. Weasley's stew.

"I want to know more about the Order's history and how come it's not mentioned in the wizardry history books." Harry said noticing that Hermione had perked up at the mention of history and books.

"Well back in those days the Order had to be maintained a secret, Dumbledore didn't want any of the member's family's to get hurt you see. He had said from the very beginning that no innocent blood should be shed for a cause so ludicrous as Voldemort's." Sirius continued, "And we all agreed with him, especially your dad. Mind you when he found out that Lily had joined he threw a fit, that's of course until your mother reasoned with him."

"What exactly is the Order anyways? I mean what were the Aurors during that time anyways?" Ron asked smartly surprising himself by doing so.

"Well most of the Aurors were off looking for Death Eaters and putting them in Azkaban, but there were some that had been corrupted by money and power, and others were being controlled by the _Imperius _or threaten by Voldemort himself. Aurors such as Mad-Eye were used to spy on the Ministry. No one was trusted. It even came down to that everyone was to scared to send their children to Hogwarts." Remus said answering Ron's question.

"Was your life different after you all joined the Order or did it remain the same?" Harry asked. That had been on his mind for a long time, would his life become so much easier once he joined the Order, or would it become a lot more complicated?

"Life after joining the Order became a lot more intense. We all had lives before the whole war blew up in our faces. Voldemort had been silently taking control, the wizardry world wasn't at all concern with him seeing as he was just a name being talked about. It wasn't until a public muggle-born massacre took place that the Ministry started taking him seriously. It was two years before you were born Harry that the Order was created. By then the war had gotten out of control and no one was taking charge. Not even the current Minister. Of course looking back there is no way to prepare someone for that sort of catastrophe." Sirius said, feeling sorry for the Minister of that time.

"Things were just not going the way any of us had planned. Luckily there were people like your parents who were brave enough to stand up against Voldemort's regime" Remus said proudly, "Just like what you are doing now Harry. Every day you are becoming so much like them."

Harry had hoped that no one would go and compare him with his parents. He doubted his parents went through half the things he had gone through.

"Yeah well I doubt they had the whole wizardry world against them. And I'm a hundred percent sure they weren't made out to be attention seeking psychopaths by the media." Harry said containing most of the anger and cynicism he felt in check.

"Harry you and your parents are not exactly that far off. You have and will live both their lives in different ways." Remus said trying to ease his fear that he would not have been the son his parents would have deemed worthy of having.

"Did my mother and father ever witness people dying? Because if they did I doubt they would know what I went through." Harry said his anger seeping through every word he was saying.

"Harry I doubt Remus meant to compare you to James and Lily. You are your own person, yes you do possess certain qualities only your parents had, but in reality you are simply Harry Potter, their only son." Sirius said having a rather difficult time saying the last part.

_Maybe all these talks about my parents are finally getting to him_.

"Your parents are far from perfect, Harry. To answer your previous question, yes they did in fact witness someone die. Since you desire the truth, I'll tell you right now that they were responsible for their deaths." Remus said fully aware that what he was saying would cause a reaction in Harry and the people around him.

"Remus you stop this right now. The boy does not need to know this. Things that are done in the time of war should not be taken into consideration when you are talking about the dead." Mrs. Weasley said becoming furious at Remus' straightforward answer.

It took Harry a few moments to take in what Remus had said, but after he got passed the brief images of his parents actually killing someone, he told himself there had to be more to the story than them just simply killing because they wanted to.

"Who were they? The people that my parents killed." Harry asked trying hard to suppress the uncomfortable thoughts that were going through his head.

"Don't worry Harry they were not good people. They were Death Eaters that had given direct instructions from Voldemort himself to go ahead and kidnap you and a few other babies and to bring them to him." Sirius said not at all bothered by their deaths.

Harry took what his godfather was saying into consideration, but they were still not answering his question, "What I meant was, what were their names?"

Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head, "This conversation has gone to far, just stop right now and lets talk about something else. Something more positive and cheerful."

Sirius of course ignored her, "Their names were Jacob and Katherine Philips. They were part of Voldemort's elite circle of important Death Eaters. They were even rumored to be more important that Lucius Malfoy and my dear cousin. They deserved what they had coming to them."

"Aside from them being Death Eaters were they decent people?" Harry didn't understand what he was doing, but for some reason he felt the need to understand why his parents killed them instead of arresting them and making sure they were locked away in Azkaban.

"Harry their deaths to you may not seem like a reasonable thing. And maybe your parents felt that way too. But during their encounter certain decisions had to be made and both Lily and James felt that what they did at that time was the right thing to do." Sirius said defending his friends' actions.

"I understand that, they were put in a difficult decision, but I feel like there is something more to the reason as to why they killed them." Harry pressed on, hoping they would tell him what that reason was.

"You see this is the reason why I wanted you to stop telling him about that. Lily and James would not have wanted Harry to know at such a young age about what they did. They were under immense stress during that time, with the kidnappings and deaths. But of course you didn't listen to me, now you've left Harry with more questions than answers. He is not James, Harry is just a child that needs to be protected by all this chaos that surrounds him." Mrs. Weasley said furiously waving her arms in the air.

Harry loved Mrs. Weasley, he enjoyed the motherly attention she gave him every time he saw her. But she was going to far, and before Sirius could respond to her comments, Harry jumped to the opportunity to call her on it.

"I'm not a child; let's get that straight from now on. If I could face Voldemort and still manage to live through it I would like to be treated like an adult, if that's to hard for some of you," Harry said looking directly at Mrs. Weasley, "than at least treat me like a young adult. I don't think that's too unreasonable to ask for."

Everyone around him was watching him but at the same time they were also watching Mrs. Weasley and what her reaction was going to be.

"That depends on one condition." She said eyeing Sirius.

"And what's that?" Sirius asked accepting her silent challenge.

"To simply just watch what you tell him. Yes Harry you are not a child anymore, and I have to remind myself on that from now on. But you are not an adult yet, and certain conversations such as the reasons concerning Jacob and Katherine Philips' deaths should not be spoken to you, not yet anyways. If Sirius, Remus and the rest of the Order can respect those boundaries, then I will try my hardest to see you as the young adult you are." Mrs. Weasley promised him.

"That's all I ask, and I'll promise not to ask anymore compromising questions. I just sometimes feel like the more I know the less things will happen to me." Harry said explaining the reasoning behind his active curious mind.

"Seeing as that's taken care of, let's enjoy the wonderful food Molly has made for us." Mr. Weasley said cheerfully eying the delicious food his wife had set on the table.

"I agree with Arthur on that, Molly has out done herself today." Tonks said grabbing a handful of freshly baked bread.

"Yes well I have a few more mouths to feed than I did back at the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley said discreetly eyeing the ceiling above her.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all noticed but they decided not to attract too much attention. They knew very well that Mrs. Weasley would not be as understanding towards Harry and the rest if they knew one of the Order's biggest secrets.

The three of them only hoped Fred and George did not go through with whatever plan they had agreed with.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Matthew watched Ryan disappear down the last landing of stairs; he was checking whether they were any remaining wizards walking around, keeping guard over them to be exact. Ryan reappeared giving them the silent signal to head down.

"I told you it was only George and I who are here."

Matthew pushed the redhead down the stairs, still holding his wand at his throat.

"Seeing as I don't know you all that well, I'll decide when I should believe you."

"Look at that beautiful door; it's our gateway out of this hell-hole." Jonathan said moving towards the door that would lead to their freedom.

"Jonathan keep a good hold on the other redhead. We don't need any of them to escape and call out for help." Ryan said eyeing the other twin closely, he knew how easily distracted Jonathan could become.

"The first floor is empty, no one is up there. Maybe those two were telling the truth." Brian whispered as he and Tom walked quietly down the stairs.

"But we did find these." Tom said holding up two wands, Brian had the third one in his hand.

"Whoever was stupid enough to leave these behind, I have to say to them thank you. I look rather ridiculous carrying this damn bat." Ryan said tossing his previous weapon to hold one that he was more familiar with using.

"Figures Potter and the rest of his so-called-protectors would be unqualified to do one simple basic thing as taking their wand everywhere they go." Jonathan said, shaking his in disbelief at how stupid people could be.

"Hey now don't go around insulting my brother." Fred exclaimed shrugging in Matthew's hold.

"Yeah, even though you're right about Ron and his friends, it still doesn't give you the right to make fun of him. That's our job." George said, jumping into the conversation.

Tom stepped down the stairs to be at equal level with the struggling Weasley twins, he waved the wand in their faces, "Well once we let you go, you should advice your brother that he shouldn't go around leaving his wand where other people could find it."

Before either Fred or George could respond, they all heard muffled voices coming from downstairs. Matthew handed Fred to Ryan, as he led Tom and Jonathan—who had given George over to Brian—towards the small door that led down to what Matthew presumed was the kitchen to investigate the noise.

"Seems like the Weasley twins were not telling the truth after all, so my lack of trust in your word was not exactly misplaced, now was it?" Matthew asked after getting an earful of what was going on downstairs.

"I swear man they made this way to easy. All we have to do is go downstairs, hold their precious little twins as hostages, and demand them to let us go and to leave us alone for good; simple as a piece of cake." Jonathan said, before frowning at his comparison, "Well not exactly, seeing as a cake is rather difficult to make. I could go ahead and say, simple as a piece of pie. But a pie is even more difficult to make than a cake."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked, not at all pleased with Jonathan's ramblings.

Even the Weasley twins were looking at Jonathan as if he was crazy.

"We have to plan this perfectly, for all we know they could have over twenty armed men downstairs keeping guard over Potter. We can't afford to lose the upper hand." Matthew cautioned them.

They were so close to getting out of there, Matthew knew they only had one chance. He could not afford to blow it; he could not afford to let down his family.

"_Their names were Jacob and Katherine Philips. They were part of Voldemort's elite circle of important Death Eaters. They were even rumored to be more important than Lucius Malfoy and my dear cousin. They deserved what they had coming to them."_

Matthew was taken out of his train of thoughts when he heard his parents' names being mentioned. The small flame that lit under his irrational side, burst into a smoldering flame. He fought the urge to simply rush downstairs and start casting spells and jinxes at anybody or everything he laid eyes on.

The rest of the conversation was blurred out; he was no longer paying attention to anything but his raging emotions.

Jonathan and Tom shared a nervous look.

"Should we do anything to snap him out of it?" Tom asked the dark haired wizard.

Jonathan shook his head, "As much as I would like too, I don't think that's a wise idea. He's trying to control his rage."

"Does he go through this a lot?" Tom asked, as he noticed Matthew's clenched fists and the pulsing veins on his arms.

"Again man that's not a wise decision, he might swing at you or worse, me." Jonathan said taking a few steps away from his angry friend.

"What's going on? What's up with Matt?" Ryan asked pushing George forward, as he noticed something odd was going on with Matthew.

Brian followed Ryan, but he gently pulled Fred alongside him. The secretly glances the twins were giving one another were ignored.

"Matthew, what's going on? Do we have something to worry about?" Brian asked concern for his friend and the rest of their family.

"We don't have anything to worry about; the people downstairs have everything to worry about though." Matthew said in a venomous voice that did not suit him or his character.

Everyone was to busy watching over Matthew and his boiling anger, that they did not notice the reaction both Fred and George had at hearing what the enraged leader was saying. Without thinking straight Fred, followed by George rushed towards their armed foes. Matthew was their target, as the dark haired wizard was just about to descend the stairs that led straight to the kitchen. Ryan acted quickly enough to stop George, but Fred managed to weasel his way from both Brian and Tom's grasp. Jonathan on the other hand relied on basic childhood maneuvers and extended his foot out causing the tall redhead to trip and fall down the stairs.

Matthew watched as the redheaded twin rolled down the remaining stairs, "Thanks Jonathan, you just blew our element of surprise."

His best friend only shrugged his shoulders, he was indifferent to his actions, "It seemed the only possible to stop him from reaching you. The boy was too distracted to notice anything."

"Yeah he must have been seeing as he missed your overly large foot." Ryan said playfully.

Jonathan simply smirked at Ryan while at the same time showing him the finger.

"I guess this is the time we go bursting in there, you know with our wands blazing." Tom said eyeing the darken path that lead down to where their captures where.

"Follow my lead." Matthew said walking down the steps leading their group with the wand held tightly in his right hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was enjoying the calm atmosphere around him as he quietly ate his dinner. He watched as Mr. Weasley tried to show Billy and Mrs. Weasley how he thought a muggle's television remote control operated. He enjoyed the jokes Sirius was telling both Remus and Tonks. Harry even found Hermione's review of their new term goals rather soothing. So it should not have come to a surprise to Harry when all of that was ruined by the sound of crashing noise coming down the stairs, towards them.

All the adults leaped out of their seats with their wands at ready. But the situation did become as dire as they all assumed when they all heard an unmistakable groan of pain.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to lower her wand, "I've constantly told both Fred and George never to indulge in physical fighting near the stairs. It always leads to one of them or the both of them toppling over one another and falling down the stairs."

"Boys will be boys." Mr. Weasley said amused by the twins' antics.

As Mrs. Weasley walked towards the closed door, they all heard several people coming down as well.

"I guess Dumbledore and the rest of the Order have arrived." Ron whispered to Harry, excited at the prospect of eavesdropping on another meeting.

Ron was horribly mistaken on the identities of their new dinner guests. The tall figures that stood behind the kitchen's threshold did nothing but stare at them.

Mrs. Weasley tried to rush towards the fallen figure, but one of her sons' yelled out a warning, "Mum! Don't get near them!"

The hidden strangers parted from one another to push the remaining twin into the kitchen and into his mother's arms.

"I believe your son is exaggerating a bit, we're not that dangerous."

Harry saw Hermione tense at hearing the deep voice that was emitting from one of the unknown members.

"Tom, go upstairs and keep an eye out for Dumbledore or any of his men. You hear anybody coming you come straight down here."

Harry knew exactly who the leader in this attack was. The voice prior to this one was not as serious and dominant as the one who was ordering Tom around.

Ron out of sheer bravery or stupidity—Harry was still debating on that—stood up from his seat and yelled angrily at the figures that had attacked his brothers, "Show yourself you Death Eater scum! You're surrounded by skilled duelist."

Harsh laughter was heard instead of the cowering whimpers of fear Ron wanted to evoke.

"What's so funny? We are all armed with our wands ready to strike if you choose not to surrender, we outnumber you." Ron said, trying once more to silent their laughter.

George on the other hand shook his head at his younger brother's antics, "Ron they have our wands. They found some other wands upstairs, most likely yours."

Ron became red in the face as soon as he had felt his wand was nowhere near his back pocket. With everything that had happen last year Harry was disappointed in himself for leaving his own wand lying around.

"Show yourselves." Sirius said, pointing his wand straight at the shadowed figures.

"Now that's no way to treat your guests, especially the ones that were brought here against there wishes."

Harry was surprised to see Sirius lower his wand just as quickly as he had taken it out. Remus and the rest of the armed adults soon followed Sirius' lead and lowered their own wands.

"How did you manage to get out? The doors were magically locked." Remus asked.

"The two tall redheads opened the doors. I guess they wanted to see the so called Death Eaters you all captured."

Harry was becoming irritated with not being able to associate that voice with a face. But he did not have to wait anymore. The figure that was doing almost all the talking stepped forward, followed closely by three others. Harry was expecting four grown men, so it was to his surprise to find himself staring at four overly angry teenage boys. One of which was holding his wand. Hermione's surprise gasp spoke for most of them as they silently stared at the intruders.

The four boys turned their attention to Hermione, a look of recollection pass through all their faces. One of the boys with jet black hair even pointed at her.

"I knew she wasn't supposed to be trusted. Didn't I tell you Matthew?" The dark haired boy turned to ask the boy next to him, who had the look of betrayal and rage in his icy-blue orbs as he stared at Hermione.

"Yes Jonathan I recall your exact words, I just didn't believe Hermione was anything but a regular muggle."

Ron turned to look at Hermione, who still had not gotten over the shock at the identities of the Order's prisoners, "You know them?"

Harry held his breath as he watched his most outspoken friend struggle to make a coherent sentence.

Matthew saved her the trouble as his cold voice filled the silent room, "No she doesn't know us."

Ron became more confused at what the young leader was saying. Harry on the other hand read between the lines. Matthew's words were meant to hurt Hermione's feelings, not answer Ron's question.

"We don't mean any harm."

Harry turned to face the softly spoken voice of the dark blonde-haired person who stood behind the two dark haired boys. The boy resembled somebody Harry knew, but he quickly pushed that thought away.

"Brian, save your kind words for people who haven't locked us in a dusty attic." The brunette boy next to him spat out glaring at them all.

"There is no need for us to be down here. We have escaped that dreaded attic, we do not need to stay and confront Dumbledore. I am sorry Matthew but by doing so we will be compromising our fates. We will be relinquishing our freedom." Brian said trying to reason with Matthew.

It fascinated Harry how Matthew struggled to come up with a decision that ultimately held all of his friend's lives at risk. He could not believe a boy at that could even have will power to do so.

"You're right Brian; facing Dumbledore is a stupid idea. Let us just go upstairs and get Aaron and the girls and head out. We have nothing to do in this place." Matthew said looking around at the crowded kitchen. Hatred was the only Harry could see in his icy blue eyes as Matthew looked at every single one of them.

Matthew and the rest of his friends were turning to leave when Harry noticed Jonathan glance directly at Sirius.

"By the way tell that old fool that if he comes after us again we won't hesitate to inform the Ministry of who's harboring a wanted felon. Fudge might not go after Dumbledore, but sure as hell would go after the rest of you weaklings. Think about that at your next meeting."

Something flashed in Sirius' grey eyes, a sort of pain Harry could not understand coming from a serious threat.

"Come on Jonathan, you've said what you had to say. Let's get out of here." Matthew said grabbing hold of his friend's attention and leading them towards the kitchen's exit.

They could all hear the loud footsteps descending the stairs at rapid speed. Matthew and his group stopped in their tracks as they pointed their borrowed wands at the door. Their friend—who Harry recalled being called Tom—frantically burst through the doors pointing behind him at an unknown figure.

"They're here Matthew. I heard Dumbledore and a few of his friends Apparate in the living room, they're coming this way." Tom anxiously said.

Matthew reluctantly placed his pointed wand down, "I can safely say that there is no point in fighting this confrontation."

_**A Few Years Ago**_

After receiving his punishment from Dumbledore, and getting a very angry howler from both his mother and father, James was let go. Sirius was waiting on the opposite side of the concrete gargoyle, with a long face.

"My mum is at Hogsmeade, she'll be waiting for me at The Three Broomsticks. Regulus came and told me just right now. My own brother did not even bother to hold my gaze when he spoke to me." Sirius said miserably.

James felt for his best friend, even though Sirius went off claiming he hated his family with a passion, he knew that his younger brother's respect and love meant something to him, and the cold shoulder he was getting from him meant more than he would like to admit.

"I'm sure your mother put him up to it. She knows how much having Regulus admire you means to you." James said trying to at least be a bit hopeful for him.

"As much as I hate my family, there's not a day that doesn't pass were I wonder what if I wasn't such a damn disappointment to them, would I be loved?" He said sensitively.

The two of them were best friends, nothing would or could change that, and James knew that sometimes a friend must be there no matter what, even if the situation became a bit to emotional. Of course, James also knew that this conversation was better suited for the likes of Remus. But as he thought of his other best friend he remembered about last night and the brief argument he and Sirius had over Narcissa.

"If it makes it a lot easier on you I'll stop talking to Narcissa . . . I mean your cousin. I'll pretend to forget about our arrangements." James said surprised that a part of him was hoping Sirius would refuse his offer.

From the look of utter resignation Sirius was giving him, James was unaware at what he was going to say.

"Nah it's not necessary, most likely though she'll cancel on you. That's unless you want to join the Black family, were bigotry is accepted." Sirius said lamely.

"Bigotry isn't really my cup of tea, but if I ever decide to hop on that train I'll take you up on that offer." James said truthfully, after all he knew very well what he got himself involved in when he started seeing Narcissa in a different light.

"Piece of advice though, if you do decide to end whatever the two of you have going on, make sure you do it quickly, before Malfoy decides to end it himself." Sirius said knowing how Lucius Malfoy operated.

James rolled his eyes, not at all carrying what Malfoy did to him, "I'm not scared of your cousin-in-law."

"Neither am I, but he's a sneaky bastard. He doesn't have any class even though he claims he does. Just watch your back if none of us are around." He warned as he took the lead towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"So Dumbledore let you leave the grounds to go talk to your mother?" James asked making conversation.

"Well he knows I'm going but like I said Regulus came to tell me as I waited for you to get out. I guess my mother refused to come forward and meet with him. You know how crazy she is about the Black family and its secrets as well at how we are perceived." Sirius answered still amused about his mother's behavior.

"Almost every pureblood family is like that. Look at Frank's mother, Mrs. Longbottom is one paranoid woman. My grandfather, may he rest in peace, was always telling my father to put the Potter name before anything or anyone. I guess they're afraid that not only purebloods are going to die out but our family names' as well." James said reasonably.

Sirius only shrugged, keeping his attention straight ahead. As the two of them walked in silence, James couldn't help but wonder what would happen to his best friend after all this was over. They had just stepped outside when they were hit by the fall's cold wind.

"I guess it's almost time for winter." Sirius said wrapping his cloak tightly around his tall frame.

James wasn't paying much attention to the weather; his attention was focused near the Great Lake. He spotted a flow of long red hair, which could only belong to one person.

"Do you want me to walk you all the way to the gates or should we just part here?" James asked feeling guilty at leaving his friend so he could and join Evans.

Sirius stared ahead, he could see the gates from were he stood, "I'm not a child I can walk myself, and even if you did walk me all the way to the gates how could that possibly lessen the dread building up in the pit of my stomach?"

"I don't know I heard holding one's hand would do the trick." James said sarcastically hoping that would at least cause his friend to smile.

It did, Sirius chuckled at his lame attempt. "Thanks I guess I needed that. I'll see you in the library. Hopefully we can figure this animigus thing before the end of the year."

"That's what friends are for. The only thing we need to figure out is the whole transformation process. Once that's over with everything else after that will be a piece of cake." James said optimistically.

"I hope you're right, I need all the positive outcomes I can get." Sirius said before heading off on his own.

After a few moments were James tried to talk himself out of walking towards Evans, he did the opposite of what he told himself. As he was nearing her, he couldn't' help but admire her. She was a completely different person since the first time he met her, but she still had the same feisty personality that got him to notice her. Everything about her brought chills down his spine, and at first, he fooled himself to believe it was because she annoyed him to no end. But it was more than that, and James was finding himself liking what it meant. At the same time though he was scared of it and coming up with ways to ruin it.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me like an idiot?" She asked him without taking her gaze off the calm lake.

James shook his head even though she wasn't looking at him, "I knew you had eyes behind your back, no one would believe me, but now they will."

"No one will believe you even if you showed pictures of those said eyes." Lily said harshly making James wish he hadn't bothered coming over.

"You know Evans there are times when I deserve your wrath but there are times when I haven't done anything and you still treat me like I offended you in some way. So let's get to the point as to why you don't like me?" James said finally having enough of her odd behavior towards him. If she could stand being around _Snivellus_ than she could at least stand to be near him.

Before then she had just been staring at the lake with deep interest, but as she spun around to face him her calm expression was washed away replaced with an annoyed look directed at him, "Do you really have to ask why I don't like you? Because if you do Potter I swear you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"You see right there Evans that's enough, stop calling me an idiot. I honestly don't know why you hate me so much. If you think about it really hard I bet you don't even know either." James said pointedly.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, he managed to get her pass her annoyance phase to her angered one in a matter of seconds.

_Way to go Potter and you wonder why she doesn't like you._

"Oh . . . Potter I know why I hate you, it's simple really. The first time we ever met, you were a horrible person to Severus and me. If you could be such a horrible person to another human being for just being different without a second thought, I found it would be easier to hate you. You are someone I don't waste my time with. You are a nuisance Potter, not just to me or Severus but to most of the school. The way you and Black walk around the halls, thinking you two are the greatest things that were ever created since the invention of colored television, annoys me to no end. And that's just the tip of the iceberg of all the reasons why I dislike you." Lily said ruthlessly not carrying whether or not she managed to hurt any of his feelings. She was as red in the face as her hair. James had never seen her this angry with him. There was that time when he and Becky had briefly dated that Lily lost her temper with him but it was over something serious, well serious to her anyways, but even then, she wasn't being completely cruel about it.

"If that's case then why haven't you said anything about it until now? I mean all that anger trapped inside your frame, even in your tall slender frame, could be very harmful to your health." James said smoothly hoping she wouldn't detect how much her words really stung him.

"That's another reason why I hate you so damn much; you walk around like nothing bothers you. I'm standing right in front of you telling you how much I hate you and you still don't give a damn about what I have to say. I don't go around telling you how I really felt because knowing you Potter you will probably turn it into something stupid like telling all your friends that I secretly fancy you." She continued on becoming flustered by him.

James wanted to shout to her that he did care what she thought of him, that everything she said meant something to him, but he didn't. He chickened out, knowing full well that she would find that annoying instead of endearing.

"So the bottom line Evans is that no matter what I do you will forever hate me?" He asked quietly completely broken by her truthful confessions.

She was taken aback by his tone and action towards what she had said about him. James wanted to smirk but he did not find the situation at all amusing.

"It shouldn't matter how I feel for you Potter, at the end you are who you are and no one should tell you to change." She said being a bit, gentler to his feelings.

This time James couldn't help but smirk, "You know Evans you are one confusing witch. One moment you go off on me telling me how much you hate me, and then just like that you start being kind to me. I guess your feelings for me are as confusing as the weather around here. You're either hot or cold towards me. I guess I kind of like it."

Evans shook her head in disbelief, "Of course you always have to have the last words don't you? You just couldn't leave it as it was; you had to go and try to analyze my feelings towards you, even if you turned out to be completely wrong."

"What can I say Evans you have always intrigued me? You are the only person at Hogwarts who would befriend someone like Snape and still manage to be as popular as you are. While everyone hates me, everyone seems to love you. It's like you can't do nothing wrong in their eyes. And I guess I've become part of that group." James said honestly, but at the same time watching what he said so he wouldn't sound like a love struck fool.

"I'm not as special as everyone believes I have my moments in when I feel being this kind and understanding isn't worth it, especially in a world that's just not ready to accept my kind." She said deeply, surprising the both of them at how much she was sharing with him, seeing, as he was the one she hated the most.

"Well those people don't deserve to be part of this world. No one should be able to get away with hating someone like you just because you're not part of a pureblooded family." James said giving her an honest smile, which in turn made her smile as well.

"You know if you smiled like that more often I would actually think of you as a decent guy." She said pointing as his easy going smile.

"Yeah well it's hard to be this nice around people who hate you with such a passion." James said starring straight at her, causing both their smiles to fade.

"I guess I shouldn't have run my mouth like that. Hate is such a strong word I should have gone ahead and used _disliked_." She said trying to apologize in her own way.

He didn't make a big deal out of it, knowing full well Evans would not have liked that, so he just simply nodded his head in acceptance. As they, both stood there silently observing one another James felt a bit more relaxed around her.

"Seeing as we're finally getting along, I was wondering if you would like to join me next weekend for a nice warm butter beer at The Three Broomsticks." James said as casually as he could under the circumstances. He watched how her expression changed from neutral to shock in a matter of seconds.

"You're asking me out?" She asked still stunned by his question.

"I know I'm no Ravenclaw Head Boy or a loyal slimy Slytherin git, but I doubt you can do any worse than the likes of me." James said pointing at his six foot athletic built body.

He noticed how quickly her pale cheeks turned into a rosy shade of pink. James suppressed his usual smug smile from spreading over his face at actually making Lily Evans blush. No one would ever believe him, not even Sirius.

"I don't think you and I dating would be such a good idea." She finally managed to say after taking a while to regain her usual composure.

James frowned a bit confused and surprised by her rejection. He understood why she didn't like him, but the way she talked about hate when it came to him gave him the impression that there was more to it than that. Of course, if he told this to Remus, his friend would obviously tell him he was suffering from yet another egotistical episode.

"Okay explain why you and I wouldn't be such a good idea? I don't want to brag and all but come on Evans I'm a good catch. Any girl at Hogwarts would die to be in your place." Seeing the look of utter annoyance plastered on her beautiful face once again, James knew he had gone too far.

"For starters not only have you dated both Emily and Rebecca, who happen to be two of my friends, you've pretty much dated all the girls at Hogwarts, with a few exceptions here and there." She said simply, but she was peeved at doing so.

James smiled humorously at her, "If neither Emily nor Rebecca had a problem with me dating them, why should you? They are sisters after all."

"That's them; I follow different rules than they do. And dating a friend's ex-boyfriend is a big no-no. But seriously Potter you don't want to date me, especially when you're secretly dating Narcissa Black." Lily spat out the last part as if speaking the name brought a vile taste in her mouth.

"I'm not secretly dating Narcissa." James said avoiding any eye contact with her.

"Well then what exactly are you doing with her if you're not seeing her? To be honest I never did see her as your type, blonds yes, but not evil blonds." Lily said eyeing him very closely, making him uncomfortable.

He hated being put on the spot, especially if Evans' was the one doing it. He turned to glare at her, "It's none of your business what I do with Narcissa. I don't go around asking you what you do with Snivellus behind close doors, do I?"

"No but you do make my life and his unbearable just because we're friends. That's another reason why I won't date you. Severus is very important in my life, and I will never put him to the side just because my _boyfriend_ or his friends don't like him." Lily said intensely protective of her best friend.

This angered James, "You won't date me because of _Snape_!"

"Don't say his name like that _Potter_." She said crossing her arms, "Snape is a much better person than you. He's someone I can trust, he's someone that will forever be loyal to me and our friendship. Severus puts his reputation on the line everyday to be my friend. I doubt you'll ever earn my trust or put me over your friends."

James was losing his control over his temper at every comparison Evans was making. Without thinking, he took hold of her arm, pressing her against his hard and heavily breathing chest.

"Let me go Potter." She said struggling to pull herself away from him.

"Tell me something Evans does your slimy friend make your blood boil with fury like I do?" James whispered seductively, getting closer to her beautiful but furious face.

"H-he d-doesn't a-anger m-me, l-like y-you d-do." She said struggling with her words as she tried once again to push him away.

He smirked at her lame attempts, "I'm a Quidditch player Evans, I'm stronger than most of the boys you've dated."

"Let me go Potter or you'll regret it." She said threateningly.

"Sorry Evans no can do, because if I do let you go, I'll regret never being able to do this." He said as he took his other free hand, placed it gently behind her neck, and tilted her head to make it easier on them both.

Her eyes opened up in realization at what he was going to do, but she didn't utter a word. Taking it as a silent and reluctant okay, James closed the space between them and brought his lips against hers. He had kissed many girls for his age, so he was aware what to do in a situation like this. But as they, both stood there in front of the lake as the windy afternoon passed them by, their lips not moving James felt a sense of dread, that maybe he had crossed the line, but to his amazement, her lips moved alongside his. As he closed his eyes and the kiss turned more passionately with her arms coming around his neck, and her hands brushing through his short black strands, James felt so overwhelmed with emotions going through his body. With every passing second the kiss was becoming too much to bare. In all his short lived life, he had never experienced so much want, so much need, and so much love for a girl, especially for a girl like Lily Evans.

Just as the kiss was intensifying, it was quickly interrupted by Severus Snape and his outburst, "I can't believe this."

Recognizing her friend's voice from anywhere, Lily powerfully shoved him away, breaking their embrace. James staggered by the sheer force of her shove, but managed to regain his footing before he landed on the lake's rocky shore. It pained him to no end to see Evans wipe her lips with the sleeve of her cloak.

"Don't kid yourself Evans, the kiss wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be. You enjoyed every second of it." James said arrogantly, looking straight at Snape as he spoke.

"You forced her didn't you Potter. You forced your tongue down her throat because you knew Lily would never let you kiss her." Snape accused him furious at the images flashing in his mind.

James stared down at Lily amused at her friend's wild imagination, "I assure you Snape that I did not force myself on her. You saw how she was pressed up against me; she loved it just as much as I did."

"Think what you want Potter, Lily will never like you." Snape said trying to convince him and himself of that.

Catching a glimpse at the disgusted look covering her majestically beautiful face, James didn't need any convincing from the loyal steed.

"Let me make myself clear Potter, don't you ever come near me again. If you do I will hurt you so hard that when I'm through with you, you will be clutching the remains of your ego and pride with tears running down your face." Lily said menacingly.

Without anything else said between the two of them, she spun around and angrily started walking up the hill towards Hogwarts. Snape smirked letting him know he had won the battle, before running after her.

_Can this day get anymore horrible?_

"I guess the mudblood wasn't dazzled by your special skills. Are you losing your touch Potter?"

_I guess it can_.

James spun around to face an angry Narcissa Black. On any other day, he would have spent a lot more of his time admiring her sheer beauty, but now that he had experienced and seen true beauty, Narcissa could not compete with Evans.

"If you wipe that ugly expression off your face you might get a nine for the day." James said trying to divert her attention to something else than the show he just put on for her and Snape.

"I don't need to do anything. I'm a ten by default, if you believe anything but that than you have been under the mudblood's spell for far too long."She said arrogantly.

James wondered if he sounded like her when he spoke, and he hoped he didn't.

"Don't call her that." He said simply, knowing full well she would ignore his request. "What brings you out the dark tower Malfoy locks you in?"

"I had to have a talk with my Aunt at Hogsmeade. Apparently, certain things came out about what I do during my spare time. She has agreed not to tell my mother if I do something for her." Narcissa said dejectedly.

He noticed right away that she no longer was trying to keep eye contact with him. That brought a sense of understanding.

"You are no longer going to meet me in the deserted classroom." James said not bothering to turn into a question, knowing full well that whatever they had was over.

"If things were differently, if_ you_ were different I wouldn't have to do this. But unfortunately, for me and fortunately for you things are the way they are. I can't change that and neither can you." She said fully aware why they were condemned from the start.

James tried to struggle with his inner voice that told him it was for the best, that he did not feel for Narcissa the way he felt for Evans, but a different part of him, the one that was sure that Evans will never feel for him the way he feels for, the part of him that was scared of being alone, tried to reach out for the blond witch.

"That's not true and you know it. We both are different from the molds are family's have cut us from. I can find ways around your hate for muggle-borns, half-bloods, and half-breeds. And in return you can move pass your unreasonable hate for them." James said unaware at how stupid and naïve he sounded.

Narcissa's harsh laughter filled the tension between them, "Are you honestly hearing yourself Potter? You sound like an idiot. You and I were never going to work out. You don't even like me that way. Yes you find me attractive but that's all you feel for me."

James knew she was right, "You're absolutely right, we both knew that this," He said waving his hand between them, "wasn't going to last let alone end well. I just figured maybe . . . ."

"You figured what Potter, that you'll change me? I'm Narcissa Black, I would never change who I am not even if your surname was part of the deal." She said harshly causing James to glare at her.

"It's not like I would ever marry you. I don't like my women bitter and angry." James said just as cruelly.

"HA! That's funny because if you think about it your precious little mudblood fits that mold perfectly. Of course, she finds you revolting as well. She would rather spend time with Snape of all people than you. That has to say something about her taste in men." Narcissa said snidely.

James clenched his jaw in utter frustration, if he didn't know, better he would have thought that maybe Narcissa was getting him angry on purpose. "You've said all you had to. You can run along now and find your precious fiancé of yours. He's probably trying to convince a muggle-born right now to follow him into a deserted classroom so he could take advantage of her innocence. You sure know how to pick them. Tell me something Narcissa, once you're married to that piece of shit will you be content with all his _dirty, impure, _mistresses?"

She didn't answer his question with a verbal response, but with a ruthless slap on his face.

"I've made my choices Potter, whether or not I'll be happy in the long run it doesn't matter, not when other things are at stake. Trust me when I tell you this James, I would have given anything to have been a different person. Maybe then, I would have longed for a different life, and perhaps I would have made smart choices. But I wasn't given that chance, I was born Narcissa Black and I'm destined to die as Narcissa Malfoy." She said calmly but he could tell she was also miserable by her revelation.

Nursing his right cheek James didn't bother to say anything else. Nothing was going to change her mind and if he thought about it, he wasn't the right person to do so anyways.

"I'll leave now seeing as there's nothing to be said between the two of us anymore. Let's just pretend that you and I never spoke more than two words in our lives." She said hesitating a moment, unconsciously hoping that he will stop her.

But he didn't, and after standing there silently eyeing one another, she started walking away from him.

James quietly whispered an apology to her, feeling horrid at not being able to save her from the horrible future that awaited her once she said, _I do_.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

After spending most of his time alone by the lake, James decided it was time to head back to the common room. He needed to catch up on his sleep before Sirius came back and they all headed back to the library to study.

As he neared the school doors he felt or more like sensed, someone was watching him. Turning his head to stare at every possible direction he found nothing. Which unnerved him seeing as Hogwarts was never this quiet and lonely.

He choose to walk a bit quicker just incase his paranoid mind wasn't in fact playing tricks on him. Just as he was entering the safe halls of Hogwarts, more than ten black hooded figures stepped out to meet him.

James stop dead in his tracks to stare at the cloaked figures in utter surprise, "What the bloody hell is this? Is this some sort of welcoming committee I wasn't aware of, because if it is then that sure proves I'm not paying attention."

"Grab him." One of the cloaked figures ordered.

James wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it wasn't good when two well rounded figures stepped forward to seize him.

"Okay seriously whoever put you up to this has lost their mind. They're probably not even paying a good amount. If you let me go I'll give you all a pretty hefty amount of gold to keep you entertained until your next prank." James said lying; all he needed was a good amount of room so he could take out a few before he ran to Hagrid's cabin.

"This is not about money, this is about what's right," said the same cloaked figure from before. He had an air of power and authority among the group, and it brought a chill down James' spine as if he knew that unknown figure was deeply dangerous.

"And what exactly is this right you're talking about? Because to be honest with you I have never seen you, so technically I have never wronged you. I'm not exactly the type of guy who would forget someone dressed like that." James said as calmly as he could, especially with the situation at hand. He winced when the two bulky figures tighten their hold on his arms, "No need to hold on so hard, I'm not exactly qualified to take the both of you on while the rest of your group is watching."

"You are a pureblood wizard yet you go around falling in love with mudbloods. But that's not the problem, after all that's your choice. No the problem is you go around trying to convince our pureblood women to accept your way of living. And that Potter is something I will not stand for." The dark figure said sadistically.

James was starting to fear for his life, but he wasn't going to bow down like a coward, he was a Potter but above all else, he was a Gryffindor.

"So Malfoy sent you to come and show me a lesson. How cowardly can he get? By the way, Narcissa wasn't exactly someone I could persuade to see thing my way. She was mostly someone I had fun with. Seeing as your boy wasn't exactly satisfying her in the way she wanted." James said purposely trying to provoke Malfoy, who he was sure, was part of the group.

Sure enough, one of the cloaked figures near the leader stepped forward, but was quickly pushed back to his place.

"Aha . . . come on let little Malfoy play. I'm sure he's dying to show me a lesson. Mind you, it doesn't prove anything seeing as you had to corner me with ten of your friends. How pathetic is that? No wonder Narcissa wanted me." James continued on not carrying about the consequences. If he was going to go down, at least he would go down with a sense of pride.

"You have a big mouth for someone who is not exactly in the right position to open it." The dark figure said a bit impressed by his actions.

James eyed him suspiciously, "Yes well you have a lot of confidence, yet you don't show your face."

"In due time my name and my reputation shall have a face. But right now I prefer being referred to as the _dark one_."

James had a brief recollection of hearing that name before, "The dark one? Isn't that . . . how do I say this without you getting mad . . . lame?"

"You must learn a few lessons before I depart. But seeing as we're in _Dumbledore's_ turf, I will not risk being discovered. So men take out your bats. And like the American's say batter up."

He eyed them all curiously but as he saw what each them had in their hands, James wasn't at all curious. Each single one of the cloaked figures, minus the two bulky men beside him and the _dark one_ had a beater's bat in their possession. This time he didn't hold back, he struggled with all his might. When he managed to push one of them off him, James used his free hand to sucker punch the one on his left. The small victory was short lived as he felt the first bat sling hit him behind his back. Falling to the floor with a painful grunt, James tried to get up, but someone had shoved him back down with their feet. Before he was painfully knocked unconscious he could feel them kicking him with their heavy boots, the bat swings were few and far between but they had the effect the _dark one_ wanted.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

"What in the world is that?"

Sirius snapped out of his mindless trance to stare at the group of dark figures surrounding a hunched but motionless body. Emily, who was in Hogsmeade buying her anniversary present for Remus, had joined him on his quiet walk back to school.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good." Sirius said grabbing hold of his wand.

"You are not honestly going to rush over there and take them all down." Emily said not at all believing his stupidity when it came down to things like these.

Sirius shrugged her statement away, "Hey no one deserves to be ganged up like that."

"Says the guy who torments Snape with James by his side." Emily said countering his previous declaration.

He frowned at her, "Damn Emily you sure are hanging around Evans way to much. You're sounding a lot like her when it comes to Snivellus."

Emily rolled her eyes at him, she to took out her wand, "Whatever you say Sirius. Let's go before they hurt that person anymore than they already have."

As the two of them neared the group they were able to see who the victim was, to Sirius' outrage and to Emily's surprise, it was James who was getting the daylights kicked out of him.

"YOU SON OF BITCHES!" Sirius yelled angrily, as he picked up his speed to reach them.

Emily followed close behind him, though she noticed quickly how many of the cloaked figures after spotting them were running back to the castle. Which only meant one thing, they were Hogwarts' students. The last four remaining figures ran towards the Forbidden forest. Sirius was about to follow them when Emily yelled at him to come back and help her take James to the infirmary. Glancing back at his best friend, Sirius knew the cloaked figures would have to wait. The two of them reached the infirmary soon after, with Sirius taking most of James' weight. They deposited his limped form on the nearest bed they could find.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Emily asked her question echoing through the empty infirmary.

"How in the world are you going to get someone's attention if you call for them so politely?" Sirius said impatiently, "HEY IS ANYONE IN HERE!!"

"You don't have to yell, Madam Pomfrey will not like that one bit."

Sure enough, Madam Pomfrey came bursting out of her office, followed closely by her weekend assistants.

"Mr. Black what in the world is your problem? Yelling in the infirmary is in an automatic detention." She chided him.

"Yes well detention can wait, James needs your help." Sirius said not caring about his fate, but more so of his best friend's.

"What did Potter get himself into this time?" She asked exasperated with the young man's need to injure himself to impress his fellow school mates.

Neither Sirius or Emily had to explain James current situation. One look at his limp figure and bloody face was all Madam Pomfrey needed before she started barking orders to Victoria and Julia.

"What happened? Who is responsible for this?" Madam Pomfrey asked them both as she waved her wand over James body, by the relaxed smile on his face; they both knew she had performed a soothing charm.

"We didn't get a good look at them. They were covered in black cloaks." Sirius answered, never taking his attention away from his best friend.

"Them? Oh . . . dear Merlin you should go ahead and warn your father Emily." Madam Pomfrey said to the young girl who was debating with herself whether or not to go help Julia and Victoria.

Nodding her head in agreement, Emily ran out of the infirmary towards her father's office. As she was reaching the stone gargoyle, she literally ran into someone.

"Oomph . . ." Emily landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"I am terribly sorry. I honestly did not see you coming." A deep voice said apologetically.

She looked up to see a tall figure standing above her. For a brief moment, she was caught of guard at how handsome he was. That train of thought soon ended when her sub-conscious reminded her of Remus, her boyfriend.

"I-I-it w-w-was m-my f-fault." Emily stuttered as she tried hard not think about the boy's—no correction—the young man's good looks.

The tall young man simply nodded his head as he extended his hand to help her off her feet. She took it without hesitation and suppressed the shudder when her warm hand gripped his icy cold one.

"I know they are terribly cold, but I always seem to forget my gloves." He said apologizing once again.

Emily shook her head, "It's alright I'm use to cold hands around this time anyways."

His deep mysterious brown eyes stared down at her with so much curiosity and importance. It wasn't until his attention stared down at their still intertwined hands that Emily had a feeling why he was staring at her before.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry." She said letting go of his hand.

He half smiled at her, "It's alright I'm use to people holding my cold hand."

She laughed at his small joke, "I guess you're a comedian around these halls."

"Actually I'm not a student here, though I do look the part." He said a bit smugly.

She fought the urge not to agree with him.

_Remus Lupin! Remus Lupin!_

"So what are you doing here? It's not like my father lets visitors wander the halls on their own." Emily questioned.

He tensed when she mentioned the word _father_, which caused her to eye him suspiciously.

"Your father is Headmaster Dumbledore?" He asked taking a step away from her.

She frowned not at all liking his tone when it came to him mentioning her father, "Yes he is. Well technically he is. But why must you say his name like that? Do you have something against him?"

"I have nothing against your father; it's more like he has something against me." He said turning to face the stone gargoyle as if expecting him to come stop their conversation.

Emily frowned, confused by what he was saying, "Are you sure, because my dad likes his students, and even if he didn't he wouldn't show his disdain for them."

"Yes well you haven't seen him with me. It took a lot of his will power and judgment not to throw me out of his office after I offered my assistance to the Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher." He said turning his attention back to her.

"You want to be a professor?" Emily asked in interest.

He smiled charmingly at her, "No not really. But I need a better job than the one I have. You see I want to study law, except I don't have the money to continue with my studies. So I was hoping your father would have given me the chance to make a little bit more money until the next semester started, but he said I did not meet the qualifications that Professor Hale was looking for."

Emily tried to suppress her anger towards her father's rejection to the nice stranger, "That's total bullshit; all Professor Hale needs is someone to grade her papers. You can read right?"

He chuckled at her question, "Yes I can read. By the way I doubt your father would like for you to use such language."

"Yeah well my father is going to have to hear a lot of this language if he refuses to give you the chance you need. Come on lets go talk to him, I'll convince him." She said taking hold of his hand and walking towards the stone gargoyle.

Instead of following her, he stood rooted in the same spot.

She smiled at him, "You know this is when you take up my offer and follow me."

He shook his head letting go of her hand, his eyes were locked intensely with hers. He gave her the odd feeling that he might know what she was thinking.

"I doubt you came here to talk your father into hiring me."

Once he mentioned that she realized she was there for a reason, she was hit by a wave of utter guilt at how quickly she had forgotten her childhood friend and the horrible situation he was in.

"Oh no . . . . How could I have forgotten?" She asked herself, ashamed at her lack of memory.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He was taller than her, just about James height but taller than Remus, so she was already use too looking up at freakishly tall wizards.

"I'm sure it's not too late to tell your father. But in order for you to do that it will be best if I just leave and pretend I didn't get my ego and pride handed back to me in a silver platter." He said smiling at her already turning to walk away from her.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him for you." She vowed to him.

He nodded his head, "I would really appreciate that."

When he turned the corner and was out of her sight, she quickly ran to the stone gargoyle and muttered the password; she ran up the stoned steps and burst through the doors of her father's office. He was sitting behind his desk reading a piece of parchment paper when he looked up and saw her through his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm sure I recall a time in when I taught you and Rebecca how to enter a room." Her father said sternly, but his smile and the twinkle in his blue eyes made her doubt that he was angry at her.

"And any other day maybe I would have taken into consideration those guidelines, but something has come up that needs your immediate attention." Emily said quickly going to the point.

This time his father looked up to stare at her, "Well go ahead tell me what has happened that needs my attention." 

"It's James, he's been hurt." Emily said plainly, not sure what to describe what had happened to her childhood friend, without making it into a huge deal.

Her father stood up and walked towards her, "Mr. Potter and his friends always get hurt, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will take good care of them."

"That's the thing dad, James wasn't hurt by a prank he and Sirius had planned. We found him being beat down by a group of cloaked figures." Emily explained a bit more to give her father an idea of what he would be facing when he headed to the infirmary.

Just as soon as she had finished saying cloaked figures, her father had power walked out of his office. It took her mind a while to register what was going on; when she got the general idea, she too rushed out of his office to follow him. By the time she finally caught up with her father and his long legs, they where already at the infirmary.

Professor McGonagall was already there waiting for her father. Dumbledore walked directly to her and Madam Pomfrey.

Though Emily wanted to know what they were talking about, she knew by the looks on there faces she would not be welcomed, so she walked towards Sirius who was joined by Peter and Remus as they stood a few feet away from James still form laying on top of the white sheets of the infirmary's bed.

As soon as Remus caught a glimpse of her, he rushed to her side bringing her into what she would call a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe."

"Sorry about that." Remus said loosening his hold on her as they walked back towards Sirius and Peter.

"Is he going to be okay?" Emily asked them as she noticed the deep purple bruises were fading from James' pale face.

"Madam Pomfrey cast a feel spells to heal the cuts and bruises, but she is waiting for him to wake up so he could drink a couple of potions that would heal the internal bruising and the broken bones she believes he has." Sirius explained not taking his eyes off his unmoving best friend.

"She can't force them down his throat like last time?" Emily asked referring to the last time James found himself unconscious with a few broken bones after a Quidditch match.

Remus shook his head; she couldn't help but notice how much thinner and paler he was becoming, which meant he was getting sick again that of course meant that he would soon disappear for another week.

"The potions she's trying to give him are much thicker and harder to take down than the usual healing and bone repairing ones she gives him."

Emily turned to watch her father who was still talking with Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey was instructing both Victoria and Julia on how to prepare the potion that would wake James up.

"Whatever happened today sure has your father on edge." Remus said following her gaze towards the two professors.

"Well he was assigned the position of Headmaster because they felt he was the best capable man to protect all the students. Having one of his students brutally attack contradicts the reason why he was hired." Emily responded moving her attention to her sick boyfriend.

"What do I have something in my face?" Remus said smiling at her intense stare.

"Are you getting sick again?" Emily asked concern for his health.

She knew very well that bringing up his monthly departures back home whenever he got sick was a sore subject for him. He never wanted to talk about it with her, and that was something Emily did not like about her boyfriend.

"No I'm not, it's just this whole thing with James has my nerves on edge. As soon as we get a confirmation from Madam Pomfrey that he will be all right, I will be back to my regular skin shade." Remus promised as he avoided direct eye contact with her.

Emily did not push it any further. When Remus felt more comfortable to talk about his sickness, she would listen to him.

Professor McGonagall approached their group as Emily watched her father exit the infirmary.

"Professor, where is my father going?" The young girl asked her head of house.

McGonagall gave her a tight smile, she was not comfortable hearing Emily or Rebecca refer to Dumbledore as their father, "He went to go contact a few people so they could come investigate the attack on Mr. Potter."

Sirius angrily slammed his fist on the small nightstand next to James's bed. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the furious boy.

"Mr. Black this is your last warning, if you chose not to respect the rules of this infirmary I will have no other choice but to kick you out." Madam Pomfrey threaten the uncontrollable Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry but am I the only one who doesn't see who was really responsible for this malicious and cowardly act?" Sirius asked pointing at James' still form.

Emily watched McGonagall struggle to keep her patience intact when it came to hearing Sirius' obvious hate towards all the students sorted in Slytherin.

"I'm sure you have your reasons to blame some of the Slytherin students, but Mr. Black there is no proof to your allegations. Headmaster Dumbledore cannot act upon your childish dislike for group of students." McGonagall said leaving no room for Sirius to even try to argue with her. "Now Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you all to head back to your common room. You can choose to speak of Mr. Potter's stay in the infirmary, but reason that he's in here should only remain between the few in this room. There is no need to panic the rest of the students until we have found the culprits. Do I make myself clear Mr. Black?" 

Sirius clenched his jaw in utter surrender, "Yes Professor you make yourself loud and clear."

"Good then, I'll allow you all to stay here for a bit longer, but as soon as Madam Pomfrey starts administrating the potions you should all head back to your respected rooms." She said firmly before leaving the infirmary.

"I wonder where she's going." Peter said quietly.

"She's most likely going to contact the Potters to inform them that James got himself in a bit of trouble but is recovering just fine." Emily explained.

Nothing else was said between them all; they simply just stood there watching over their unconscious friend. For a brief moment, Emily felt as if she was being watched, it unnerved her to end when she turned around and saw a cloaked figure walk out of the shadows and calmly walk towards one of the exits to school grounds. Something inside Emily told her to say something, to point out the intruder, but another part of her pleaded with her to remain quiet. Emily guiltily did the latter, not realizing that her silence had sealed her fate down a path of death, suffering and uncontrollable power.


	10. Chapter Nine: Denial

_**"What you cannot avoid, welcome."  
-- Chinese Proverb**_

**Chapter Nine: Denial**

Matthew impatiently waited for Dumbledore and his men to join them all in the kitchen. He knew everyone in the kitchen was watching him, he could feel the tension building up. He would have smiled at how amusing it was to find himself in a situation where he was not in control if the situation was not actually serious.

Matthew avoided looking around the room; he knew his eyes would wander to where Hermione was seated. He could feel her own gaze directed at him, but he fought every urge in his body to turn and look at her.

As they heard the first steps descending the stairs, Matthew could feel a rush of adrenaline take over his body. He had the urge to fight Dumbledore and his men, but he also felt like fleeing the scene. Matthew would be facing one of the men he held responsible for Emily and Crystal's deaths. He did not believe that he possessed the strength to hold his irrational side at bay.

He could feel Jonathan and Ryan on either side of him, he understood why Brian stayed behind him, facing his grandfather was not exactly something Brian wanted to do.

Matthew was too distracted to notice Tom retreat into the darkest corner of the kitchen, as if he did not want to be seen or recognized.

It felt like an eternity passed until Dumbledore walked through the kitchen door, but it was only mere seconds. When the older wizard turned to stare at his awaiting audience, Matthew was disappointed to see that he was not surprised to see him there.

_Does he actually know everything that goes on in this world?_

"Mr. Philips you've managed to escape just in time for dinner." Dumbledore said offering Matthew a kind smile, which the angry teenager did not return.

"We would have escaped earlier, but we didn't have our wands." Matthew said crossing his arms in order to hide how eager he was to wrap his hands around the older wizard's neck.

Dumbledore nodded his head, his smile not wavering one bit, "Ah yes I believe Alasto might have taken those for safety precautions."

"Well can we have them back, these feel weird." Ryan said waving his borrowed wand.

"_Boy_, you must be out of your mind if you think we're that stupid to give you back your wands." A disgruntled Mad-Eye Moody said as he stood next to Dumbledore.

"Wow those pictures in the Daily Prophet don't do you any justice; I mean you're even uglier in person." Jonathan said struggling to look away from the wandering crystal eye.

Dumbledore intervened before Mad-Eye responded to Jonathan's comment.

"Would you all be so kind to return those wands to their rightful owners, I would gladly give you all yours back." He said pointing to the wands in question grasped in their hands.

Matthew shook his head, "We all maybe a bunch of teenagers to you, but let me assure you Dumbledore we are not as stupid as your students."

"If we give you their wands back we are left unarmed, and we don't want that." Jonathan said agreeing with his best friend.

Dumbledore took out a small pouch from his inner robe pocket, "Your wands are in this small bag; I give you my word that as soon as you give those wands to their rightful owners I'll hand over the bag."

"Your word means nothing to us." Brian bitterly said from behind Matthew.

Dumbledore's smile faded at hearing Brian say what he already knew to be true. "Brian, I didn't see you back there."

"I like to have a lot of space between you and me. It makes me feel less on edge." Brian said, his bitter tone not disappearing one bit.

Matthew dared to peek at Hermione, but his attention was diverted towards Potter and the confused expression plastered on his face. The whole scenario between them all was rising up questions Matthew doubted Dumbledore would even dare answer. The elder man in question followed Matthew's gaze but as soon as he caught sight of Harry's questioning gaze, he placed his attention back at their small group.

"It is best if we continue this in a more private room." Dumbledore said to them all.

Matthew reluctantly agreed with him, after all he did not want anymore of his dirty laundry out in the air in a room full of strangers.

"Best idea you've ever had Dumbledore." Matthew said smirking at how riled up Mad-Eye became for disrespecting their leader.

Dumbledore's patient smile was plastered on his face, he placed a calming hand on Mad-Eye's tense shoulders, "Relax Alasto, I'm sure Matthew did not mean what he said, he's just trying to rile me up. We will leave until you hand over those wands to their respective owners. I'm sure they would like them back."

Matthew wanted nothing more than to refuse Dumbledore's outright order, but he knew that if he were forced to use his _borrowed _wand he would fail miserably at any attempt he tried to make.

"Fine, we'll give them their damn wands." Matthew relented, surprising his friends in the process.

But just because Matthew caved in to Dumbledore's demands, it did not mean he was going to play nice. As soon as the Headmaster's victorious smile started to form, Matthew dropped the bomb, or more like wand. He watched as Dumbledore's incomplete smile faded as the older man observed Matthew's bold and rude behavior. Both Jonathan and Ryan did not like to be upstage by their mild-tempered friend, so they followed Matthew's actions and abruptly dropped their own _borrowed _wands to the ground. Tom soon followed, but his was less dramatic than his predecessors were.

"Alright Dumbledore I've dealt with my part of the deal, now give me back our wands." Matthew said extending his right hand to retrieve what was rightfully theirs.

"Not quite Mr. Philips, I believe Brian still holds his." Dumbledore said eyeing his grandson expectantly.

Brian felt uncomfortable as his friends and his grandfather—adoptive or not Dumbledore was still his grandfather—stared at him waiting for his next move. He could have easily dropped it to the ground to please Matthew and the rest, but Brian knew he would not be acting like the person he was. So he decided to play nice for the time being, after all he knew Dumbledore would find a way to make Brian step out of his cool and collected box and act irrational.

After Brian gently placed the wand on top of the kitchen table, he stood behind his friends and avoided any eye contact with them, especially Jonathan.

"It's good to see not all of you have forgotten your manners." The Headmaster said handing over the small bag that contained their wands. Matthew quickly grabbed the bag just in case Dumbledore or any of his followers outsmarted him.

He gave the contents inside the bag a quick once over before taking his own wand out and passing along the bag to Jonathan. Matthew held his wand tightly in his hand; he doubted he could operate properly with any other wand. Mr. Ollivander had told him long ago that his wand represented a great part of his life, that without it he would not be able to live.

"We should go upstairs and give Kristina and Chary their wands." Ryan said his worry for his girlfriend quite evident as he held on tightly to both his own and her wand.

"You can give Kristina her wand as soon as we finished talking." Dumbledore said assuring the young brown-haired wizard.

Ryan glared at the older man, "Just because you can easily brush your family aside, doesn't mean we can."

"Ryan its best we go talk to Dumbledore before we go up and see the girls and Aaron." Matthew said finding himself agreeing with the old Headmaster more than once that day; it unnerved him to no end.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, pleased with Matthew's decision to make their conversation his first priority, "Matthew has spoken, follow me I will lead the way."

Jonathan glared at his best friend, "Yeah just because Matthew has spoken doesn't necessarily mean we follow every single one of his suggestions, it doesn't work like that."

"It works like that for now." Matthew said simply, leaving no room for argument as he followed Dumbledore and most of the adults present out of the kitchen.

"I hope he knows that the path he is leading us down to has no happy ending for any of us, let alone him." Brian said, as he forced himself to follow Matthew's lead, something that he never thought he would have to do.

Before exiting the kitchen Brian glanced towards Potter and the remaining teenagers in the room, they were all angered at how quickly they were brushed aside with no answers for the questions they so desperately wanted answered. The angriest of them all was Potter himself, the cold shoulder Dumbledore had given him throughout the night was not oblivious to Brian as it was to everyone else.

Brian knew very well what secrets like the ones his grandfather was hiding from Potter could do to someone in the time of war, especially if that said person was a teenager boy who still had no control over his emotions. He just hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing and the risks that would surely come if his plans failed.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Matthew wanted to laugh at how predictable the Order of the Phoenix's lair was. The dark ominous chamber left no room for happy thoughts. The worn out circular wooden table took up most of the room as it lay in the middle of the room. Comfortable armchairs surrounded the table, while a portrait of the Black family's crest was plastered above the illuminated fireplace.

As they all took their seats Matthew placed his hand on the table swiftly dusted off the dirt, "I believe you need a new house-elf Mr. Black. The one you have is currently doing a horrible job."

"What they need is someone with some sense of taste to decorate this place." Jonathan said taking the seat on Matthew's left side.

Ryan took the seat next to Jonathan, leaving some space between himself and Matthew. He was still peeved out about his abrupt decision to exclude Kristina, Chary and Aaron from this meeting.

"It looks more like we're walking into Voldemort's lair instead of the great and noble Order of the Phoenix." Ryan remarked leaning back into his seat trying to get comfortable.

Brian took the seat available on Matthew's right side. Tom took the seat next to Brian, avoiding any eye contact with any of the adults, especially Dumbledore.

"Have you been to Voldemort's lair?" Mad-Eye Moody asked aggressively, his paranoia rather evident by his tone of voice.

Matthew rolled his eyes at how quickly the old Auror jumped to conclusions, "He was just joking."

"Well knowledge of the Dark Lord's whereabouts are no joking matters." The old Auror replied, relaxing back into his seat.

"Dully noted for the next time I say anything remotely funny." Ryan said not at all sincere about censoring himself.

"The room does seem rather dark and does not represent the Order well, but it is the best we could do with the short amount of time we had to prepare for Voldemort's return. Of course, there is one thing Voldemort would not have in his layer; this circular table represents everything he does not believe in. He is the Dark Lord, the leader of his Death Eaters; they have no say on anything unless he specifically requests a suggestion. I believe that the Order works as a team, and by doing, so I purposely chose this table for that reason." Dumbledore said as he took the seat across Matthew on the other side of the table, he glided his arms to mimic the shape of the table. "If you notice there is neither a beginning nor an end, so therefore there is no way to know where the throne belongs."

"Your reasoning is correct, muggle scientist have tested that people work well if they are seated in circular table than a regular square or rectangle one." Brian said surprised that he was impressed by his grandfather's logic.

Dumbledore beamed at his grandson, "You find muggle psychology interesting as well?"

Brian shook his head, he was not going to allow Dumbledore to go any further, "Don't do that, I'm not your grandson one day and your prisoner the next. I'm tired of you using me to get at my father, and vise versa."

The old Headmaster's smile faded as he became somber to the words Brian was saying, "I know you're not my grandson by blood, but I've always loved you as if you were. I am sorry if I have given you the impression that I only use you to get to your father, but there are certain actions that require me to be selfish to anyone's well being. We are in a war that does not allow any room for doubts."

Matthew had sat silently watching the exchange between grandfather and grandson, but at the mere mention of the word _war_, he cleared his throat and leaned forward into his seat; it was time for business.

"As much as it brings tears to my eyes to see the two of you reunite after so long, we have more pressing matters to discuss, like our freedom and this war you seem so incline to involve us in."

Dumbledore nodded his head, he turned to look at an angry Professor McGonagall, and he calmed her down before addressing Matthew and his friends.

"I have a proposition that might help us all out. I am simply asking for one simple request from you Matthew and the rest of your family." Dumbledore paused, waiting to see if the young leader was interested to listen to more.

Matthew shook his head; he could not believe Dumbledore actually thought he would agree to anything he was requesting, "Nothing is ever simple with you. You, yourself said it earlier, that this _war _causes you to make selfish actions. Well I am sorry but you may make the selfish actions in your group, but I will not. I will not stand by and watch my family die for a war we have nothing to do with."

"Even if innocent people die while you hide away in your luxurious mansions?" Dumbledore countered, trying to play to Matthew's empathy.

"If you do your job right, there will be no reason why innocent people should die." Matthew responded; he was not going to hold any punches back when it came to this argument between the two of them.

"Now boy, if I were you I would learn some respect before I teach some to you. You're parents guidelines be damn." Mad-Eye said fiercely pointing his finger at an unfazed Matthew.

"Those threats of yours are pointless Mr. Moody. I respect whoever I want to, and your leader is not one of them." Matthew said snidely, "And by the way if I was like you I would be one hell of an ugly son of bitc—"

Mad-Eye slammed his fist in the wooden table in anger, "That's it I warned you, you little piece of shi—!"

"Alasto please," McGonagall intervened, not at all liking where the conversation was heading.

"Yes _Alasto_, listen to the kind old lady." Jonathan mockingly said, not at all hiding his amusement at the situation.

The young men—except Brian—were too busy laughing at Jonathan's joke that they failed to see McGonagall shoot Sirius a dirty look before turning her attention to the amused dark-haired boy.

"I _knew_ your parents Mr. De'Varces, and I also knew Emily, so I know for a fact that if they saw you behaving in that manner they would be deeply disappointed in you."

Jonathan's laughter seized as he leaped out of his seat and stared wide-eyed at the Professor he had just insulted, "You knew my parent's?"

Matthew and the rest of their small group was too preoccupied with the sacred information that McGonagall had, that they did not see Sirius' paled expression and Dumbledore's worried look.

The Headmaster gently cleared his throat, his kind smile directed at Jonathan, "This conversation will not get us the answers Mr. Philips is seeking."

Jonathan shot Dumbledore an exasperated look, "Says the man who _knows_ his parents; just let your _girlfriend _answer my question."

Once again, the young men—excluding Brian and Jonathan—laughed at the ludicrous thought of McGonagall being Dumbledore's female companion.

"I will not answer any questions that I do not feel like answering Mr. De'Varces, especially with that rude and childish behavior of yours." McGonagall said in her usual stern voice. Dumbledore on the other hand knew that she was hiding the guilt at keeping such a secret from a desperate teenage boy who just simply wanted to know where he came from. But at that moment, such revelations were not safe.

Ryan shook his head at his friend's frantic and rash behavior, "I warned you Jonathan, that mouth of yours wasn't going to get you far."

Jonathan was not in control of his emotions at that point in time, so by having Ryan utter such things to him was not helping him regain control of his temper.

"Just do me a favor and shut the hell up, _wolf-boy_!" Jonathan angrily spat.

As soon as the words _wolf-boy_ were spoken, Ryan had leaped out of his seat and lunged at Jonathan, causing the two of them to roughly fall on the ground. Matthew tried his hardest to stop the fist fight his two friends would engage in. Brian stood back for a few seconds, as he knew from experience that as soon as the fist started flying they would connect to the first open and defenseless person. When he felt that Matthew and Tom had Ryan under control, Brian held Jonathan back.

"For the hundredth time don't call me _wolf-boy_!" Ryan yelled his disgust for Jonathan's harsh and cruel nickname evident by his tone.

The teenage boys were to caught up in their own small problems that they did not notice the sympathetic looks that the adults were sending Remus.

"Jonathan apologize to Ryan for calling him _wolf-boy_." Matthew said speaking to him as if he was a child. A tone in which Jonathan hated being spoken to with, something Matthew knew very well, but still used it to prove his point that both Jonathan and Ryan acted like children.

"I'm sorry Ryan; I shouldn't have called you _wolf­-boy_, knowing how much it hurts you." Jonathan said halfheartedly.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Jonathan's pathetic attempt at an apology, "Please, you call that an apology?"

Matthew shook his head in resignation, he knew that both Ryan and Jonathan would always find something to bicker about, their friendship revolved around that, "Okay this is pointless. That's the best apology you'll get from Jonathan, so just take it Ryan."

Dumbledore was amused by how the boys behaved with one another; it reminded him so much of how another group of young boys acted.

"I find it very entertaining how you boys behave with one another, it reminds me of another group of friends who I knew back in my earlier years." Dumbledore said shooting knowing glances at both Sirius and Remus.

"Did you kidnap them too?" Jonathan asked coldly as he took his seat.

Ryan also took his seat, not without asking his own harsh question as well. "Or did you constantly pester them into joining your stupid war?"

"Did you give them empty promises to live by as they struggled to maintain some sort of hope in their lives?" Matthew asked staring defiantly at an angered Mad-Eye Moody.

"Or did you simply stand back and watch them die one by one as you saw your _selfish_ plans begin to unfold before your own eyes?" Brian bitterly asked surprising his friends with his harsh words.

Their was no twinkle behind Dumbledore's half moon glasses as he stared at the young group of men in front of him.

"I know you all blame me for the deaths of both Emily and Crystal but I assure you all that I did not put them in dire situations."

Brian violently leaped up from his seat—his anger was getting the best of him—pointing his trembling finger accusingly at the man he once loved as a grandfather, "Then why are they dead? If you didn't put them in _'dire'_ situations—as you so put it—then why are they dead?"

Dumbledore briefly looked away; he was struggling to find a way to tell them all what _really_ happened without actually telling them anything. At the end, he simply settled with the only thing he could say in the situation he was in.

"I don't know."

Brian humorlessly laughed at the worthless answer he received, "You don't know? Well isn't that a surprise."

Matthew had watched Dumbledore throughout his and Brian's exchange and he had made up his decision. "Whatever your proposition is _'professor'_, the answer is no. I will not help you, and yes, I will sit idly by and watch innocent people die. Because the way _we _see it, we've already sacrificed enough."

"What exactly are you scared of Matthew?" Dumbledore asked, completely ignoring Matthew's definitive answer.

"What I'm scared of has nothing to do with this conversation. I have already said what I had to say. You can't force us to do anything against our will."

"Just humor me Mr. Philips, answer me that simple question." Dumbledore continued to push forward. The unwavering stare he was giving Matthew was having an odd affect on the young wizard.

Matthew felt like he could tell Dumbledore his deepest darkest secrets, "I'm scared of losing my family and ending up alone like when I was a child."

Jonathan was stunned by how quickly Matthew had given in to Dumbledore's plea. He turned to look at Ryan who was just as shocked at him. Jonathan shot Brian a questioning glance, hoping he had an answer for Matthew's odd behavior. They knew their friend would never reveal such intimate details to Dumbledore let alone to a room full of his followers. They caught on when they noticed Matthew was not looking away from Dumbledore's sturdy gaze. Jonathan was the first to react as he roughly manhandled Matthew, breaking the hold Dumbledore had on his friend's mind.

"You're not playing fair!" Ryan shouted accusingly.

"I did not harm your friend, Mr. De'Varces. I just simply helped him relinquish the iron gate he held around his fear. Too much fear can blacken one's soul." Dumbledore said calmly as he watched Matthew regain back his control over his thoughts and emotions.

"I can't believe you used your mind tricks on me! And then you wonder why I'm even reluctant to help you!" Matthew angrily yelled at the old headmaster. He did not like it when his personal feelings where used against him.

Dumbledore knew he was losing any chance he had at convincing Matthew and his friends to attend Hogwarts to help train Harry. "I assure you Matthew that I will do everything in my power to keep you and your family protected from Voldemort and his men."

Promises such as those would never convince Matthew let alone Brian.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that you and your _men_ can keep us protected from my father?" Brian asked pointing at Dumbledore and his loyal supporters on either side of him.

Mad-Eye sneered at the dirty-blond haired boy who bared a resemblance to a young and passionate Emily. "You doubt we cannot stand up to your _father _and his dumb witted lackeys? Are you sure You-Know-Who hasn't gotten to them first, Albus?"

"Are loyalties are not in question here Mr. Moody, your empty promises are." Ryan responded, deciding it was his time to put his two-cents in.

"I can keep you safe while you all are in Hogwarts. Nothing would happen to you all if you decide to remain on school grounds." Dumbledore said calmly.

Matthew harshly laughed, "Are you sure, because last time I checked Voldemort wouldn't be in a full body if it wasn't for one of his Death Eaters masquerading as one of your professors, who happened to be one of the greatest Aurors of all time?"

"I doubt you could keep _yourself_ safe at Hogwarts, let alone us. Voldemort does not attack Hogwarts because he does not want to. He is waiting for the right time to take your safe haven right underneath you, when you are least likely to expect it." Brian said fully aware what his father was capable off. After all that said man was responsible for putting the hit on his only daughter.

"That maybe true, but as long as I am alive Hogwarts will remain a safe place that Voldemort will not be able to corrupt with his ignorant bigotry and hatred." Dumbledore vowed, not once losing his calm demeanor.

"Risks like those you so cavalierly brush aside is something I cannot leave up to chance that will not happen. Let alone fool myself to believe your men will be enough to protect my family from Voldemort's vengeful clutches." Matthew said trying once more to get his point across that he did not intend to help Dumbledore.

"There is nothing cavalier about my behavior Mr. Philips. I take the possible attacks Voldemort might decide to move forward with very seriously, especially when my student's lives are at risk." Dumbledore said determined to prove to Matthew and his friends that he was serious when it came down to keeping them and the rest of world safe from Voldemort and his men.

Jonathan tried to muffle the mirth behind his dry cough, but he only seemed to get everyone's attention instead. Not one to shy away from attention, he simply shrugged his shoulders before speaking his mind. "That's funny coming from the guy who kidnapped seven teenagers who have nothing to do with Voldemort so they can only help out one student of his."

"Every student of mine is important to me." The Headmaster said whether he was trying to convince them all or himself was still undetermined.

"See I highly doubt that _professor_. I do not think you would be going through all this trouble for the likes of . . . . let's go with . . . . Malfoy." Jonathan said arrogantly pleased with his quick reply.

"You are mistaken Mr. De'Varces, if young Mr. Malfoy was in danger I would do everything I could to ensure his safety." Dumbledore said firmly, not allowing Jonathan's accusations get the best of him.

But Jonathan did not hold any punches when he was on a roll. "Say what you want, but the facts prove my point. You have a soft spot when it comes to Potter. He means more to you than your adoptive daughters and grandchildren."

They all silently eyed Dumbledore as he failed to counter Jonathan's harsh comment. The room was dwelled in silence for too long before Brian spoke.

"You are not someone who can be entrusted with our lives. Your motives to get us involved in this war maybe noble, after all if my mother and Crystal were still alive they would have gladly joined your cause by now, but sadly, they are not. And because of that we are not willing to risk any more of the people we love to a war that has no concern to us."

For once Brian had bravely took the lead as he stood up ready to walk out of that room, that was, until Dumbledore spoke up as well.

"If any of you were the key to defeat Voldemort would you not want as many people on your side trying to help you survive? Wouldn't you want eligible people trying to save you if you were a victim of one of Voldemort's ruthless Death Eater raids? Wouldn't you have wanted someone to have bravely stood up and protected Emily or Crystal from their horrifying deaths instead of them sitting idly by as they became innocent victims? Those are questions you need to ask yourselves before you all refuse my proposal tomorrow night during our next meeting. For the meantime the five of you can go upstairs and discuss this with the remaining three members of your family."

Dumbledore sat back and blocked out the harsh words Matthew, Jonathan and Ryan shot his way. Brian sat back and saved his voice, opting to just glare at him. Dumbledore felt that he too had made his sacrifices as well, and he was still there fighting for the right cause. He just hoped the furious teenagers would make the same decision he himself chose. Even if they did in fact lose everyone, they love.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

After pointlessly arguing with a man who was outright ignoring them, Matthew furiously led the group up to the attic. On their way up they had almost ran into one of the Weasley twins. The redheaded twin had quickly moved aside, Matthew noticed he had his wand out and ready to attack them. Any other time Matthew would have laughed at his pathetic attempt but he was not in the mood.

Just as they bolted through the doors, both Kristina and Chary jumped out of their respected beds, ready to fight whoever came their way. When they caught sight of them, they both rushed to their boyfriends. Tom moved forward to check up on Aaron, while Brian walked to one of the nearest empty beds and slumped tiredly into one. He like the others were emotionally tired after their meaningless talk with his grandfather.

Matthew moved farthest from them all he felt like he had failed to get them out of the situation they were in. He was disappointed in himself.

Kristina pulled herself away from the crushing embrace she and Ryan were in to stare curiously at her boyfriend. She gently traced the small cut underneath his right eye, "Please tell me one of Dumbledore's men did this to you and not Jonathan."

Ryan looked away from her giving her the answer she did not want. A shout of protest was heard from Jonathan since Chary had slapped him upside the head for fighting yet again with Ryan.

"Will you two ever go a day without fighting?" Chary asked her boyfriend, annoyed by his behavior.

"I don't know, we'll tell you when that day comes. But in my defense, I was on edge and he chose that moment when Dumbledore's old hag of a girlfriend refused to tell me who my parents were to pick on me. So I latched out and called him _wolf-boy_ even though I know how much he loathes it when I do so."

"Key words in that statement is that he called me _that_ name, let's not forget that." Ryan said nervously to Kristina when he noticed she was ready to hit him as well.

"Whatever the reason is you two can't be fighting like cats and dogs, not when we are in a situation that require us to be united." Kristina chided them both.

Both Jonathan and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"So should we head down and go talk to Dumbledore or is he coming upstairs?" Chary asked when she noticed no one was making a move to leave the room.

"We already talked to Dumbledore." Brian said sullenly as he eyed the ceiling for no reason at all.

Kristina and Chary glared at the five boys who were present in the meeting.

"And none of you felt like we needed to be there?" Kristina crossly asked.

All four boys pointed their fingers at Matthew who was sitting on the floor with his face buried in his hands.

"Matt, are you crying?" Jonathan asked puzzled by Matthew's highly sensitive action.

Matthew looked up and glared at Jonathan, "Does it look like I'm crying? Why would I cry?"

"Well then answer my question Matt, why did you feel like Chary and I had no part in the discussion you and the rest had with Dumbledore?" Kristina asked once again

So many thoughts were running through Matthew's head, he could not stop the blinding pain that was spreading through his head. He hated when he had his usual headaches, no medicine or potion or even a spell could stop them or the pain they caused him.

"Its not like I felt you two didn't have any part in that conversation, because you two had every right to be present, it was just that I felt we had no time to go upstairs and retrieve you two. Thinking about it now, makes my reasoning sound foolish but nonetheless that's what I felt at the time." Matthew managed to say without showing to any of them that he was in pain. He did not want to worry his friends anymore than they already were.

"We still could have been some use." Kristina pressed on; the warning glances her friends gave her were completely ignored.

"Yes I'm sure you would have been quite useful. It is not like Crystal's death meant anything to him. Let's not forget how having Brian there had no effect on him, so yes I completely agree with you, having you there would have changed the outcome of that whole meeting." Matthew harshly said, with no disregard to her feelings.

Everyone except Aaron, who was still unconscious, stared at Matthew surprised and angry by his harsh words.

"Hey Kris didn't deserve those harsh comments. Yes she shouldn't have pushed, but that's her thing, it never bothered you before." Ryan said, coming to his girlfriend's defense.

Matthew did not bother to say anything else, he knew that he had said to Kristina was uncalled for and rather insensitive. He did not know how to make this any better, so he cowardly sat there in the darken corner as all of his friends avoided any eye contact with him. Matthew was not sure how long he was sitting there by himself in complete silence, but when he finally managed to emerge from the floor everyone else was sound asleep in his or her respective beds. He followed everyone's lead; Matthew lay down on the only empty bed, and closed his eyes. Matthew silently hoped he would not have a restless sleep, but he doubted his wish would come true.


	11. Chapter Ten: Acceptance

A/N: As you all know this story is an AU of not just the Order of the Phoenix but of all of the HP series. The events of the books prior to Order of the Phoenix have happened nothing of the sort has changed. The only difference now is that certain things have been tweaked in order to fit my story and plot. Reading this chapter shows how much I've changed J.K Rowling's world. Some things remain the same, but others like Dumbledore's past life and his age had to change, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You will get the full story of how they all finally managed to decide what to do in the next one to come. Please state your opinion of this chapter and write me a review, obviously I have not stopped writing this story because of lack of reviews, but it wont hurt to know if you love it or hate it.

FYI: I do not own Harry Potter and J.K Rowling's characters; I am simply borrowing them for entertainment purposes

"_**It is easy to dodge our responsibilities, but we cannot dodge the consequences of dodging our responsibilities."**_

_**Josiah Charles Stamp**_

**Chapter Ten: Acceptance**

After Dumbledore dismissed the angry teenagers he bid his goodbyes and headed back to Hogwarts. Just as soon as he had entered his office, he hurriedly headed to his desk and opened the top drawer. Dumbledore had found what he was looking for without searching too hard. It was always where it was supposed to be.

The moving picture of the young couple with two older children on either side of them always brought memories of his past, when his life actually meant something. He only gazed upon that picture of the not-so-quite family, when he felt disconnected from the world. Which was rather ironic since the younger version of him in the old picture was so disconnected from himself and his family when it was taken.

Dumbledore had, had everything that mattered in life: a loyal and loving fiancée, a younger sister who unconditionally loved him and a younger brother who loathe his guts but at least respected him.

Now his once loyal and loving fiancée was dead and buried next to _her_ loving husband. His younger sister was buried next to their mother, and Aberforth hated him with a passion and no longer had any respect for him.

He had lost it all in a matter of months, and it was all because he refused to accept the responsibilities life was throwing his way.

_**Many Years Ago**_

Albus tiredly closed his eyes as he sat in the uncomfortable porch swing. He had grown tired of watching the sun set in the far horizon. When he was a young boy, that image had soothed him to sleep, promising him a new adventure the following day. Now it was just a reminder to him of a life he could have had if his life was different, if he was born into a different family.

His eyes snapped opened when he heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen, Albus quickly ran towards the noise, worried about what he might find once he got there. He spotted Ariana first crouching by the corner, her mass of blond hair covering her tear-strained face. Albus then turned his attention to the other figure in the room, hoping nothing had happened to her.

He found her right away tending to the mess his younger sister had caused, she looked shaken by the explosion, but other than that, he could not see any physical harm. Albus noticed one of her hands was protectively covering her small bulge near her belly. He was no longer worried about his sister or his fiancée, he was furious of what Ariana's actions could have taken away from him.

"Don't be mad Albus, Ariana did not mean anything by it. She just got a bit jumpy when the small bird flew through the window." She said standing up and pointing at the wide open window.

Albus shook his head and walked passed them both shutting the window tightly, "Didn't I say that the windows should be locked at all times?"

"I know you think you are doing what's best for her by keeping her locked up, but she needs fresh air. Ariana has the right to experience the true beauty that lies behind that threshold." She said once again starting the argument; he refused to ever let her win.

"Not if she cannot control herself. She can harm innocent people; she has already done so with our mother. I cannot have her do that again. That's why you have to listen to my rules, Camille." Albus said leaving no room for anymore of her input, he turned to face his fourteen year old sister, hopeful that she had calmed down.

"You need to stop seeing her as the reason why you are stuck in Godric's Hollow, a fact that Aberforth has caught on to. If a sixteen year old boy can see that, image who else can see?" Camille said angrily moving passed him to crouch down in front of Ariana, pleading to the young girl to look at her.

Albus closed his eyes once again; he was too tired to be having this conversation with her yet again.

"What do you want from me? I wake up every morning to go to a job that is beneath me, so I can bring food to this house, and put a roof over our heads. I hardly get any sleep because I worry Ariana will wander off again. I cannot concentrate at work because I fear she will have another episode and cause harm to you. And on top of that, I have to deal with the burden to find ways to make even _more_ money because you are pregnant. I have so much on my plate to worry about hiding my true feelings."

Just as Albus had finished his angry rant, he found himself regretting it as he saw the horrified expression on Camille's beautiful angelic face. She looked horrorstruck as she watched him with watery eyes. He hated causing her any pain; she was his closest friend in the world. She was there for him when his father was sentenced to Azkaban and when his mother had passed away. Camille was the only one he trusted with his secrets and the lives of both Ariana and Aberforth. Yet, deep down in the darkest places of his soul, Albus could never see her in that special way she saw him.

"I'm so sorry Camille, I did not mean—"

She raised her trembling hand to stop him from going any further.

"Don't bother lying to me Albus; I know you meant every word of what you have just said. I have long since tried to see you as the young boy I befriended so long ago during our first year. Whatever kindness you had no longer resides in your heart. And I know the reason, but because of this burden that is _our_ child, and the promise I made to Aberforth as well as the love I have for Ariana I will not leave. However, you and I will no longer share a room."

Albus did not know what to do, he was afraid that if he ever started any romantic relationship with Camille he would find a way to disappoint her, and now that his fear had come true he did not know whether he was displeased with the outcome.

He had always felt different then all the other wizards at Hogwarts, especially when it came down to the subject of witches. He and Camille had been the best of friends since their first year. She was a vibrant and passionate girl who never censored her thoughts and opinions from anyone, and she had captured his admiration, his respect, his loyalty and above all else his friendship.

They were separated by different worlds and blood statues. She was from a wealthy pureblood family who resided in Paris and had political ties with the European Wizardry Ministries, and he was the half-blood son of a wizard who was sentenced to life in Azkaban for torturing three defenseless muggle boys. Their friendship was built on their mutual love for learning and experiencing the greatest joys the wizardry world could offer.

Things between them had changed during their last year at Hogwarts when their friendship was tested by his rapid curiosity of the opposite sex. Albus was not blind he knew that Camille was an attractive young women, he just never really felt that spark in the pit of his belly that would arouse his deepest fantasies to make her his. But the idea of spending his life alone with so much responsibility after his mother had died drove him to do something foolish.

Albus took what he did not really want as his, and because of that, he had ruined Camille for any other man who would have really wanted her. The consequences of his irrational and selfish actions became far worse when she found out she was pregnant. He did what was expected of him, he asked Camille's father for her hand in marriage and had asked her to move in with him and his siblings. Camille's parents refused to let their only child wed someone like him, but she went against their wishes and accepted his marriage proposal and his offer to move in with him. But the blissful image of them becoming a loving family had started to fade day by day.

"Come on Ariana lets get you cleaned up before you go to bed." Camille said warmly coaxing the younger girl off the ground to join her for their nightly routine.

He reluctantly watched as they both walked away from him, he had failed the one person in his life that had admired and loved him unconditionally and he did not know how to fix it.

Then again Albus was not sure whether he wanted to fix it at all.

He glanced at the small muggle clock they had against the kitchen wall. It was time for him to do his own nightly chores before they put Ariana to sleep. He began bolting all the windows and doors shut. Before he locked the front door, Albus ran out to the front lawn, he whistled loudly towards the empty streets of Godric's Hollow. He waited patiently for his arrival. During his wait he noticed that the once white picket fence that outlined their front lawn was fading to a ghastly color. He vowed silently to himself that he would repaint it that coming weekend, maybe that would cheer Camille up. Like clockwork he saw the golden fur of Camille's golden retriever, a gift from both her parents when she was ten years old.

"Come on Rufus, it's time for bed." Albus gently coaxed the dog towards him. It sadden him to see the once energetic dog was slowly dying out. Camille refused to see it, but Albus saw it every day as her four legged friend struggled to make it back to their home.

Albus would have found it hilarious that he and Rufus had something in common if it was not so pathetic. His childhood home was killing the three of them slowly, he just wished Camille would find the strength to be selfish and escape while she could.

Once Rufus walked passed the picket fence and into their yard, Albus swung the door shut as he followed the dog slowly back to the house. Both he and Rufus stopped in their tracks when they heard the distinctive sound of someone Apparating behind them. Rufus reacted faster than he did, as he started barking and growling at the intruder behind Albus.

"Hmm . . . I did not know my great-aunt Bathilda had a dog, let alone a male gatekeeper."

"Well actually Ms. Bagshot lives next do—" Albus trailed off when he got a good look at the trespasser who had riled up Rufus.

Something about the young man before him was having an odd affect on Albus. The young wizard was looking at him with an amused expression on his handsome face. He ran his hand through his golden blond shoulder length hair, smiling at Albus throughout the whole time.

"What, has the cat caught your tongue?" He asked effortlessly, still smiling at him with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Rufus only seemed to bark louder at the stranger. Albus could not find the will power to turn his attention elsewhere. He had a wild and gleeful look on his face as he continued to smirk at Albus and his speechless behavior.

"Gellert, is that you?"

The two of them turned their attention from one another to look at the much older women standing on her porch next door.

"Great-Aunt Bathilda who else could it be?" Gellert charmingly asked as he leaped over the fence to her yard.

Albus watched the two family members exchange pleasantries.

"You've grown more handsome since the last time I saw you." Ms. Bagshot commented as she gently touched Gellert's face, admiring her great-nephew.

"Yes well I get all the good looks from my mother's side of the family." He arrogantly boasted, shooting Albus a secret glance.

Ms. Bagshot pinched her nephew's perfectly toned cheeks, "And I see you got your father's superior attitude."

"Well we cannot all be created perfectly; we have to have our faults." He said, once again eyeing Albus. "Your neighbor was kind enough to direct me to the right house. My mother did not really explain in great detail how Godric's Hollow looked like, so Apparating here was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. I was just about to introduce myself to him before you interrupted us."

Ms. Bagshot smiled kindly at her neighbor, "Albus this is my handsome great-nephew Gellert."

Albus cleared his throat as Ms. Bagshot once again emphasized on her nephew's physical perfection. He hoped when he opened his mouth that actual words would come out, instead of incoherent nonsense. "Nice to meet you Gellert."

"Likewise Albus." He replied his confident demeanor not wavering as he boldly stared at him.

Albus feigned oblivious to the stares that Gellert was throwing his way; he also pretended that the emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach had nothing to do with Ms. Bagshot's great-nephew.

"Come inside Gellert, I still have some leftovers from dinner. I'm sure you must be hungry seeing as I doubt those cooks at Durmstrang could have fed you well, you look thinner than a house-elf." She said before she started dragging him inside her house.

Before Gellert was dragged into his aunt's house, he turned to face Albus, giving him a tiny wave, "Hope to see you around _Albus_."

Gellert had disappeared behind Ms. Bagshot's door before Albus could say the same thing. Rufus had calmed down as soon as Gellert was no longer in sight.

"Why was Rufus barking?" Camille asked him as soon as he and Rufus had entered the house.

Albus locked the door behind him, before turning around to face her; she was kneeled down petting Rufus like she always did around that time. He could remember a long time ago when they were in their fifth year at Hogwarts and they had both been complaining about how boring and predictable their families had become. They had vowed to themselves and to the open dark sky that they would never become like their parents, that they would never seize to live. Looking at what they had become, what their lives had been reduced to, Albus could no longer see those hopeful and full of life teenagers who sat for hours alone in that Astronomy tower watching the night go by, thinking about all the possibilities that lay before them.

He never expected Ariana to kill their mother, leaving him as their sole guardian. He never thought that he would have ruined Camille's chance of having a good life with someone who could truly love her. And he definitely never expected to be a father, not when Albus knew he was meant for greater things.

"No reason, he just saw one of the neighbor's cat walk by our fence." He was not sure why he needed to lie about meeting Gellert, but he felt Camille did not need to know about the new arrival to Godric's Hollow, not now anyways.

Rufus turned his attention from Camille's affections to stare at him. Albus had always felt her dog was trained to watch out for her and her well being when her parents were not around. He had always dismissed that crazy notion, but looking at Rufus and the intense look the dog was giving him, Albus could not deny the utter loyalty and devotion her canine had for his owner.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Camille asked him trying to get Rufus full attention; it did not take the dog long before he was back into her embrace.

"I do not know what you mean, how am I looking at him?" Albus asked starring intently at their bond. He could not begrudge the dog for wanting Camille's soft and comforting touch after a long day. For a short time he himself had enjoyed it, but it had not been enough, Albus had wanted more, or so he told himself. In reality, Albus wanted something different.

"Like he knows your deepest secret and he's going to tell me."

Albus noticed the small smile forming at the corner of her lips as she spoke, he could not help but smile as well. They had always joked with one another, constantly trying to make the other laugh. Their lives were so much easier when they were able to laugh at their mistakes, and their ridiculous notions.

"You can have my room; I'll take Aberforths' for the time being. When he comes home at the end of the school year I'll stay down here, it is more convenient that way, so I can keep guard over Ariana."

Camille's small smile faded, she stood up from her kneeled position and turned her back to him, walking upstairs, and Rufus following close behind her. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

Albus did not bother answering her question; he knew he was not supposed to anyways. Their was nothing more to be said between the two of them tonight.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

The days that followed after he had met Gellert had been full of unfortunate events. Albus had hardly spoken more than three words to Camille since the night he moved out of his room. If that was not the icing on top of the cake, being fired from his job for all of his mistakes was.

That was what Albus got when he decided to work for a muggle owned store, if he had worked for the Potters' he would not have been humiliated by a mere muggle. Now though Albus found himself walking down the trail to the Potters' household, to speak to Mr. Potter to accept his offer for the job he had offered him months ago, when Albus had refused him because he was going off to travel the world.

Albus wanted to get home as quickly as he could to see if he managed to catch a glimpse of Gellert, something that he had been doing for the pass few days since ha had met the young wizard. He surprised Camille every time he showed up early for dinner, he figured she knew about the long detours he took after he got off work.

He knew that if he took Mr. Potter's job offer that he would not have any free time to spend on his fruitless efforts to talk to Gellert, even if did get a chance to talk to him Albus doubted he would be able to say anything. He would have to get his life back in order the way it was before Gellert had arrived, before his mother had died.

He shivered as a gust of cold wind blew past him, Albus buried his cold hands into his worn out suit jacket that had once belonged to his father. He hated wearing his father's old clothes, but since money was tight Albus could not afford the luxuries of buying himself his own suit, let alone a nice thick jacket.

Albus hated Godric's Hollow; the small town had torn his family apart, starting with the three nosy muggle children who caught Ariana doing magic. After that nothing in the Dumbledore household was the same. When he spotted the Potters' small home at the end of the street, he wished he was born into their family. Unlike Ethan, the only heir to the Potter legacy, Albus deserved it. He would have given anything to be born in Ethan Potter's place.

The Dumbledore name had never meant anything before his father, Percival Dumbledore, had been sent to Azkaban for life, giving their name a bad reputation. Albus had tried changing the wizardry world's opinion of their family by overachieving at Hogwarts, which resulted in him winning every school award they could offer him. He devoted his entire adolescent years teaching himself every aspect of magic that he could get his hands on. It resulted in not making as many friends, or being as popular as Ethan, but the friends that he did manage to have were loyal to him.

The Potter name in the other hand meant a great deal to the wizardry world. It meant power, it meant infinite amount of wealth, and it meant a great deal of respect. Growing up poor, Albus had read about Mr. Potter's successful ventures, Mrs. Potter's extravagant shopping trips around the world, and Ethan Potter's privileged life. Those articles had given Albus a purpose, a goal that he no longer seemed to be able to attain. Not until he swallowed his pride and knocked on that door to beg Mr. Potter to give him a job.

After he finished knocking he stood back to wait for their house-elf to open the door. He admired their two-story bricked house. It was the smallest property the Potters' owned, but the biggest house Godric's Hollow had, it was even bigger than the town's church. When Albus heard the door being opened he turned his attention to smile politely at the Potter's house-elf, but when he caught site of a familiar female standing there his mood changed drastically.

Jillian Dupree was Ethan's girlfriend before he had decided to end their long time relationship to try his chances with Camille. Potter's attempts to get Camille's heart were unsuccessful when his dislike for him and their friendship were too much for her to ignore. Camille ended their year long relationship when Albus asked her to join him at his mother's funeral. Jillian had blamed Albus for Ethan's desire to have Camille; she hated him with a passion. Her dislike for him had always amused Albus, but now that she stood between his only chances of providing food for his family, he was not laughing.

"Jillian, what are you doing here?" Albus asked hastily, instantly regretting his choice of words. _I should have asked her how she was doing instead, I'm a fool._

She was eyeing him from head to toe the disgusted look on her usual breathtaking face gave Albus the impression he should have worn a better suit to meet Mr. Potter. "I could say the same thing about you, shouldn't you be at your home taking care of _Camille_."

Jillian's hate for him was acceptable, but her hate towards Camille was not, but Albus bit his tongue, he did not want to insult her in the Potters' residence, she was their guest after all. As her question finally registered in his mind, Albus realized that she knew of Camille's pregnancy.

"How did you know about Camille's condition?"

Jillian glared at him, "Her _condition_? I do not like Camille, but I believe she deserves a far more better man than you. Looking at you now I cannot fathom what she sees in you. You have not changed at all; you are still that self-centered arrogant bastard you have always been."

"You have no right to judge me; you hardly even got to know me back when we were in school. But I guess you can tell self-centered and arrogant people apart from the rest of the world, seeing as your boyfriend is one of them." Albus said angrily, he was not going to let someone like her tear him apart, even if she was saying the truth.

"Ethan is a far better man than you. Your fiancée will one day realize that she settled for second best, and she will have to live with her regret for her entire life." Jillian said coming to Ethan's defense like she always did.

"Yes well that outcome may be true, but I wonder when you're going to realize that you are Ethan's second best. Because lets face it _Jill_, you would not be standing there if Camille was with me and instead of with your boyfriend." Albus said knowing he had gone too far, but not caring about her feelings.

The raven-haired beauty standing before him was about to slam the door right in his face, when a tall figure stepped behind her grabbing hold of the door. "Why hello there Albus, what a pleasure seeing you here."

Albus was happy to see Mr. Potter behind Jillian, but he knew his happiness would be short-lived as soon as he caught sight of the distraught look on her face.

"I came up here to see whether I could have a word with you Mr. Potter." Albus said masking his desperation from the elderly man.

Nathanial Potter was not a man who admired desperation, he felt it was a weakness that no man he employed should have.

"Well you are one lucky lad; my wife and I were just going to head off to our summer home in Brighton to enjoy our summer holiday with the Longbottoms. Have you ever been there?" Mr. Potter asked him politely.

Albus wanted to lie and tell the well refined and cultured Mr. Potter that yes he had been to Brighton, that he enjoyed the beaches there. But he knew Mr. Potter was only asking to be polite, he already knew the answer before Albus even responded.

"No Mr. Potter I have not been to Brighton, but I plan to take Camille down there for our honeymoon." Albus lied smiling as he did so.

Mr. Potter smiled at his answer, "It is a great place to go as newlyweds, I would have taken Mrs. Potter there, but we opted for Paris instead."

Albus pretended to care what Mr. Potter was telling him, his attention was really devoted on Jillian who still had not left their company. She had his fate in her hands.

"Jillian, my son is looking for you. I believe he wants your opinion on the suit he will be wearing tomorrow." Mr. Potter said finally noticing his son's girlfriend standing next to him. "What has you so distraught?"

Albus closed his eyes, he could already picture her telling Mr. Potter everything, and he did not want to see the elder Potter kick him out of his property.

"Nothing Mr. Potter, Albus here was just telling me that Camille is pregnant. It sadden me that a bright witch such as her would no longer be traveling the world as she had planned to, but then again she will be a mother and that is a great experience as well." Jillian said before retreating further inside the house to look for Ethan.

"Jillian is a very nice girl, I am glad Ethan changed his mind about her. You see Albus marriage isn't always about love; it is about finding a partner that will complement your statues and that of your children. Jillian Dupree comes from a very respectable family, and she herself is a very respectable girl, a good match to carry the Potter name. Come in my boy lets continue our talk in my den." Mr. Potter explained welcoming him inside his home.

Just as Albus had walked through the threshold and into the foyer his breath was taken away by the image before him. The outside of the Potter Estate did not do the inside justice. "Yes, I know the simplicity of this house still manages to take my own breath away. Many Potters have lived and died here, this place has so much history, and it would take me years to tell them to you. Ethan refuses to sit still long enough to let me tell them to him, but eventually he has to, or else who will keep our family stories alive to his own children."

Albus would listen to Mr. Potter ramble on about his family's ancestry if it guaranteed him a well paying job. His attention was diverted to the sweeping staircase that lead up to the second floor of the house, Albus could imagine many Potter children sliding down the railings just to get to the kitchen in time for breakfast. Albus then turned his sight to grand library to his right, were he spotted hundreds maybe thousands of books covering the walls.

"Is that your den Mr. Potter?" Albus asked awestruck by all the books.

"No that is the library; we usually spend all our time there reading. My den is this way, follow me." Mr. Potter said leading the way to his private room.

Albus kept his eyes to the floor, occasionally looking in Mr. Potter's direction to see where he was going. When they reached the older wizard's den he went directly to his desk, while Albus stood back and waited to be told to sit. Mr. Potter's den was just as their library; the differences were that he had more books around the walls, and the oak desk in the middle of the room with two armchairs facing him.

"Take a seat Albus, do you want anything to drink, anything to eat? I'm sure Doris would not mind fetching you something."

Albus shook his head, taking a seat across from him. "No thank you Mr. Potter, I am not thirsty nor hungry." In reality he was, but his stomach could wait till he arrived home.

"As you wish, you really came here to talk to me anyways, instead of getting something to eat, so speak I am listening." Mr. Potter said leaning back into his chair, devoting his attention to him.

He found it intimidating that a man of Nathanial Potter's status was going to be listening to every word Albus was saying. Albus wished he had taken his job offer a lot more serious back then, now he would only look desperate to the man.

Albus took a deep breath before he began to sell away his dignity to the father of the _man_ he detested for a great part of his youth at Hogwarts. "Mr. Potter I know I will be sounding a bit presumptions by bringing up your previous job offer, an offer that I had quickly discarded without any thought or regard to you. But it has come to my realization that in order for me to move up in statues and to be able to support my growing family I need to aligned myself with people like you."

He watched Mr. Potter lean forward in his chair to stare straight at him, "It is very optimistic of you Albus to believe that the job I had offered you is still on the table. You are a man of many talents, and I admire you for every single one of them. As I sit here now and watch you grasp for any chance you could have possibly ever had working for me, I wish my son Ethan could see that a highly qualified man like you was losing so he could make something of himself."

He held himself together, Albus did not want to loose control over his emotions in front of Mr. Potter. He should have expected this, but no he was foolish enough to believe that a man like Nathaniel Potter would have waited for a eighteen year old boy to accept his offer, when he had a much more suitable choice living under the same roof.

"I could offer you a small job here at the house. Like I said before Mrs. Potter and I will be off in Brighton enjoying our holiday. Ethan and Jillian will be going back to London, so he could be closer to the company and so Jillian could be attending medical school. You would be tending to the house, the garden, you know daily chores. That will give Doris a chance to visit her family. Are you interested?"

Albus looked at him stunned by his offer. Mr. Potter mistook his shock and he started laughing, "Yes I know I could not believe house-elves had families, but they do. I do not consider myself a horrible man so I gave her permission to visit them."

He shook his head; Albus could not be someone's housekeeper, let alone the Potter's housekeeper. He was better off being a muggle's file clerk than that.

"I do no—" Albus stopped himself from refusing yet another generous offer Mr. Potter had presented him with. Camille, Ariana, Aberforth and his unborn child needed him. And he never knew, maybe Mr. Potter would offer him a better job. "Forget what I was saying before, I gladly accept your offer, when do I start?"

After Mr. Potter explained to him in great detail what he would be doing for the next two months while he, his wife and the house-elf were away, Albus begged off yet another courteous offer of food and left Mr. Potter in his spacious den. He felt ashamed of himself for reducing himself to the level of a house-elf. At least he was comforted by the idea that Ethan would not be there to see him.

He had not walked far from the Potter's front porch when he heard someone shout his name. Albus turned around to find a fist coming directly to his face. He had always known that Ethan Potter wanted to deck him, ever since Albus had beaten him in a duel. Every student at Hogwarts was intimidated by Ethan's physical appearance and his ability to knock out any of his foes with a simple swing of his fists. The intensity of the blow had Albus staggering to the ground as he landed hard on the concrete floor he managed to hit the back of his head.

"I guess you got what you wanted." Albus spat bitterly as he covered the side of his face. He wiped his watery eyes; he did not want Ethan to think he was crying.

"Beating you to a pulp is something I want, but I have to be satisfied with a simply blow to your face. I doubt Camille will mind a bruise on your ugly mug, she was never physically attracted to you to begin with." Ethan said standing above him, his blue eyes blazing with controlled fury.

Albus stood back up glaring at Ethan, they were around the same height, but Ethan had wider shoulders that proved his strength and agility, while Albus' thin frame only seemed to make him look like a weak fool.

"Tell me what I did to be honored with a visit from your fist?" Albus asked frustrated at how that day had gone from bad to worse.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time, but today was your final straw. I've let you get away with a lot of things Dumbledore, humiliating me in front of my friends was one thing, taking Camille from me was another, but I was not going to let you get away with insulting my fiancée."

Albus was amazed by Ethan's revelation, so much that his anger managed to waver. "You are marrying Jillian? I thought you were madly in love with Camille?"

He had hoped Ethan Potter would have fought for Camille, giving Albus the chance to push her into much more capable hands; hands that would have taken good care of her.

"I was madly in love with her, but she only had eyes for you. I could not let myself wallow in self pity I had to move on and accept that she and I were never meant to be. I'm not you Dumbledore; I do not let the world pass me by just because things did not go my way. I fight through the disadvantages that are thrown my way." Ethan said his heartbreak over losing Camille evident in his bright blue eyes.

Albus had no sympathy for the dark-haired wizard, not when he was talking of false accomplishments and struggles. "_Disadvantages? _What disadvantages? You never had to work hard for anything in your life, so don't stand there and think you have!"

"Just because I have everything, it does not mean I don't have a hard life. Yes my life maybe a lot easier to bear, but I have to constantly be above perfect. I was born with the burden to carry the Potter legacy on my shoulders, to keep it alive. If I fail the Potter name is simply just that a name. My father does not trust me to do that; he feels that I was not the child that should have survived; Ayden should have lived instead of me." Ethan furiously spoke, he was full of pain and Albus could tell he was struggling to hold back the angry tears welling up in his eyes.

"And on top of that I will always have to remember that you were my father's first choice to lead his industry and because you refused he offered it to me. Don't you ever think your struggles is above anybody else's, we all have to deal with what faith's thrown are way. How we deal with it determines the type of man we are."

Ethan did not glance his way as he turned around and walked back inside to his home. Right then and there Albus could see that Jillian was right, Ethan Potter would always be the better man compared to him.

He had no more business there, not until tomorrow morning, so Albus turned around and went his own way. He had reached the town's square in a matter of minutes, the local pub was tempting but Albus knew that muggle alcohol would not have an affect on him. He could always head down to the underground bar that all the magical residents of Godric's Hollow went to, but Albus did not feel like explaining to anyone how he got the swollen bruise around his eye. Camille would care less if he chose to miss dinner and go to bed instead.

As soon as Albus reached his house he headed straight for the door, he found it odd that he could not hear Camille's soft voice speaking to Ariana. When he tried to open the door, he found it locked, Albus began knocking on the door, hoping they had not gone to sleep he did not want to startle Ariana. He regretted not taking his keys or his wand to work that day, but he never had any use for them, by the time he arrived home Camille was already there and he never needed his wand at his old job.

_Damn it, could this day really get any worse than it already is?_ Albus thought as he walked towards the back of the house, silently wishing that Camille had disregarded his rules again and left one of the kitchen's windows open.

He spotted the closed windows before he caught sight of the young man leaning against the fence that divided their property. "They left not so long ago."

Albus spun around to face the man he had tried for weeks to get a glimpse of, and like he predicted not so long ago he was struggling yet again to say anything.

Instead he watched Gellert lit a muggle cigarette with suppressed interest. "She was in quite a hurry, she was also very angry. She kept telling the young girl that _you_ were supposed to pick _him_ up hours ago."

Albus became mesmerized by Gellert's luscious lips as the small white tip of the cigarette entered his mouth. The other wizard mistakes Albus' rapt attention on his mouth for curiosity.

"Want one?" Gellert asks him holding out a small carton of cigarettes, or _smoke sticks_ as Ariana often called them.

He shook his head in response to Gellert's question, recalling what Camille had once told him about cigarettes and how they could affect pregnant women and their fetus.

"Are you sure, because you seem to be starring at it rather intently?" Gellert asked him once again shaking the small box in front of his face.

Albus leaned away from his offer, what he really wanted was not in the small package he was offering him.

"What happened to your face?" Gellert asked dropping his previous offer to grab Albus' face to examine what he presumed was the swollen bruise below his eye.

Gellert's smoldering touch was hell for Albus; he had never experienced so much heat in his whole body not even when he had the wizard flu.

"Nothing happened. I hit myself at work." Albus lied; he did not want to tell Gellert he was decked in the face by the son of one of the wealthiest wizardry families who was defending his fiancé's honor.

After all Ethan Potter was the jerk in that equation not him.

Gellert incredulously looked at him challenging his lie up front, "I know filing papers is a very dangerous job. Paper cuts are one hell of an injury to recover from, but I doubt they can give you a bruise the size of a fist below your eye."

"Well it's none of your business and can you please remove your hand out of my face." Albus said defensively.

"Whatever you say Albus." Gellert said removing his palm from his face. The knowing smile on his face not relenting its effect on Albus' emotions. "So who did you forget to pick up that had your sister in a frenzy?"

Albus frantically looked at Gellert for an explanation, had Ariana lost control once again?

"What exactly was Ariana doing? Did she hurt anyone?" He asked Gellert who was no longer smiling at him but was eyeing him strangely.

"Ariana? Is she the breath-taking blond one?" He asked curiously.

_Breath-taking blond one? That's not Ariana, that's Camille. _"Wait the blond women was the one in a frenzy, not a young girl who looks around the age of fourteen?"

Gellert nodded his head agreeing with his first statement. Albus exhaled away his frantic thoughts; Camille was the one who was in a frenzy not Ariana, which only meant that he was going to hear it from her as soon as she came back from taking care of yet another one of his responsibilities.

As he thought of what Camille was going to tell him once she got home, Albus remembered one of Gellert's previous comments.

"You think Camille is breath-taking?" Albus asked wary of the other wizard's answer, he did not know what he would do if Gellert found Camille attractive.

Unlike with Ethan, he was not willing to push Camille into Gellert's arms. Albus did not notice the grin forming on Gellert's face until he answered his question.

"Your sister Camille is in fact beautiful, but she's not my type so to speak anyways."

Albus elation over Gellert's answer lasted for a brief moment; it faded when he caught the blond wizard's mistake. Camille was not his sister; everyone around Godric's Hollow knew that, except the new comer who had made Albus wish for the first time that Camille was in fact related to him.

"Camille is not my sister, she is my fiancée." Albus reluctantly said.

He would have let Gellert believe she was his sister but eventually he would have heard she was pregnant with his child, and that was not a conversation he wanted to have, especially not with him.

The smile on Gellert's face vanished as Albus finished pronouncing the word fiancée.

"You do not look like a man in love and who is ready to be married off." Gellert pointed out as he discarded his burnt out cigarette to the ground.

Before Albus could censor his answer, he began speaking without a care in the world, "Who said you have to be in love to get married, all you really have to do is get someone pregnant."

The smile that had vanished mere seconds ago was now reappearing on Gellert's face, Albus was oblivious to what it meant.

"You are absolutely right Albus; you don't have to be in love to get married. Take my mother for example; she married my father for all the right reasons and also the wrong ones. When I was younger she tried to reassure me that she married him because she was in love, but in reality she married him because it was the only way she could take care of her family after her father gambled away their fortune. My father married her not because he was gullible or because he sympathized with her dilemma, but because it was the only way he could disguise his true sexual preferences away from his own parents and the world." Gellert said not fazed by how much he had revealed to Albus, a complete stranger.

Albus could not believe Gellert had bluntly told him his family secrets. He himself would have _never _told anyone about Ariana's condition.

_We are both different as night and day. _Albus was disappointed by his thoughts; he had hoped that he and Gellert shared something in company. It would have made his attraction for the blond wizard bearable.

"Answer me this Albus, are you curious—?"

Albus did not hear the rest of Gellert's question, he was to busy answering the first part in his mind.

_Am I curious about you? Yes._

_Am I curious about the feelings you evoke in me? Maybe._

He stopped his train of thought when Gellert gently shook him. "Your family is back. They don't sound too happy."

"I don't want to go inside." Albus said inwardly wincing at his cowardly behavior.

If Godric Gryffindor himself was there with him he would have personally slapped him upside the head, and to make that matter worse he would also tell him how much better Ethan Potter represented his name and his house.

"If you want you can come with me. I wanted to show you something anyways." Gellert said offering him the forbidden apple Eve offered Adam during their duration in the Garden of Eden.

Albus eyed him suspiciously, "Show me what exactly?"

Gellert smiled amused by his trepidation. "I want to show you why I'm here. Trust me Albus a person of your kind would greatly appreciate my vision for the wizardry world's future."

Every bone in Albus' body was telling him to go inside his house and spend every moment of his entire life making up for his horrible behavior to his family. But the selfish part of him that only cared about leaving his family behind, the part of him that wanted Gellert with a passion, urged him to follow the blond wizard back to his house to see what he wanted to show him.

In retrospect Albus should have thought back to his previous comparison of Gellert's offer, Adam and Eve may be a muggle folktale but the meaning behind the story is clear, temptation clouds any man's judgment. As a Gryffindor he should have also realized that a story involving a serpent should not be taken lightly.

But as Albus followed Gellert into Ms. Bagshot's house nothing seemed to matter to him.

"You wont regret this Albus, I promise."

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Albus concentrated hard to stop his leg from jittering; he did not want Camille or Aberforth to notice how nervous he was. Gellert had not returned yet from his visit from the Potter residence.

Ethan and his now wife Jillian had shown up unexpectedly a few weeks before they were supposed to, surprising Albus as he was finishing with the last chores of that day before he headed to Gellert's house. Everything was peaceful between the three until Ethan had purposely dropped the carton of milk on the floor; the floor Albus had just finished mopping. One thing led to another, words were thrown back and forth nothing too serious. But as Albus was leaving he had heard a joke between the newlyweds.

"_Why don't you just fight him like you would have any jerk back at Hogwarts? You could even surprise him by hiding under you invisibility cloak." Jillian said._

"_I would give half my fortune in Gringotts to fight that arrogant bastard, but if I do and my father catches a glimpse of him tomorrow who do you think he would side with? And just to clear the air Jill, I never used my invisibility cloak to surprise any of my opponents; if I was going to fight them I would do it fairly."_

Nothing of their conversation had interested him, not until Albus put two and two together. Ethan Potter owned an invisibility cloak; it was a breakthrough in Gellert's plans to find a Hollow.

They had spent the following weeks after Albus' small discovery researching anything they could about the Potter family, what they found out elated both of the wizards. They both then spent their time planning ways to steal Ethan's cloak, their plans had worked well in paper but in reality Albus knew they needed more time to come up with a better one. But since Ethan and Jillian were going back to London the following day, Gellert decided it was his time to act, Albus would have joined him but for his safety Gellert had asked him to stay behind.

As he sat there hearing Aberforth and Camille talk about nothing of great importance, Albus wished he had denied Gellert's request to stay. The wait was unbearable.

"You want to know something interesting; the reason why Potter married Dupree so quickly at his parent's beach house in Brighton was because he knocked her up." Aberforth said catching Albus attention.

"Wait, Jillian is pregnant?" He asked silently praying that he had heard wrong or that his brother's source had heard wrong.

Aberforth avoided speaking to him all summer, he was still mad at him for forgetting to pick him up from Kings Cross station almost two months ago. So it was a surprise to Albus that Aberforth bothered to answer his question, however it was not a surprise to him that his brother's attitude towards him had not wavered.

"Yeah she's pregnant; she has been pregnant prior to their engagement. Seems like her and Camille share yet another thing in common." Aberforth said spitefully, as if the simple act of speaking to him went against everything he believed.

"Yet another thing we share, what do you mean by that Aberforth?" Camille asked curious by the younger boys previous comment.

Aberforth shrugged effortlessly, "Aside from the two of you being pregnant, you both share being in a relationship with Ethan Potter. Of course in her case she wound up with the better catch, while you had to settle for us hopeless Dumbledore's."

Albus wanted to agree with his brother, but he kept his mouth shut, his opinion no longer mattered, so he went back to eating his dinner, or as much as he could stomach until Gellert came back.

"Don't ever say that Aberforth, I chose to be here on my own accord, not because I desperately wanted something else." Camille said warmly. Out of habit she began to rub the small bulge of her stomach.

Albus directed his attention to the soft movements of Camille's hand; he had not given his child a second thought since he started working with Gellert or at the Potter residence. The child had not been born yet and he was already a horrible father. _There is no hope for me._

"What is the matter with you?"

Albus looked away from Camille to stare at his brother. Aside from Albus' forgetful mind, something else had been bothering Aberforth since he arrived back from Hogwarts. His younger brother had never liked Albus, he respected him because their mother had demanded Aberforth do so, but other than that the young boy hardly spoke to his older brother unless he had to. With time Aberforth seized to respect Albus and started to openly show his hostility towards him, often giving Albus a headache for his lack of emotional control.

"Nothing is the matter with me." Albus said returning his attention back to his plate of uneaten food.

He heard Aberforth snort his disbelief but his brother refrained himself from speaking. Camille spoke instead, "Are you sure? Aberforth does have a point Albus, you do not look well."

Albus wanted to point out to her that she had not looked his way for the past few weeks, but decided to hold his tongue; after all he deserved her cold shoulder. "I'm positive that nothing out of the sort is wrong with me."

"No you're absolutely right Albus, you're just openly showing how truly miserable you are and we thank you for that." Aberforth said loudly his anger clear with every word he spoke.

Albus shook his head; he was irritated by his brother's loud and antagonizing comments. He pushed away his forgotten dinner and stood up from his seat, Albus had hoped he never had to discipline his younger siblings, but the way Aberforth has been behaving as of late, he felt like he had no choice. Camille also stood up from her seat; she always intervened during their disputes, even back at Hogwarts when the three of them still went to school together. She would always take Aberforth's side regardless if the temperamental boy was right or wrong.

"Albus please just let it go, because whatever you plan on doing will not have the desired affect you are searching for." Camille said pleading for Aberforth's behalf.

"You cannot always come to his defenses. If you continue to do so and if you let him get away with his smartass remarks, he will never grow up, he will be so dependent on you to constantly bail him out trouble." Albus said without realizing how hypocritical he sounded.

Aberforth always saw through Albus' and his holier-than-thou persona. It infuriated him that his younger brother could not see him like the rest of the magical world did

"Look whose talking, our mother let you get away with everything! When you went to Hogwarts, Headmaster Dippet and the rest of the professors there also let you get away with everything. As I sit here and watch you treat us like shit I realize that WE have been letting you get away with it. You've become so dependent on everyone letting you get away with everything that you don't realize how selfish and self-centered you've become!" Aberforth shouted no longer holding himself back when it came to the anger and resentment he held for his older brother.

"You have the nerve to call me out on something I have no control over?" Albus asked in disbelief by his brother's choice of topic for their argument.

"Boys, please stop this now the two of you are upsetting Ariana." Camille said trying to end the loud argument that was to ensue between the two brothers.

Albus shot his sister a glance; she was in her usual corner huddled away from all the noise. Camille was right if they continued arguing in her presence it would cause Ariana to have one of her little episodes. And they did not have enough money to repair whatever damage she caused.

"Camille is right, let's leave this discussion for another time." Albus said voicing his agreement. He had other things to worry about than Aberforth's lack of immaturity and understanding.

"The hell we're leaving this for another time, you just want to brush this aside because you cannot own up to your faults. And by using Ariana as your out is proof of that, because really when have you gave a crap about her?" Aberforth continued on disregarding Albus' previous words.

Albus could stand around and let Aberforth call him out on all of his faults, he could deal with that, what Albus could not deal with was having Aberforth claim that he never cared for Ariana. "Of course I care about Ariana. I would not be here if I did not care about my own sister."

"Are you _here_ Albus, because every time I look your way you have this far off look on your face?" Aberforth asked waving his arms around their surroundings to emphasize his point.

He was tired of constantly reassuring his family that he did _care_ about them. Yes, Albus was aware that he was never happy in their presence but that had nothing to with them it had everything to do with him. "Whatever expression I have on my face is my problem to bear not yours. I wake up every damn morning to go off and take care of the _Potter_ residence because their damn house-elf is on vacation. My extraordinary intelligence and magical skills have been reduced to those of a damn house-elf. I do all this for no apparent reason because I am that selfish and self-centered. So as you rag on me and all my faults you fail to see that all my time and energy is spent over at the Potter residence slaving away my life so the three of you can have one."

Albus was out of breath he had not bothered to breath throughout his small speech so he could get his point across. As he waited momentarily to catch his bearings, Aberforth saved his final blow for last.

"If you spend all your time at the Potter residence slaving away your life like you claim, then why since I've been here, have I caught you sneaking off with Missus Bagshot's lazy ass nephew when in fact you should be off working?"

He closed his eyes in defeat, he had thought he had kept his secret activities a secret from his family, but if Aberforth had caught him then nothing that he had been doing to prevent from disappointing Camille had worked. Albus had wanted to tell Camille everything he and Gellert were up to; he felt she needed to know that he planned to right all the wrong in the magical world so their unborn child could have everything it deserved. Gellert on the other hand believed Camille would not support their search for the Hollows, let alone the idea of using the three Hollows to gain power so they could rid the magical world of the impure.

"Who I spend my time with has nothing to do with this conversation." Albus said meekly. He sat back down on his chair, he could feel Camille's intense stare directed at him, but his guilt and shame willed him not to look at her.

"For once you're right big brother, your issues concerning us and how we ruined your life are the main topic of this discussion. What I want to know is when are you going to get over it and move on? Because if you're just going to blame us for stopping your precious life from blooming, than by all means Albus just go and live the life you wanted, we don't need your misery." Aberforth said finally getting to the point of their dispute.

Since Albus began spending all his available time with Gellert he had forgotten about the problems that had clouded his mind since his mother had passed away. His anger and resentment towards his family and the unfair world around him were pushed aside to leave room for the new feelings of hope and love to take over. If it had not been for Gellert's strong presence in his life, Albus felt he would have been driven mad with everything around him. Gellert had set him free from the burdens he had inherited from his family.

He wished his friend was there by his side, when Gellert was around he did not allow Albus to dwell in his guilt and self-loathing. "I apologize for neglecting the three of you; I know that my place is with the three of you, with my family. But my time with Gellert is important as well. We are on the brink of finally accomplishing something that could give us the lives we so rightfully deserve, and I will not leave that behind not now."

Camille had been quiet throughout the whole time, she had devoted her whole attention to what Aberforth had said and Albus' response to those said words. She never stated her opinion or tried to join in the argument, something she always did, it would have been uncommon if she had in fact said something. Camille always saved her thoughts and opinions to the end, so it did surprise Albus that after everything that was said between himself and Aberforth that his fiancée and long time friend remained silent. He turned to look at her and found she was starring directly at him with a mortified look on her face.

"Please tell me that Missus Bagshot's nephew is not _Gellert Grindelwald_?"

He cringed at the way she said Gellert's name as if it was poison to her mouth. "Yes, Gellert is Missus Bagshot's nephew. Why do you know him?"

"No, I don't personally know him, thank Merlin for that. I know of him though, and I'm surprise you are friends with a man like him." Camille said shaking her head at how incredulous it was that Albus was friends with Gellert.

It confused him that she would think so less of someone she never met; it was not Camille's way to cast someone away because she heard unfavorable things about them. After all if she had paid attention to everything that was being said of him back at Hogwarts, she would not have given him the time of day. "What do you mean you know of him, what exactly were you told that has you disliking Gellert without getting to know him?"

"I don't want to get to know someone like him. The stories I've heard of his little experiments before he got expelled from Durmstang are enough to earn my dislike for him. He could have killed a few of his innocent classmates if Grindelwald had not been stopped, of course his father tried to cover up his son's mistakes but he had gone too far so they kicked him out of school. Like I said earlier, I'm surprised you're friends with him."

"I doubt we're talking about the same Gellert Grindelwald here. I've spent a lot of time with him and he does not come across as the person you're talking about." Albus said rebuking Camille's previous statement.

He had grown use to seeing Camille disappointed in him, he was starting to get use to seeing her angry and annoyed at him by the lack of compassion and love he showed his siblings, but he still had not come around to getting use to having Camille be disgusted by him and his behavior. So it blew him away that she was starring at him like Jillian Dupree—now Potter—looked at him.

"It makes me feel all warm inside to know my brother is up to something with a psycho of Grindelwald's level." Aberforth said sarcastically.

"They are not a lot of wizards or witches in this world who are brave enough to refer to me as a _psycho_."

Albus quickly turned in his seat to stare at Gellert, he like the rest of his family were shocked by what they saw standing in the entryway to their kitchen. Unlike the rest of his family, Albus knew that Gellert should not have looked so horribly like he did at that moment. His once handsome face was beaten to a pulp; blood was slowly running down from every cut on his face. Albus distantly heard Ariana yelp in fear, but his attention was directed at his friend.

From the way Gellert held his arm and favored his right side, Albus knew their plan to attain Ethan's invisibility cloak had failed. Albus fought every emotion and bone in his body that yearned for him to be by Gellert's side comforting him in his time of pain, but he stayed rooted in his seat not to give his true feelings for the blond wizard away.

Aberforth smirked at Gellert's weaken form, "Whoever you tried to experiment on beat the shit out of you. Tell me who it was and I'll go personally over to their house to give them my thanks."

Albus noticed that Gellert's weak form became tense and rigid as soon as his mind registered what Aberforth had said. His attention was directed at Albus but his question was meant for his brother. "Who told you about that?"

_So Camille was right, he did in fact do all those horrible things she was disgusted by_. He did not know what to do with the new information he knew of Gellert, it pained Albus to know Gellert was capable of that. However, if Albus was thinking straight he should have realized that any man who is capable of making plans to rid the magical world of muggle-borns, half-breeds and the rest of the impure population, was fully capable of almost killing a few of his classmates.

"I did." Camille said walking towards Aberforth and gently pulling him out of his seat so he could stand behind her. She had Ariana on her feet and at her side in a matter of seconds.

Albus wanted to reassure Camille that Gellert would not harm his brother or any member of his family, but the vicious way he was starring at Camille contradicted any of Albus' reassurances.

"What I did back at Durmstang does not concern you. You should have kept your damn mouth shut!" Gellert said taking a slow but menacingly step towards Camille.

Aberforth removed himself from Camille's protective stance and stepped forward to block Gellert's advancement towards her. "You better get the hell out of my house before I finish the job your previous foe failed to do."

Gellert smirked at Aberforth's treat. Albus knew that his younger brother, regardless of his great skills in dueling, could no way defeat Gellert. "This is not your house_ boy_. I will not leave until Albus himself tells me to leave."

Albus squirmed in his seat, he felt uncomfortable to have the four set of eyes directed his way, expecting him to act according to their own wishes. Whatever side Albus chose, he knew there would be a great and horrible fallout because of it. He wished he would not have to decide between Gellert and the three most important people in his life.

"Gellert is right, he's allowed to stay until I deem fit to throw him out." Albus said. For every word he uttered it pained him greatly to disappoint his family.

"You coward!" Aberforth shouted before lunging himself towards Albus, knocking them both to the ground.

Albus struggled to push his brother away from him without harming him, but Aberforth's attempts to hit every part of Albus' body were taking a toll on his patience to end their fight then and there.

Gellert began to walk towards the two Dumbledore brothers to seize their fighting; Camille took hold of his hand to stop him from intervening. It was not his place to do so after all. He snatched his hand away from her grasp and pushed her aside, "Don't you dare touch me again, you whore!"

Albus and Aberforth watched as Camille fell backwards to the floor, Ariana frantically rushed to her side as Camille painfully touched her small pregnant belly. Aberforth let go of him and stood to face Gellert. "You son of bitch! She's pregnant!"

He watched his friend and brother face off; he noticed that they both had their wands out prepared to fight one another by all means. Albus may not have acted wisely before but now as he saw Camille in pain, which meant that their unborn child was in pain too, he realized he had to do the right thing. "Stop it, please Gellert just stop this and leave!"

Gellert refused to listen to his request, "You know you don't mean that Albus. They don't mean nothing to you anymore. They are your weakness; they are holding you back from your true potential. I can end all of your problems right now, you could be with me and not feel one ounce of guilt. I know you love me, so let me do this for you."

Albus staggered back to his feet to find himself almost falling back to the ground, his secret was out, which meant the world around him was shattering to pieces. The agony and pain that Camille had held bottle inside of her since the last time they fought, came out as she was openly crying. Both Aberforth and Ariana tried their best to comfort her. Ariana stared at him confused by everything that was going on and being said between them, and Aberforth looked at him through new set of eyes.

"Forget about them Albus, come with me and join me in my quest to find the Elder Wand. We could both rid this world of those ignorant muggles and the wizardry world would no longer be held down by rules and limitations. Hell I'll let them live if that's what you really want, but come with me." Gellert said extending his hand towards him, his boyish face behind all of his lost blood and bruises pleading with Albus to join him.

Once again Albus turned to stare at his family. They were pleading with him to stay as well. He was torn between doing what he wanted and doing what was right. His family needed him, but it hurt Albus to realize that he did not need them. He needed Gellert and the emotions that he alone invoke in Albus.

It wounded Albus' heart when he stared at Camille's crying and vulnerable face, knowing that the words that would come out of his mouth would hurt her even more. "I cannot stay here and be your guardian nor your husband. My life is with him."

Gellert's triumphant and cold smirk alarmed Albus; it made Gellert's beautiful features look sinister and evil with all of blood on his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Aberforth shouted raising his wand and pointing it directly at Albus.

"ABERFORTH, NO!" Camille shouted trying to stop Aberforth from using magic against Albus.

Gellert pointed his own wand at Aberforth, sending a jinx his way for using magic against Albus. He quickly took out his wand and redirected the spell directed at him by Aberforth and the spell directed to his brother by Gellert. It did not stop the other two from firing more spells at one another; the redirecting of too many spells caused a horrible reaction as they all watched every spell connect with the other.

In a heartbeat Albus felt himself being flung through the air and thrown against the nearest wall, he then saw the shattering explosion before his eyes and the deafening sound of someone screaming in pain. The last thing Albus saw before he fell unconscious was both Camille and Aberforth leaning over a still body, his brother's troubled cries of _'He killed her!'_ were the last things he heard.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

It only seemed fitting that it rained the day Albus buried Ariana next to their mother that late afternoon in mid August. The entire ceremony was a blur to him, Albus could not watch Camille and Aberforth mourn her death, not when he felt he was the one who killed her. It did not help Albus that both Camille and Aberforth felt that way too, they had not talked or looked at him since he had regained consciousness in St. Mungos the following morning after the previous night's incident. The both of them had planned Ariana's funeral without asking him for help; Camille had asked her parents for help and they had not refused their daughter.

Albus dared to glance her way, she was holding onto Aberforth as the coffin was being lowered into the hollow ground, his brother held his tears at bay while Camille openly shed hers. She was leaving back to Paris after the funeral was over; she was not going to attend the wake the Potters had graciously offered to have at their house. Albus had wanted to skip the wake but he had no excuse not to attend.

He had overheard Camille asking Aberforth to join her in Paris where they could both start over and leave him to be with Gellert and their inhuman plans to conquer the world. But Aberforth had refused her offer telling her that he had unfinished business to deal with before he ever decided to start his life over. Albus knew what Aberforth was talking about; he wanted Gellert to pay for what he did to his sister—to their sister—but Gellert was no where to be found not even Ms. Bagshot knew were her great-nephew was at. He hoped for both Gellert and Aberforth's sake that they did not meet, it was Albus' responsibility to take care of what happened; he was just not sure what he was supposed to do.

Even with Camille and Aberforth's confessions of that night's unpleasant incident the Auror in charge had declared it an accident. Albus had seen Ethan Potter force his way into Ms. Bagshot's house to search for Gellert, but when he did not find him he had gone to Albus warning him that it was his duty as Ariana's brother to avenge her death and if he was not man enough to do it then he would gladly step in. Albus had told Ethan to mind his own business, but Aberforth had outright told Ethan that he wished he was their older brother at least then Ariana would not have died.

Albus winced at the word _accident_, he knew their was no other way to define what happened to Ariana that day but he also knew that one of them was responsible for the spell that killed her. He had failed to keep his sister safe; then again he did not know how to protect her from himself.

He wanted to fix the rift between himself and Camille, he wanted to beg her to stay and help him deal with the aftermath of Ariana's death like she helped him to deal with his mother's, except Albus was sure she was going to refuse if not because she hated him but because Aberforth would not let her fix yet another one of his problems. Albus was not going to stop her from leaving, not when Camille had the best interest of their child's life in mind.

Albus had other plans in mind for his future, he needed to atone for the horrible thoughts that had gone through his mind, the ideas and plans that he had come up with when he had joined in Gellert's power-hungry plans to rule the wizardry world and bring extinction to the muggles oblivious of the existence of magic, especially if Gellert decided to go through with them. Losing Ariana the way they did had pushed him to open his eyes and see who he had become, and as intelligent and powerful as he was Albus knew those two qualities could not stop him from being the stupid selfish bastard that he was then.

He had a complicated future ahead of him, but Albus was willing to see through the rough times that came to him if it meant that Aberforth would forgive him, if it meant that Camille would consider him her friend again, if meant that when he died he would be able to join Ariana and his mother in their afterlife, and if it meant that his unborn child would be proud of him.

Albus accepted and thanked the few people who had come up to him as they offered their support and condolences. Many of them were Camille's and his mother's friends, the few people that he had befriended at Hogwarts had sent their respects via mail some had vowed to meet him at the Potter residence so they could pay their respects in a less personal environment.

He waited alongside Camille and Aberforth as all the attendees walked or Disapparated to the Potter residence, when everyone was gone Albus turned to face them both.

"I wish you did not have to leave, but I understand your decision." Aberforth said miserably as he hugged her farewell.

Camille smiled sadly as she brought her arms around him, "I wish you came with me."

Albus felt it was time for him to intervene, if he never did anything right after today at least he could say that he pushed Aberforth into a much better life with more possibilities.

"You do not have to stay in Godric's Hollow and waste your life here; you can join Camille in Paris and live a better life. Our mother and Ariana would have wanted that for the both of us."

His intentions were good, they were honest, but Aberforth did not see them that way, his younger brother moved away from Camille's embrace to confront him.

Camille stood between the two Dumbledore bothers. "Aberforth please not here, not now." She pleaded with the younger man as he tried lunging at Albus one more time.

Albus could tell that Aberforth was not really putting all of his force into the struggle, not for his behalf but for Camille's well being.

Aberforth angrily pointed his finger over her shoulder to him, "It's his fault that Ariana is dead! If he hadn't been too focused on his personal glory to take his _unglamorous_ responsibilities to Ariana and to you seriously we wouldn't be here!"

Camille grabbed hold of Aberforth's face and made him look down at her, "You and I both know that if Albus was in fact the cause of Ariana's death that he did not intentionally mean for that to happen. Albus was blinded by his feelings for _him_, that he failed to see who _he _really was."

Aberforth removed her hands away from his face to once again point angrily at Albus, "Don't make his _love_ for _Grindelwald _his excuse for his inability to do what was right. Let's not forget how quickly he was going to leave us for that sadistic son of bitch!"

Albus noticed Camille flinch in pain as Aberforth addressed the giant elephant in the room. He took a step forward to her and tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she took a retreating step back away from him. Aberforth stepped in front of her and shoved Albus away. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"I had it with you Aberforth, if you and I are going to live under the same roof from now on I want you to let every ounce of hate and resentment you have for me go, even if you have to hit m—"

Albus stumbled backwards when Aberforth's fist connected with his nose. He swore that he heard it break during the impact.

"For Merlin's sakes will the two of you ever stop fighting each other?" Camille said exasperated with both of their behaviors. She handed Albus her white handkerchief, "Here press this against your nose, you might have to go to St. Mungos to get your nose fixed though."

Albus took the white cloth from her hand and shook his head, "Going to St. Mungos is not necessary."

"But your nose is going to stay crooked like that unless you don't go get it fixed." Camille said trying to knock some sense into him.

"They're certain wounds that should always be kept to remind someone of their mistakes." Albus said putting more pressure to his bloody nose.

Camille sighed and turned her attention to Aberforth, "Is your need to cause your brother bodily harm gone from your system?"

"No, I still feel like I could break more of his body parts, but his nose will do for now." Aberforth said no longer boiling over with anger.

"That's good to know, now come walk with to the Potters' residence." Camille said intertwining both their arms as she led the way towards the exit of the cemetery.

Albus frowned before following them both, "I thought you were leaving?"

"I still am, but since you have a bloody nose I doubt the Potters would take kindly to your blood all over their polished floors, I'll take your place while you get cleaned up." Camille said diminishing any hope Albus had that she had changed her mind.

He walked silently behind them and when it came for them to walk down different paths Albus wanted to say his goodbyes but he stopped himself when Camille did not bother turning around to say her own goodbyes. He convinced himself that it was for the best that nothing else was said between them.

When he reached his empty home Albus wanted to run far and far away from there. He had always believed his house would be the death of him, but it turned out that instead of him dying Ariana was the one who took his place. Since finding out about her death he had asked, _'Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?'_ No one had answered his questions, but he already knew no one would. Albus vowed to himself though if he _ever_ had the opportunity to talk to his sister that he would take it, even if it cost him his life. After all her forgiveness mattered to him more than his miserable life.

Albus aimlessly wandered to the kitchen, since the unpleasant incident that took place there Albus had let Camille's parents pay for the repairs the house needed. They seemed more incline to help when they knew their daughter was no longer going to marry him. He could care less about the new renovations around the kitchen, but he knew that Camille's father would never pay for the man standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at Albus expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked hating himself for sounding so breathless.

Gellert shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest I don't know why I'm here either. I figured you wouldn't want me anywhere near you or your family. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, or without knowing if you still wanted to go along with me."

Albus threw the bloody rag on the table, he wanted to send Gellert away without another thought, but he held his anger at bay. He knew the only one to be blamed for everything that had happened was himself. "I can't leave with you; everything that you and I spoke of is inhuman. We cannot do that to those people, regardless if they're muggles, or simply a mixture of any magical being out there. You can go ahead and continue your search for the Deathly Hollows, but if your adventure turns into something else I will not hesitate to stop you."

"You do not have what it takes to stop me Albus, you love me too much to kill me." Gellert said confidently.

"That may be true, but I don't have to kill you to stop you." Albus said just as confident as Gellert. "Since you've said everything you needed to, I beg you to leave before anyone comes looking for me."

"I didn't exactly say everything I needed to say. There is one final thing I need to tell you, it's about how I feel for you. Albus, I—"

Both Albus and Gellert stared openly at each other when they heard Camille's loud voice calling out for her pet.

"RUFUS! Come on boy its time to go home!"

Albus was the first to look away from Gellert and to the direction Camille's voice was coming from. It was his final chance to beg her to stay, but in reality it was his final chance to say goodbye to her.

He failed to notice the sad smile on Gellert's handsome face, "Go ahead Albus and go to her. In the world we really live in, what the two of you had means more than whatever you and I thought we had. But I'll change that, I promise you I'll change that."

Gellert apparated out of his kitchen without another word. Albus stood in the middle of the kitchen struck by his final words.

"Rufus you better not be ignoring me so you could eat." Camille said entering the kitchen. She yelped at seeing him there in the middle of the room starring at the empty space in front of him, "What are you doing here I thought you went to St. Mungos?"

"I guess you weren't hearing me when I told you that I was not going to get my nose fixed." Albus said miserably, turning around to face her.

Camille looked everywhere around the kitchen instead of looking at Albus directly in the eye, "I heard you, I just hoped for once your vanity managed to rear its ugly head and convince you to go."

"Well for once it didn't, but don't worry I'll come to regret it by tomorrow." Albus said trying to break the cold ice that now surrounded them. It had never been like this between the two, they had always felt comfortable with one another, but nothing was the same anymore. And with everything out in the open between them, Albus doubted anything would ever be the same.

Camille's forced smile was proof of that, "Have you seen Rufus around?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer, but just then Rufus chose to appear with his overly large bone in toe.

"Hey boy, you ready to go?" Camille asked her true beautiful smile on her face as she crouched down to pet Rufus.

"Yeah he's ready to leave this place; he wouldn't have retrieved his bone if he wanted to stay." Albus said sadly starring at Rufus. Not even his four legged friend wanted to stay with him, but then again Rufus had always belonged to Camille, his loyalty and devotion was for her and her alone.

Camille reluctantly stood back up to her fool height and stared directly at him, "So this is it, our time to say goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be, you can always stay." Albus said eagerly, contradicting himself yet again as he faced the true meaning of her departure.

"Stay here for what? Aside from Aberforth, there is nothing here for me. Your brother thinks I have easily forgotten how quickly you were going to leave me, how quickly you were going to leave us," Camille said pointing at herself and the small bulge of her belly. "But I have not forgotten. The pain of your betrayal is still strong. I wont stay here for the wrong reasons. I wont stay here to make your life easy. I'm leaving to make my life better, to make my child's life better, because if I don't I will forever regret it."

Albus silently cursed himself for asking her to stay when he knew all along that she was better off leaving him to begin with. He got what he had been begging for since the beginning, and now that Albus had to finally say goodbye and let her leave, he could not do it.

"I'm not sure whether I should allow you visitation rights when the baby is born, but I wont stop you if you want to be part of _her_ life. You'll know where to find us; if you don't then you can always ask Aberforth he has my parents' address." Camille said before turning her back to him and walking away.

It had taken Albus a long time to remove himself from the kitchen and to drag himself to his room upstairs. When he finally reached his room and dressed himself into his pajamas and laid himself on top of the bed covers, he stared at the ceiling for hours. He heard Aberforth come into the house hours after Camille had left, Albus stayed rooted in his bed not bothering to see if his brother wanted something to eat, he knew Aberforth could manage on his own. It was not until Albus walked downstairs in the middle of the night to get a glass of water that he realized what Camille had said, _'if you want to be part of her life'_.

Albus held his breath as long as he could before exhaling loudly. He was going to have a girl. _I am going to have a girl._ That small thought gave Albus all the reason to finally move on and to start living.

_**Present**_

Dumbledore placed the old magical photo back in its place. His life had never been easy, the struggles he had been forced to deal with had been too much for him to handle at times that he always managed fail. Growing up the way he did, it surprised him that he had not turned out as bad as he had.

At the end of it all Dumbledore failed a lot more than he succeeded. He failed to be a good son to his mother, always neglecting her for his studies. He failed to be a good brother and guardian to Aberforth and Ariana, openly blaming them for being the reason that he had to leave his true dreams and goals behind. He failed as a boyfriend and a fiancé to Camille, falling in love with Gellert instead of realizing that everything that could have made him happy was right in front of his eyes all along. He even failed as a father, he allowed his two daughters to grow up thinking Abraham De'Varces was their father instead of him. And on the top of all his failures, Dumbledore still managed to be a horrible grandfather.

He was aware that by bringing in Brian, Kristina and the rest of their friends to join the war against Voldemort, it could ultimately lead for his last two remaining grandchildren and their friends to die by the hands of the vicious Dark Lord. Dumbledore knew all of that, Emily had told him so plenty of times before her own death, but like he had told her then, every wizard and witch is needed in the battle over good and evil regardless of how much they truly mean to them.

Dumbledore was not going to allow Voldemort to hurt anymore members of his family. He only had Brian, Kristina, Aberforth and a little bit of his daughter Rebecca, he would do anything to protect them. But the important thing had to come first; Harry Potter had to be protected at all times until Voldemort was destroyed for good.

He just hoped that he would be able to make things right between his two grandchildren, his younger brother, and his estrange daughter before it was too late.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Dumbledore stared at Kristina, shocked by her upfront response to his question. He was not the only one surprised by his granddaughter's response. The members of the Order seated on either side of him, stared openly at the young women who resembled her mother in every way possible. By the expressions on her friends' faces, Dumbledore realized that she had caught all of them by surprise.

"Are you sure about this Kristina? Because I'm warning you once the eight of you are at Hogwarts there will be no more chances of turning back. Whatever happens from now on with this war and with Voldemort, it will ultimately fall on all of your shoulders because of your decisions." Dumbledore said trying to see if Kristina was in fact aware of what she was agreeing to.

He watched his granddaughter turn to look at Matthew who was silently pleading with her to deny her offer; she then turned to stare at the young Ryan Lupin who he presumed was her long time boyfriend. The boy, who resembled his father in every way a boy could, nodded his head silently agreeing with any decision she made then and there.

When Kristina received her boyfriend's support she turned her attention back to him. Dumbledore smiled at her encouraging her to voice her answer.

"Yes I understand completely and once again on behalf of my friends we accept your offer to attend Hogwarts and to assist you in any way we can."

TBC


	12. Chapter Eleven:Starting Life Anew Part 1

A.N: I know I promised the answer from the previous chapter's cliffhanger but Matthew's chapter has grown in size. So it will have to wait till the next part. Bear with me guys, the action and adventure will begin soon.

* * *

"_**The person, who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing. He may avoid suffering and sorrow, but he simply cannot learn and feel and change and grow and love and live." --Leo F. Buscaglia**_

**Chapter Eleven: Starting Life Anew Part One**

Before crucial decisions were made and lives were ultimately thrown out of their proper axis, eight magical teenagers slept away oblivious to the changes that would soon come their way.

Matthew jolted out of his bed at the first sign of an intruder. It took him a second to realize where he was, but when his vision returned so did his memories of last night's disastrous meeting with his second greatest foe. He still believed Voldemort held the number one spot, Dumbledore came in close second. Matthew raised his wand prepared to duel the small figure hidden in the shadows.

Since last night, Matthew had declared everyone residing or visiting Grimmauld Place untrustworthy, no matter the circumstances; it had become his mantra the whole night he had spent isolated from his friends.

"I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Matthew was surprised to see her there in front of him, especially after what they did last night to her children, holding them as hostages. He lowered his wand not because he trusted her; he did it out of respect. If Emily was watching him she would have been proud, or maybe she still would have been disappointed in him at how he treated everyone last night including Kristina.

"Then why are you here Mrs. Weasley?" Matthew asked. He sat back on the bed as he watched her look around the room, if he could even go as far and call it a room. "Did Dumbledore sent you up here to try and convince us to believe in his load of bullsh—"

"Please Matthew do not dare finish that question. Such language is not accepted in my house, nor will it be allowed here." She said sternly giving Matthew a clear picture at how strictly she ran things in her family

_She has to be strict with a family overpopulated by men or in her case boys._ Matthew kept his thoughts to himself; he did not want to upset a mother of seven. He had seen Emily angry only once and that was when Lucius Malfoy had openly insulted their small family during a Ministry fundraising for magical orphanages around the world, it had not been a pretty picture.

"We should have prepared this room a lot better; an attic is no place for young boys and girls." Mrs. Weasley said eyeing their surroundings a lot more closely.

Matthew followed her gaze, which was directed towards the crowded corners where the worn-out boxes lay, and the dusty wooden wardrobes stood. Most of the floor surrounding that area had all sorts of items lying around from Kristina and Chary's previous inquiring. He silently agreed with her, Dumbledore should have put them in different rooms so they would not have worked together and had formed a plan of escape.

He reminded himself that their escape had not been successful, and that Dumbledore had either known or had guessed about their useless attempt from the very beginning.

"I'm a firm believer that apologies are just said to eliminate ones own guilt than to make the other person feel better. But I often contradict myself and my beliefs, especially after I've thought about my actions." Matthew said, struggling to find the right words to apologize for his barbaric actions of last night. But like he said, he was never fond of apologies, they never seemed truly sincere.

After all, who would commit an action that they knew was horrible and then ask for forgiveness afterwards, especially after they were caught? It was all hypocritical if they asked him.

"Should I take that as an apology?" She asked him, her face frozen of any emotion.

Her expression made him uncomfortable; he turned his attention towards his friends. If he was anyone else—if he was Brian for example he would have shamefully put his head down, but then again if he was anyone else but Matthew Philips he would have admitted his mistakes and would have been begging for forgiveness instead of finding ways to avoid looking at a mother he had wronged.

"From me, I believe that's the closest thing that will resemble an apology."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, but it wasn't the kind of smile people put on their faces when they were happy, and it definitely wasn't the kind of smile that emphasized the actions they had just witnessed to be the key to their salvation. No, it was the kind of smile Matthew was used to seeing during his stay at the orphanage; the smile potential adoptive parents gave him when they heard about his past, or when they decided to go for the much younger and less ruined child.

Matthew had always wanted someone to love him, not someone who pitied him. He had received his _wish_, his _miracle, _his _dream come true_, the day Emily De'Varces had entered through the front doors of that dreadful building that had kept him and Jonathan trapped in for years.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

"Gather around boys and girls." Ms. Riley said waving her arms in the air to grab their attentions. Matthew ignored her orders and went back to starring outside the window; he spotted the familiar decorations outside the orphanage.

"I hate wearing this piece of _shit_." Jonathan complained as he tugged on the tie around his neck, he added the new curse word he had learned earlier that week to stress his dislike for the thin garment tied around his neck.

Matthew had learned to ignore the tie around his neck; he only had to wear it once a month so it really did not bother him as much as it bothered Jonathan. What annoyed Matthew was wearing the suits that were donated to them, they never fit him right.

"Just pretend you're not wearing one, eventually when this thing starts and we are pushed aside for the newborn babies, we can hide out and remove them." Matthew said trying to stop Jonathan from fretting around. "By the way don't let Ms. Porter hear you say that or else she'll make you eat those red hot papers she likes so much."

"Maybe if I eat them all she won't be breathing fire down our necks for weeks. Why do they make us go through this when they know we don't give a rats' arse about being adopted?" His friend said annoyed by the days upcoming event.

The two of them had long ago given up their chances of being adopted, they could not be parted, it was either the both of them or neither of them.

"This time before we hide out lets not forget the biscuits, because last time we missed out on all the sweets and we had to hear Ted and John brag about all the things they got to eat." Jonathan said he was no longer tugging on his tie; he was pulling the sleeves of his suit jacket so they could stretch.

The orphanage had a strict color coding rule; each age group was assigned a color of clothing. The kids ageing from six to ten had to wear black at all times. Matthew removed his overly large suit jacked and handed it to Jonathan. "Here take mine and give me yours."

They quickly switched before Ms. Riley or her evil counterpart Ms. Porter caught them.

"Great idea Matt, this fits me perfectly." Jonathan said admiring his _new_ jacket. It was not theirs to keep but Jonathan always enjoyed receiving new things, but he also hated them being taken away.

Matthew was indifferent to his surroundings or the _new_ clothes that they were given once a month. He felt more comfortable wearing their usual uniform instead of the costumes they were forced into so they could make an impression on the happy married couples that walked through their doors.

"I believe Ms. Riley said to gather around."

Both Matthew and Jonathan stood up from their seated positions; they did not bother to stare at Ms. Porter, instead they looked directly ahead.

"Straighten out your backs boys, even though it wont do you two any good. No one wants the two of you." Ms. Porter said harshly.

Matthew noticed his friend's fist tighten in anger, he knew Jonathan was going to open his mouth and insult the lead caretaker; he could not let him get punished again. Too many red flags in their transcripts was a one way ticket to a center for criminal boys.

"You're wrong Ms. Porter, someone out there wants us, and you are just too blind to see that." Matthew said quickly before Jonathan opened his mouth to say harsher words.

His friend gaped at him; he could not believe Matthew had spoken out of turn. Ms. Porter on the other hand raised her hand to strike him like she always did to the misbehaved boys and girls at _Pendragon Orphanage for Magical Boys and Girls_.

Matthew closed his eyes as he waited for Ms. Porter's ruthless blow to his face.

"You can't hit him." Jonathan said delaying his punishment. Matthew opened his eyes to stare at him; sometimes he wished he could speak to Jonathan with his mind so he could advice his loud friend to keep his mouth shut.

Ms. Porter smirked at them both, her hand still in the air ready to strike either one of them. "Do tell me Jonathan why I cannot hit your pathetic friend and it better be a good reason or I will strike the two of you."

Jonathan looked at Matthew for guidance but he said nothing, after all there was nothing to say, Ms. Porter would always be right. A smile formed on Jonathan's face, which always made Matthew fear for the worse. His friend rarely smiled, not unless Jonathan had come up with a plan that always got them into a load of trouble.

"You cannot hit him because the couples will be arriving soon and I doubt they'll believe he fell and hit himself on the side of his face."

The evil smirk on Ms. Porter's face vanished, her hand was trembling with the urge to hit them, Matthew turned to stare at Jonathan who no longer was smiling he was disappointed that he had failed.

"Matthew and Jonathan, I should have known the two of you would be down here by the windows. Come a long you two your future parents will be coming through those doors any minute."

Both of the boys followed Ms. Riley's lead towards the group of the rest of the orphan children, Matthew secretly glanced back towards Ms. Porter who was staring at them both with a look that only meant trouble for them both after the event was over.

"Good thing Ms. Riley came over when she did or else you and I would have been wearing matching bruises on our faces." Jonathan said relieved.

Matthew did not bother mentioning that they were not exactly free from Ms. Porter's brutal punishment; eventually she would get her revenge. Instead Matthew turned his attention to the doors ahead of him, he could hear the hoard of hopeful couples coming there way.

Once the craziness had died down, Matthew found himself walking pass a handful of potential parents in the lavish back yard of the orphanage. He avoided starring at any of the adults directly in the eyes; it gave them the impression that Matthew was seeking their love and attention, when in reality the only thing he wanted from them was for them to leave him alone.

He hated having his fate and his destiny in strangers hands, that is why Matthew preferred skipping out on all the meets and greets they were forced to do. He put his hands inside the pockets of his slacks feeling the handful of biscuits there; Matthew hoped Jonathan had bothered to save a few of his biscuits for later.

Matthew walked aimlessly around the garden waiting for Jonathan to find him; they both had promised Ms. Riley that they would at least wander around before deciding to hide out. On his third circle around the mass garden to Matthew's surprise he spotted an unfamiliar treat in the snack table that always had different sorts of biscuits and refreshments, never did it have fudge candies.

The last time Matthew had fudge was when he was five years old, the treat was given to him by a elderly lady who had been interested in adopting him. She had died two days before she was scheduled to pick him up from _Pendragon_, since then Matthew never bothered to reach out to any adult.

He glanced in every direction to see whether the delectable fudge belonged to anyone, but as Matthew watched the oblivious people around him pass the candy by, he ran towards the table before anyone could take it. Matthew was too into his destination and the prize ahead of him that he did not notice the adult female cross his path until it was too late. He fell to the ground, Matthew did not bother opening his eyes, he had heard the shattering of the cup; he knew he had made a mess, which meant that he would have hell to pay.

"Are you alright?"

Matthew opened his eyes to look directly into a face that belonged to an angel sent from the heavens above. He gawked at the beautiful figure standing before him, who happened to be concerned for his well being.

"You had a nasty fall there, are you sure you do not need me to call one of the caretakers so they could check on you?" She asked crouching closer to him to get a better look at him.

He was too stunned by her concern and beauty to notice how intently she was looking at him, as if she recognized him from somewhere. Matthew breathed in a gulp of air when he felt her warm hand on his cheek, the only time he was ever touched was when he was being punished so it came to a surprise that anyone possessed a gentle touch like she did.

Her bright blue eyes stared into him, as if trying to read his mind. Matthew knew certain wizards and witches possessed that power, but he had never come face to face with one.

"You look so much like him." She said after removing her hand and helping him stand up.

Matthew brushed away the dirt and grass from his pants, the mysterious women's comment not registering in his mind. When he spotted the broken tea cup on the floor he resigned himself for the beating of his lifetime. Ms. Porter already had it in for him, she would not hold back once she caught sight of the broken china.

The blond women followed his gaze to the ground and smiled at the shattered glass, "It surprises me that they would have expensive china for parties such as these. Don't they know that children like to run around and be free during beautiful days like these?"

Matthew shrugged, he never understood why the orphanage went all out with streamers, fine china, and delicious treats once a month when the chances of any of the children being adopted were slim to none. The couples did spend most of their time with the older kids, but when it was time for Ms. Porter and Ms. Riley to show them to the nursery, the rest of them were forgotten. The babies were always the ones being set free from _Pendragon_, while the older ones were left behind to rot away.

"I see you don't like to talk much." She said after watching him for a long time. "I guess you're worried about the broken cup. I'm sure you wont get in trouble, after all it was not your fault."

"I'll like to see you explain that to Ms. Porter." Matthew said. When he heard himself speak, Matthew instantly covered his mouth with his hands, hoping that would be enough to stop him from opening his mouth ever again.

Her smile faded by his antics, she silently questioned his behavior, but Matthew was not going to talk to her, not when Ms. Porter would be by their side as soon as she realized one of her priced tea cups was broken into pieces.

"If you're that worried about the cup I can fix it." She said before gracefully pulling out her wand from the small handbag in her palm. Matthew watched as she mumbled a few words before pointing her wand towards the shattered cup. He was mesmerized by the magic before him.

He knew magic coursed through his veins, and he also knew that whenever he lost his temper and the things around him broke to a million pieces he was to be blamed. But he had never actually seen anyone control their magic with such elegance and strength as she had.

She smiled at him as she handed him the fixed tea cup, "Here you go Matthew, its like brand new, except for the tiny chip on the corner. I believe that was already there when I got it."

Matthew reached for the cup but paused when he realized she knew his name. He looked down at his suit jacket to see that he had not put on the nametag they required him to wear.

Matthew retreated a few steps away from her, "How do you know my name?"

The expression on her face did not waver, even though he saw her look down at his jacket like he had done moments ago. "If I tell you I don't think you'll believe me."

Matthew arched his brows incredulously at her comment. It was something Jonathan would say if he ever got caught lying. "Try me then."

"I read your mind." She said seriously, her gaze not wavering from his.

No matter how sincere he thought she was being Matthew could not make himself believe her, not when her comment was as simple as that. "I don't believe you. Prove it and tell me what I'm thinking off right now."

He was aware that he looked foolish staring up at a women who was at least three times taller than him and demanding her to prove to him that she was telling the truth. Matthew held his embarrassment at bay, if he was wrong about her than he would deal with that later. However, if Matthew was right then he knew that no one, no matter how beautiful and kind they looked, could be trusted.

Matthew saw her visibly tense but just as quickly as she was going to respond to his demand, he felt someone walk behind him. He knew it was Jonathan by the way his friend seemed to be looming a few inches taller than him. If he knew his friend as much as he claimed he did, Matthew could picture Jonathan standing straight and defiantly looking at the stranger in front of him.

"Is _she_ bothering you?" Jonathan asked him.

Matthew shook his head turning away from the kind stranger to stare at Jonathan. The biscuit crumbs on his friend's jacket brought a knowing smile on Matthew's face.

_There goes half of my stash_.

"Are these two intolerable _boys_, bothering you ma'am?"

Matthew's smile vanished as he straighten his back; Jonathan mimicked his exact movements by his side. He hoped his friend did not try to get smart with Ms. Porter when someone else was around to witness the caretaker's abuse.

The expression on the women's face reminded Matthew of a look she had given him earlier, but he could not decipher what she meant by it. Either way the expression was directed at Jonathan, not at him.

She turned her attention to Ms. Porter's demanding stance and shook her head, "No of course not. They were just offering to get me another cup of tea."

Ms. Porter looked between the three of them, before finally directing her attention to the cup between them. "Your intentions may be noble Ms. De'Varces, but I doubt these two insolent brats would _kindly _do anything for anyone, not unless something was in it for them."

Matthew clenched his jaw to stop himself from blurting out what he really thought of Ms. Porter and her opinions of them. Jonathan was fighting his own battle next to him.

The smile on _Ms. De'Varces_ face was not like the earlier smiles she had directed to Matthew, it resembled those of Ms. Porter when she tried to play nice with the happy couples who walked through her doors unannounced to adopt a child.

"I believe you're mistaken about these boys Ms. Porter. And I'm glad you finally decided to come greet me instead of sending Ms. Riley to tell me you were busy."

Both Matthew and Jonathan watched the two adult women stare at one another, silently challenging the other to back away. Seeing that Ms. Porter had her attention elsewhere, Jonathan tapped his shoulder to grab his attention. Matthew turned to face his friend who cocked his head in the direction of Ms. De'Varces and mouthed, _'Who is she?'_

Matthew shrugged his shoulder and mouthed back, _'I don't know.'_

"Most self proclaimed brilliant witches would argue that being rudely pushed aside by a mere caretaker spoke volumes." Ms. Porter said her forced smile plastered on her face.

Ms. De'Varces did not back away by Ms. Porter's intimidating persona; she took it all with stride. "Luckily for you Ms. Porter I'm not one of those self-proclaimed brilliant witches you speak off so horribly. Granted I am brilliant, but I do not flaunt it. I merely came here to adopt a child in need; I wanted to speak to you directly since I know you are in charge of the much older kids in the orphanage."

"You already have plenty of children under your care, I'm uncertain that you would not want to add another burden to your fabulous life." Ms. Porter said dryly.

"Believe what you want Ms. Porter but children, let alone _my_ children, are not burdens to me or my _fabulous _life." Ms. De'Varces said before coming closer to Matthew's side. He watched in silent surprise as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "So if you would not mind I would like to adopt Matthew here."

Since Matthew had seen Ms. De'Varces for the first time he had been captivated by her beauty and had been astounded by her kindness. He would not have asked for a better person to adopt him, but Matthew could not leave Jonathan behind, no matter the great life that awaited him behind the stone gates of Pendragon.

Ms. Porter took hold of Matthew's shoulder and yanked him towards her; he winced in pain at her strong grip. He noticed that Jonathan was no longer on the other side of Ms. De'Varces but he was by Matthew's side. The determined look on his face worried Matthew, his friend was up to no good.

"Let go of him, you're hurting him." Jonathan demanded before grabbing hold of Matthew's free hand and pulling him towards him.

Ms. Porter pulled even harder, not caring if she dragged Jonathan with him. The two boys struggled against her hold, but they could not pull Matthew away from her.

Ms. De'Varces grabbed hold of Ms. Porter's hand that was holding onto Matthew's shoulder and forcefully squeezed it, causing the older women to release her hold. "Whatever anger you have towards me don't hold it against these boys."

"You can't come here and demand to adopt Mr. Philips here and expect me to just hand him over to you. I'll have to verify how prepared you are to raise a boy of his dysfunctional background. Even after all of that and the mundane paper work, I can guarantee to you that you won't be able to adopt him because I will personally be against it." Ms. Porter said the sadistic smile on her face sent chills down Matthew's spine.

Matthew had always felt Ms. Porter had it in for him; she had always prevented people from adopting him since he was a baby. He thought it was because of who his parents were, but he doubted he deserved to be punished for their wrongdoing.

"Be against the adoption all you want, but you and I know that there are more important people on my side and that I will not rest till I have Matthew far away from you." Ms. De'Varces said once again not fazed by Ms. Porter's fierce determination to have it her way.

He felt Jonathan's hold on him loosen. Matthew was grateful that he had someone care for him, even if she was a stranger, but he had resigned himself to always be by his friend's side. With a strength Matthew did not know he possessed, he managed to pull himself away from Ms. Porter and Ms. De'Varces.

"I'm glad you've taken such a liking to me Ms. De'Varces, but I cannot allow you to adopt me. You see I cannot leave Pendragon without Jonathan." Matthew said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you are as interested in adopting me as you claim, then you can adopt Jonathan as well. But if you can't then I'm sorry, but I will not leave without my friend."

Ms. Porter smirked triumphantly at Ms. De'Varces, "As you see Emily, the boy has spoken. So you can turn around and walk away. And please do not come back."

Ms. De'Varces paid no attention to Ms. Porter, all her attention was directed at Matthew and Jonathan. She looked from one boy to the other, quietly decided both their faiths. It felt like hours before she turned to face the caretaker.

"Tell me about Jonathan's background." Ms. De'Varces commanded.

Ms. Porter was baffled by her command, "Are you mad? You cannot possibly be serious; these boys are not fit for adoption. They can barely behave themselves under my presence, what makes you think that _you_ can raise them?"

"My sanity is not in question here. Now tell me about Jonathan's background." Ms. De'Varces said leaving no room for another of Ms. Porter's pointless interruptions.

Ms. Porter reluctantly answered Ms. De'Varces' demands, "The boy has no background, its like he appeared out of thin air. The two Aurors who brought him in told me he was headed to Knockturn Alley with his pockets full of stolen galleons. If you want a thief to be part of your family than he's the boy to adopt."

"I did not steal any of those galleons. I admit I took a bag of coins from a man, but he was being overly rude to the goblin, it felt right to take the money from him since he did not realize how good he had it." Jonathan said defending himself from the lies those Aurors had made up about him.

Emily turned her attention to Jonathan, "Do you know how you got to Knockturn Alley?"

"Not really, the crazy witch who took me in when I was a baby said she found me crying in a nearby dumpster. She took care of me until I was old enough to fend for myself." Jonathan explained.

"If you were abandoned by your parents when you were a baby, how did you come by the name of Jonathan?" Emily asked him curiously.

Matthew had thought of that as well, the first night he had met Jonathan his friend had awkwardly introduced himself by that name. It then had taken him a while to get use to Matthew calling him by his name.

"When I was brought here the Aurors took hold of all of my possessions, they gave them to Ms. Porter. I had with me a letter and a blanket with a name engraved on it. Since I did not know how to read at the time, I failed to understand the written words on either item." Jonathan said.

Matthew watched Ms. De'Varces retreat to herself again, mulling over everything she had heard from his friend. After a few moments of silence from Emily's part and hearing Ms. Porter's impatient sighs, the young witch smiled at the two boys. "Well it wouldn't hurt to take two boys instead of just one."

Jonathan happily cheered in Matthew's ear before he grabbed hold of his hands and forced him to jump up and down with him.

"Don't get too excited boys because whatever Ms. De'Varces promises you now will not see the light of day. I'll make sure of that." Ms. Porter said before retreating to the main building.

The two boys watched her walk away, their happy cheers being dragged away with her. Emily walked between the two of them and placed a comforting hand on either one of their shoulders. "Do not let her ruin your good mood. Her words and threats do not mean anything. I will come for the two of you and if I have to I will fight for you two. Take care."

Before she left Emily gave them both a warm hug. They both stayed still as they watched her leave. Jonathan was the first to break the silence that fallen between the two friends. "Do you think she'll come back?"

Matthew wished he had gotten to know Emily De'Varces better, than maybe he would have been able to answer Jonathan's question without any doubt. "I don't know, but I hope she does, because I don't think Ms. Porter would let us live this day down."

_**Present**_

He snapped himself back to reality when he felt himself being shaken; Matthew wanted to take a step away from the person who was intruding his personal space. However, when he caught sight of Mrs. Weasley, he withheld himself from pointing his wand at her yet again, even though it was already grasped in his hand.

"If I were you Mrs. Weasley, removing my hand from Matthew's shoulder would be the best course of attention. Seeing as he might loose control."

Matthew shot Kristina a warming glance, before turning his attention back to Mrs. Weasley, who had already removed her hand away from his shoulder. "Ignore her; she just woke up a bit too early for her liking."

Mrs. Weasley eyed them both suspiciously before forcing herself to smile once again. "Like I was telling Matthew earlier before he became distracted, breakfast is ready and you are welcome to join us down in the kitchen."

Matthew watched Kristina ignore Mrs. Weasley's fake smile and in return smiled warmly to the elder witch, "If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if we could use one of your bathrooms, so we could freshen up before joining you and your family for breakfast."

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as Mrs. Weasley's forced smile turned into a genuine one. Kristina always had a way of charming the people who heavily disliked Matthew or the rest of her friends. A skill they often needed on their side, since they all managed to wrong or anger someone in their short life span.

"Of course my dear, as soon as you descend the stairs you can enter the door to your right. I'll have it ready with everything the eight of you will need, once the two of you wake up your friends." Mrs. Weasley said before retreating out of the room.

"I doubt they have eight toothbrushes lying around for our convenience." Matthew said watching the mother of seven disappear behind the attics' door.

Kristina turned her back to him as she walked to Ryan's bed, he watched her as she gently shook her boyfriend awake. Ryan groggily stirred awake; he rubbed at his eyes before smiling up at Kristina. "I miss waking up by your side."

Matthew turned away from the happy couple and walked towards Aaron to see if the young boy had recovered from yesterday's episode. He gently roused him out of bed like Emily use to do to them all when they were children. Aaron jerked awake, almost hitting Matthew in the face if he had not reacted so quickly and stepped away from the violent swing.

Aaron turned to look around his surroundings before turning his questioning gaze to Matthew, who in turn smiled at him. "Hey Aaron, had a good night's rest?"

The blond wizard tried his best to get back on his feet but he only managed to wobble in place before Matthew had to quickly grab hold of Aaron before he fell to the ground. "Steady there Aaron, you can't sleep through the whole day after you fell unconscious and expect to hop back on your feet."

"Sorry Matt, I'm just not used to these visions as I thought I was." Aaron said sheepishly as he gently coaxed him back to the bed.

"No need to apologize Aaron. I'm curious though, are you hungry?" Matthew asked still smiling as Aaron shook his head enthusiastically. "Okay then, if you're up for it I can take you downstairs so you can enjoy a plateful of what I presume is a hearty meal, courtesy of Missus Weasley."

Aaron's eagerness to get a bite to eat quickly vanished as soon as Matthew finished talking, confusing him a great deal. _Since when does a growing boy become distress over a hearty meal?_

"Should we trust anything they try to pass to us as food? They could have drugged our food with any sort of brainwashing potion." Ryan said as he started stretching away the kinks in his body.

Kristina shook her head as she walked towards Chary's bed, "I swear for a second there I thought Matthew was the one talking. Can the lot of you be anymore paranoid when it comes to Dumbledore?"

Aaron raised his brows quizzically at Matthew, "What is up with her?"

"Aside from waking up early?" Matthew asked dryly following Kristina's every move.

"Sorry to say this sweetheart, but when it comes to your _grandfather_ we have no choice but to be paranoid." Ryan said. He bypassed his girlfriend so he could get the honors in waking Jonathan up.

Matthew opened his mouth to warn Ryan, but the brown-haired boy acted too quickly. In a matter of seconds Jonathan woke up after Ryan hit him square in the face with a discarded pillow.

"What the FUCK!" Jonathan exclaimed loudly. When he saw Ryan laughing at him holding the offending weapon that had roused him out of bed, Jonathan roared with rage before taking hold of Ryan by the collar of his shirt. "You brat!"

"Jonathan let him go. I'm sure Ryan didn't mean anything by it." Chary said running her hands through her thick black hair.

"Bullshit, he could have easily woken me up without hitting me with a damn pillow." Jonathan said not loosening his hold on Ryan, who was still laughing.

"For the love of Merlin. Are the two of you ever going to grow up? Or at least learn how to keep quiet while other people sleep." Brian said annoyed at being woken up by their rowdy behavior.

Matthew left Aaron's side to wake the youngest member of their group. It only took Tom a few seconds of him shaking his shoulder, before he woke up with a start. "Is anything the matter?"

"No, nothing has changed since last night. Missus Weasley came up here to invite us to breakfast with her family." Matthew said reassuring the still sleepy wizard.

"Her _whole _family is down there? Do you think Arthur Weasley is with them?" Aaron asked slowing turning around to face Matthew.

It was Matthew's turn to stare quizzically at Aaron. He knew something was bothering him about the Weasleys, but Matthew did not see the connection between Aaron and the large family of redheads. "I think he might be down there with his family, but I'm not entirely sure. Why do you know him by any chance?"

"I met him once. I was kind of rude to him." Aaron said not at all sorry about his past encounter with the head member of the Weasley family. "I guess I don't want him to remember me."

Matthew did not believe Aaron's excuse, but since he was not going to open up to him, he did not bother pressing him for more information. "The girls can go first to freshen up, while we keep guard outside the bathroom."

Kristina crossed her arms and defiantly stood still. Matthew sighed, tired of feeling like everything he was going to say from now on was going to be questioned or opposed. "Is there a problem Kris?"

"Yes, Matt there is but don't worry I wont address it right now since you might blow up like you did last night." Kristina said hotly before walking out of the attic. Chary sympathetically smiled at him before following her friend.

"You blew up last night, why?" Aaron asked shocked.

He rubbed his face tiredly; apparently everyone was willing to forgive him for his behavior from last night, everyone except Kristina. A fact Matthew had already guessed would happen. "Kristina kept on pushing and I just said a couple of things I did not really mean and she got upset. I hoped a good night's sleep would do her some good but I guess I was wrong."

"You thought that if Kristina slept the whole night she was going to wake up and forget everything that happened? Are you sure you're not the one who needs a pillow thrown to your face?" Jonathan asked amused at his hopeful yearnings. It was common knowledge that Kristina Merrick was just as stubborn if not more than her late cousin Crystal Riddle.

_If I was able to handle Crystal so well before she became obsessed with her father's return, than Kristina should be a piece of cake._

"Whatever you're thinking Matt, its best you just let go of your _no apology_ rule and just thrown in the towel. Because in order for you to make things right with my girl, its going to take a huge sacrifice from your part." Ryan advised him before exiting the room to keep an eye on the girls downstairs.

"Just say you're sorry, Kristina knows how much you hate apologizing. She'll take that as a grand gesture and let bygones be bygones." Brian said offering his own piece of advice before leaving the attic as well.

Matthew only wished it would be that easy to just give in and apologize to Kristina. But he had grown up spending his whole childhood apologizing for mistakes he had not done and still getting beaten despite actually being sincere. Miss Porter had it in for Matthew since he could remember. She had kept her promise, she fought Emily every step of the way, until Emily had to personally bring in the Minister of Magic himself down to Pendragon and have him order her to release both Matthew and Jonathan to Emily. It had been the happiest day of his life, yet Matthew could still remember Miss Porter's last words to him.

"_I'm warning you boy, you and your little friend over there are going to regret the day you ever left here. Nothing in your lives will ever be easy, not even with that witch keeping guard over you. Mark my words Matthew, you'll be back here."_

His whole body shivered with fright, her chilling threat still had that affect on him. Matthew stood back and waited for the rest of his friends to leave before he followed suit. He had to find a way to get them all out of there, without bringing in anymore people into their personal lives. The less people knew about the lack of adults in their lives the better. Because there was no way in hell that Matthew was going to allow anyone to take him back to Pendragon.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

After the eight of them had finished getting themselves cleaned up as best they could with the provided equipment Mrs. Weasley had left for them in the unoccupied bathroom, they all headed down to the kitchen.

Matthew did not want to sit down and eat breakfast with Dumbledore's supporters, let alone share a meal with the Boy Who Lived. _If anything I want to stuff his face with all sorts of foods so he could choke and die. Then we wouldn't be needed anymore by either Dumbledore or Voldemort._ He may have entertain the thought of actually finishing Harry Potter off, but Matthew knew he did not have what it took to kill a person, let alone a boy who really had nothing to do with his dilemma. He silently cursed himself for his inability to hate the poor bastard.

When they entered the large kitchen that also seemed to pass as their dining room for the time being, it surprised Matthew that it was almost empty. The only people seated down and enjoying their meal were Mrs. Weasley, her husband, the famous and wanted fugitive Sirius Black, and his brown-haired friend. The four adults seized their quiet chattering to turn and openly stare at the eight of them.

Matthew moved himself to stand in front of his friends, by doing so he almost tripped and fell to the floor; he owed Kristina and her foot a thanks for that.

Sirius Black was the first of the four adults to break the silence, stretching his arms to welcome them further into his kitchen. "Come on in, have a seat. I bet the eight of you are starving. Remus and I had gone late last night to see if you all wanted a bite to eat but you were all sound asleep. Missus Weasley threaten us with bodily harm if we woke you, so we left."

He could feel his friend's gazes behind his back; Matthew had slept through their visit. It made him feel useless as their leader if he had allowed two adults to sneak up to the attic without him detecting them. _For crying out loud, no wonder they managed to catch us. I led them to us and did nothing to stop them._

Matthew followed his friends' and sat in the next available seat, he directed his attention to the empty plate in front of him. It did not stay empty for too long, Mrs. Weasley was out of her seat and stockpiling all of their plates with eggs, bacon, kippers, hash browns and slices of toast. The rest of his friends ate away, enjoying the food in front of them. As hungry as Matthew was, he opt instead to pick at his food, occasionally taking a small bite to feed his angry stomach.

"So did you kids get enough sleep last night?" He heard Sirius ask. If Matthew had looked up from his plate, he would have noticed that the unpopular fugitive was starring in rapt attention at Jonathan.

His dark-haired friend on the other hand was also oblivious to the attention Sirius Black was giving him, but Jonathan did take a few seconds away from the delectable meal in front of him to answer his question. "We slept alright, but our beds back at Brighton or back at the manor are hell of a lot better. No offense of course."

Sirius Black took no offense, if it was possible he became elated by Jonathan's comment, "None taken, I of course don't blame you. We had to fetch those mattresses from the empty rooms we deemed unlivable. You see this house has not been run properly since my stay at Azkaban, so every dark magical item that use to be controlled is running amuck causing havoc."

It amazed Matthew that his friend, who rarely spoke to strangers deeming them all untrustworthy, was openly having a conversation with a _convicted_ mass murderer. Then again Jonathan always surprised Matthew with his odd behavior.

"I would assume The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would have a decent house-elf taking care of the place." Jonathan said casually waving around his fork.

Sirius slapped his hands together, as if Jonathan had solved his problem. "We do have a house-elf wandering around the premises but he's rather useless."

"Then sack the poor bastard." Jonathan said after digesting a mouth full of eggs. "Get yourself a better house-elf and save yourself the trouble of doing all the work."

"I would if I could but that good for nothing elf knows too much, and if I release him he'll have the right mind to turn me in. Hermione has come to me with that same idea, but she's more interested in the elf's rights when Kreacher clearly detests her for what she is." Sirius explained before taking his own mouthful of eggs.

Jonathan smirked at Matthew before going back to his conversation with the mass murderer, "Hmm . . . I never would have thought that Hermione was a house-elf advocate. Seems she's full of surprises."

Matthew shot him a warning glance, but like always Jonathan ignored him. The four adults stopped with their eating to stare at Jonathan. The brown-haired wizard, who Matthew assumed was Remus, voiced the question the last three adults wanted answered.

"You've met Hermione before yesterday?"

"Well we met her during her lunch date with our friend Matthew. She was a lovely girl; we would have never thought she was part of your little group. But like the muggles like to say, it's a small world." Jonathan said enjoying whatever he was up to way too much.

Before anyone else could comment on his remark they heard three pair of feet descending the stairs. Matthew cast a sideway glance to see who entered the kitchen, hoping it was not the Weasley twins or anymore of Dumbledore's followers. He should have added Hermione and Potter to that list as well, but when he caught sight of her with Potter and a tall redheaded boy—who was not Fred or George Weasley—he realized he was too late.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" The tall redhead boy said outraged as he pointed at Matthew and his friends.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley refrain yourself from that language and apologize to our guests." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

Matthew noticed that Ronald's ears turned a shade of red as he faced them all and muttered an insincere apology. By his side Jonathan fought to control his laughter, he did catch his friend mouthing the name _Bilius_ as if it was the funniest name he had ever heard in his entire life. If everything around them were not already tense, Matthew would have also found the poor boy's middle name a laughing matter. He went back to his breakfast when he felt more than saw Hermione and her two male companions join them at the table.

The duo followed closely behind Harry to the very end of the long table, Matthew had turned his attention elsewhere when Hermione turned to stare at him. He was playing a dangerous game that had a dangerous outcome if he continued to go along with it. But Matthew could not stop himself from going along with what his soul had been yearning for since Crystal had been brutally killed and had taken a piece of it with her to the afterlife. His soul demanded to be heard and it wanted to be whole again.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

Matthew and Jonathan found themselves joyfully singing along to the music blasting through the muggle radio in Emily's rented automobile. They had never traveled in a car, if they ever had to go anywhere—which they never did since orphan children were not allowed outside of their prisons—they would either be transported by bus or by portkey.

It had been two hours since they had left Pendragon behind them and throughout those two liberating hours they had managed to indulge themselves in everything that free _adopted _boys were allowed to have. It amazed Matthew that there was a world outside of Pendragon that did not contain sadistic people such as Ms. Porter that were out to get him. He enjoyed the thought of actually going to a place he could call home, even if it was already occupied with other residents his own age.

Emily had told them all about the children that awaited their arrival. She mentioned her two biological children, Brian and Crystal. Matthew noticed that when she mentioned the other children: Kristina (her niece), Chary (the daughter of two of her friends that had passed), Aaron (also a son of two friends that had long passed away) and Ryan (a street boy she had kindly taken under her protective wing); that she spoke of them like she did of her two real children. It brought a sense of hope back into Matthew's hopeless heart.

He had longed stopped singing along with Jonathan; he instead turned to stare at the passing landscape and the other cars they rode alongside with. Matthew had discarded the bag of sweets Emily had given them both to enjoy as she drove them to her home. She had kindly warmed them that as soon as they caught sight of the house they would be overwhelmed by the size of it, but she assured them both that no one had ever gotten lost and if anyone did get lost she would be able to find them in a matter of seconds. She had also told them that tomorrow she would take them to visit her Healer so they could check if they had suffered maltreatment during their stay at Pendragon.

Jonathan had quickly showed his displeasures at visiting the healers office, but then apologized for doing so. He like Matthew was taking cautious steps to ensure he stayed plenty of time with Emily and far away from Pendragon. She had hastily told them both that showing their displeasure towards anything she said was not going to have her sending them back to Pendragon or to Miss Porter. Emily had also assured them that after they well watched over by the Healers she would take the two of them as well as the rest of her children out shopping. That pleased Jonathan enough so he could go back to the bagful of sweets on his lap.

When Matthew could no longer see any of London's metropolitan buildings or the crowds of muggles walking around, he realized that Emily's house was located outside of the city, which only meant that they would be living in the suburban area. His theory was proven correct when she stirred the car through different streets that ultimately led to a road going uphill.

"Holy cow, is that your home?" Jonathan asked pointing to the massive house—correction, the massive mansion—a few miles away.

Emily briefly glanced their way, her vibrant smile showing how happy she was that they liked her home. "Its _our _home. If you think the outside is impressive, I cannot wait to see your reaction to when you see the inside."

Matthew noticed that she waved her wand in front of the black gate that connected the stone wall surrounding her massive property. With the flick of her wand the gates opened for her and Emily continued driving down yet another long path that led to the mansion. As the car grew closer, the true size of the mansion became apparent. The sheer size of it overwhelmed Matthew. His friend beside him loved the idea that they would live in a place like that.

Emily stopped the car a few feet away from the steps that led up to the front doors; Matthew's attention was directed to the fountain in the middle of the long and wide driveway. His attention was still directed at it when Matthew had exited the car; he even took a few steps closer to see it much more closely.

"It is rather beautiful isn't?" Emily said coming to stand next him.

Matthew nodded his head, silently agreeing with her. After a few more seconds of admiring silently he pointed at the sculptured art. "Who is he supposed to be?"

Nothing had ever fascinated Matthew like the stoned figure of the man wielding the sword proudly into the air as he sat on his horse. The sculptured figure may have been made of the finest stone mankind had ever seen, but the determined expression on the man's face made him seem so real, so alive.

"That's my father's, great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He was the first De'Varces to ever step in British soil and successfully succeed in conquering the struggles he faced here. You see back then and probably now as I speak; the French were never really taken seriously by any other European country, not until Benjamin De'Varces changed all that. He managed to rekindle the French Ministry of Magic back to its rightful place alongside the rest of the European Ministries. He was well respected and loved by the wizards and witches who knew him. When he died the Minister of Magic of that time had this statue made to show his respect and gratitude for his service to his country and to England." Emily said prideful of her ancestors and the legacy they left behind.

"So if he was a politician, why is he waving around a sword instead of a quill?" Jonathan asked as he finished chewing away the remainder of his candy.

"Well the sword is said to represent the famous and mystical Excalibur. Though I doubt he ever actually found the sword, no muggle or wizard who has searched for it had attainted it." Emily said answering his question.

"Excalibur?" Matthew asked confused by the name a simple sword was given. _If you give a sword a name, it has to mean something._

"There is a whole legend behind that sword that I doubt would interest you boys until you're much older. All you really need to know is that many like to believe that a King, long before England really began, by the name of Arthur had a magical sword that made him invincible. Many have foolishly gone searching for it, hoping to find it so it could make them powerful, but even the legend says that the only person who could wield it is King Arthur himself and no one else. I personally believe all of that is rubbish, a story muggles made up to entertain themselves back in the old days." Emily said trying to redirect them away from the statue.

However, Matthew was too interested in it and stepped even closer to it. He saw a few words engraved on circular stoned frame that kept the flowing water at bay. Matthew traced the words he could not read or understand. "What language is that?"

"Latin. It reads, _'Let us be judged by our actions'_. That is the De'Varces family motto. You see that crest on the shield he is holding, that is our family crest." Emily said indulging Matthew's curiosity.

"Will it be ours as well?" Jonathan asked his excitement for having his name attached to a surname with so much history and achievements, overwhelming him as he jumped up and down.

"I proudly give you my heritage to take with you as your own." Emily said giving Jonathan everything he wanted.

Unlike Jonathan, who only had a first name, Matthew knew who his parents were: Jacob and Katherine Philips. What he did not know about them is how they died, and why when others heard about his parents they seemed to distant themselves from him. He wished he would take Emily's generous gift and make himself a De'Varces so when Matthew ever had to introduce himself to strangers they wouldn't run off.

As Emily led them both to the entrance of her house, she placed her palm on the wooden door and muttered yet another set of words. After the door emitted a bright light, she smiled down at the two puzzled boys. "You cannot be too cautious."

Matthew eyed Jonathan to see whether his friend caught on to the deeper meaning behind Emily's too innocent comment, but Jonathan had his attention directed on the grand foyer of the manor. He too was awestruck by what he saw. Emily led them deeper into the house, their steps making loud noises against the white marble floor. Matthew followed the two spiral staircases that faced opposite one another to the second floor landing, and then he followed the next set of stairs that finally led to third floor landing. His gaze then landed on the golden chandelier.

"This is unbelievable." Jonathan exclaimed turning in circles as he admired the whole foyer.

"Jonathan is easily impressed." Matthew said sharing a smile with Emily.

"Are you easily impressed as well?" Emily asked throwing her keys and her purse onto a nearby antique table that was decorated with beautiful flowers.

Matthew stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulder. Nothing in life could impress him, not until Emily walked into his life. "I used to think that everything in my life was predictable. That everyone in my life was the same. But now I don't know what to think."

Emily walked towards him and placed a warm hand on his face, she gently placed her fingers on his lips moving them upwards. "Then don't think anymore Matt, let me do that for you. All you really have to do is smile for me."

She let go of his face and called out to no one in particular. "Okay you can all come out now!"

Matthew stood back and watched or more liked heard the silent spies come out of their hiding places. Jonathan walked closer to him, as they silently stared at Emily's other children crowding around them.

Emily stood by the five children who had the air of quality that they were taken care off and loved deeply. "While I was busy picking the two of you up, these little sneaky children were off finding you two a welcoming present. Go ahead, you five can give them their present, no need to be shy, Matthew and Jonathan don't bite." She said before gently pushing them closer to them.

He stopped Jonathan from stepping further away from the group of children, even when Matthew wanted to do the same. He did keep his blue eyes glued to the first child that came forward holding out a small wrapped box, to Matthew the boy in front of him with short dirty-blond hair did not seem comfortable with being there.

"This is for Jonathan." He said extending his arms towards either one of them. Jonathan hesitantly took the box and smiled gratefully at the boy. "By the way, my name is Brian."

"Nice to meet you Brian." Matthew said extending his hand for the shy boy to shake. "I'm Matthew and obviously that's Jonathan."

He looked at Jonathan as he tried his best to unwrap the box without making a mess; something that Matthew knew required a lot of patience on his friends' behalf. When he finally finished removing the paper away, Jonathan held a slim wooden box in his hand. He attentively opened it, Matthew leaned closer to get a better look but Jonathan had already whipped it out of its container and started waving around the wooden stick. "You guys bought me a wand! That's awesome!"

"Don't get too excited, its just a toy wand that lets you do a few of the simple spells. Once you use it too much the magic wears off." Said the dark haired girl, she was sandwiched between two other girls that had different shades of blond hair.

Her comment did not ruin Jonathan's excitement, but it did stop him from waving it around once the wooden wand started emitting sparks. "Thanks for the warning."

She beamed at him and took Jonathan's comment as permission to step closer to him. "I'm Charity, but I prefer to be called Chary. Though Emily likes to use my full name when I get in trouble."

Matthew saw that Jonathan watched Chary closely, before letting his guard down. "Luckily for me I don't have any other name but Jonathan. So can you teach me how to use this?"

"Anybody can use that, all you have to do is read the instructions." The brown-haired boy said pointing at the bottom of the wooden box.

Jonathan flushed in embarrassment before turning the box over, "I didn't see the instructions."

"Ignore Ryan, he doesn't like strangers. They make him unease, but don't worry he'll warm up to you. He's a big softy once you get to know him." One of the blond girls, the one with the lighter shade of hair, said after she gently nudged Ryan.

"Take that back Kristina. I'm not a big softy." Ryan said turning his own shade of red.

The smallest of the five children stepped forward holding out what Matthew assumed was his present. He saw that the blond boy nervously walk towards him, Matthew wanted to laugh at the image in front of him but he felt it would hurt the younger boy's feelings, so he stood back silently amused by his behavior.

"Here you go Matthew. Emily told us that you liked Puddlemere United." He said as he handed Matthew the box with shaky hands.

He put him out of his misery and took the box out of his grasp. Matthew took everything in, from the shape of the box and the simple wrapping paper. He had never opened a present in his entire life.

"Way the go Aaron, you managed to give him the present without falling to the ground." He heard Chary say cheerfully to the young boy who in return beamed proudly at his small feat.

Matthew inwardly laughed at himself as he struggled to unwrap the box in his now trembling hands. When he was finally able to rip away the bright paper away, he opened the small box that had the Puddlemere United crest carved into it. In a blink of an eye he saw seven small figurines fly out of the box and into the air. Matthew starred at the seven figurines flying around him playing with their miniature equipment, with his mouth wide open.

"That's bloody brilliant. You have Puddlemere United at your disposal." Jonathan said gently shoving him to snap Matthew out of his shocked expression.

When he regained his composure Matthew could not stop himself from grinning like a fool as he watched the three small Chasers toss the small Quaffle between them.

"Its been a dream of Matt's to either play for Puddlemere or own the team. You guys have bought him the greatest present ever." Jonathan said speaking for Matthew's behalf, as he was too entertained on the players in front of him.

"You can always stop them from flying if you order them to stop."

The soft voice that spoke to him made Matthew redirect his attention back to the land of the living. His excitement over his present diminishing lightly when he spotted the other blond haired girl with the darker shade of hair like Brian, starring at him. His joy did not leave him, but his smile disappeared from his face when he realized that he was speechless. The intensity of his gaze made the girl uncomfortable as she was the first to look away from him.

"Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your—" Matthew shook his head quickly interrupting her apology.

"You don't have to apologize; your presence just took me by surprise." He said smiling reassuringly at her. It seemed to him that the longer he stayed under Emily's protection, the easier it was for him to smile.

She smiled warmly at him and it amazed him that her smile made him happy. Matthew felt a small object land on his head, he tried to blindly search for it in his messy hair, but he was not able to retrieve it. "Here let me get it for you." She said before running her small hands through his hair.

Matthew closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her small hands running through his thick black hair. "Here we go, seems like the snitch flew right in there."

He opened his eyes again and saw her let go of the little snitch, "You should be a Seeker if you managed to catch that."

She shook her head, blushing at his compliment, "Quidditch isn't exactly my kind of sport. Its too violent, but Ryan and Aaron love it. My brother Brian pretends to enjoy it, when in fact he would rather read a book about it instead."

"Come on all of you. I'm sure Andy has prepared us all a great lunch. Crystal dear, can you show Matthew how to put his toy away?" Emily said calling out to them all. She had stood back and let them all interact without intervening.

Matthew listened carefully to Crystal's instructions on how to stop his figurines and to order them back into their box. Her voice captivated him, so throughout the whole day of his first stay at the De'Varces Manor, Matthew spent it asking her all sorts of questions. Crystal did not seem to mind as she answered all of them with a happy smile on her face, her light blue eyes twinkling with joy.

_**Present**_

He halfheartedly ate his food starring at the empty space in front of him; Matthew ignored the sounds of the utensils scratching at the plates, the loud chewing and the soft conversations around him. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was think of Crystal and how alive and vibrant she was the first time he met her and the years that followed. However, Matthew rarely got what he wanted, so just as quickly as his blissful memories came to his mind, the sordid ones soon followed.

Matthew angrily clenched his fist under the table as he held tightly to his fork; he did not want his friends to see how upset he was becoming. He needed to get the hell out of the kitchen and away from the people beside him, but he could not leave his family to fend for themselves while he drowned himself in his sorrow.

He heard a familiar soft laugh coming from the far end of the dining table, Matthew secretly shot Hermione a glance before turning back to his plate. Because of the brunette witch sitting a few seats away, Matthew felt even more trapped. He never understood why he was drawn to intelligent, passionate and kind girls. Matthew felt it would have been easier on his heart and his soul if he had just forced himself to ignore those kind of girls and gone after girls with different sorts of qualities.

Matthew directed his attention towards the sound of a chair scraping, he saw Mister Weasley stand up from his seat next to his wife. "Well I'm off to work. I hope you don't give your mother any trouble Ronald."

He heard the chair two seats away from him scrape the floor as well, this time Matthew turned to stare at one of his own to see what had triggered their need to leave. He could not believe his eyes when he saw Aaron—the least of them all to leave without finishing a second plate of food at most—standing on his feet and tightly holding onto his butter knife.

Matthew leaned back in his chair to make it easy on Jonathan to whisper in his ear. "What in the world is bothering Aaron?"

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to find out for himself, seeing as everyone else was asking the same thing as they stared at the blond wizard. "Aaron? Hey buddy, are you alright?"

Aaron did not bother starring at Matthew; his piercing green eyes were directed at Mr. Weasley. The older wizard with his shabby robes and his faded out red hair also starred at Aaron, but he looked at the young boy with confusion and a little bit of recognition.

Matthew silently signaled Tom to nudge Aaron out of his stupor, he did so and in no time Aaron snapped out of his concentration and dropped the knife back on the table. "I'm sorry, can I be excused?"

Mr. Weasley assuming it was he who Aaron was directing his apology and his question, smiled at the young boy, "You don't have to apologize to me, and if you're finished with your breakfast you can go right ahead and excuse yours—"

Aaron glared at Mister Weasley, interrupting the older man as he spoke before turning his attention to Matthew, startling him with his open cruelty to the older wizard. "I was not talking to you. I was talking to Matthew."

Matthew did not know what to say, he was too in shock to form a decent response. He simply nodded his head instead. Without another word Aaron marched out of the kitchen almost knocking over the young redheaded witch who bolted through the kitchen ready to eat her meal. The two teenagers starred off before Aaron mumbled something to her before climbing the stairs two at a time. Matthew saw that Tom stuffed a few more bites into his full mouth before running after his friend.

_Something is bothering you Aaron and I have no clue how to figure it out without intruding in your personal life._

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

After they had all finished their breakfast, Sirius Black had kindly offered them all the right to explore Grimmauld Place. Matthew took the opportunity to leave his friends behind to find a place to hide out. He figured no one would try to find him in the Black family library, not when he knew his friends would never search there for him. The library was usually Brian or Crystal's domain when either of the Riddle twins became upset. Matthew always seemed to opt for the Quidditch pitch, the empty beach, the roof of whatever house they were in to stare at the open dark sky and spot the constellations and stars or the boathouse back at Brighton, but the library would have to do for now.

He wanted to go upstairs and confront Aaron about his unspoken issues concerning Arthur Weasley, but he pushed that small problem aside for much later. Matthew resign himself to think about what he knew he had to do for later on that day. Dumbledore would pay them yet another visit to see if he and the rest of his friends had changed their minds about attending Hogwarts that school year and helping Harry Potter.

Matthew knew that if he was anyone else, he would have jumped for the opportunity to assist the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore in his mission to rid the world of Lord Voldemort. Hell, he would have found it an honor to be personally asked by the Hogwarts Headmaster himself. But unfortunately for Dumbledore and Harry Potter, Matthew was who he was, even if at times he wished otherwise.

He hated the person he had become since Emily's death. Matthew had always been standoffish, except when it came to befriending Jonathan. He loved to spend his time in absolute solitude, but as soon as he was adopted and thrown into a happy family who loved him unconditionally, that changed. Emily changed him with just a simple smile here and there, a motherly hug and a pat on the shoulder, and most importantly telling him on a daily basis that she loved him as if he was her son.

Matthew hardly entertained the thought of how his life would have been if he had remained at Pendragon or if his Death Eater parents were not killed by the Potters and were pardon like Lucius Malfoy. He knew he would be more messed up than he already was.

He blamed his rapid transformation from the happily content teenager to the temperamental little boy he use to be, on Emily's death and her murderer. He like the rest of his friends had lost everything when she had died. Brian and Crystal had lost their mother, Kristina, Chary and Aaron had lost their last remaining guardian, and Ryan, Jonathan and himself had lost the only person in that damn world who ever gave a crap about them.

With time Matthew was able to control his rage, and he instead focused his time in helping Crystal mourn her mother's death. It brought them closer than they were before Emily had died, something they both knew she would have disapproved off.

Emily had gone along with their coupling, often joking around with the two of them and talking about marriage and children. When the months passed by and instead of their love wavering it grew larger, a fact Emily did not ignore. She always wanted Matthew to know that _he _was not the problem for her unease concerning their relationship. It simply bothered her that two thirteen year olds had convinced themselves they had found the _one_.

Thinking about it now, Matthew had to agree with Emily on that. It was stupid and naïve of him and Crystal to think they belonged to each other and each other alone. Especially when Crystal had easily ended their relationship and breaking Matthew's heart into a million unfixable pieces without batting an eyelash.

Matthew stopped himself from thinking any further, thoughts of Crystal and their breakup always made him a lot moodier than he liked. And as he entered the unused but recently cleaned library, Matthew needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He needed to find a way to convince Dumbledore to let them all go without having to promise the old man his alliance to him or to Potter.

_Who am I kidding? Whatever I say to Dumbledore, he'll only ignore me and we'll be back at square one, again._

TBC . . .


	13. Chapter Twelve:Starting Life Anew Part 2

_**"What you cannot avoid, welcome."  
-- Chinese Proverb**_

**Chapter Twelve: Starting Life Anew Part Two**

Aaron did not bother to wait for Tom to catch up with him before he angrily burst through the attic and started to pace around the room. Tom, who had to run all the way up to the attic to catch up to his friend, tiredly leaned against the door's threshold to catch his breath. He could feel his friend starring at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but Aaron paid no mind to him. His attention was devoted to his anger, and to the person who made him loose control, Arthur Weasley.

He had wanted to cause the older man so much pain for what he took away from him. Aaron had to fight against his _need_ to hurt Mister Weasley, not because he felt he could not do it, but because Matthew would not have approved, let alone the rest of his friends.

Once Tom regained his breath he tried to voice his concern for his best friend, without pushing Aaron to confess to something he did not want to talk about. "So what happened down there?"

He kept up with his pacing, trying hard not to magically burst. "I don't feel like talking about it right now, okay."

Tom nodded his head, understanding that Aaron just wanted to pace away his anger and not talk it away. He walked past him and headed towards the back of the attic to rummage through the personal belongings of the Black family. Midway through his quest to find something remotely interesting Tom whirled around to face Aaron after he heard his friend groan loudly. "Are you losing your mind?"

"Tom, you don't understand how much I want to hit someone right now." Aaron said clenching and unclenching his fists. Tom had no doubt that his friend wanted to cause bodily harm to someone; he just wondered who that person was to have his friend bursting with uncontrollable rage.

"You may be right about that, but snap out of it Aaron. You can't let your anger control your feelings." Tom said. He did not want Aaron to do anything stupid or out of character. His friend had always been the less emotionally damage of them all.

Aaron stopped his pacing to stare at Tom intently; it made him uncomfortable that his friend's piercing green eyes were not wavering their gaze. Tom broke eye contact first, scared that Aaron might see through him and figure out who he was.

"Do you have a starring problem or something?" Tom asked pretending to go back to his previous task.

"No, its just that for a second you sounded a lot like Brian. And then when I turned to stare at you I kind of saw his face mixed with yours." Aaron explained confused by his own response.

Tom tried not to show how much Aaron's words affected him; he occupied his trembling hands by fiddling with a child's toy. "Your mind is probably playing tricks on you, seeing as your emotions are all over the place."

"You're right Tom; I need to calm down before I break something." Aaron said. He came to stand by his side as he too started digging around to search for whatever he might consider interesting.

Tom threw the old broken toy back into the box and smiled amusingly at the mess in front of them. "Well if you want to break something go right ahead. I don't think Mister Black would mind you destroying a few of his family's old things."

"Trust me Tom; I don't want to take any chances with Sirius Black." Aaron said as he picked up a thick tome and started leafing through the pages. It was an old worn out school textbook. In the corner of one of the pages Aaron saw a hand written statement. _The marauders shall live forever._

"He doesn't seem all that bad, you know for a convicted murderer." Tom said. He picked up a red and gold flag that read _Gryffindor _in large letters.

"Well I personally don't think he actually did all the things he was blamed for. If you look at all the evidence against him, Barty Crouch shouldn't have thrown him into Azkaban for life."

Tom placed down the old flag after he caught himself waving it. "He was accused of killing thirteen people. All the bodies were accounted for, the evidence speaks loudly to me."

"On the contraire my friend, they only found twelve bodies. Peter Pettigrew's body was no where to be found; only his finger remained. And if you think about it clearly what magical curse out there can destroy a whole body but leave one finger. Something about that doesn't sit right with me." Aaron said throwing the book back into the box.

"You should be his lawyer." Tom said jokingly, masking away his guilt for not being able to tell Aaron everything he knew. Especially about how Peter Pettigrew framed his friend for murder so he could hide his ultimate betrayal from the rest of the world. He knew Aaron would have loved to know he was right.

"I never said I thought he was innocent, I just simply stated that his story gives me a reason to doubt he's guilty. But hey, if Potter doesn't blame him for being the reason why his parents are dead then why should we?"

Tom did not bother answering his question; instead he went back to rummaging through the old boxes, hoping their stay at Grimmauld Place would come to an end.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

From the corner of his eye Jonathan watched Matthew retreat from the kitchen as quickly as he could without getting too much attention. The problem with his best friend's silent retreat was that Jonathan knew him too well to just brush it aside and pretend Matthew was just not comfortable around strangers. He had noticed the far off looks his friend had on his expression throughout the whole morning, which only meant Matthew was thinking about the past.

Jonathan turned his attention back to his now empty plate, he would have asked for more but he was no longer hungry. The world around him was going askew and the person he trusted the most to fix it and make it right was fighting his inner demons at the moment. He would have asked Brian to assist him in his problems, but the less talkative member of their family had left before Matthew had, to check up on Aaron and Tom upstairs.

"Thank you Misses Weasley for the delicious breakfast." Chary said beside him, praising the older women. Jonathan stacked both their plates together and was about to stand up to put them in the sink when Sirius Black hastily removed the plates from his grasp.

"No need to get up Jonathan, I can take these for you." Jonathan eyed him suspiciously and thought to himself, _since when does a mass murderer become a great hostess?_

He wasn't the only person in that table who was eyeing Sirius Black strangely; his brown-haired friend with the tired disposition and Harry Potter were keeping a close eye on him. Jonathan didn't mind the special treatment he was receiving from the scruffy looking convict; he just hoped Sirius Black wasn't expecting any sort of _favors_ from him.

Jonathan shivered in disgust at the mere thought of being his playmate. Chary took hold of his hand and silently asked him if he was okay. He smiled at her reassuring his girlfriend that he was indeed okay.

"Like I told you all earlier feel free to wander around Grimmauld Place, my house is your house." Again his attention was directed at Jonathan, but he paid no mind to it. If Sirius Black liked him than so be it, he always felt he was likable to begin with.

The ex-Azkaban prison was dragged out of the kitchen by Remus soon after his kind reminder. Jonathan stood up from his chair, extending his hand to help Chary up, she gladly took it. He wanted to kiss her there and then, but he felt that Mrs. Weasley would not be too keen on seeing two teenagers show their affection so publicly in her kitchen.

"Don't you dare Jonathan," Chary warned him. She knew when he got the inclining feeling to snog her senseless.

He raised his hands in mock innocence, "I would never dare compromise your reputation."

She rolled her beautiful hazel-green eyes, "You're right you wont comprise it but you'll find ways to make me comprise myself."

"The simple fact that I'm just irresistible hasn't made you jump my bones. I doubt a smile here, a flirt there, a touch anywhere would have you swooning for my affection. Your will is stronger than my own." Jonathan said. Their relationship meant more to him than his urges and he had vowed to wait for her until she was ready, even if he had to marry her years from now in order to take the next step. Though marriage to Jonathan would be the actual next step from what they had now. _I love this girl more than she knows._

"Is he still fooling himself to think he's appealing to every girl in this world?" Ryan asked as he and Kristina approached them. Kristina shot her boyfriend a warning glance before coming to stand by Chary's side.

"You know envy is one of the seven deadly sins. If your resentment over me and my attractiveness doesn't stop now Ryan, it will eat you up inside." Jonathan replied cheekily.

Ryan shook his head; it always baffled him how Jonathan took everything with stride and giving as good as he got. "I promise I wont let my jealousy get the best of me."

"You do that my friend." Jonathan said grinning like the happy fool he was. He felt the happiest when he had a plate full of food in his belly.

The four of them were about to head off back to the attic when Harry Potter, his tall and gangly redheaded friend and Hermione Granger following closely behind the two, came up to them. Mrs. Weasley was keeping a close eye on the seven teenagers that had gathered around. Jonathan held his laughter at bay at Potter's little show; he would quietly stand back and hear what the young boy with the messy black hair had to say to him and his friends.

_I wish Matt was here, he would have enjoyed this confrontation a lot better than I am._

"How well do you know Sirius?"

Jonathan had expected The-Boy-Who-Lived to have at least come to the defense of the two redheaded twins they had attempted to harm last night during their little escape, than to ask about the convicted murderer that had taken a liking to him.

Not one to back down from any questioning, Jonathan replied to Potter's question, not as seriously as the boy would have liked but Jonathan never really played by anyone else's rules but his own. "We know each other rather well. He use to be my cell mate back at Azkaban. We use to swipe stories of our old criminal ways."

Ryan muffled his laughter behind his hand; both Chary and Kristina were glaring daggers at his back for not playing nice for their sakes. Jonathan shrugged it all away; he did not care one ounce about sparring Potter or his two friends' feelings.

Mrs. Weasley was still watching them but Jonathan chucked it up as her being worried about her son and his two friend's well beings. _Don't worry Misses Weasley I have no intention of hurting your precious family. Though you have plenty of children to spare, I don't think losing one will make much of a difference._

"You do look like you belong behind bars. All of you actually do, I'm surprise Dumbledore let you out." Ronald Weasley snidely commented coming to Potter's and most likely for his two brother's defense.

_Just like a true sidekick would._ Jonathan would have loved to put him back in his place. His little heroic attics might have worked at Hogwarts but they wouldn't work on Jonathan, but he knew Chary would not approve of his bullying ways. She hated that part of him, no matter how much the other person who had caught his wrath deserved it.

"Then again Azkaban probably wasn't able to accommodate a massive collection of your _kind_, so that led to Dumbledore offering you all our humble abode." The gangly Weasley said oblivious to how much he was overstepping Jonathan's boundaries.

"I've seen pictures of your humble abode and let me tell you Ronald; I would rather live in Azkaban for life than to rot in that place you call a house." Jonathan said just as meanly and hurtful as Weasley's previous comment. He was not responding in physical abuse like a bully would, so he hoped Chary would forgive him. The furious expression on her face gave him a feeling she would not.

He watched as Potter and Granger had to forcefully push Weasley back from lunging at him, it amused Jonathan that Weasley thought that coming to blows with him would change anything.

"Ronald behave yourself." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. The mother of seven would not allow her youngest son to fight him even though his comments deserved to be defended.

The youngest male Weasley angrily pointed over Potter's shoulder at him, "But Mum, you heard his comments. How can you expect me not to strike him?"

"Like you could really hit me Weasley, and even if you could I would have you on the floor crying for your dear mother in seconds." Jonathan taunted him. He wanted to teach him a lesson; Jonathan just needed him to throw the first swing.

"Leave him alone." Hermione said stepping forward to confront him. Jonathan out of shock took a retreating step back from the angry brunette.

The wild look in her chocolate brown eyes combined with the mass of her uncontrollable brown locks made him second guess how mousy he thought of her. _I guess Matthew did see something there behind her plain beauty_.

"Whatever you say Granger, I don't want you running off to tell Dumbledore about how we hurt your friend's feelings." Jonathan said through gritted teeth, he was losing his cool and Hermione Granger was the reason.

Beside him Chary grabbed hold of his arm and tugged it harshly, if she had the strength of giant she would have dislocated his arm from his shoulder. He starred down at her to see her eyes blazing with fury at his horrible behavior.

"Your implications are uncalled for." Hermione said exasperated by Jonathan's accusations.

"How would we know Granger?" Jonathan asked looking away from the love of his life to face the person he had stupidly believed was not a threat to them all. "I don't believe you showing up at Brighton for the summer and neglecting the world around you, so you can just go out with Matthew was something you just did out of the moment."

Hermione crossed her arms defiantly. The pressure on his arm was tightening more and more as he continued to push his point across. "If you think you could intimidate me with your false accusations, then you have me mistaken for someone else. Believe what you want, but as long as I know that my time with Matthew was spent with the purest of intentions, anything you have to say means nothing."

"Yes, well let's see how quickly Matthew is to believe you over me." Jonathan said already feeling the numbness of his arm. He smirked at the uncertainty in Granger's brown orbs, he had won that fight.

"That's it Jonathan, I've let you have your say and now that you look like an arrogant bully in front of everyone I've decided to cut you off. Let's go." Chary said ordering him to follow her out of kitchen.

With anyone else he would have argued until his face turned blue, but with Charity Barringer that option had no happy ending. He reluctantly followed her out, feeling the stares from Potter and his duo as he did so.

Once they reached the ground floor Chary let go of his arm as she continued to storm off towards the stairs. Kristina ran after her, leaving both of the boys standing there starring after their respective girlfriends. Jonathan's tall frame slumped in shame; he had pushed Chary's limits when it came to her understanding why he needed to have the upper hand.

"Jonathan, man you should have just let what Weasley said go. Why did you even bother saying those things to Hermione in the first place?" Ryan asked. He led them both up the stairs after the girls at a much slower pace.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders; he stayed quiet for a moment as he looked at the massive collection of house-elf heads nailed to the wall. It disgusted him to see that the elves with their floppy ears and their saucer pan eyes were nailed to the wall being treated like animals even after their time had passed. Ryan caught him starring with disdain at the open display of the old house-elves heads and he too felt revulsion for their treatment.

"It makes me sick that wizards and witches to this day cannot see pass their inferior complex." Ryan said turning away from the display and continuing to walk up the stairs, this time a bit quicker than before. Jonathan followed suit silently thanking Merlin for not being born into a family like the Blacks.

_To be one of them would be torture to my already tortured soul._

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

"Chary wait up!" Kristina shouted after her but Chary refused to slow down. She was enraged by Jonathan's need to always put people down when he was offended or hurt. It was his only imperfection and it was something Chary had tried endlessly to get him to stop, but he refused to budge.

She stopped running when she spotted a door ahead of her open; Chary haltered her steps so she would not get hit. The two redheaded twins from last night appeared in front of her. They ended their quiet conversation between them so they could stare openly at her; she took a step back bumping into Kristina.

"Thank the lords you stopped running. When we get out of here I'm making that boyfriend of yours to cook only healthy foods from now on. And I'm also taking up running…oh I didn't see we had company." Kristina said starring at the twins with a sincere smile.

Chary would have laughed at how much Kristina had an effect on the opposite sex but she was not amused enough to grace them all with her joyful laugh. She remained rooted on her feet starring intently at the two boys—_young men_ to be exact. Eventually they would snap out of their sexually endues state and realize who they were and where their loyalties lied.

"Hello ladies," said the twin to her right, taking a few steps towards her, his larger than life smile bighting the dark hall way. "Last night we weren't able to introduce ourselves, we were unable to speak with our wands being jammed down our throats. But now that you are not surrounded by those vicious boys I give you the honor of meeting my brother and I."

"Fredrick Wesley, but you two beautiful ladies can go ahead and call me Fred. That ugly bugger over there is George Weasley. You can call him……"

"…..George will do just fine. My idiot of a brother always forgets that we are identical twins."

Chary watched Fred and George's exchange with a wry smile on her face. They were the redheaded equivalent of Jonathan and Ryan, with less of the physical abuse and childish drama.

"What is that you have in your hand?" Kristina asked pointing at the red string in George's hand.

Fred snatched it out of his brother's hand to offer it to Kristina who took it without a second thought. Chary leaned over her friend's shoulder to get a good look at the object in Kristina's hand. "Its called an Extendable Ear. We use it to eavesdrop on the Order."

"The Order? What is that?" Chary asked turning away from the _Extendable Ear_, to look at the twins. George smacked Fred on the back of the head, apparently he had said too much.

"A group of wizards and witches who fight against You-Know-Who and his followers. I can't say more since your boyfriend might go off an tell your leader, who most likely will end up telling You-Know-Who himself." George said relenting.

"Matthew isn't working for You-Know-Who. He hates that…that…that _monster_, more than anyone in this world. He would never work for him, his soul is too good." Chary said outraged by their crazy idea. She knew Matthew as much as she knew Jonathan. She would be the first to admit that both boys had a terrible temper, but their hearts were always in the right place. And Matthew Philips, despite of his parents' past, was not a Death Eater.

"Then why were you lot locked up in the attic?" Fred asked countering her point.

"Not because we're Death Eaters. Dumbledore needs something from us or more like he needs something from the boys." Kristina explained. She was still fascinated by the _Extendable Ear _in her possession.

"We have more superb items in our collection that might interest you. We can show them to you two, of course if your _boyfriends_ don't mind." George said grinning at them both. Fred eagerly beckoned them towards their room.

Kristina took hold of her hand and started leading her towards the twins' bedroom. "I for one am interested to see more of your creations."

Chary was not at all interested but she was not going to leave her easily excitable friend alone with two troublemakers. Ryan would never forgive her if something happened to Kristina and neither would she if she left her friend alone.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Hermione silently followed Harry and a fuming Ron out of the kitchen. They had waited until Jonathan and his three friends had left back up the attic before venturing outside of the basement. She tried her best not to let her panic take over, Jonathan's words still echoed in her mind.

"_Yes, well let's see how quickly Matthew is to believe you over me."_

Jonathan's taunting voice and humorless grin flashed through her mind. Hermione had known since the day she met him that he disliked her. Whether it was because of her looks or her personality, Hermione felt inadequate to be in his presence. She hated that a mere boy could make her feel so _small_ and at that time she thought Jonathan was just an immature rich muggle boy. Now that she knew he was more than that, she felt even smaller.

_Matthew is going to hate me. _That was a fact Hermione would have to get use to. Anything she did or say to try and contradict Jonathan's false accusations would fall on deaf ears. Matthew would believe his best friend more than he would believe a girl he met during his summer holiday.

"Why did you two bloody stop me from decking him? He deserved far worse then what I planned to give him." Ron said whirling around to shout at Harry and herself.

Harry stood back calmly observing Ron—Harry would always know when it was safe to answer Ron's questions without pushing the redhead's buttons. Hermione on the other hand never bothered to censor her answers; she could care less if Ron became angrier if he did not like what she had to say.

"Because if you did not notice back there Ron, Jonathan was more than capable of handling whatever you threw his way. What you also failed to see was that you wouldn't be able to take what he sent your way." Hermione said. She started heading pass the two boys; she needed to get away to think about everything that had just happened and what would happen later on that day.

Ron scoffed at her retreating form, "Should've figured you would side with the likes of them. Not everyone is easy on the eyes like _Matthew_."

Hermione flinched at the way Ron said his name with so much venom, it was so unlike her friend and so not what Matthew deserved. "Ron, that's uncalled for. I'm not siding with anyone. And if you weren't so thick headed you would have noticed that Matthew was not present. He would have put an end to that little show Jonathan put."

"How would you know? He doesn't exactly seem like the noble kind of bloke to put an end to a dispute." Ron asked. He was itching for a fight between the two of them but Hermione was oblivious to the reasons why.

"Matthew is not a Death Eater. He would have never willingly chosen to live in the muggle world and get accustomed to that way of life if he was a Death Eater." Hermione said defending a boy that would soon come to hate her.

She had spent the whole night thinking about her time spent in Brighton and the outings her and Matthew would go on. She played every snap shot of their time together over and over in her mind to try and see if he had behaved out of the ordinary. Aside from a few awkward moments between them Matthew seemed normal—or as normal as a teenage wizard would act if he was hiding his true identity and power from what he thought was a normal muggle girl.

Ron snickered at her, "Why should we take your word for it? It's quite obvious Hermione that you fancy that-that _boy_. He's probably using you to get to Harry."

Hermione clenched her fist; Ron had succeeded in riling her up once again. "Believe what you want Ron but I thought you knew me better than that. I would never become so blinded by my feelings that I would endanger Harry's life. And by the way, throughout our whole time together at Brighton, Matthew not once mentioned or asked about my friends."

She did not bother turning around to see Ron's expression as she ran out of the room. Hermione ran to the only place that she could find solace without having to deal with anyone's prying questions.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Harry shamefully watched Hermione run out of the room to get away from Ron and his hurtful comments. He never intervened between the two when they argued with one another. Harry felt it would be best for him and his friendship with both Hermione and Ron to never choose a side when they fought. However, when Ron went too far like he did just moments ago causing Hermione to retreat, Harry had no choice but to defend his friend.

"Accusing Hermione of something like that was spiteful even for you Ron." Harry said pushing pass his tall friend.

Ron groaned frustrated that everyone was on his case. "Not you too Harry. Come on mate, you heard that load of crap that Jonathan boy said about my home. I wasn't going to stand back and let him insult my family."

"I'm on your side on that Ron, but don't forget that you insulted his family first. He acted just like you did." Harry said surprising himself that he was being fair. Normally he would have dubbed Jonathan his foe for openly insulting the Weasleys but the wayward dark-haired wizard reminded him of someone.

His freckled face friend sheepishly smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I guess I took out my anger on the wrong person."

Harry refrained himself from pointing out to Ron that he always took his anger and irritation on Hermione but he knew it wouldn't do their current situation any good. "Just give her some time to cool off before you go and apologize to her."

"Yeah Harry you're right, maybe spending some time with Ginny will make her open her eyes and realize that Matthew boy isn't as perfect as he seems." Ron said hopeful.

He followed Ron back upstairs to his room. Harry kept his thoughts to himself when it came to Matthew and the rest of his friends, his intuition told him that there was more to him and his friends than any human eye could see. What Harry wasn't so sure of was what they were during at Grimmauld Place and why was Dumbledore so interested in them.

Harry hoped that with time and bit of investigating he could figure it out. He wasn't going to be left in the dark anymore.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Matthew found the book he had spent a few minutes searching for in the Black family library. The previous occupants of Grimmauld Place had an interesting vast of genres in their possession. Bookshelves after bookshelves containing all sorts of books on Dark Magic crowded the massive library; a few of the books Matthew had leafed through had made him sick to his stomach.

_Who in the world needs a thousand page book about how to skin a muggle-born? I should have figured I would end up in a place like this._

He felt sorry for the children who had to grow up in a place such as this but then again families like the Blacks were known for their open hate and views on muggle-borns. Matthew didn't dwell on that little piece of information for too much—what other families did and believed in were none of his concern. Not everyone grew up believing that every person in the magical world was equal and Matthew did not feel he had the right to change that.

Matthew tossed the heavy book onto a nearby wooden table. He stared blankly at the title of the book. Emily had kept a worn out copy of it hidden behind the other unnecessary books in the back of the De'Varces library. He had come across it during his search for an interesting book; he found something so much better. Matthew started leafing through _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_, he paused his search when he landed on the Black Family tree. He devoted a few seconds of his time to view the massive family's history of purity before Matthew continued on his search. He found what he was looking for half way through the book.

With trembling fingers Matthew traced the heavy inked letters written on the worn out pages: _The Cunning and Ambitious House of Philips_. He scanned through the pages that were devoted to his family's history before he stopped on the last page. Matthew held his breath as he stared at the only two pictures of his parents. They were the last members of the Philips family to have been alive when the book was published.

He had gone two whole years without looking at their pictures; it hurt him less to see them alive. Matthew felt better to picture them as the horrible people they were before they were killed by the Potters; it made the need for vengeance die out.

Matthew had never read the large book—only settling to read about his family. Out of curiosity he turned to the next family that followed his own. He smirked as he quietly read the next family's name: _The Decent and Most Loyal House of Potter_. It was only fitting that the family who killed of his, preceded them.

"UGRH! He's such an infuriating brat!"

He snapped the book shut and bolted out of his seat when he heard a distantly familiar voice bursting through the library. When Matthew spotted a familiar set of brown locks he knew instantly who the intruder was. It only took a matter of seconds to realize she was not alone. She leaped a few inches off the ground when she spotted him standing a few feet away from her.

Matthew unconsciously found himself smiling at her. "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to frighten you. I've forgot how incredibly hideous I am."

"No-no worries, you didn't exactly frighten me—it was more like you startled me. No one staying here really ventures into the library, let alone this one." Hermione said turning her attention to their perimeter. "The books here really don't catch their interest."

"Do they catch yours?" Matthew asked. He hated himself for being remotely interested in Hermione Granger. If he was a different boy with different responsibilities and a whole heart, he would have jumped for the opportunity to be with a witch like Hermione. But he was who he was and Matthew had other things to worry about than the way she managed to make his heart whole again.

Hermione randomly picked out a book from one of the nearby bookshelves and laughed dryly at the front cover she was reading. "I don't think my kind would be able to engross themselves in a book like this. Though personally if I ever get captured by a group of Death Eaters knowing how I will be tortured and killed will ease my mind."

Matthew maneuvered himself towards and as he reached to touch her he stopped. He starred at his uncontrollable limb in shock. She too was starring at him and his still outstretched hand right above her shoulder with a silent question perched on her _delectable _plush lips.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She took her own hand and placed it on his extended arm. Matthew gulped as he felt her warm and gentle touch seep through his long sleeve thermal shirt.

"I could ask you the same thing." Matthew replied a bit too breathless for his liking. Blue eyes met brown in an unwavering gaze that would have had any muggle or magical teenagers on the verge of snogging each other senseless—but as Matthew felt himself lean towards Hermione, he stopped and moved himself away from her.

His sudden movement away from her personal space caught her off guard. He watched her blink rapidly, most likely than not she was relaying everything that happened and what _almost_ happed between them. Matthew refused to believe he was going to kiss her and instead convinced himself he simply was going to comfort her with a pad on her shoulder.

Once Hermione regained what Matthew assumed was her usual composure, she smiled awkwardly at him. He returned her awkward smile with one of his own. The romantic moment between them left its mark—notching up the tension between them a little higher than it used to be.

"Leave it to me to get melodramatic about something that hasn't and most likely wont ever happen." Hermione said starring intently at the bottom of her white sneakers.

"There was nothing melodramatic about your thoughts. The possibilities of you getting captured and tortured by Death Eaters are extremely high. You know because—"

"Because I'm a filthy, good for nothing _Mudblood_. Isn't that what you Pureblood deem impure?" Hermione spat out angrily, interrupting him.

Matthew became taken aback by what Hermione had said. He shook his head and tried not to loose his control over his temper. "I don't like what you're implying with that question. Emily—my adoptive mother—did not raise us to grow up hating or thinking we're inferior than anyone else."

Hermione had the decency to look ashamed by her comment. "I'm sorry Matthew. I did not mean to imply that your adoptive mother raised you wrong. I jus assumed that—"

"When you _assume_ Hermione you tend to make an ass of yourself. You should have let me finish what I was going to say before you jumped down my throat." Matthew said this time cutting her off.

"Well then go ahead—finish what you were going to say." Hermione said giving him her rapt attention.

Her intense and undivided attention made him squirm. Matthew started kneading the back of his neck—a habit he thought he no longer had since Ms. Porter beat it out of him during his days at Pendragon before Emily saved him. "I was just going to say that the chances of you being a casualty of this war are higher than most because of your close connection with Potter. You being a muggle-born witch would come second."

Matthew noticed that the book Hermione had taken out of the bookshelf was lying on the floor. _She probably dropped it during our almost-kiss_. He leaned down and picked it up.

He felt the urge to gag once again at reading the title of the slim tome, _Ten Gruesome Ways to Torture and Maim a Mudblood_. Matthew quickly placed the book back where it belonged. "Well that's one book I'll never read."

"I was both impressed and disgusted by their vast collection of dark arts and dark magic books, but Sirius all but confirmed to me that all the real dangerous ones were taken to a safe place before his mother died." Hermione said as she started running her fingers down the spines of the books nearest to her.

Matthew loved that she had a deep and passionate interest in books and the knowledge they provided. "Let me guess—the late Mrs. Black had her most dangerous and most incriminating books and objects shipped off to Gringotts."

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "You are correct. I mean if you really think about it Gringotts is the only place—aside from Hogwarts—where you can keep your valuable possessions safe from prying hands. No one in their right mind would dare break in to the most guarded bank in the wizardry world. And if they did manage to break in—which I doubt they'll get too far—there is no way for them to break out."

"Just because no one has ever succeeded in breaking in and out of Gringotts, doesn't mean its impossible. Its just not as likely to ever really happen." Matthew said. The two of them quietly followed one another through the large library.

They spent their time reading to each other the most ludicrous book titles they could find—Hermione had found the most but Matthew was catching up to her. During their haste to grab the same book Matthew and Hermione found themselves back in the same awkward position from before.

Without taking his gaze from her own Matthew reached out for the first tome his hands could reach, pushing the old dusty book towards Hermione. "Here."

Hermione took it from him and turned it towards her to read the title. She shook her head and placed the book back where it belonged. "_Hogwarts: A History_ is my favorite book of all time."

Matthew involuntarily smirked at her comment, "Are you serious? I tried reading that thing around the time we started receiving our letters for Hogwarts. I couldn't get past the first chapter."

"Just because _you_ couldn't see pass the first chapter or even gave it a chance before discarding it because it wasn't perfect enough for you or your friends—it doesn't mean others would." Hermione said angrily turning her back to him and walking further ahead of Matthew.

He stared after her confused about what exactly he had said this time to infuriate her. _We were talking about a book, right?_

"Um," Matthew began saying something but the words were caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say to her previous comment, so he settled for the most superficial words in his vocabulary. "I'm sorry."

He cringed at how pathetic and unsure he sounded; if Jonathan was present his best friend would have laughed at him. Hermione turned to face him and she did not seem please with his lame apology.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked frustrated by his behavior.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders exasperated by how quickly he seemed to get Hermione on edge. "I don't know why exactly I apologized but I also don't know why you're angry at me."

Hermione sighed running her dainty hands through her brown curls. "You infuriate me in a different way than Ron does. At least with him I expect it but with you I only seem to get more confused about your behavior."

"What's wrong with my behavior?" Matthew questioned her perplexed by her remark. He never had or heard any complaints from others that he behaved oddly.

"Nothing really, you're a well mannered boy." Hermione said her fingers were nervously fidgeting with the hem of her thin cashmere sweater. "It's just that you seem a lot more distant than the last time we saw each other."

Matthew removed his eyes away from her pale white hands—hands he would have liked to hold at that moment to calm her nerves—to look directly at her beautiful face. If it was not so painfully obvious why he seemed more distant than the last time they saw each other, Matthew knew he was finally doing a good job at masking his feelings.

"The last time we saw each other you made it perfectly clear to me that you didn't want us to be friends. Then all of a sudden I get kidnapped along with my friends by Dumbledore's lackeys. Lackeys you know very well. I'm here against my will because that fool of a Headmaster you all admire so damn much thinks I have a hidden miracle that could help Potter out from the trouble he seems to be getting into." Matthew admitted to her—only telling her half of the truth.

"Harry is not responsible for you and your friends getting stuck here." Hermione said coming to the defense of one of her best friends. "But I know there is another reason why you're behaving so cold towards me."

Matthew shook his head silently denying her claim. He tried to voice his disagreement but no words came out. It frustrated him that he had become inarticulate under Hermione's presence.

"Personally, I think the real reason why you're acting like this is because your friends are telling you to."

It took Matthew a moment to comprehend what she was saying and when he did he harshly laughed at her outrageous comment. "You're kidding me right? Hermione, does it look like I'm the kind of person someone can boss around? Let me tell you something Hermione, I'm Matthew Philips and no one—I mean no one—tells me what to do."

He watched her recoil further away from him. His tone of voice and harsh laughter had her pegging him as someone a lot different than the person she had gotten use to back at Brighton. Matthew wanted to show her that same boy, however he stopped himself. Playing the jerk card would work to his advantage if he desperately wanted Hermione not to be his temptation to move on from Crystal.

"Then for once, since the first time we met, answer my question truthfully—why are you so distant?" Hermione asked pleading with him. Her deep brown eyes shinning with a sense of hope that Matthew would do right by her.

With every bone in his body demanding Matthew not to go ahead with what he had planned just seconds ago—all demands ignored by him, of course—he took a deep breath and tried his best to use the previous cold tone that had shaken Hermione's view of him.

"Because damn it, every time I look at you all I see is how stupid I was not to notice that you're a witch. I put my family in danger just so I could befriend you. Hell, I'm not even sure about whether you were really at Brighton to visit your family or if you were sent there by Dumbledore to spy on me." Matthew said feigning an outburst of rage. He was no actor but he hoped watching Jonathan and Ryan behave like overdramatic fools over the years gave him enough knowledge to pull his act off.

The horrified expression on Hermione's beautifully plain face gave him the unspoken answer Matthew wholeheartedly convinced himself he wanted. He thought that seeing her stare at him with that _look_ in her face and the pain in her eyes would have been the source of the ache in his heart but he was wrong—watching her run off caused the ache to grow in size.

Matthew dropped his weak body in the nearest available chair and repeatedly banged his head on the table.

_When did I become a martyr?_

He stopped the abuse on his head and quietly answered his own question.

_That's simple really—when Crystal broke my heart_.

_**Five Months Ago**_

Matthew sighed in relief when he spotted their London townhouse a block away. He cursed himself for not hailing a taxi when he had the chance. It was foolish of him to think he could handle five heavy grocery bags and to trek five blocks with them. He carefully bounded the front stone steps and delicately pressed the doorbell button.

Jonathan and Ryan's shouts of nonsense could be heard from outside, Matthew angrily kicked the door to grab their attention. One of the grocery bags was slipping from his hold. "COME ON GUYS! OPEN UP!"

When the door sprang open, Matthew would have yelled at whoever answered it for their delay, but he caught sight of Tom's haggard expression and words seemed to escape him.

The newest and youngest member—a fact Aaron liked to remind them of every day since they asked Tom about his birthday—of their mix and match family tiredly smiled at him before generously taking hold of two of the bags that were most likely slipping from his grip.

"Hey Tom, thanks for coming to my rescue." Matthew said. He kicked the door behind him and followed the young boy into the house.

"Don't mention it Matt." Tom said over his shoulder.

As he walked down the hall, Matthew noticed to his left that both Jonathan and Ryan were no longer arguing but where wrestling on the ground while Chary and Kristina looked over them.

"What are those two fighting about?" Matthew asked crocking his head towards the two rowdy teenagers on the floor.

Tom waited until they were deep in the kitchen unloading the groceries to answer his question. "Honestly, I don't know. I had come downstairs to grab a bite to eat when I spotted Jonathan and Chary snogging on the crouch. When I finished making my sandwich, both Ryan and Kristina had entered through the back doors. They too were famished after their swimming session. Aaron chose that time to come get me—you see we're watching a _James Bond _marathon."

Matthew furrowed his brows amused by Aaron and Tom's newfound interest in the fictional muggle spy. "So in other words, their fighting started after you left the kitchen?"

Tom nodded his head silently agreeing with him. Matthew could tell that Tom had not yet grown comfortable with him or the rest of his friends. He did notice that the young boy enjoyed spending his time with Aaron and Crystal.

"Have Brian and Crystal arrived back home from their little _sibling bonding _time?" He asked Tom handing him the cartons of milk and eggs.

Matthew fought the urge to scold Tom for his nervousness around him but he reminded himself that he was not the boy's _anything_, so Matthew settled for feign obliviousness to Tom's almost blunder. He smiled awkwardly at him before gently placing the eggs and milk into the refrigerator. "Sorry about nearly dropping them."

Matthew waved away his apology, "No harm was done and even if you did drop them I could have always sent Jonathan to retrieve more. After all, that little lying scum skived out on his weekly shopping to snog his girlfriend."

Thinking of Jonathan and Chary becoming a couple brought a smile to his face. For a while now Matthew suspected there was more to their friendship than met the eye.

"Um, to answer your question Brian and Crystal arrived twenty minutes ago." Tom said.

Matthew noticed the far off look in Tom's familiar blue eyes and he could tell by the way he played with his hands that he wanted to get out off the kitchen as soon as possible.

"If you want Tom you can go. I have the rest covered." Matthew said pointing at the few remaining items on the counter.

"You sure? Because if you're not I can stay and help with the rest?" Tom asked already moving towards the second set of stairs near the kitchen.

Matthew nodded his head, "Yeah I'm sure, go ahead."

He followed Tom—with his eyes—as he briskly walked out of the kitchen as if his life depended on it. Matthew had to find a way to get through to Tom before the distance between them grew even larger.

"Please Matthew, in the name of all that's Holy in this world, tell me you brought something remotely fattening." Jonathan said coming into the kitchen followed by Ryan.

Matthew—who was still annoyed with his best friend for ditching his chores—tossed Jonathan one of the three bags of crisps. He caught it before the bag smacked him in the face, much to Matthew's irritation.

"Matt, if I didn't know any better, I would think you're angry at me." Jonathan said eagerly opening the bag and grabbing a handful of crisps. Ryan eyed his desperate behavior with a sour look on his face.

He could tell there would be another argument coming along between the two of them. Not one to meddle with the two of them and their bickering, Matthew pretended nothing was brewing.

"Of course Matt is angry at you. You skipped out on _your _chores." Ryan said.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and pointed at their brown-haired friend, "Jeez Ry, get a hold of yourself. Matthew isn't like you—he doesn't get upset that easily when I skive off my chores. And its not like we didn't have any food to eat."

"The only thing we had was bread, jelly and peanut butter." Ryan said starting the argument Matthew had predicted.

To his surprise though, Jonathan shrugged it off, "You may be right, but at least we had something. But if it bothers you so damn much I'll make something incredibly delicious for dinner."

That seemed to appease Ryan for the moment since he began munching on a few of the crisps Jonathan offered him. Matthew wished another one of his friends were there to witness the shortest argument between the two of them. He decided not to make that much of a fuss about it since Matthew knew it would not be taken lightly by Jonathan and Ryan—they were very defensive about their fights.

"I bought more junk food and sweets, so make sure you hide those very well. Kristina is still awfully passionate about making us eat healthy." Matthew said sliding the brown paper bag full of fattening food towards Jonathan.

"Sure thing _Capitan_." Jonathan smiled impressed by his Spanish. "Hey I'm getting good at speaking _Español_. Though back to the topic of Kristina—I seriously believe she has fallen of her rocker, I mean half the things she told me to cook can be passed as rabbit food."

Ryan seized his need to eat anymore of the fattening food his girlfriend despised and guiltily removed his hand away from the bag. Matthew smirked at his friend's behavior, but when he did not hear Jonathan's usual jokes about Ryan's inability to say no to his _controlling girlfriend_, he turned his attention to him. Jonathan was still stuffing his face with a handful of crisps.

"Well she does have a point—we do tend to over eat." Matthew said giving Jonathan and the handful of crisp in his hand a pointed look.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm a growing boy." Jonathan protested with a mouthful of crisps.

Ryan laughed, making it clear to Matthew that he too was thinking off their friend as an actual _grown boy_. "I doubt Chary will continue to date you if you start growing from the waist."

Jonathan glared at them both as they laughed at him. Their laughter continued on even after he angrily stood up—with the brown bag of forbidden foods—and headed to the walk-in cupboard underneath the second set of stairs. That's where Jonathan kept all of his important and expensive ingredients, a place Kristina rarely visited.

Ryan waited until Jonathan disappeared from sight before he asked Matthew about his requested item from the grocery store. "By the way Matt, did you find the magazine?"

"Yeah I did and I'm surprised that a magazine cost that much." He said handing him the small booklet.

Jonathan walked back in just in time to catch a glimpse of the item being passed along between Ryan and himself. His previous anger forgotten, "Oooh…does Kris know you're reading dirty magazines?"

"They don't sell dirty magazines to minors—you big buffoon." Ryan said handing Jonathan his acquired item.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Jonathan said pointing at the black box on the front page. Matthew shrugged his shoulders; he still did not comprehend Ryan's love for muggle technology—although he was very fond of his new television set.

Ryan pointed at the front page, impressed by the picture itself. "That my clueless friend is the future."

He scoffed and handed Ryan back his magazine. "You're telling me that a little box that looks like a very small television is _our _future? That's a riot."

"Not _our_ future—the wizardry world will never adapt muggle technology to work alongside magic—that's the muggle's world future. And for your information this small box, its called a computer." Ryan said disappointedly.

"Why would they want to? Magic surpasses anything that muggles create. We're infinitely better." Jonathan said smugly.

"You're stupid to believe that but you're even more stupid for saying it out loud." Ryan said walking away from the kitchen.

Jonathan pointed after him, "He's as crazy as his health fanatic girlfriend. Its strange that he's fascinated about the muggle world and its technological wonders. I mean come on Matt, we have magic and they don't. Whatever they create or discover, its rather useless to us. I don't know why Ryan is so damn invested in it."

"I don't know Jonathan—all I do know is that Ryan's obsession for muggle technology is like your obsession for muggle cars." Matthew said shrugging his shoulders. He was indifferent to whatever his friends enjoyed, as long as it did not involve dangerous activities that would require the Ministry of Magic to intervene in their lives.

"Its not an obsession, it's a hobby." Jonathan corrected him.

"I thought cooking was your hobby?"

He shook his head, "Nope, cooking is my form of art. Reading about automobiles, building small car models, and dreaming about owning my own sports car is a hobby."

"Whatever you say Jonathan." Matthew said amused by his best friend's way of thinking. "I'm going upstairs to see how Crystal's day went."

"Alright, just don't start fighting again." He heard Jonathan warn him as he climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Matthew hated that he and Crystal as of late had not been getting along. They had been on good terms for a long time after Emily's death, so when Crystal became distant and no longer sought him out for any sort of comfort, it had surprised him. He tried with all his might and patience to still be there for her, like the dutiful boyfriend he was, but at the end her stubbornness always surpassed his patience.

He loved her with all his soul; however, when she ignored him he felt that she no longer loved him. _No time to let your insecurities get the best of you Matthew._ He took a calming breath before he gently knocked on her door. When he did not hear a welcoming response—or a discouraging one—Matthew opened the door.

As soon as Matthew stepped a foot in Crystal's neat and rarely disturbed sanctuary, he instantly regretted it. He willed away his anger when he spotted his girlfriend distractedly reading over a handful of newspapers, both muggle and magical. Her sketch pad and her adored pencils—two gifts of his from years before—laid forgotten on her nightstand, her new interests where now taking over her desk.

He knew the answer to his question before he even asked but Matthew still had a little bit of optimism in his heart when it came to Crystal. "Hello love, are you busy?"

She graced him with a small smile of hers before going back to reading the article in her hand, "Actually I am but if you wait for a minute I will be done with this."

Matthew wanted to tell her that waiting is all that he has been doing for the past few months but he held his tongue—it would not do them any good if they argued within a minute of his visit. He gingerly sat on the edge of her bed and waited patiently for her to finish whatever she had been up to before he had disturbed her.

After ten minutes had passed and Crystal had not looked away from the article, Matthew wanted to leave but instead his impatience took the best of him. "So what's going on in _Potter's _interesting life?"

She stopped scribbling on her notepad but Crystal did not bother to turn towards him to give him her usual angry glare. "If you're going to ask in that tone Matthew, should I even bother wasting my breath to answer your question?"

"Since when does talking to me require you to waste anything, let alone your breath?" He asked furiously. Matthew impulsively threw caution to the wind and decided to voice his opinions on Crystal's behavior. "But since we're on the topic of waste, let's talk about how you're wasting your life on reading too much into that load of bullshit Rita Skeeter and those clueless muggle's are going on about."

That had her attention—Crystal turned around and stood up to face him. She stared up at him; her light blue eyes glinting with defiance, any other person would have ended their argument but Matthew could be as easily stubborn as she could.

"If you came up here to argue with me Matthew, I advice you to get the hell out before this escalates to something we no longer can control." Crystal said warningly.

Matthew ignored her warning and continued on, grabbing hold of her arm to pull her closer to him. "I came up here not to argue with you Crystal but to see how my girlfriend is doing. Have you seen her, because she hasn't been present for the past year?"

Crystal's blue eyes blazed with fury as she shoved him away from her personal space with all the force she possessed. Her comfortable mattress broke Matthew's fall but he was still reeling from her physical assault to say anything to her.

"Stop it Matthew. I'm not in the mood to explain myself to you or to anyone." She said walking back to her desk.

He ran a hand through his jet-black hair to comfort himself on the battle brewing between them. "You're never in the mood to talk about this. You're always brushing this aside because you think I wont understand your obsession."

"Obsession?" Crystal asked angrily whirling around to face him once again. "You think this is an obsession? I'm not obsessed Matthew, all I'm trying to do is find out what he's up to."

"Potter isn't up to anything. He's just gotten himself in yet another sticky situation that Dumbledore will get him safely out off." Matthew said standing back up and slowly moving closer to her. He did not want to cause her to push him once again.

Crystal shook her head causing her blond ponytail to swing from side to side. "I'm not talking about Potter. I'm talking about my father."

Matthew stopped walking towards her and stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Once he regained his bearings he asked the question that was now burning in his mind. "What does your father have to do with the Triwizard Tournament?"

"He has everything to do with it. I mean come on Matthew you can't honestly stand there and not think Potter being called out as a fourth champion for a tournament that only requires three, has nothing to do with my father. He's Lord Voldemort for crying out loud everything and anything is possible with him if he's pulling the strings." Crystal fiercely explained.

It amazed and terrified Matthew that his girlfriend sounded eerily familiar to Albus Dumbledore. He shook away his frightening thoughts and reminded himself that the Hogwarts' Headmaster was her _adoptive _grandfather and not her biological one. He rubbed the back of his neck to soothe away the tired kinks there—his relationship with Crystal was taking a toll on him and if he thought about it clearly, it was taking a toll on her too. And Matthew could still remember when their love for each other mattered more to them then anything in the world.

"Crystal," Matthew calmly began trying to choose his words carefully. "You're right I can't honestly stand here and tell you that V-Voldemort and his band of loyal Death Eaters don't have something to do with Potter's name being pulled out of that goblet."

He hesitated in continuing on with whatever he was going to say next when he saw Crystal's dazzling smile on her beautiful face. It hit Matthew like a boulder in the pit of his stomach that she had not smiled like that towards him or anyone since Emily's death. So what he would say next pained him more than anything in that world.

"However, you can't stand there and claim Potter and his group of troublesome friends could not have found a way to counter the tournament's rules so they could gain more fame and popularity."

His soul cried out in agony when her smile vanished from her face and was replaced by the usual defensive scowl Crystal wore now. "Potter's a fourteen year old wizard—I doubt he and his friends have learned magic that could surpass that of Dumbledore's."

"You don't know that Crystal. You don't know Potter at all. What makes you think he isn't an attention seeker? You've read all those stupid articles Skeeter writes of him, he hardly mentions that Diggory fellow—you know the real Hogwarts Champion." Matthew said trying all his best and failing miserably to reason with her.

"I may not know Potter and I may not know my father but I have gotten to know my grandfather. And he claims that Voldemort has something to do with Harry being called out to participate in the tournament."

Matthew smirked at her response. _So all of this has to do with Dumbledore and what he thinks. I should have realized this from the very beginning_. "Did it ever occur to you Crystal that maybe Dumbledore is losing his sanity? All of his thoughts could be a figment of his imagination or maybe he's trying to blame someone else for his failure to control his students. Not everything that goes wrong in the magical world has to do with the possibility of Lord Voldemort coming back to life."

"My grandfather isn't senile. Albus Dumbledore is one of the few and greatest wizards to ever walk this earth." Crystal passionately defended the very man who as of last year had not bothered to make any contact with her or Brian.

It infuriated Matthew that her absentee grandfather had more creditability than he did in her eyes. "That's the thing Crystal—Dumbledore isn't your grandfather!"

The small amount of warm air in Crystal's room vanished and it was replaced by the cold mist that seemed to now surround their relationship. Matthew tried to apologize but she would not hear a word of it. He stayed rooted in his spot and waited until she voiced her feelings, even if she only told him to get the hell out of her room.

"I know you did not mean anything by what you've just said Matthew so theirs nothing to forgive but the next time you try to force your way of thinking onto me, I wont be as forgiving."

Matthew nodded his head, accepting whatever she said. He stepped closer to her and timidly reached out to grasp hold of her hand. "Crystal, the only thing I want you to see and realize is that your father has not been part of your life since you were a year old. And that if he was trying to regain his old body back, why would he do it so publicly and right underneath Dumbledore's nose."

Crystal clutched his hand with her own. "I don't have an answer for that but Matthew I cannot rule out anything when it comes to my father. I'm invested in this because I cannot think of him coming back. His presence in our world and in our lives will only bring more death and destruction than the last time he was around."

He reassuringly wrapped his arms around her, she had yet to wrap her arms around him but he never suspected she would. "Crystal, there is no way in hell that your father can possibly come back. His remaining followers have not done anything strange that would indicate they are up to something. His right hand man is running from the law as we speak."

"Sirius Black was never his right hand man and you know that."

Matthew let go of her and took a step away. "I wasn't referring to Azkaban's famous prisoner. I was talking about that rat face coward, Pettigrew. He's a brainless dimwit of a wizard; he would never go searching for Voldemort."

Crystal walked to her desk and began rummaging through her books and sheets of parchment and regular papers searching for something. When she found what she was looking for she handed it to Matthew. "This was sent to my mother a month before she was killed. The few times I visited her in her office I would always see her reading this."

Matthew read the first sentence of the cut out article in his hand.

_**A TRUE RIDDLE AT THE RIDDLE HOUSE**_

_All three Riddles were found dead in their living room floor, as if they were frighten to death._

"That article is over fifty years old. Now read this one." Crystal said snatching the article he had been reading and replacing it with a new one. "She was sent this one two weeks before her death."

_**YET ANOTHER UNEXPLAINED DEATH AT THE RIDDLE HOUSE**_

_Frank Bryce, the Riddle's old gardener who was accused of all the three Riddle's deaths fifty years ago, was found dead the following morning when three teenagers broke into the deserted manor. What is strange about his cause of death is that it is identical to the Riddle's fifty years ago._

_Do we have a mass murderer in __Little Hangleton?_

"These deaths are connected Matthew—those four muggles that were killed in the Riddle Manor were in fact killed by my father."

Matthew fought the fear that was spreading through his whole body. He had foolishly let himself believe that if Lord Voldemort ever regained his body that Crystal and Brian would be saved by their tyrant of a father. But the facts spoke the truth; Voldemort would kill his own flesh blood without a thought or care in the world.

He was not as fearless as Jonathan so he let his mind will away his fear and clutch to the little facts that Matthew could understand. "There's no proof of that Crystal. For all you know, the Riddles and Frank Bryce were killed by a mass murderer or by a person who hated them."

"What is wrong with you? Are you so damn scared of the mere thought of this being true? Because if you are Matthew come forward and say you're a coward so I wont waste my breath and time on you!" Crystal angrily yelled at him.

Her words hurt Matthew but they angered him even more. Crystal calling him a coward was the last straw, he had no more patience or control over his temper.

"I'm not a coward Crystal and I thought you knew that." Matthew said coldly.

He watched her shiver with the intensity of his tone—Matthew had never spoke to her or to anyone in that matter before today. But Crystal could not be easily swayed and she stood her ground. She would die trying to convince him that she was right than to let him believe she was wrong.

"Then why are you being so rational about this? If you're scared of Voldemort that's fine Matt, everyone is." Crystal said reassuringly. This time around she took the first steps to come closer to him.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration that Crystal could not see what her behavior was doing to him—what it was doing to them.

"I'm not scared of Voldemort. I'm scared of what can happen to you if you keep on pushing for answers to questions that are not ready to be answered." Matthew said taking hold of Crystal's hand and placing her palm on his chest right were his heart beat furiously for her, "I don't think I can handle losing you."

The intensity of his blue eyes had Crystal's own softening. She brought her free hand to caress the side of his face. "You wont lose me Matthew."

He could feel her warm lips nearing to his and before Matthew was rendered useless and incoherent he asked the question he _needed_ the answer to. "How can you be so sure about that? You said it yourself, everything and anything is possible with _him_ if he's pulling the strings."

Crystal did not bother answering his question, she settled for a passionate kiss instead. Matthew kissed her back with the same intensity she was kissing him with. Their lips dueled for the love that had been forgotten and pushed aside for their petty words. They kissed for what seemed like eons—eons Matthew would gladly spend kissing her—but when the need for air took over them, they separated.

Matthew hugged her to him, not wanting to separate himself physically from her. They had not been that close for a long time and he wanted it to last for a little bit longer.

"You know you didn't answer my question." He ended up saying after a few quiet minutes of them just standing there in the middle of her room, hugging one another.

She sighed, her warm breath tickling his neck. "Can we not talk right now, I'm kind of basking in this moment we're having here."

"I know Crystal but I want to hear it from you that you are no longer going to pursue this whole Potter-Triwizard Tournament-Voldemort thing." Matthew said hoping that she would end whatever she had started before it became a threat to her life.

Once again Matthew had said the wrong thing and was reward with yet another powerful shove of hers. This time the mattress was not there to break his fall, so Matthew fell to the ground.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Crystal?" Matthew asked her irritated by her need to physically and emotionally push him away from her.

"And here I thought you finally understood my need to see my investigation through." Crystal said betrayed by his plea.

Matthew stood up from the ground and shook his head, "How can I understand this Crystal? You haven't been making much sense since your mother died."

"Don't go there Matthew." Crystal warned him.

"Why not? You haven't been the same since we found her body that day. And I don't expect you to be, losing someone like that can cause a lot of emotional damage. I still haven't quite recovered from losing her. But I'm not going to stand back and see you lose yourself into this just so you can find a meaning behind her death." Matthew said desperately. He had to make her see the light before they lost everything that mattered to them both.

Crystal shook her head, "Not everything that I do is about that. Just because I'm not that stupid naïve girl you fell in love with Matt doesn't mean you have to belittle my search for the truth."

"You mean your theories, because Crystal that's what they are a bunch of theories you have gathered from little tidbits from articles written by Rita Skeeter. That women is as honest as Pettigrew."

"So basically you're calling me crazy." Crystal said.

Matthew shook his head this whole conversation was getting out of hand, "No Crystal I'm not calling you crazy. This whole thing is putting too much pressure on the both of us and our relationship. I just want to fix this."

"There is nothing to fix Matthew. I know now that I cannot count on you to have my side. Some boyfriend you turned out to be." Crystal said angrily as she tried to rid the tears running down her face.

Matthew felt like a fish out of water, he could not breathe, "What are you talking about? We're not over Crystal. We're far from it. We can't end like this."

"You can't handle the pressure of my _newfound obsession_. And I can't handle your lack of support and understanding. You and I can't fix this rift between us. We have become too far apart." She said no longer trying to wipe away her tears, they were running down her beautiful face and Matthew could do nothing to stop them.

Matthew tried to stop the quivers of pain that had taken over his body since Crystal spoke of the end of their relationship—the end of their love. "No Crystal, you're wrong. We can fix the rift between us. You just have to let me come around to the way you're thinking. I can do that for you—I would do anything for you."

He knew he was grasping onto meaningless words but he could not stand by and not do or say anything to stop her from ending the greatest thing that would ever happen to him.

Crystal did not bother to react to his pleas and instead she devoted her time to frantically gather a few of her things. He could hear her sobbing and he could see that her tears were staining her work but Matthew's presence did not stop her movements.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing a few of my things. I'm going to our house in Brighton to give us some time to recuperate from our breakup. I'll see you all there when you're ready to see me."

Matthew took hold of her as she tried to pass him, "You can't leave—not when we can still fix our broken relationship."

Crystal tried pushing him away but Matthew would not budge this time around. He had more to loose if he let her go now.

"I have to leave Matthew. I can't choose between you and what's right."

Matthew was openly letting his own tears roll down his face, "Well you're going to have to choose Crystal, because damn it I love you and I'm not going to willingly watch you ruin our relationship for what you deem is right."

Before she could respond Matthew kissed her with so much intensity, that if he was not holding onto her it would have knocked them both out cold. As the kiss gained more passion, Matthew felt Crystal push at his chest, but he was not going to let her get away.

At the same time though, he was not going to forcefully keep her by his side, so he let her go. He took a step back from her as she composed herself, "Like I said Crystal I love you, so what is it going to be? Me or what's right?"

What came out of her mouth next would forever be imprinted in his mind and in his shattered heart.

"I'm so sorry Matthew, but I have to do this. It's the right thing to do and eventually you'll see that."

Matthew's whole body went still, the blood running through his veins turned to ice, his world was falling apart right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

Before Crystal turned her back on him and their love, she came forward and gently kissed his frozen lips and then the tip of his forehead. She ran her hand through his hair one last time to bring him some comfort but her warm touch no longer had that affect on him.

"I will always love you Matt."

The last thing he heard coming from her mouth before she ran out of her room and his life were her painful sobs. He limply sat on her bed and took hold of his shirt were his heart was shattering to a millions of pieces.

The sound of someone knocking on the wide open door of Crystal's bedroom caused Matthew to stare at the intruder who bared witness to his pain and loss. Jonathan stared frightfully at his dead expression.

"I came up here to see what had Crystal running out of the house with a bag full of her things and a tear streak face. Your face pretty much answers any of my inquiries." Jonathan said entering the room. "You want to talk about it mate?"

"There's nothing to talk about Jonathan. She tore my heart out and discarded it without caution. She choose to do what's right than to be with me." Matthew spat out before his vision became blurry.

_**Present**_

Matthew continued to hit his head against the wooden desk in front of him—thoughts of Crystal seemed to always engulf him in an never ending grief.

"You know if you keep up with that it will only result in destroying your scull, which would result in brain damage. And since Professor Dumbledore went through all this trouble to bring you here—I have a feeling your brain might be important."

He leaned back into his chair and frowned at the image of the bespectacled boy standing before him. If it were not for his famous lightening bolt scar on his forehead, Matthew would have thought of him as a skinny ghost haunting the aisles of the library, instead of Harry Potter—The-_Fucken-_Boy-Who-Lived.

Matthew interestedly watched Potter take the seat in front of him, placing his heavy book bag on the table. He continuing gawking at the scrawny boy as he removed book after book and neatly placed them around him. His stares were slowly driving Potter insane, but Matthew refused to look away. He had to see what the fuss was about, he needed to know why Voldemort wanted him dead and why Dumbledore would do everything and anything in his power to keep him protected.

_What is it about you Harry Potter that have people die and kill for you?_

It surprised Matthew when Potter slammed his final book on the table and he noticed that he was being looked at by a pair of angry emerald green eyes. A sense of familiarity washed over Matthew's subconscious but he willed it away. _I've never met Potter in my life. His eyes have no connection to me or my past._

"Look I get it that you loathe the simple sight of me. And I fully comprehend that you want to beat me to a pulp but you have to stand and wait in line like everyone else." Potter said as he reluctantly opened his Potions book.

"Doing your homework just weeks before you start a new school year, isn't that risking it a bit?" Matthew asked after he had mentally calculated Hogwarts' schooling calendar.

When he had received his first Hogwarts' acceptance letter Matthew had been overjoyed. He had wanted to attend the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry but Emily had refused and after receiving thousands of letters and with the possibility of more to come she had personally ended them from ever coming again—taking his dream along with her.

Having her home school them all was a poor substitute to the grand and massive castle they would have lived in for a great part of their adolescent years, but Matthew and the rest of his friends got the second best schooling with Emily leading the front as Headmistress and talented professor.

She taught them all the subjects any wizard and witch would have endured at Hogwarts in less of the time than they would have spent in the magical boarding school. If she had been alive today—with Crystal by her side—Emily would have sent them off to Hogwarts to take their O.W.L's the following spring. But since death came knocking on both Emily and Crystal's doors, all their future plans were placed on halt.

Harry shrugged, dipping the tip of his quill in the bottle of ink in front of him. "I've had other things on my mind. Homework seemed to be the least of my worries, not until Hermione reminded me last night that we would be starting school in a couple of weeks and that I would not be given any leeway because of last years events."

Matthew leaned closer to the desk and placed his elbows on top of the desk. "So how was it to be the fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament? It must have brought a sense of honor to represent your school."

The snap of Harry's quill brought the room temperature around them down a notch. Matthew felt the need to apologize for bringing up something that obviously brought Potter an immense amount of pain but his apology fell mute on the tip of his tongue.

"Cedric Diggory was Hogwarts' true champion. I was simply the one who survived." Harry solemnly said grabbing another quill.

For a brief second Matthew saw that Potter's green eyes had become full of unshed tears. He chose that moment to excuse himself and once he was out of sight Matthew ran all the way up to the attic. Every step he took that separated him from Potter and the boy's tearful expression had Matthew's emotions reeling from the shocking discovering he had bared witness to.

Harry Potter the damn Boy-Who-Lived was not egotistical, attention seeking glorified teenager. He was a boy who had to grow up too quickly. A boy who had to rely only on himself for the better part of his life. Potter was an orphaned who had been thrown in the magical world with no one on his side and had to find ways to adjust to the different workings of that complicated life.

What Matthew saw in Potter's eyes was an all too familiar image. He saw himself in Potter and that frighten him.

When he entered the large room all of his friends turned to stare at the intruder who dared to barge into their temporary sanctuary, their wands raised and pointed directly at him.

"Whoa!" Matthew said raising his arms in the air and stopping dead in his tracks.

His friends lowered their wands—Kristina being the last one—and smiled sheepishly at him—Kristina not bothering to hide her displeasure at not being able to curse him to the next millennium.

"Matt, you should know better than to burst through any room. You could get your head blown off." Jonathan joked twirling his wand in-between his fingers.

"Yes Matt you should listen to Jonathan's warning, after all we know how uncontrollable my boyfriend truly is." Chary said petulantly crossing her arms to glare at her own annoyed boyfriend.

Matthew did not bother asking what was going on between the two of them—he knew it would end in a matter of hours as soon as Jonathan begged Chary for forgiveness.

"Are you going tell us what had you running up here?" Brian asked curiously glancing up from the large book in his lap.

_Where in the hell did he get a book from? I would have noticed if he had gone to the library. Not unless I was too busy with Hermione._

"I'm rather curious to see what had you running up here with a frighten look on your face." Kristina said snidely. She feign a gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, did I push you too far?"

Matthew clenched his jaw—he would not allow himself to loose his temper with her yet again. She would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself if he yelled at her again.

"Kristina, love please let this go for right now." Ryan pleaded with his girlfriend.

She allowed Ryan to pull her closer to calm her nerves, Matthew shot Ryan a grateful look before facing the rest of his friends—his family.

"I can't do it." Matthew miserably said. He ran his hand through his already messy hair and tightly yanked at it. "I had a brief conversation with Potter and the few words we exchanged made me realize that he's just a boy. A teenage boy that I could easily discard without a second thought. I boy I would not shed a tear for if he died tomorrow and it gawked at me to realize that I cannot willingly deny Dumbledore. I do not have what it takes to condemn Potter to his death."

"Then I'll do it." Jonathan said without hesitation. However, his dark coal eyes told a different story and Matthew was the only one who could read through them.

"I cannot allow you to do that Jonathan—your bravado would not be able to assist you in this." Matthew said mournfully. His best friend would have been his number one and only choice to do what he could not.

Jonathan did not argue with him and he was grateful for that. Ryan remained silent by his girlfriend's side, not because he was a coward but because he too did not have what it took to condemn a man—a _young boy_—to his death. Kristina, Chary, Aaron and Tom were not an option, though the four of them stayed quiet throughout the exchange.

"I can do it. My father already wants Potter dead and by having me deny Dumbledore's request I can give us the vantage point we need to have them both leave us alone for good." Brian said tossing the book in his lap to the next empty bed.

Matthew wanted to protest but Brian pushed passed him before he could say anything more on the matter. Kristina removed herself from Ryan's protective embrace and angrily marched towards him. Matthew experienced a sense of déjà vu when Kristina shoved him causing him to tumble to the ground, her familiar light blue eyes scorching with a fiery rage.

"HOW CAN YOU MAKE HIM DO THAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO HIM?" Kristina yelled. She would have swung at him if it had not been for Ryan grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her away from him.

"I'm sorry Kristina. I really am." Matthew said breaking his vow and silently pleading to her to believe him and to forgive him.

She stopped struggling against Ryan's hold and like the rest of their friends she turned to gape at him. "You're apologizing?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah I am, and a little too late but the sincerity is still there."

Ryan released her but he warily kept a close eye on her and so did Matthew. After all, Kristina was a great and dangerous actress.

"I-I need to go talk to Brian. He can't go along with this—it will kill what ever small amount of his soul he still has left. If none of us can deny Dumbledore then it surely means we no longer want to stand still and let the world around us crumble without doing anything about it." Kristina said bravely before exiting the room.

"Matthew you cannot let Kristina talk Brian out of this. We cannot risk our lives for Potter and his friends." Jonathan said desperately trying to snap some sense into him.

"Then why didn't you argue with Matthew from the beginning. He would have let you be the one to reject Dumbledore's request." Ryan reminded him.

"Why didn't you man up and volunteer?" Jonathan shot back.

Ryan did not hesitate to answer Jonathan's question truthfully. He was never someone to cowardly stand down. "Because I know I'm not capable of sending Potter to his death. Not when we could do something about it. And I'm with Kristina all the way, even if she wants to attend Hogwarts this year."

Matthew did not say anything more—he felt he had nothing more to say. He had Brian and Kristina do his dirty work. And he had faith that at least one of them would do what was right for the well being of their family. Nevertheless, Matthew could not refuse the nagging thought in the back of his mind that told him there was more to the reason why he could not allow Harry Potter—the _only_ son of James and Lily Potter, the people responsible for his parents' deaths—to die by the hands of Lord Voldemort.

.

_Damn it Potter, what is it about you that has everyone risking their necks for you?_

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Brian did not go too far before Kristina finally caught up with him. He had never been much of a fast runner or an athlete like the rest of his physically adapted friends. Brian thought of himself as the nerd of the group and because of that he rarely stood up and took command. So now that Matthew could not do what they all entrusted him with, Brian felt it was finally his turn to prove everyone and himself wrong.

There was only one tiny problem—Brian could not do it. _Why did I have to open my mouth? Matthew would have eventually figured out a way to get pass his new revelation. _

"Thanks Brian for not choosing to run. I don't think chasing after two of my friends today would do my untrained body any good." Kristina's warm voice rang through his ears from behind his shoulder.

"I did not feel like falling on my face as I attempted to run down the stairs." Brian dryly replied heading towards what he presumed was the drawing room. He could not be so sure since a house like Grimmauld Place was not built accordingly to the magical or muggle architectural standards.

"Is this supposed to be their living room?" Kristina asked distastefully.

Brian could never understand what his cousin deemed a well decorated house. Her taste was exceptional but it never came with a cheap price tag. He would not envy Ryan when the two of them finally married. "You heard what Mr. Black said during breakfast early this morning—no one has been living here for a long time."

"Of course I remember, but still, you would think they would have cleaned up a little better." Kristina said leading their way towards the nearest couch. Brian waited until she sat before he took his own seat.

"So are you going to talk me out of it or are you going to encourage me?" Brian asked. He did not have to posses the power of Legilimency to realize what his dear cousin was up to.

"Neither. I'm actually going to ask you to let me do it." Kristina said surprising him with her answer.

He shook his head, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kristina asked.

"Because I finally stood up and took command. What will the guys think if I backed down and let you—my _female _cousin—take over?" Brian said ashamed of himself for even thinking let alone voicing his fear. _I've finally fallen to a much lower level._

"Brian, since when did you start thinking like a sexist male? I'm very disappointed in you—you've allowed yourself to believe that your friends don't think highly of you." She said sadden by his behavior.

Brian kept his head down and his mouth shut. He hated letting any of his family or friends down.

"If it makes you feel any better, the boys upstairs would not dare say a thing. Matthew admitted he didn't have what it took so he silently offered it to Jonathan. But our _obnoxious_ friend couldn't do it either. Ryan has always been a big softy on the inside, the only hate he has is for his werewolf father, he's not capable of sending someone to their death. Matthew would never entrust Chary, Tom, Aaron and myself with such an emotional decision because it would be obvious that we would chose to side with Harry Potter and Dumbledore." Kristina explained. She wrapped a slender arm around him and brought him closer to her.

His cousin reminded him so much of Crystal that Brian temporarily struggled with his grief. As soon as he reigned his emotions back into the small box he kept them locked in, Brian pulled away from Kristina's comforting embrace.

"Then what makes you think I should trust you to make the right decision for us all since you've just basically admitted it to me that you would side with Potter and Dumbledore?"

Kristina smiled, though it was not her usual bright and happy one. "I know what you want me to decide and I also know what Matthew _needs_ you to decide."

"But can you deliberately send Potter to his death—without hesitation?" Brian asked desperately counting on her to take the burden he had gotten himself into.

Kristina removed her arm away from and placed her hands on her lap. She sorrowfully gazed at them for what seemed like hours before she turned to look up at him. "It will take plenty of years to wipe away Potter's blood from my hands but I'll refuse Dumbledore's plea for help for the sake of your soul."

Brian took the opportunity then to drape his own arm around her and bring her closer to him. The two cousins sat there together silently comforting the other until Mrs. Weasley came to them around noon to inform them that lunch was ready.

They both agreed it would be the best course of action not to tell Matthew or the rest of their friends about the change of plans.

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Kristina ignored Ryan's request to join him back up to the attic with the rest of their friends. Her boyfriend tried to stay behind to keep her company but she asked him instead to keep an eye on Brian. Her cousin was still feeling a bit down about his inability to do what Matthew could not. It brought a sense of relief when she heard Brian say that he just did not have it in him to send Potter to his death.

The small amount of relief she experienced had soon vanished when she realized what exactly she had taken on. Kristina knew what had to be done—she knew what Matthew really wanted to be done. Their _reluctant_ appointed leader may have stated that he too did not have what it took to refute Dumbledore's request and not assist Potter in his time of need, but it did not mean that he would sacrifice their freedom or their lives so Potter could live for another day.

She mentally pictured every possible scenario that had Potter begging for help but having her discard his pleas and watching as Voldemort finished off the job. Every scenario had Kristina on the verge of tears. She contained her emotions at bay—it would not do her any good if anyone, especially Ryan, caught her crying.

Her heart and conscious were fighting a losing battle with her brain. For once Kristina was not allowed to do what was right and even if she wanted to contradict Matthew—to get her much needed vengeance—she could not send the rest of her friends to die for Harry Potter. She did not think her soul could handle another one of them dying for a cause they had nothing to do with.

_Stop over thinking this Kristina. The decision has been made and all I have to do is stand up and tell Dumbledore—my 'grandfather'—that there is no way in hell that we could help him or Potter in any way. Easier said than done of course._

Kristina had found herself back in the old and horribly decorated drawing room. If she had her muggle credit card and a furniture store nearby, Kristina would have loved to decorate the place to make it look more lively. But she had neither of those things, so she settled instead to stare absently at the fireplace in front of the massive couch.

_I wonder would Ryan stick to my side if I went against Matthew._

Ryan would side with her because he loved her unconditionally. The thought of making her kind and loyal boyfriend choose between their love and the well being of their friends—well it simply made her nauseous.

_If only Jonathan were here, he would knock some sense into me. Or he would at least be able to make a joke about my situation._

She could not go searching for her loudmouth of a friend, not when his loyalties were devoted to Matthew. Jonathan would rat her out in a matter of seconds and he would definitely not care. Kristina could ask Chary for advice, but her best friend would remind her that she was walking on slippery steps and that going against Matthew—when she had been part of the few to dub him their leader—was a big no, with a capital _N_ and a capital _O_. Aaron and Tom were out of the question—the youngest members of their group had sworn allegiance to Matthew from the very beginning.

At the end, Kristina's own musings had done nothing to help her out in the battle raging inside of her. She could try and convince herself for the rest of the day as to why she should go against Matthew but she had no luck in that department. She grew tired of brooding away her afternoon—_I've become Matthew and Brian_—and she missed Ryan terribly. As she stood up to walk back up to their _room_ for the time being, she was stopped in her tracks when a boy ran into the drawing room and slid the doors shut behind him.

When he spun around his calmly exhale of breath seized midway as he caught sight of her. It did not take a genius—though Kristina did consider herself smarter than an average girl—to know who that boy was. With his messy jet-black, his famous emerald green eyes and the lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead, the three indicators that proved his true identity, Harry Potter stood before her.

Kristina watched him open his mouth to speak but words would not come out. She was not a self centered witch to boast about how she managed to render the Boy-Who-Lived speechless.

_There really isn't a reason to boast about that. He's not as heavenly attractive as Ryan but if he fixed himself up a bit I'm sure the girls at Hogwarts would fall all over him._

He smiled politely at her after he failed to produce a simple sentence. Potter began massaging the back of his neck—a habit Kristina only associated with Matthew—but he stopped what he was doing when he caught sight of her inquisitive look.

"I-I would introduce myself but I guess you know who I am." Harry said pointing at his scar.

Kristina had the small amount of decency not to stare at the mark. "Since I have no mark on my forehead to distinguish me from the rest of the blond witches in the world—I'll introduce myself in the normal way."

She walked towards him and pretended not to notice him visibly tense by her approach. _Please, I'm not that beautiful to have him so terrified of me. _She extended her hand and smiled her usual bright smile. "I'm Kristina Merrick and I'm the daughter of a known Death Eater who died right around the time your parents did."

She held onto her laughter as she watched Potter hesitate to shake her hand, eventually he shook it but Kristina could tell he had a right mind not to.

"That's very blunt of you. Not many _normal_ people go around introducing themselves like that." Harry said taking back his hand.

Kristina nodded her head in agreement. "Yes well, when I said normal I didn't exactly mean that _normal_. And I figured it would be best to put it out there that my father was a Death Eater instead of you finding out from one of your little eavesdropping sessions with the Weasley twins."

She held her breath as she observed him reach out for his neck—a nervous tendency she was now associating with him as well—however, her look made him stop.

He stared at his traitorous hand, "Sorry, as of late I've noticed I've been doing that. I know it tends to make a few people nervous."

Kristina waved her hand between them—vanquishing his apology. "Hey no need to apologize for something that comes easily for you. The only reason I stare is because Matthew—I'm sure you've met the brooding wizard with the piercing blue eyes—occasionally does that as well, when he's nervous or under an immense amount of stress."

Harry took three long strides towards the nearest armchair and deposited his thin body there. "Of course I've met your dark and ominous friend. He practically bolted out of the library hours ago as soon as I mentioned the name of . . . ."

She did not need Potter to finish what he had to say, she knew well enough that he was talking about the young boy who had died during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament—Cedric Diggory.

"Death is a sore subject with us right now." Kristina said taking her old seat before she had decided to leave to find her boyfriend. It surprised her that she had admitted that piece of vital information so easily to a total stranger. But the way Potter was looking at her, the way his green eyes shined with the possible hope that someone out there could possibly understand his situation, made her incline to elaborate more on what she meant. "Crystal died a few weeks after Diggory did. The dark shadows that her death brought us still haven't left us. For every laugh, for every smile, and for every happy thought that comes across us on a daily occurrence, it brings us an unbearable pain in our heart. Matthew could not see you grieve over your friend—not when he could see his own pain in you."

He rested his chin on his palm as he stared intently at her. "He feels guilty for not being the one to have died?"

Kristina feared that the guilt Matthew felt for not being the one to have died that day would keep on eating at the inside of her friend's core. Survival guilt haunted them all but it did not consume them like it consumed Matthew.

"Yes and because of that he feels that he has to extract vengeance on the person who killed her—hoping that maybe that said person would kill him as well." Kristina said sulkily. She hated the idea of her friend—or any of her friends for that matter—being reduced to a killer.

To act out of vengeance would not solve anything and it would definitely not bring Crystal back from the dead but she had enough of a hard time getting them all to eat healthy, she did not have what it took to convince them all of that as well.

"I know who killed Cedric. He may not have uttered that spell but he ordered it and to me that's the same thing." Harry said angrily. His body trembled with his suppressed anger.

"So you want You-Know-Who dead? You will do anything in your power to kill him, to extract the pain he caused you and the Diggorys' when he ordered for Cedric's death?" Kristina asked. If he truthfully answered her question than there was no doubt in her mind what her answer would be when she faced Dumbledore later that night.

The dark look that passed through his face and the flash of red that reflected in his eyes made Kristina shake off the dread that spread throughout her whole body. When she directed her attention back to him, Harry no longer had that murderous look in his eyes. She scolded herself for her active imagination.

"Yes, I want him dead," Harry said frankly. "However, I don't think I can kill him on my own and I don't want to. The only thing I _really_ want right now is for all of this to end. I want the worrying stares to disappear. I want those ill written articles to stop appearing on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I want my friends—the only family I've ever known—to stop swearing their allegiance to me without knowing exactly what they're getting themselves into."

He leaned further into the armchair giving Kristina the impression that he was not comfortable but he did not show any discomfort.

"Do you want anything else?" Kristina questioned.

Harry nodded his head and said, "Yes I want one final thing—the most impossible one to attain actually—I want to be someone else."

Kristina remained seated and pretended to be interested in the patterns of the old rug underneath her feet. The hesitant atmosphere between them—it was mostly on her part since Potter had his attention elsewhere—ended when the doors to the drawing room slid open. She breathe out a sigh of relief as Ryan entered the room.

His brown eyes shone with his uncensored devotion as he briskly walked towards her. If she did not put a stop to his excitement, he would kiss her in front of Harry and Kristina at the moment did not feel at all comfortable with snogging her boyfriend in front of the grieving boy.

"Ryan, have you met Harry?" Kristina asked standing on her feet and pointing at Harry.

Her boyfriend stopped in his tracks and turned to glance at Potter, who was no longer reclining depressingly on the armchair. The two boys stared at one another before Ryan extended his hand in the civilized way Kristina loved. She could always trust her boyfriend to do what was right, even if it went against his own personal feelings.

"No, I haven't. Nice to meet you Potter, the name's Ryan." He said waiting patiently for Harry to shake his hand.

"Was your father a Death Eater as well?" Harry asked shaking Ryan's hand.

Ryan shot Kristina a questioning glance before letting go of the other boy's hand. "No my father wasn't a Death Eater. I never had the _pleasure_ to meet my real parents."

Harry did not stay much longer after Ryan's sudden appearance but he did bid her goodbye before he left the two of them alone. Kristina reached out for her boyfriend so she could kiss him but Ryan dug his feet making it hard for her to physically drag him to her.

"O-okay, is something the matter?" Kristina asked seizing her need to show her love for her devoted boyfriend.

"Nothing is the matter between us." Ryan said taking hold of her hand and smiling at her—though Kristina noticed his smile did not reach its usual limits when it came to her.

"Then why aren't you letting me give you a big and sloppy smooch?" She asked teasingly.

Ryan fretfully averted his gaze away from her own to stare at his black shoes. Kristina bit her lower lip to keep herself from calling him out on his odd behavior. He rarely acted like this with her—he only acted that way when he was consumed with grief, anger and resentment towards his biological father and his _unfortunate_ disease.

"Because Kris, I know you. I see right through you." Ryan said quietly. He stepped closer to her and brought his attention back to her face.

His smoldering brown eyes pierced to the very essence of her true self. Kristina did not doubt what he was saying—she wholeheartedly agreed with him. He tipped her chin so she could stare up at him. She closed her eyes when he felt his hand gently caress the side of her face.

"And I know when you're playing with fire." Ryan breathe out before his soft lips descended onto hers.

Kristina dove herself into their first kiss since they were taken away from their humble abode two days ago. She wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and leaned herself up against his tall frame. She needed more of him and he understood that as he too pushed himself against her. If they were not human the need for air would not have been a necessity—Ryan broke the kiss first with his usual chaste kiss at the end.

"Does it bother you that I'm playing with fire?" Kristina asked him breathlessly.

Ryan shook his head as he threw himself on the couch she had previously occupied. He patted the empty seat next to him for her to join him and she did.

"No it doesn't—it should—but it doesn't." He murmured as he kissed the top of her head. "What bothers me is that you're going to burn us all."

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

Matthew impatiently tapped the wooden circular desk with the tips of his fingers. He no longer tried to hide his nerves, even when Jonathan threw him pointed looks because his jittery leg seemed to always bump into his friend's own jumpy leg.

Now that he had more time to think about the situation at hand, Matthew felt like a stupid fool to entrust his duties to Brian. Matthew believed in his quiet and well minded friend—he trusted him with his own life if it ever came down to it. What bothered Matthew was that he was appointed the group's leader—it was a unanimous vote, except for his own but his protest went unheard—and he failed to act as one in their time of need.

For what exactly?

Because Harry Potter almost cried in his presence?

Because he could feel the boy's feelings raging inside of him and Matthew could relate to him?

Or because maybe deep down in the pit of Matthew's heart, he knew Emily and Crystal would have wanted him to help Dumbledore so Potter would live through his upcoming battle with Voldemort?

In hindsight Matthew could not come up with the possible answer for his dilemma. All he could really let himself admit was that for a brief moment back at the library with Potter, he had felt something for the Boy-Who-Lived.

He did not feel love for the boy—Matthew cringed at the possibility of feeling some sort of emotion for Potter—what he felt for him had to be on the lines of mutual understanding of a death of a friend.

_That's all Potter and I have in common—we both lost a friend because of Voldemort, nothing else connects us. NOTHING!_

Matthew ignored another one of Jonathan's glares and decided to end the quiet discussion the adults in the room where having with Dumbledore. He cleared his throat loudly and smirked proudly when their discussion stopped so they could stare at him.

"Not to be a damper to your social gathering Professor, but we….." Matthew said pointing to his friends on either side of him, "…..really want to get the hell out of here. So it would be great for us all if we started this little meeting."

He suppressed the urge to gag his early dinner when he saw Mad-Eye Moody's disfigured face attempt to smirk. The ex-Auror limped his way back to the table and when he was near enough, for effect he slammed his heavy fist on the table, causing Kristina and Chary to leap out of their seats. This in returned caused all the boys to stand up from their own chairs to point their wands at the old Auror.

"You one eyed freak!" Ryan shouted angrily.

Jonathan quivered with the impulse to cause the older wizard a heavy amount of pain. "I'll make you regret ever scaring my girlfriend like that."

"I wonder how you'll feel having no legs to stand on." Matthew said implying his true intent, even if he did not have the gall to actually sever his other leg.

Dumbledore chose that moment to settle the fight at hand—he lightly patted Mad Eye's shoulder encouraging his old friend to take his seat before doing the same for the rest of the members in his Order.

"Mister Pot—Philips is absolutely correct." Dumbledore said pausing to receive a few pointed looks from his followers.

Matthew decided to disregard the older man's slip-up and silently advised the rest of his friends to do the same. He sat back on his chair to stare defiantly at the old Headmaster.

"I arranged this meeting to hear what you and the rest of your family have decided upon. I came to understand that yesterday's prompt meeting did not go as planned. For one, not all of you were present—nice to see you again Kristina." Dumbledore said smiling warmly at his granddaughter by her boyfriend's side.

Matthew clenched his fists under the table when Kristina returned his smile with one of her own. A part of him—a _very_ small part of him—understood why she had a small amount of love for Dumbledore, he was her only living relative aside from Brian and her deranged mother. However, it did not mean Matthew enjoyed seeing her smile happily with the old man that had indirectly caused the death of both Crystal and Emily.

_The nerve of that old manipulative bastard!_

"Ms. Barringer, I believe this is the first time we meet, the pleasure is all mine." Dumbledore said respectfully nodding his head towards Chary—who surprisingly was sitting next to Kristina instead by Jonathan's side.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Banks, if everything goes according to plan I will have the unfortunate honor to visit your grandparents to receive their permission to have you attend Hogwarts."

Patience had always been a strong ability Matthew possessed—he had to be patient growing up at Pendragon since impatient behavior was punished—but when faced with Dumbledore and his sparkly blue eyes that reminded him so damn much of Emily and Crystal—an unlikely possibility since they had no genetic connection but Matthew never claimed to be a scientist—he lacked control of his emotions.

So when he slammed his clenched fists on the wooden table that resulted in all of his friends to leap out of their own seats once again out of shock, Matthew tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I...I…" Matthew took a few claming breaths to stop himself from turning red in the face. "….enough is enough don't you think Dumbledore? Let's start with this unnecessary meeting of yours."

"Alright then Mr. Philips because of your brutally loud insistence, let's begin this so-called _unnecessary _meeting of mine." Dumbledore said appeasing to Matthew's agitated behavior. "We ended our little dysfunctional meeting last night on a sour note. For that I apologize but I felt you and your friends needed another day to think about the gravity of the situation we are dealing with. And I also hoped Molly's three generously large meals would help calm a few of your nerves."

Jonathan snickered at the old Headmaster's sense of humor but once Matthew shot him a warning look, he quieted down.

Dumbledore's humorous smile weakened, "I underestimated your control over you friends…"

"Matthew does not control us." Kristina interjected sharply.

He did not dare turn to face her; Matthew knew it would not do him any good. He left Ryan to handle his girlfriend's rage.

"Nice try Headmaster, but like Kristina so _eloquently_ put it, I don't control them." Matthew said forcing himself to stay in control over his feelings.

Dumbledore shrugged away both their comments and went ahead with the true reason why they where all there. "So Mr. Philips, now that you've had a good night's sleep and three hearty meals, what's your decision?"

A thought crossed Matthew's mind as soon as Dumbledore finished asking his question. He could end all of this in a matter of seconds if he managed to get the old Professor to agree to his tricky and misleading deal.

"Before we discuss my decision Professor," Matthew said. "I would like to make you a proposition that could possibly benefit the both of us and make this whole—_dilemma_—between us end in a amicable way."

"You are not allowed to make any propositions on this matter boy. Albus is the one in charge…"

"Alasto, please refrain yourself. I'm sure whatever Matthew has to say will benefit us all." Dumbledore said to his esteemed friend before directing his attention back to the eager and hopeful Matthew. "Go ahead Mr. Philips we're listening and I'll try to agree with whatever proposition you have."

Matthew smiled triumphantly. He leaned forward enthusiastically to face the challenge ahead of him. He could feel all of his friends' penetrating gazes on him but he paid no mind to them, not yet anyways.

"You know my opinions on the matter concerning Harry Potter. And I know you don't take my answer for the one you really want. But I can't give it to you. What I can offer you instead is the answer from one of my friends." Matthew said calmly leaning back into his seat.

He waited for Dumbledore to reject his offer, to read his mind and tell him he caught on to his real intentions. What he heard instead surprised Matthew.

"Okay Matthew, I'll go along with this. Make the guidelines to your deal." Dumbledore said. The older wizard leaned back against his chair and began to play with his lengthy silvery beard.

If Matthew could pounce happily around the room without making himself look like a stupid fool he would, but he held his inner dancer inside for later on that night—when they were all back at Brighton packing to move far away from England.

"The guidelines are that whoever decides to speak for me, their answer is the final one. We can't have a daily meeting for the rest of our lives discussing this problem. If one of my friend's agrees with you then I'll support them and we'll attend Hogwarts this year. However, if they disagree with you, I want your word that you'll let us go and that you'll never try to contact us and forcefully bring us back here. So do I have your word?" Matthew said finishing everything he had to say for the rest of the night.

Brian was left with the hardest part.

The adults around Dumbledore kept whispering and murmuring to him. Dumbledore respectfully disregarded their words. He stared intently at him and Matthew refused to waver his own gaze.

Time stood still as he waited for Dumbledore to accept the rules to his plan.

"You have my word." Dumbledore simply said. Matthew's good mood did not last long before the Headmaster responsible for his discontent opened his mouth once again. "I have a request for you; let me choose the friend who will speak for you."

Matthew could feel Brian move in his seat anticipating the change in command. Just as he had gained the upper hand, Dumbledore beat him at his own game.

_Damn you Dumbledore!_

"Okay, choose whoever you want." Matthew said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore did not bother responding to his act of reluctance, he chose to rather pay attention to his friends. He stared at them, searching for their innocence and their lack of loyalty to him. Matthew prayed Brian looked the most convincing of those two facts, for all their sakes.

Aaron and Tom were the youngest of their group, their innocence radiated out of them like a halo beam but their loyalty to him and their small family would tamper with Dumbledore's plan.

There was no question about who Jonathan would side with. His innocence had been robbed away from him since he was a baby and he had been loyal to Matthew since his first night at Pendragon. His devotion for the small family Emily gave him for the harsh life he lived was all he had and Jonathan had made it clear he would not risk losing it for anyone.

Ryan's innocence was clouded by the hate he harbored for his mysterious werewolf of a father, not even Kristina could break through it. He was loyal to Matthew unless his girlfriend gave him reason not to be, then he would choose Kristina over him.

Chary was not a naïve girl, she knew enough about the horrible gray life they all lived in. She had her fair share of loss and pain, however she never let the gray clouds damper her mood. She loved Jonathan and she would never willingly put him at harms way. And she also loved Matthew, she sees him as the older brother that could have protected her during her time of need and the one that could protect her now.

Brian's anguish poured out of him like the bloody wounds his mother and sister had on their dead bodies when they were found. The small amount of innocence he had in him after he found out about the identify of his father and after the death of his mother, died when Crystal's body was identified. His mind was in shambles and Matthew could see it in his eyes. His loyalty was not in question, it would never be in Matthew's mind, but his need to make sense of the deaths of his mother and sister would cloud his sensible mind.

And last but not least, Kristina. Her strong personality surpassed that of both Emily and Crystal combined. She was always underestimated because of her beauty and her silky blond hair. But Matthew knew better than to think of Kristina as the beautiful one of the group without a care in the world. She too lost her parents at an early age and an older sibling to boot. Her family's story is hidden behind secrets, deceptions and lies—Emily who knew everything about anything did not know the truth concerning Kristina's father. She cared for Matthew like a brother, that much he was sure of but sibling love aside, Kristina's loyalty to him could only stretch so little. Especially if her morals were being pushed past their usual limits.

Matthew closed his eyes and prayed to whatever God was willing to listen to a desperate fifteen year old wizard.

_Please-oh-please don't let him choose Kristina! Make him pick Brian, hell make him pick anyone except Kristina!_

"Kristina, will you do me the honor of speaking on behalf of your dear friend?" Dumbledore asked ever so kindly.

_That's what happens when I beg to an imaginable being? How can muggles claim miracles happen when they really don't?_

"I…I…I…" Kristina struggled for a response and Matthew could feel her searching his face for the right answers to Dumbledore's questions.

_A deal is a deal—but for Merlin sakes Kris, say no!_

Matthew regretting never learning how to communicate through the mind, it would have benefited them all if he had.

"I—yes," Kristina finally said nodding her head.

Matthew no longer wanted to joyfully dance around the room, he wanted to smash Dumbledore's face to a pulp.

"That's good to hear," Dumbledore said smiling towards him, angering Matthew even more. "Since you were not here last night, I asked Matthew and the rest of your friends to agree with a small request of mine. Now I gave him a whole day to come up with the _right_ answer, and he instead came up with this deal. So what do you say Kristina, will you and your friends join me in my mission to keep Harry Potter protected?"

_SAY NO! Please say NO! SAY NO!_

Matthew held his desperate shouts to himself, only screaming them in his mind. He watched Kristina stare intently at her hands as if they possessed the right answer.

_SAY NO!_

He leaned forward in his chair to stare directly at her, hoping that his piercing gaze would make her say the right and _only_ answer for Dumbledore's question. He had no such luck; she refused to stare at anyone, not even Ryan.

_Dammit Kristina, say NO!_

Matthew was no longer the only one hanging by the edge of his seat, almost everyone in the room was waiting for Kristina's life changing answer. He could feel the heat of Jonathan's impatient anger burning through his own flesh. He also felt Brian's cold dread spreading through his whole body. In spite of all that, Kristina had not yet managed to utter one single word or syllable.

The small amount of hope that Matthew allowed himself to keep that Kristina would side with him instead of her personal morals, died when she finally chose to look up and face him along with the rest of her friends.

_NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!_

"_I'm sorry,_" Kristina whispered to them all before she turned to face her grandfather. "I wish I had the power to say no to your request. I know my friends wish I had it and maybe that's the true reason why you picked me instead of the rest of them, because you know that I would never voluntarily send someone to their death for the sake of my own life…"

Matthew felt Jonathan pinch his arm to grab his attention but he refused to look away from Kristina, the first person to ever betray him. Seeing that his brutal attack on his arm did not have the affect Jonathan was seeking, he angrily murmured near his ear, "_Do something Matt."_

"…or the lives of my family." Kristina said choking out the last part. Ryan began to calmly rub soothing circles on her back to strengthen her resolve. "On behalf of my friends, I say yes to your proposition. We'll attend Hogwarts and we'll try our hardest to assist you in any way we can to ensure Harry Potter lives another year."

Dumbledore's light blue eyes danced with happiness but the older man's joy did not last long, not until Kristina's words weighed on his shoulders. Mathew knowingly smirked at the Headmaster.

_You're finally realizing what you've condemned us to. I hope your small victory bites you in the ass—not that you'll really care you selfish bastard!_

* * *

TBC


End file.
